Friend or Foe
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: Daryl sets out for the day to clear his mind and runs into far more than he expected. He set out looking for peace and time alone but finds himself in hot water with a new group of people. Daryl's left wondering if he should attempt to befriend this group or get away at his first chance and back to the group he has learned to trust. Daryl Dixon/OC later on Merle...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or anyone/anything else. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is fiction created by me. This story does not reflect the actual series and doesn't claim to be anything but me having a bit of extra time on my hands getting the mental dialogue from my make believe stories in my head on paper (or computer that is). Any and all original characters created by me are not and do not resemble any known person(s). If you have any concerns or questions about what I've written please contact me and I will be happy to discuss anything. **

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 1**

Daryl headed down the roadway on his bike. All he needed was some time to himself. Being cooped up with everyone was beginning to take it's toll no matter how attached he had become to some of them or was beginning to feel like part of the group. After everything that had happened on Herschel's farm and even with the group now smaller, he just needed some time alone. He used the excuse of scouting out the surrounding area for a place they could set up as a more permanent camp. That way there were no questioned asked.

The one good thing about this new world they lived in, Daryl no longer had to worry about cops on the road. Not that it really stopped him before but now he could be completely carefree and open up full speed down the road without a care in the world. The wind hitting him in the face, blowing back his hair and the roar of the bike's engine drowned out any noise around, helped him not have a care in the world. At least for the moment…..

.

Caleb ran through the woods as fast as his feet would carry him. Two walkers were hot on his trail. Although walkers weren't known for being fast themselves, a ten year old's legs could only carry him but so fast away from that of a grown person, walker or not. His heart raced as he heard them gaining ground. It took all the will he had not to turn and look back. All he could think about was the last thing that Alex had told him….to stay close to camp….words he now wished he had listened to….

.

Daryl had driven for a few hours before he slowed down and figured he should probably turn around and head back. He knew if he wasn't back before nightfall the others would get worried. As much as he wished to continue further, he knew it was best he turn around. As Daryl started his u-turn in the middle of the road, something caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked toward his right. He could see a figure moving in the trees a short distance away. Daryl swung his crossbow around from his back and loaded an arrow, taking ready to aim. He lifted up his bow to site and waited for a clear shot. The joy and carefree ride on his bike quickly faded as reality set back in. Daryl remained quiet and still, taking aim and waiting for whatever was in the woods to come into clear view.

.

Caleb could see the roadway ahead of him, he knew if he made it across the road and down past the creek he was home free. Even though he knew the distance wasn't that far, his legs began to feel heavy and he began to feel like he was running through mud. He didn't know how he could make it much further but no matter how much his body wanted to give up, the last thing he wanted to be was dinner for a walker. He approached the clearing and ran out onto the road. As he hit the pavement his legs buckled beneath him and he went crashing forward. One of the walkers stumbled out of the woods shortly after. As Caleb turned around to look his fate in the eyes, he watched as an arrow pierced through the walker's head and the walker dropped like a rag doll to the ground. Caleb couldn't comprehend what had just happened. His mind wasn't working fast enough to understand. Then he heard a roar of a motorcycle and could barely make out someone shouting. He looked to his left and saw a man on a bike riding towards him, waving to the side. Caleb realized he was waving for him to get out of the way of his bike and Caleb scrambled as fast as he could to the opposite side of the road. He turned back around just in time to see the man ride past him just as the other walker stumbled out of the woods. The man swung at the walker hard with a hand axe in his left hand and plunged it deep into the walker's head. Caleb could hear the loud crack when the axe made contact and just as the other one did, the walker dropped to the ground. He watched in awe as the man on the motorcycle turned around and drove back over to him, cutting off the engine. The man stepped off his bike and walked over to him. Caleb watched as the man scanned the area from side to side as if expecting more walkers to come from the woods. Caleb couldn't help but feel relief because of him. The man removed the crossbow that was slung over his back and held it in his hand. Caleb heard the man say something but whatever it was just echoed in his head. He watched as the man loaded another arrow into his crossbow and look around again.

.

Daryl stepped closer to the boy. All he could think about was Sophia. Wondering if something similar had happened to her, only there was no one there to save her. No one there to protect her from walkers chasing her. Daryl repeated himself wondering why the boy wouldn't answer. "Boy I said are you ok? Answer me!" Daryl said to him sternly. The boy just stared at him wide eyed and finally shook his head yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, get up…" Daryl commanded the boy as he reached out grabbing him gently by the arm and helping him to his feet. "You sure you're alright?" Daryl asked him again.

"Yes sir" Caleb replied as he brushed the dirt off his tattered blue jeans as if brushing them off would help with the dirt stains already set in.

"Yes sir?" Daryl remarked, scratching his head in confusion and then did his best to keep back the smirk he could feel creeping onto his face. Daryl had never had anyone call him sir before. The thought of it made him want to laugh but at the same time made him feel important. "What's your name kid?"

"Caleb…." the boy replied still looking wide eyed with admiration at Daryl.

Daryl couldn't help but notice how the boy stared at him. Normally he would get pissed if someone stared at him for any length of time but he didn't feel that way with Caleb. Here was this kid that clearly looked up to him with how he had handled the walkers. Daryl could only imagine how impressive that must've looked to a ten year old. He wasn't used to people looking at him with so much pride. Carol had done the same when he was searching for Sophia. Daryl felt undeserving then, now all Daryl could feel was a little sad. Sad that this was the type of thing that children would look up to now….how efficient someone was at killing walkers.

"Mister….do you have somethin' to drink?" Caleb asked. "I'm real thirsty"

"Yeah…." Daryl replied as he walked back over to his bike and pulled a canteen out of one of the saddlebags and tossed it over to Caleb. Caleb caught it and clutched it to his chest with both hands careful not to drop it. Daryl leaned against his bike and just stared at Caleb for a moment as he chugged down the water as fast as he could.

"You better slow down, you'll make yourself sick….what are you doing out here by yourself anyhow?" Daryl asked.

Caleb stopped drinking and wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked down at his feet ashamed. "Alex told me not to go far from camp but I didn't listen…..I'm gonna be in big trouble."

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Daryl asked him.

"Yeah it's just down the road a ways….not far…I was gonna cut through the woods right by the creek and get home" Caleb told him as he pointed down the road.

"Alright come on…you've done enough cuttin through the woods...I'll give you a ride…" Daryl motioned for Caleb to come over to the bike. Just as Caleb walked up, Daryl told him to hang on a second. "I almost forgot…." Daryl walked over to the walkers, pulling his arrow out of the head of one and the small hand axe out of the other, wiping both off in the grass. Caleb watched as Daryl secured all his weapons to his saddlebags and climbed onto the bike. "Well come on…." Daryl nodded his head at Caleb as if to tell him to hop on. Caleb climbed on the back of the bike with excitement. "Now hold on tight to me and don't let go…I can't have you fallin' off you got that?" Daryl asked him.

"YES SIR!" Caleb shouted back unable to contain how thrilled he was to be on a real motorcycle.

Daryl shook his head slightly and smiled a little as he drove off down the road.

They rode less than a mile before Caleb tapped his arm and motioned off to the side at a dirt road just through the woods. Daryl turned down it and felt Caleb grip his waist tighter to hold on. They drove down the road a short distance when it opened up to a clearing. Daryl could see a small building with what looked like a perimeter fence attached set back a ways from the clearing. Caleb tugged at his shoulder and yelled for him to stop. Daryl stopped the bike and turned his head towards Caleb.

"You better let me off here….I'll walk the rest of the way." Caleb told him.

Before Daryl could respond a pick up truck pulled up behind them. Two men got out, one from the driver's side and the other from the passenger side, both men armed with shotguns. The driver pointed his gun at Daryl. "Don't move…." The man told him. Daryl just glared at the man but moved one arm back behind him as if to shield Caleb.

"CALEB! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET OFF THAT BIKE NOW AND COME HERE!" The other man from the passenger side of the truck commanded. Caleb slowly crept off the back of the bike and walked towards the man. Once in reach the man back handed Caleb across the face hard causing him to fall to the ground.

Daryl jumped up off his bike and started to rush over towards the man when the driver stuck the shotgun in his face. "I SAID don't move….you won't get another warning."

Daryl took turns glaring at both men. He felt his blood begin to boil towards the man that struck Caleb. It was a greeting that was far too familiar with Daryl from his own childhood.

"Caleb, get in the truck….your mom's worried sick…" The driver ordered. "As for you….you can get back on your bike and head up there." He stated as he motioned towards the building ahead. "Try anything funny along the way and we'll shoot you dead….I guarantee that…"

Daryl slowly climbed back on his bike but kept both eyes on the men as they walked back and got into their truck. Daryl waited until the last minute to turn back around and head towards the building on his bike. Daryl had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Initially he was confused that Caleb hadn't wanted him to take him all the way home but now it was becoming perfectly clear as to why…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 3**

Daryl approached the small building. It was some sort of old neighborhood lodge. There was a perimeter fence around the property attached to the building. The front side of the building was completely boarded up. It didn't look like a great place to set up camp for a group but he had seen worse. The fence at least seemed helpful although it didn't keep Caleb from running off on his own. The driveway led up to a gate on the wooden fence along the perimeter. Daryl could see where someone had roughly attached barbed wire to the top of the fence all the way around, reminding him more of a prison but he assumed it was their crude attempt to keep anyone from crawling over the fence. Was it to keep the walkers out or keep the people in, he wondered. Daryl's focus quickly left the building and was back on the boy. He couldn't help but worry about Caleb, wondering what else he would suffer for punishment for straying too far. _You better start worrying about yourself Daryl…. _he thought.

Daryl stopped his bike about twenty feet from the gate when he saw it slowly open. The truck pulled up close behind him. He wondered how many people were there and what was in store for him. What was supposed to be a relaxing day had turned into anything but. Daryl could feel the adrenaline begin to surge through his body waiting for the unknown, not knowing if he should focus his attention on the men behind him or the gate in front of him.

"Get off the bike…" The driver demanded, as he slammed the truck door and approached Daryl. Daryl stepped off his bike and turned his attention towards the man and kept his eye on the passenger's side as he watch the other man lead Caleb out of the truck by his arm, almost dragging him as Caleb struggled to keep up the pace to him. Daryl was fuming at the way the man was treating the boy but he knew there was nothing he could do at that point with a shotgun in his face. But one thing was for sure, Daryl was not about to forget it either. At the first opportunity, Daryl had the mind to give the man a dose of his own medicine.

"Come on you little brat…you've been enough of a headache for one day…" The man told Caleb as they started to walk towards the gate.

"CALEB!" Daryl heard a woman's voice shout. As he turned his attention back around he saw a small framed woman wearing blue jeans and a gray tank top. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a single braid that was pulled over one shoulder and hung down almost to her waist in the front. She pushed passed the man that was opening the gate before he could even stop her. She ran towards Caleb.

"MOM!" Caleb yelled in response back to her and Daryl watched as they ran towards one another, the woman dropped to her knees and wrapped both arms around him.

Daryl could see the fear, worry and relief all rolled into one written all over her face. He felt a sense of relief when he saw the care and concern from the boy's mother.

"Don't ever go off again by yourself!" She pushed him away from her just enough to look at him and noticed the red mark on his face. She gently stroked his cheek as she asked "What happened? Are you ok?".

"I'm ok mom, it's nothin " Caleb told her. The woman looked at him more sternly but before she spoke she glanced over at Daryl then back to Caleb.

"Did he do this?" She asked him. Daryl was disgusted at the thought of her automatically assuming he had something to do with it. _Typical bitch…_ Daryl thought to himself. Before Caleb could respond the man who struck him spoke up.

"I popped him one…..maybe if he had someone jerk a knot in his tail more often you wouldn't have him running off on his own…" The man remarked.

Daryl watched as the woman rose to her feet, marched over to the man and slugged him so hard in the jaw it even caused Daryl to flinch. Daryl couldn't help but laugh a little at how "matter of fact" she was about it. Like she didn't have a fear in the world of a man twice her size, let alone holding a shotgun. Daryl could tell she caught the man completely off guard.

"Don't ever raise a hand to my child again!" She scolded him.

"You fuckin bitch…why I….." The man clenched his fist but the woman didn't stand down one bit in front of him but the driver of the truck cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Jason…..you raise one hand to her and we'll have a serious problem." The man told him.

"But Alex, she…." Jason barked back.

"But she nothing….we have more important things to deal with right now." He stated as he gestured towards Daryl. "Naomi, get inside with Caleb…." Alex ordered.

_Alex…._Daryl remembered Caleb mentioning him before….

Daryl watched Naomi back up towards Caleb still eyeing Jason with a stern look as if daring him to raise a hand again to either one of them. Slowly her eyes cut over to Alex and then to Daryl. Daryl could see a coldness in her eyes but it seemed to melt away when she directed her attention back towards Caleb.

"Come on, honey, let's get you cleaned up." She told Caleb as she gently placed her hand on the back of his head and led him towards the gate. Daryl could hear Caleb begin to talk a mile a minute about the walkers chasing him and Daryl riding up on his motorcycle as they headed inside. Naomi cut Caleb off before he could finish "That's enough….we'll talk it about later…"

Naomi glanced back at Daryl one last time before she was out of sight behind the fence. Daryl quickly turned his attention back towards Alex just at the same moment he heard a crack. Daryl felt a sharp pain against the side of his head as he was struck with the butt of the shotgun. He dropped to his knees and everything started to spin. Daryl fought with all of his might to stay conscious but as the ground came hurling towards him, he knew it was useless. Everything quickly went black…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 4**

Daryl struggled to open his eyes. The light was blinding but he was able to make out the silhouette of a man standing over him. Daryl struggled to get up, his feet feeling unusually heavy as he tried to move. He heard the clanking of chains and realized the heaviness to his feet was caused by him being shackled to the concrete slab he was laying on.

"What the hell?" Daryl remarked as he sat up and reached towards his feet to grab hold of the chains. There was enough slack in the chains that he would be able to walk around but he wouldn't go very far.

"It's a necessary precaution…" The voice replied as Daryl directed his attention back towards the man.

Daryl squinted to see who he was, but the sunlight from the doorway causing the silhouette was still too blinding for someone who had been whacked upside the head. Daryl rested his head in his hands a moment in attempt to steady the throbbing and regain a sense of self control. He slowly rose to his feet to confront the man even though at the moment all he wanted to do was lay back down and close his eyes. Once standing, Daryl was able to recognize the man as being the driver from the truck, Alex.

"Man…..I saved the damn kid just let me be on my way…I don't want nothin to do with y'all anyhow. Now you got me all chained up…ain't that somethin for gratitude." Daryl said angrily as he threw one arm up in the air with frustration.

"You have to understand where we're coming from…we don't know you…we don't know where you've been or who you've been with. How do we know to trust you and if we let you go, how do we know that you won't lead a crew back here to raid our camp or even worse?" Alex stated.

Daryl attempted to pace but in his weakened state he didn't move much due to the heavy chains.

"This is bullshit! I coulda left that kid out there to die ya know? Ain't y'all doin much to look after him now are ya? What about my shit? You best not be raidin my stuff and if any of you bitches even think about touchin my crossbow I'll put a damn arrow between your eyes myself!"

Daryl could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. He knew he was just digging himself into a deeper hole as he continued to talk but he couldn't seem to make himself be quiet either.

"I understand why you're angry….I'd be too in your shoes…but that doesn't change anything. I have to do what's best for my people. If you cause any problems I will have no problem shackling your hands too if need be. And if you cause harm to anyone that enters this shed I'll put you down myself. There won't be any second chances. Is that clear?" Alex asked him.

Daryl just glared at the man, no longer having the energy to argue. He just stood there in silence with his mind racing trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

Alex stood there still waiting for an acknowledgement from Daryl. He soon realized Daryl had no intention of answering.

"Assuming you gain our trust and we deem it fit to release you, I give you my word all your things will be restored to you in their proper manner…now as I just asked…is that clear?"

Daryl scowled at the man as if he hated the fact he had to respond. "Crystal" was his only response to Alex. The way the man spoke and his eerily calmness made Daryl uneasy. No matter how polite the man sounded, Daryl could tell from the tone in his voice he was used to getting what he wanted and things would be on his terms only.

"Good, I'm glad we've got that straight…I'll send someone in with some food and water for you and to bandage up your wound in a bit….I apologize for the injury but again as I said, it's a necessary precaution. You do have our gratitude for what you did for Caleb and that won't be forgotten." Alex turned and left the shed, closing the door behind him.

The darkness of the shed was soothing to Daryl's head and soon light began to bleed in the cracks of the walls as his eyes began to adjust. Daryl turned away from the door and slammed his fists against the wall behind him and instantly wished he hadn't. A splinter from the wood dug into the writer's palm of his right hand. Daryl attempted to remove it but there wasn't enough light for him to see what he was doing and he quickly gave up, sitting back down on the floor, feeling defeated.

"You just can't ever do anything right can you?" Daryl said out loud to himself. "You wanted some time to yourself well now you've got it!"

Daryl didn't know who he should be more angry at, his captors or himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew Alex had a point. They had treated Randall the same way, worse even. Daryl wouldn't trust himself if the shoe was on the other foot. As much as he hated to think about that he knew it was true. He couldn't blame them for chaining him up. No matter how much he wanted out and to give the other guy a piece of his mind for how he treated Caleb.

Daryl sat with his legs crossed and rested his head in his hands to calm the splitting headache. He was exhausted. He wondered what time it was and when the others would notice he hadn't returned. He knew Carol would be the first person to speak up. They had lost so much already. The realization came over Daryl that Rick and the others would have no idea where to look for him. Last they thought, he was just scouting the surrounding area for a place for them to stay, not joy riding to God knows where. He was completely on his own and if he wanted to get back, he'd have to figure out for himself...No one was coming after him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 5**

Caleb sat on top of the kitchen counter in the lodge and watched as his mom dampened a wash cloth and handed it to him.

"Now wash your face good and behind your ears." She told him.

"I know, I know…." Caleb responded.

Naomi gently washed the dirt from the scrapes on his knees from falling on the road. She then cleaned the area with rubbing alcohol and blew on it to help keep it from stinging. No matter how much it stung, Caleb didn't react or jerk away. His mind was elsewhere…

"Mom, it was so cool! He just rode up on his motorcycle and WHACK! He busted that walker in the head and he wasn't afraid at all and his motorcycle was so cool too! I rode on the back you know and I wasn't afraid. I want a motorcycle when I grow up. Oh and he had this arrow gun thing and he shot the other in the head, it was amazing, even better than any video game. You should've seen it, you should've seen him mom, he came out of nowhere…." Caleb went on and on about Daryl.

Naomi just listened to her son ramble on. He was so excited and it was the happiest she had seen him in a long time. As much as she hated what happened she was glad to see that he wasn't traumatized by what happened. She wasn't too keen on him idolizing the man but the more she listened to him the more grateful she was. If it wasn't for him she would no longer have her son.

"Hey mom, I bet he's hungry…can I take him his food?" Caleb asked eagerly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you hanging around him much, you hear me?" She told him.

"But mom!" Caleb protested.

"But mom nothing….we don't know anything about him yet and until we do I want you to keep your distance, do you understand me?" Naomi told him.

Before Caleb could respond, Alex entered the room, Naomi had no idea how long he had been standing in the doorway or had been listening.

"Now Naomi, I don't think all that is necessary, besides, you heard the boy, he saved Caleb's life. If Caleb wants to do his part and take him his food daily I don't see what that would hurt…" Alex told her.

"Awesome!" Caleb shouted.

"Caleb….." Naomi started to tell him no but she could see how excited he was by the thought of it.

Naomi glared at Alex then looked back at Caleb. "Alright but you take him his food and then you leave. Don't hang around talking his ear off. Just there and right back, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Caleb threw his arms around Naomi's neck and squeezed tight. Naomi wondered if she was making the right decision. She had such mixed feelings about it but she had a hard time saying no to Caleb after seeing him that excited. She would have to keep a close eye on both Caleb and the man.

"Alright, Alright now go put clean clothes on and by the time your done, you can take him his food." Naomi told him.

Caleb jumped down off the counter and as he ran from the kitchen she could hear him shout "Thanks Mom!".

Naomi waited a moment to make sure he was no longer within ear shot before she turned around and confronted Alex.

"How dare you undermine me in front on my son!" Naomi tried her best not to raise her voice too loudly.

"He's growing up Naomi, you need to cut the apron strings, besides, this man saved his life. He won't hurt him, I have no doubt about that." Alex told her.

"That's not the point Alex, if I tell Caleb something then that's how it is. Don't come behind me and tell him otherwise…..I suppose it was you that gave him permission to go outside the fence in the first place this morning, wasn't it?"

"Naomi, I was just trying to teach him more responsibility. He's not a little boy anymore it's time you realize that. He's becoming a young man and needs to be treated like one. He needs to learn to fend for himself." Alex told her.

"Fend for himself? He's TEN!" Naomi couldn't stop herself from shouting. "HE'S STILL A LITTLE BOY!" Naomi took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "He may not be for much longer but this world is too rough to just throw him out into it. I'm his mother, I make his decisions. You're not his father and you need to remember that." Naomi said to him angrily.

She quickly turned back around to the counter and pulled a can of stew from the cabinet. She removed a pot from underneath the sink and lit the gas stove to heat it up.

"I could be if you'd let me…." Alex said to her. "I could be there for both of you."

Naomi froze for a moment from his words. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she did her best to fight them but felt them streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not having this discussion with you. Please leave…." her voice began to crack.

"As you wish…." Alex responded and he turned and left the lodge.

.

Naomi had just finished preparing the food for Daryl when Caleb came back in the kitchen. Naomi splashed water on her face before she turned around to face him.

"Mom?" Caleb could always tell when his mother was upset even when she tried her best to hide it from him.

"Here, take this to the man in the shed and I will be there shortly with the first aid kit. Now run along before it gets cold." Naomi told him as she handed him the bowl and a cup of water. "I'll bring more water with me for him too, so go on…"

Caleb took the items from Naomi and just stared at her a moment. He felt like he should say something but he didn't know what to say and didn't understand what she was upset about.

Caleb turned around and quickly walked out of the lodge and over to the shed. He sat the cup down on the ground so he could open the door. The sun was beginning to set and a golden stream of light cut into the darkness of the shed and Caleb could see Daryl sleeping on the floor. As soon as the light hit him, Daryl squinted as he tried to open his eyes and slowly sat up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 6**

"Ain't ya gonna get in trouble hangin around out here?" Daryl asked Caleb.

"Naw, Alex said I could bring your dinner. He said he figured if you saved me from walkers that you won't hurt me, not that I thought you would anyhow." Caleb told him as if proud of the fact he got to be the one bringing Daryl food. "My mom didn't want me to at first but Alex changed her mind."

Daryl's head throbbed from where he had been hit but his stomach hurt more than his head so he wolfed down the food.

"Where'd you learn to do all that stuff anyways?" Caleb asked him.

"Do what?" Daryl asked him as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying not to spit out his food as he spoke.

"All that stuff on your motorcycle and killin those walkers with your arrow gun and stuff….did your daddy teach ya?" Caleb asked still as wide eyed as before.

Daryl finished chewing the food in his mouth and took a drink from the cup of water Caleb had brought him. He looked at Caleb waiting patiently for him to answer. Daryl sighed before answering.

"It's called a crossbow." Daryl told him, deliberately ignoring the question about his father.

Caleb smiled at Daryl but Daryl could tell he was trying not to, not wanting to seem too eager towards him. "Yeah…I think I may get me one of those crossbows one day…I bet your daddy sure is proud you can do that stuff." Caleb looked down and started to shuffle his feet on the concrete floor.

People might not think of Daryl as smart but he could see this boy was longing approval from a grown man. Daryl knew that feeling all too well. He sought the approval of his father and Merle many times so it wasn't hard for him to recognize in someone else. He wondered where was Caleb's father and what kind of man was he.

"I ain't got no daddy to be proud of me….don't matter though, I do for myself just fine." Daryl told him and went back to eating.

Caleb sat down in front of Daryl in silence for a moment to Daryl's surprise. He expected him to jabber on about something while he ate but Caleb just sat there in silence just watching him. Daryl wasn't too comfortable with the constant staring from Caleb but he didn't have the heart at that moment to tell the boy to scram either. He just let him sit there.

Caleb's mother, Naomi, appeared in the open doorway. "Caleb, what are you still doing in here? Get back to the lodge. You need to study anyways." She scolded him gently.

Caleb jumped up quickly to his feet. "But mom…" he pleaded with her wanting to stay longer.

"What did I tell you in the lodge about hanging out in here?" Naomi asked him with a stern motherly look.

Caleb didn't argue any further and with a "Yes ma'am" dragged his feet to the door. Just before exiting he turned back around to Daryl "Mister….you never said what your name was…"

"It's Daryl…..now listen to your mother and go on…" Daryl told him.

Naomi cracked a small smile at Daryl's response but the friendliness quickly faded due to her son's next remark.

"It's ok Daryl, I ain't got a daddy to be proud of me neither, my dad's dead…" Caleb told him as he started out the door.

"CALEB!" Naomi snapped at him as she felt an overwhelming sadness wash over her to hear Caleb talk of his father in that manner. She turned back to Daryl and forced a fake smile.

"I'm sorry about that….Caleb can be a bit eager for attention lately…ever since his father died."

Daryl shrugged as if he didn't care but Caleb's words pained him.

Naomi knelt down beside Daryl and opened up the box she had been carrying. It contained bottled water, a clean rag and a first aid kit.

"I'm just here to look after your wound." She said as she gestured towards his head.

Daryl pushed his empty bowl aside and sat up straight for her. She soaked the wash cloth in water and pressed it against his head gently to loosen the dried blood and dirt from his wound. They both waited in awkward silence for a few minutes before she removed the rag and started to clean the wound. Daryl didn't flinch until she used the alcohol to clean it. She gently blew on the wound to stop the sting and Daryl jerked away from her.

"I'm sorry….guess it's just the mom in me…" Naomi told him embarrassed. She didn't expect him to react so strongly.

Daryl looked at her and noticed her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Daryl chalked it up to her just being emotional about her son's ordeal that day. He certainly wasn't about to ask her what was wrong.

"You know my son thinks you're pretty awesome. He told me how impressive you were handling those walkers today." Naomi told him. She couldn't stand sitting there in silence anymore with him.

"It was nothin…." Daryl shrugged.

Naomi stopped for a moment and took a good look at Daryl's face. She waited for him to make some kind of eye contact with her but he never did.

"It's not nothing…..you saved my son's life. For that I can never repay you enough." She told him.

"You don't owe me nothin, anybody would've done the same." Daryl told her.

Naomi finished up with a small bandage on his head where the cut was. She was relieved he didn't need stitches. "That's not true and I think you know that….but I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just trying to thank you."

Daryl finally took a moment and looked at her just nodding his head yes and then quickly looked away.

"Well you're all set, sorry it's not my best work but I was rushing before we lost all our light…" Naomi gathered her things. Daryl watched her as she left and closed the door behind her.

His head was throbbing again as he laid back down, tucking one arm under his head. What he wouldn't give for a pillow at that moment. Laying on the concrete was doing wonders for his headache but sitting up wasn't helping either. The light from the cracks in the walls quickly disappeared and he was left in the darkness. Daryl hoped to feel better in the morning enough to figure out a way to get out. He was sure Carol was worried sick about him at this point and knowing her had caused the others to be the same. He had to find a way back to them and quickly before they had to move on without him. To his own surprise he was beginning to miss them….


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 7**

Caleb ran back into the lodge and into the great hall where everyone stayed. It was divided up with tents and sheets hanging to give everyone their own small space and an ounce of privacy. Caleb unzipped his tent he stayed in with his mom and crawled in.

"Caleb….let's talk for a minute…" Alex called out to him from the other side of the room.

Alex had come from the hallway next to the bar. Behind the bar was the kitchen and to the right of the bar was a small hallway. There was also an opening to access the kitchen from the hallway. Down the hallway itself were the bathrooms and a large office. Alex set up the office as his room. There was a cot in there along with a large desk and some bookshelves.

"My mom said I have to study…." Caleb responded.

"There will be plenty of time for that….I just want to talk to you for a minute." Alex told him.

Caleb stepped out of the tent and walked over to the bar where Alex was standing. Caleb climbed up on one of the bar stools and waited for Alex to speak.

"That was some day you had today….are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was scared until Daryl showed up." Caleb told him.

"Daryl huh?" Alex responded as he sat on the stool next to Caleb. Alex turned to face him. "So….what did you and Daryl talk about?"

"Not much just stuff…..he doesn't have a dad like me." Caleb told him.

"Oh really…..did his dad die too?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure….he didn't say." Caleb added.

" I see…well do you think maybe…..no never mind…you're too young… I should ask a man to this…." Alex told him as he turned back towards the bar.

"What?…..I'm not too young….what is it?" Caleb eagerly asked.

"I just don't know that you're ready to handle this much responsibility, it's a very important job. I mean, I did ask you to go collect firewood this morning but not to go down past the creek to the road but look what you did…..You went much further, got yourself into a mess and to top it off we still ended up without any wood. If I can't trust you to do that, how can I trust you to do something this important with Daryl." Alex remarked.

"You can trust me Alex, I promise….whatever it is I can do it…I know I messed up today but I promise I won't do it again. Pleeeeeeease Alex, please….I promise." Caleb pleaded with him.

Alex looked around to make sure no one else had come into the lodge.

"Now Caleb, if I trust you with this it has to be our secret…..are you sure you can do that? Can I count on you to not say anything to your mother or even Daryl about it?" Alex said to him as he leaned in close as if to tell Caleb a secret.

Caleb, intrigued and listening intensely, leaned in closer to Alex and whispered back "I promise….cross my heart….."

"Ok….now I would only ask this of someone I truly trust so I'm taking a big leap of faith here with you…..but what I need you to do…is find out whatever you can about Daryl. Find out where he is from but most importantly and I mean this is the most important thing I could ever ask you to find out…." Alex told him and stared him in the eye waiting for a response…..

"Yes?" Caleb whispered again.

"I need you to find out where Daryl's camp is and how many people are there…." Alex said.

"Ok….I can do that…I bet he'll tell me, we're friends, I bet he'll tell me if I just ask…" Caleb told him. "Is that it?"

"Is that it? Caleb this is serious….that's asking a lot. Sometime people are afraid to talk about themselves but if you get him to trust you and tell you, I would be so proud of you."

"You would?" Caleb asked.

"You bet I would….everyone here would be so proud of you. You'd be a hero. That's why this is so important. You do want Daryl to be a part of our group don't you?" Alex asked.

"YEAH! Could he stay?" Caleb almost couldn't contain his excitement.

"He could if I had all that information. I could unchain him and he could be a part of our group. See Caleb, right now, he is just a stranger and what have I said about strangers?"

"You said to not ever bring them to camp because they could hurt us…..but Daryl's not like that he saved me…..he'd protect all of us…" Caleb told him.

"Now Caleb, hang on….that might be so but the only way we can know for sure is if we know all those things about him…..You know….I think I made the right choice here….I think you are the right person for this important job….sometimes it's hard for grown ups to tell other grown ups things." Alex told him.

"That's why I can do this….I'm not a grown up." Caleb did his best to contain his excitement. "But my mom didn't want me spending too much time with Daryl."

"Don't worry about your mom, I'll take care of her, you just make sure you find out where his camp is and how many people are there and I'll take care of the rest." Alex told him….you know….if you do this and I let Daryl join our group, maybe he could stay in your tent….you could be like roommates, like having a big brother."

"Really? That would be awesome but…..what about my mom? Where would she stay?" Caleb asked.

"You're mom could stay with me. I could take care of her." Alex replied.

"You'd do that?" Caleb asked

"You bet I would!…..is it a deal?" Alex extended his hand out to Caleb.

"Deal!" Caleb shook Alex's hand but before he let go Alex pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"I knew I could trust you Caleb….I know you won't let me down….if this remains our secret and you do a good job….I will be SO PROUD of you…everyone will….." Alex told him. Alex gently pushed him away enough to look him in the face. "Now go study like your mom said….and remember…this is our secret." Alex said to him with a smile and rubbed his head messing up the top of his hair.

"Don't worry….I won't let you down…" Caleb told him and he walked back over to his tent. He turned and looked back at Alex and smiled before he climbed back in. Alex smiled back and gave Caleb a thumbs up. As soon as Caleb was out of sight the smile quickly left Alex's face and he walked back into his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 8**

Daryl woke up early the next morning as soon as any light began streaming into the shed through the cracks. Daryl's head was still sore but he wasn't feeling as bad as the previous night. He'd be even better when someone brought him some food. His stomach growled with hunger.

Daryl got up and walked as far as he could in the chains. They stopped short of the door leaving it just out of reach. Daryl looked all around the door and the walls for a larger gap to attempt to see out but he couldn't find anywhere where the view was clear. Frustrated Daryl shuffled back over to the other side where he had been lying down. He sat against the wall and sighed deeply. He was really at a loss with what to do. He needed to get out of the shed and see what and who was around.

The door of the shed slowly creaked open and in walked Caleb carrying a cup of water between his arm and chest and a bowl clutched tightly. Once the stream of light hit Daryl it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Caleb started to shut the door with his foot.

"No wait…let the light in…I'm tired of sittin' in the dark anyways…"Daryl told him.

Caleb pushed the door open wider with his foot. Daryl scooted over more to get a straighter view outside the shed. He could see the gate he pulled up on the opposite side of and one man with a pistol tucked in the waist band of his pants stood by. He was leaning against the latch and looked half asleep standing there. _Not much of a guard…._Daryl thought to himself.

As he sat there and ate breakfast he noticed a few other people pass by but overall he was starting to think this was a small group. Caleb sat in front of Daryl, watching him while he ate. Again, Daryl felt a bit unnerved by his staring but still didn't say anything to him about it.

"Don't you need to eat?" Daryl asked him

"I already did….my mom gets me up early to study. She let's me eat while I read as long as I don't spill anything." Caleb told him.

"Study….what's she got you studying?" Daryl asked him. Daryl wasn't usually one for making conversation with people but he actually wanted Caleb to stay as long as possible that morning. The longer Caleb stayed, the more of a chance he was able to sit there with the shed door open. So far he had counted four people besides Alex, Jason and Naomi. That was eight people so far Caleb included. He wanted to make sure he knew how many people he was dealing with. So far only the men seemed to be Alex, Jason and the guard at the gate. Daryl was confident he could easily take Jason and the guard. The only one he was really uncertain of was Alex but if those were the only men he had to worry about then he felt pretty good about it overall.

"My mom has me read one chapter in the bible in the morning. Then I have to do an hour of math and an hour of science and then every other day at least an hour of whatever book she has picked for me to read. Once I finish the book she finds a new one for me. If it's raining I sometimes read more." Caleb told him.

"Sounds like a lot of work" Daryl told him.

"It is but mom said just because the world has stopped doesn't mean we stop learning." Caleb remarked.

"…..Your mom sounds like a smart lady" Daryl told him.

"I usually finish all my studying by lunch then my mom and I will do sit ups and push ups and run around the yard here. Sometimes we race too." Caleb told him. "Then she has me do chores after."

"Sounds like she keeps you busy….how'd you end up being chased by walkers in the woods?" Daryl asked.

"Alex sent me to get wood. Usually Jason gets it but Alex asked me to do it. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and went further than I was supposed to."

Daryl thought it was strange that Alex sent him out by himself. Once on the other side of the gate, with the building boarded up there was no way to keep an eye on someone on the other side.

"So where are you from?" Caleb asked him.

"Little bit of everywhere I guess…" Daryl told him.

Daryl could see Naomi walking in the yard towards the shed.

"Look out little man….here comes your mom…" Daryl told him.

Caleb looked over his shoulder and quickly scurried to his feet. "I'll be back later I promise…." Caleb walked quickly outside.

Daryl could see him meet up with his mom since he had forgotten to shut the door. Naomi stopped and spoke to Caleb for a moment before Caleb headed back to the lodge and Naomi continued towards the shed. Daryl hadn't really noticed before but he could see how fit she was and how defined her arms were. She clearly was taking advantage of her daily sit ups and push ups with Caleb. Daryl assumed that was also why she didn't show an ounce of pain on her face when she slugged Jason before. Even though she looked fit and strong, she still was curvy and feminine. Daryl found himself attracted to her, not that it was something he was overly concerned about at the moment but with nothing else to do he couldn't help but noticed as she entered the shed.

"I told Caleb and Alex and now I'm going to tell you….." Naomi said to Daryl sternly. "I don't know you so I don't want Caleb spending a lot of time with you…is that understood?"

"Look I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here….if y'all would just let me be on my way…." Daryl started to say.

"Do you really think it's that simple? I'm sure you're a smart man and know better than that…." Naomi told him.

…_.a smart man? _Daryl had never had anyone who had just met him refer to him as smart. Hell, people who had known him for a long time never referred to him as smart.

"I uh…I'm just sayin' I just want to leave…." Daryl told her still in disbelief of her calling him smart. _She must be joking, making fun of me even…._

Naomi stood there just staring at him for a moment. She wasn't sure what she was trying to figure out just by staring at him but there was something about him. Something that seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you starin' at?" Daryl snapped at her.

His words shook her out of her daze. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…"

Daryl cut her off before she could finish "Well damn at least now I see where your boy gets the starin' problem from….." he snapped at her again.

Naomi couldn't help but get defensive. "He stares at you because he idolizes you! As soon as he woke up this morning you were the first thing he talked about Like I said I wasn't too keen on the idea of him coming out here to see you but now that I know how you really feel consider it taken care of. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore…." Naomi could feel her face getting red and she did her best not to shout.

Naomi turned around and headed out the door, as soon as she grabbed the door handle about to slam it shut Daryl spoke out.

"WAIT, that ain't what I meant…" Daryl told her.

Naomi stopped and folded her arms across her chest waiting for Daryl to finish what he was saying.

"I just don't like people starin' is all…..I don't mind your boy…" Daryl told her.

Naomi stood there in silence. She believed Daryl was telling the truth. He struggled to make eye contact with her but she was starting to think it wasn't because was dishonest. There was an awkwardness about him. Almost making her feel sorry for him, not that she thought he needed anyone's pity. She recognized then what it was before she couldn't put her finger on…..it was loneliness…..

Naomi didn't speak another word to Daryl, she just turned and closed the door behind her as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 9**

Naomi walked into the lodge and over to her tent to find Caleb studying diligently.

"Hi sweet boy…." she spoke to him.

Caleb looked up from his book. "Hi mom" he replied.

"I want to ask you something." She told him. "I noticed Daryl's clothes were pretty worn and dirty…" Naomi didn't know if she could now finish what she thought was initially a good idea as she felt her eyes begin to water. "….I thought maybe we should give him some of your dad's clothes if that's ok with you." Her voice began to crack and she cleared her throat. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away in hopes Caleb wouldn't notice.

Caleb was surprised at his mom's suggestion. Not because he thought it was a bad idea but he just didn't expect it from her. "I didn't think you liked Daryl very much." he told her.

"It's not that I don't like him….I just worry for you and I don't know him very well…that is all but you know what I do like about him? I like that he was willing to put himself in harms way to help you. I will always be grateful to him for that." And she wrapped her arms around Caleb.

"I think it's a good idea mom, I think if dad were here he'd be willing to share his stuff with someone who needed it." Caleb told her.

Naomi released her embrace and looked him in the face and smiled "You're right….your dad would….how did you get so smart anyways?"

Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go in your dad's bag and pick something out for him to wear….I'll be right back ok?" Naomi told him.

Naomi walked out and walked over to Alex's office. He was sitting at his desk looking over a map. Naomi gently tapped on the door frame. Alex looked up to see who it was.

"Naomi….come in, please…" Alex stood up from behind the desk and motioned for her to sit down in the chair on the opposite side. As she entered the room and sat down, he walked around from the back of the desk so he could be on the same side as she was. He sat on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"This is a nice surprise…" He told her.

"I want to talk to you about Daryl…." Naomi started to say. She noticed the expression on his face change to disappointment.

"I just spoke with Caleb and we thought it would be a good idea to give Daryl some of David's clothes since his are so worn and tattered. But it kind of defeats the purpose of giving him clean clothes if we don't give him the opportunity to get cleaned up." She told him.

Alex crossed his arms and had a look of disgust on his face. It was unnerving to Naomi, she didn't expect him to react in such a way. She just felt like doing something nice for Daryl. She didn't think it was so extraordinary considering he saved her son's life.

"So you want to make sure our guest is comfortable huh? Let him in here, use our shower maybe prop his feet up for awhile?" Alex quipped.

Naomi glared up at him "I'm just saying…I think it would be nice to show him some gratitude considering he saved Caleb from a horrible death….I don't think that's asking too much considering all he's gotten from us so far is a knot on the head and chained to a floor…"

"We don't want to appear soft Naomi…forget it…..tell Caleb you've changed your mind…." Alex commanded her.

"But Alex….you're being…" Naomi started to say but Alex cut her off.

"You came to ask me what I thought and now I'm telling you. If you didn't feel you needed my permission then you wouldn't have come in here in the first place. I AM the only one with key…" Alex told her.

Naomi was speechless, she didn't know what else to say, she quietly stood up and walked out of the room. As she was walking back to talk to Caleb, he saw her coming and met her halfway with an armful of clothes. Naomi fought back tears as she knelt down in front of him to be at his level.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry…..I think maybe it's best if we wait on this for Daryl…maybe in a day or so ok?" Naomi told him but still trying to appear positive as she vigorously fought back tears.

"But mom….you said we could…" Caleb told her. He couldn't help but be aggravated.

"Caleb, please try to understand it's just not the right time…" she told him.

"Don't be silly Naomi…..I think it's a great idea….come on Caleb, I'll take you to Daryl, I'll even unchain him and let him come in here to get cleaned up." Alex stated.

He had followed Naomi out unbeknownst to her. Caleb ran past his mom accidentally hitting her in the shoulder as he passed. Naomi struggled to keep her balance but kept her back to Alex. Her jaw dropped opened and her face turned red. Her heart started to race.

"Don't be unreasonable Naomi, Daryl did save Caleb's life, I think it's time we show him some gratitude." Alex stated as he and Caleb walked out of the lodge and into the yard.

Naomi slowly stood up and walked over to the bar. She propped her elbows on the counter and buried her face in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 10**

Daryl looked up to see Caleb walking into the shed carrying some clothes in his arms. Alex followed in behind him.

"Good morning Daryl…..it is Daryl right?" Alex asked.

Daryl didn't answer and just stared up at Alex.

"Look Daryl…." Caleb said proudly of the clothes he was carrying.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked Caleb.

"It's some of my dad's clothes….Mom thought you'd like some clean clothes." Caleb told him. "Alex thought it was a good idea too."

Daryl didn't know what to say in response.

"Caleb hand this to our friend Daryl….." Alex said as he passed something to Caleb.

Caleb held his hand out towards Daryl and as Daryl reached up to take it he dropped a brass key in his hand.

Confused Daryl looked up at Alex. Alex stood a fair distance from him, resting his hand on the pistol holstered to his hip. He gave it a gentle tap.

"Go ahead Daryl…..unchain yourself…we'll let you use the shower and stretch your legs a bit….we are civilized here. Just keep in mind I'll have my eye on you the whole time." Alex told him as he patted at the pistol on his hip.

Daryl wondered what Alex had up his sleeve. He didn't understand his sudden interest in "making Daryl comfortable." He almost felt better chained up in the shed. Not because he wanted to be but because it made sense. Daryl couldn't understand if this ploy of Alex's was supposed to be for his own or Caleb's benefit. He especially didn't like the tone of voice Alex had in speaking to him but any chance he could get to see what else the camp was like, he'd take it. Daryl unlocked the shackles around his ankles and stood up.

"Now give the key back to Caleb…..you didn't think you'd keep it did you?" Alex said with a chuckle. Caleb obediently handed the key back to Alex and he slipped it in his pocket, grinning at Daryl the whole time.

Daryl just glared at Alex and waited for him to make a move. Alex slowly backed out of the shed never turning his back on Daryl and keeping his hand on his pistol the entire time. Daryl stepped out, squinting as the sun hit his face and walked towards the lodge as Caleb and Alex followed behind him. The same man was still standing guard by the fence.

Once inside the lodge Daryl was able to see the crude set up of tents and sheets that were being used to divide "rooms" for the people in camp. He saw Naomi sitting with her back to them at the bar. Her face buried in her hands. Not exactly the look of someone happy to improve the accommodations of the prisoner. Caleb quickly caught up beside Daryl and then led him to the bathroom where there was a shower stall. Caleb sat the clothes on a nearby chair within reach of the shower.

"Caleb go finish your studies so we don't make your mom mad." Alex told him.

After Caleb left, Daryl turned around to face Alex.

"What?…..ya gonna watch me shower too?" Daryl said.

"Well it wouldn't be safe to leave you here by yourself. You might rifle through things looking for something to use to your advantage." Alex informed him.

"Fine…be that way….whatever floats your boat man!" Daryl stripped down naked throwing his dirty clothes on the floor.

Daryl's body was full of scars, scrapes and bruises. Normally he didn't like people seeing all his scars but he knew Alex was trying to play some sort of mind game with him and Daryl wasn't going to stand down. He didn't want to give Alex an ounce to think he was intimidated in any way.

Daryl stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. The warm water hitting him on the back made him jump but he relaxed as it steadily streamed down his back. He looked down at his feet and watched the white tiles of the floor quickly become brown and full of dirt with the water swirling down the drain. Daryl was grateful for the chance to get clean even if it came with a weak attempt of bullying from Alex. Daryl closed his eyes and tuned Alex out so he could have a few minutes to enjoy the shower when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. Daryl assumed it was Caleb. Alex stepped over to the door and opened it wide.

Naomi's eyes widened not expecting Alex to swing the door completely open. She had a towel in hand and just handed it towards him without saying anything. Alex stepped back and motioned for her to enter. Naomi gave Alex a dirty look but slowly stepped in.

"Go ahead…..you wanted our guest to be more comfortable….I'll let you do the honors…" Alex told her with a smirk on his face.

"Daryl I brought you a towel and figured I'd take your clothes to wash." She called out to him but stared Alex in the face.

Daryl's entire body tensed up. Any chance he had of feeling some relief from a shower quickly flew out the window. Daryl slowly leaned his head past the shower stall careful to hide himself behind the wall and was able to see Naomi standing there next to Alex, both of them engaged in a staring contest.

"Fine…just put the towel down and leave….." Daryl hollered back. He quickly ducked back behind the shower stall so Naomi wouldn't see him.

Naomi hurried over placing the towel on the chair with the clean clothing, picked up Daryl's dirty clothes from the floor and rushed out of the bathroom.

Alex laughed out loud after she left. Daryl didn't find any amusement in it. In fact he was quickly getting tired of Alex's games.

After Daryl was done in the shower, he dried off and got dressed. The clothes belonging to Caleb's father fit well and Daryl hadn't realized how much he missed fresh clean clothes until he put them on. He took his time walking back to the shed with Alex so he could take in as much information as he could. Daryl didn't notice anyone he hadn't seen before….._three men, four women and one kid….._Daryl felt good about the odds…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 11**

Daryl found a rusted nail sticking out of one of the boards in the back wall. He worked at loosening it for what felt like an hour until he was able to free it from the board. He examined it for a minute then carefully inserted into the locking mechanism of one of the shackles. He had been able to pick the lock of a pair of handcuff in no time flat, a trick Merle had taught him, but a rusty old nail and an old pair of ankle shackles were proving to be more difficult. Considering it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon he figured he didn't have anything to lose. Suddenly Daryl heard the shed door begin to open so he shoved the nail in his back pocket.

Naomi opened the door carrying a large bottle of water. Daryl was leaning with his back against the wall picking at his fingernails and appearing bored.

"Thought you might be thirsty…" Naomi said softly.

"Sounds like you've been doing a lot of thinkin' lately….first the clothes now extra water….." Daryl almost sounded as if he was complaining although he really wasn't. Daryl wasn't much for saying thank you to folks. Not because he didn't want to but he just wasn't used to having much to be thankful for, let alone from someone else.

"The clothes fit you well…." Naomi told him. Her heart sank just seeing him in them. She didn't regret letting him have them but it still didn't make it any easier seeing someone else wearing them.

"Why'd you let me have 'em then if you didn't want me to, it ain't like I was asking for somethin'?" Daryl barked. He noticed how sad Naomi seemed. She had seemed so hard and emotionless at times before and certainly had "momma bear" moments as far as Caleb was concerned but now she seemed a bit fragile to Daryl.

"No it's fine…it's not that…I just…." Naomi's voice trailed off. Naomi took a deep breath. _What am I thinking….I don't know him…I probably can't trust him anyways._ Naomi thought to herself.

Naomi just stood in silence for a few minutes just staring at Daryl. Daryl's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"WHAT?….you got somethin' to say just say it already…" Daryl snapped.

Naomi turned quickly and started to leave but stopped and backed up slightly as Alex entered the shed.

"Now Daryl…..that's not how we speak to a lady….." He told him.

"What the fuck is this?" Daryl asked "You hiding behind the door the whole time?…..What? She chicken out from tryin' to pump me for information? You wanna know somethin'? Why don't you ask me your damn self?" Daryl rose to his feet in anger.

Alex stared at Daryl with his cold gray eyes. Daryl wasn't easily intimidated by anyone. He learned not to be from dealing with all of Merle's buddies. Daryl learned to defend himself quickly no matter how much stronger a man may be than him. Alex was only slightly bigger than he was but there was something behind his eyes that made him not only seem creepy but definitely someone Daryl shouldn't underestimate. Daryl could tell Alex was one of those people that would play dirty and sink to any level. Being chained to a floor was not the time for Daryl test that.

"Naomi I think you need to go inside and explain to your son that Daryl won't be eating tonight….." Alex ordered with his eyes still on Daryl.

"What?…." Naomi asked surprised although she had heard exactly what he said.

"I will not tolerate any disrespect towards anyone from Daryl…especially towards you…" Alex told her as he turned his eyes from Daryl to her.

"….I wasn't offended….it's fine..that's not necessary…." Naomi told him.

Alex grabbed Naomi by the arm and led her out of the shed closing the door behind him. Daryl rushed as close to the door as the chains would let him to try to hear what was being said outside the shed as they walked back towards the lodge.

Alex roughly pushed Naomi in front of him towards the lodge as he let go of her arm. Naomi was slightly in shock at his increasing roughness towards her.

"Don't EVER question me like that in front of him again…. " Alex barked. "If I say he gets no food for the night….he gets no food. Now tell your son Daryl won't be eating because of his disrespect towards you…..and if you don't, I'll tell him myself…it's your choice."

If Naomi had any doubt before it was completely gone now. Alex wanted her to be "the bad guy" to Caleb as far as Daryl was concerned. Alex was doing his best to drive a wedge between her and Caleb. She could only assume it was her punishment for blowing off his advances. She wasn't sure if he was doing it in attempt to win over Caleb's affections in hopes of bringing her around or just to be cruel. Either way it didn't matter. There was no excuse for it.

Daryl went back to working on trying to pick the lock of the shackles with the rusted nail. Although he had a feeling it was hopeless, he knew he could no longer just sit back and wait. He had to do something to get out of there and fast. His instincts told him there was no way Alex would ever let him just walk out of there. He had to find out where his bike was and who had the key. He also needed his crossbow and to find out what was taken from the saddlebags. For a brief moment he thought maybe Caleb would know but Daryl quickly decided against it…he wouldn't use Caleb like Alex did…


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Daryl woke up from the sound of his own stomach growling. Even though he knew that times were now hard and sometimes food would be scarce it never made skipping meals any easier on him.

Caleb came in the shed before the sun was completely up the next morning.

"My mom let me skip my readin' just to bring you breakfast early before anyone else woke up." Caleb boasted.

"Thanks little man, I'm starvin' " Daryl replied.

Caleb stood in silence watching Daryl eat. Daryl noticed he looked worried.

"Mom said there wasn't enough food to bring you dinner last night. I said you could have mine but she said no. I kind of got mad at her last night cause of it…." Caleb told Daryl.

Daryl stopped eating for a moment. He knew he had to tread carefully with Caleb as far as Alex was concerned but Daryl didn't want Caleb blaming his mom for something that was really because of Alex.

"I wasn't very hungry last night anyways…." Daryl told him.

"You weren't?" Caleb asked

"No so I wouldn't have eaten even if you brought it….best not to waste food these days anyhow…."

Caleb seemed relieved by Daryl's words.

"So….where did you come from?" Caleb asked.

"I was in Atlanta for a bit but I used to live outside the city in a small town…..nothin' too excitin'" Daryl told him.

"Not that….I mean before now…where did you come from…isn't there a group or someone that's missin' ya?" Caleb asked.

Daryl looked at him a moment. He didn't want to lie to Caleb but at the same time he knew Alex might be pumping Caleb for information about it. _Leave it to a spineless dick to send in a boy to do a man's job. _Daryl started to get angry just thinking about it….if Alex wanted to know about him he should be asking himself like he said before. Not that Daryl had any intention of telling anyone but he didn't think this was Caleb just innocently asking either.

"Did you see me with anyone?" Daryl asked him.

"Well no…." Caleb responded.

"Has anyone come lookin' for me?" Daryl asked him

"uh….no…" Caleb's voice started to trail off in disappointment.

"Well then….there's your answer." Daryl told him.

Daryl pushed his bowl out of the way and laid back on the concrete on his back with his arms behind his head. He knees were bent and he rested one foot on his knee. Caleb laid down next to him and did the same. Daryl looked over at him and smiled a little….

"You're a mess kid…"

"Why don't you ever call me Caleb? Do you have a problem memorin' names or somethin'?" Caleb asked.

Daryl laughed a little "No….I just want to….you're a kid so I'm callin you kid."

"You also call me little man…I'm really not that little you know…." Caleb told him.

"Yeah I guess I do that too don't I?" Daryl asked him.

"Yep….." Caleb replied.

"Well here….." Daryl gently pushed Caleb away from him as he rolled over to his stomach. Quickly Caleb shuffled over, mimicking him again and laid on his stomach in front of Daryl. "Let's see you prove it! I'll arm wrestle ya!" Daryl told him as he propped his right arm up on his elbow. Caleb smiled a devilish grin at Daryl and grabbed a hold of his hand and got into position.

"Ok on three…..one….two…..three…." Daryl counted and they both struggled to pin the other's hand down. Daryl grunted and groaned as if Caleb was giving him a good fight. Caleb's face was beginning to turn red from fighting so hard.

Daryl heard someone in the doorway laugh and he turned his head to see who it was, loosening his grip on Caleb's hand. Caleb took advantage of the distraction and slammed Daryl's hand on the concrete hard. Daryl flinched in pain as his knuckles scraped the concrete. Realizing what he'd done, the victory of his win was short lived and the smile quickly vanished from Caleb's face.

"….I…I…I'm sorry Daryl….I didn't mean to…." Caleb stuttered.

Worried how Daryl might respond, Naomi quickly rushed over from the doorway and wrapped an arm around Caleb kneeling down between them as if to protect her son.

Daryl pushed himself up to a kneeling position and shook his hand as if shaking off the pain.

"Naw…it was fair and square….sometimes there's casualties in fair fights too…." Daryl told Caleb. Although his knuckles were sore, he had suffered far worse injuries rough housing with Merle growing up.

Daryl could see how Naomi had tensed up but after he spoke she let out a deep breath and relaxed again.

"Now put it here" Daryl told Caleb as he made a fist and held it out to him.

Caleb fist bumped Daryl's left hand and smiled proudly.

"Are you alright? Let me see…" Naomi took hold of Daryl's right hand to examine. His knuckles were starting to bleed.

"Caleb run inside and get the first aid kit." She ordered.

"For this?...it's nothin' ,forget it….." Daryl said as he jerked his hand away. A chill quickly came over him. Naomi noticed the goose bumps on his arms.

"Caleb…it's time for you to go inside anyways and start studying. I'll be in soon." She told him.

Daryl stood up as Caleb exited the shed so he could move away from Naomi. She stood up as well and stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry….." Naomi told him.

"I told you this ain't nothin'…I ain't no little boy that needs his mommy to kiss it and make it better…." He quipped.

"That's not what I meant…." Naomi told him.

Daryl glared over at her not sure of what she was wanting from him at this point.

"I meant I'm sorry I just assumed you'd be mad and maybe even mean to him." She replied.

Daryl looked away from her and down at his feet. He paced around the floor wishing she would just leave him alone.

"It's becoming very evident that you are quite fond of my son…..you've already done so much for him already and it's not like we've treated you great here…..I just want to thank you again for everything." Naomi told him.

Daryl started to chew on his thumb around the skin near the nail. It was a nervous habit he always had. Naomi slowly started to back up towards the door.

"WATCH IT!..." Daryl shouted and lunged toward her, at the same time she felt her heel hit something and she started to fall backwards.

Daryl moved fast even with the chains around his feet and caught her before she completely fell and pulled her close.

Naomi was face to face with Daryl, her hands pressed against his firm chest. She felt his strong arms around her, one slipped around her waist and the other around her shoulder. Daryl's heart raced against her hand as his breathing became heavy. Naomi felt as if she couldn't breathe at all. It was the closest she had been to a man in months. The fact that he was wearing her husband's clothes didn't help. It felt strange but at the same time she didn't want Daryl to let go. Realizing how awkwardly close they were, Daryl quickly released her but kept one hand on her arm until she fully had her balance. Naomi looked down and saw the metal piece his chains were attached to in the floor. Suddenly she felt very stupid.

Without saying another word, Naomi turned and quickly exited the shed closing the door behind her. Daryl turned to face the back wall, resting his head against it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed deeply…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 13**

Naomi walked back into the lodge and towards the kitchen. At the entrance of the hallway stood Alex.

"Naomi….come here please…." Alex stated.

Naomi walked over to Alex hesitantly.

"So I hear you sent Caleb to the shed with breakfast….." Alex stated

"And?….You only said he couldn't have dinner last night….but regardless, I'm not going to stand aside and let you starve him to death. He's good for Caleb. He shouldn't be treated like a prisoner." Naomi snapped back at him.

Alex grabbed her by the arm and led her into his office. "Although I admire your spirit Naomi, you keep forgetting that we know nothing about this man….how do you know that he didn't just wait until he saw Caleb in danger to save him and gain his trust? How do you know he didn't just see this as an opportunity to take advantage of Caleb? I'm just trying to keep you safe…..I'm trying to keep you both safe…."

Alex cupped her face in his hands. Naomi just grabbed a hold of his wrists afraid of what he was going to do next.

"You didn't seem to think he was a danger when you let him in here to get cleaned up, or when I initially said I wanted Caleb to stay away from him. You yourself said he wouldn't hurt Caleb." Naomi told him.

Alex stared at her coldly. He could feel her begin to tremble but even still she had no issue of talking back to him. As much as it angered him he also found it arousing.

"Boss….you ready to go?" Jason asked from the doorway?

Alex released his grip on Naomi and looked over at Jason in the doorway. "Don't you see you're interrupting?" Alex shot Jason a dirty look.

"No…he's not…I need to check on Caleb…" Naomi said and she took advantage of the distraction to leave.

She rushed over to the tent where Caleb was studying and climbed inside as Alex and Jason left the lodge property.

"Mom….what's wrong?" Caleb asked as he watched his mother sit down in the tent as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nothing baby….I just thought I'd see if you needed some help." Naomi told him.

"Mom don't call me a baby…." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you are not a baby….but you're still my baby." Naomi told him as she gave him a tight hug.

"Mom enough….I'm trying to study!" Caleb said as he tried not to laugh.

Naomi sat there for awhile just watching her son. She was so proud of him. He had moments of being a handful since his father died but overall he was a good, well behaved kid. As time passed though the less safe she was feeling with this group. At first she chalked it up to her husband being gone but lately and especially since Daryl had appeared she knew it was no longer her imagination. Alex had seemed like such a trustworthy man when they had first met but his actions lately and the way he'd undermine her to Caleb was starting to be a serious problem. She now felt as if she was struggling just to keep Caleb safe and had a dreadful feeling that things would just get worse. Naomi wished there was someone she could trust. Someone who'd help her and Caleb but even if they left. Where would they go? How would they survive. Even though she no longer felt safe with Alex…..she felt even more unsafe out in the world.

A few hours passed and Naomi decided to take more water to Daryl. It was especially hot that day and she was sure being cooped up in the shed was making it even worse for Daryl.

She entered into the shed and Daryl quickly sat up.

"It's about time….y'all tryin' to sweat me to death in here?" Daryl barked.

"I'm sorry….I know it's hot….I don't' know what else I can do….Alex is the only one with the key but he's not even here…not that I think that would make a difference to him right now…." Naomi told him.

Daryl stood up and took the cup from Naomi and gulped it down. She also had a bottle full of water that she sat on the concrete near him. Daryl noticed Naomi kept looking as if she wanted to say something but would stop her self.

"You got somethin you wanna say to me?" Daryl said sternly.

"I…I don't know….." Naomi told him. Her mind was racing.

"You don't know? Hell woman! You either got somethin' to say or you don't. And where the hell is my bike, my crossbow….did they take all the shit from my bike too?" Daryl began to raise his voice.

Naomi turned away from him and headed for the door. She stopped and turned around to face Daryl again.

"I'll bring you your clothes back tonight. You can also keep those too if you'd like…" As she nodded towards what he was wearing. "I'll see what I can find out about your things….." Naomi told him as she started to leave.

Daryl suddenly felt like a big jerk for the way he had spoken to her…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 14**

Naomi quickly backed back into the shed and closed the door until there was only just a crack open. Daryl watched as she held still and remained quiet staring towards the main gate.

"What is it?" Daryl asked. Naomi whipped her head towards him bringing her finger to her mouth.

"Sshhh!" Was her only reply.

Naomi watched as Jason and Alex entered back into the gate carrying large duffel bags. The guard at the gate quickly latched it back and nodded at whatever instructions Alex gave him. Naomi could hear him talking but couldn't make out anything that was said. She watched as both men walked back towards the lodge. Once they entered, Naomi relaxed a little but remained at the shed entrance with only the door slightly cracked, still staring outside.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Daryl asked her.

"No…" She replied

"Well then in or out, pick one already." Daryl demanded.

"It's nothing personal, some things are just better kept to yourself until they are all figured out. Haven't you ever had something like that before?" Naomi told him.

Daryl couldn't really argue with that. He wasn't known for opening up to people himself. Naomi clearly was concerned about something. He felt strange though just having her stand there, hiding from everyone.

"Where's that boy of yours?" Daryl asked.

"His name is Caleb" She instructed.

"I know what his name is…I was just wonderin' is all…." Daryl was getting even more frustrated. He definitely didn't need her being snippy if his shed was her new hideout….._my shed….man do I need to get out of here…._ He thought.

"What's going on….enough of this creepin' around shit…." Daryl remarked.

That seemed to get her attention. Naomi stopped staring outside and looked at Daryl for a moment. She knew Alex would have to make a decision about Daryl soon.

"I really don't know what Alex has planned…" Naomi said as her voice became softer towards Daryl. She slowly slid down in the doorway to sit on the concrete as she kept the door cracked just enough to see out of. "I don't think I know much of anything these days. Seems like there are a lot of things going on that no one knows about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked.

Naomi just stared at him. Daryl could tell she wanted to tell him whatever was going on but she sat there is silence. Suddenly her head turned as if she heard something and her body tensed back up. Her eyes were glued on whatever was going on outside.

Naomi watched as Alex and Jason walked back over to the gate and exited the yard. Naomi opened the door wider and turned back to Daryl.

"I'll have Caleb bring you some dinner in a little while." She told him and she exited the shed.

Naomi briskly walked over to the lodge and into the great room. She looked around and noticed a few people taking naps and could hear others laughing in the kitchen. Caleb sat in their tent with his face in a book. She could tell he was too engrossed to notice she had come in from outside.

Naomi quietly walked past the kitchen and could see one of the women working on dinner for the evening. She carefully crept by to go unnoticed. She approached Alex's office door and slowly turned the door knob and quietly snuck into the office, careful not to let the door slam behind her.

Naomi stood there for a moment and looked around the room. There was a map laid out on the desk with red and black markings all over it. She gathered the red markings to be areas where they are spotted walkers but she wasn't sure what the black marks were supposed to represent. They were placed in some areas they hadn't yet been. She wondered if those areas had something to do with where Jason and Alex head off to daily. They always claimed to be out hunting or fishing for food but only came back with barely enough to feed the group and that was only on the days they came back with anything. She had notice them enter a few times after being gone for a few hours with duffle bags before they never offered an explanation as to what was in them. Most didn't even notice or think to ask.

David, Naomi's husband, had first brought it to her attention. He was concerned they were finding other camps and stealing supplies and hoarding items for themselves. David initially tried to get in good with Alex but that quickly failed anytime David would raise any question or challenge what Alex did in any way. David could be stubborn like that. He wasn't one to take orders blindly from someone. He always had to know why and what was the purpose. This was something Alex was not fond of at all.

One of the times Jason and Alex left camp, David followed shortly behind. He was determined to get to the bottom of things. It was the last time Naomi ever saw him. Jason and Alex returned a few hours later but David never did. Naomi initially confronted Alex but he seemed genuinely surprised to hear David had followed after them. Immediately Alex, Jason and the man that stood guard at the gate went out to find him. They returned a few hours later only to say they had found walkers feasting on David's body. All three men had the same story. It appeared David had killed at least one walker but fell victim to the others. Alex stood there and cried to Naomi how sorry he was and how he wished he had known David followed them that day. Maybe if he had known, David would still be alive. Naomi just stood there stone faced in shock as she watched real tears stream down Alex's face. Other members of the group cried with him and Naomi could see the bond he was forming with the others was now too great to voice anymore questions. As much as her head told her Alex seemed sincere, her heart just couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to believe happened to David but she didn't believe the story Alex gave her but without any proof what could she do? Naomi didn't cry at first over him. It wasn't until she had to tell Caleb that she broke down for the first time. Now as time went on she just had small moments here and there when she would think of David and want to cry. Most of the time though she just focused on Caleb and what he needed and pushed any of her own problems to the back of her mind. She knew David wouldn't want her falling apart at any moment.

Naomi found both duffle bags behind Alex's desk. Quickly she opened the first one and it was full of random things, clothes, jewelry, a couple of pairs of boots. Although it was certainly possible they found them abandoned somewhere, she still had a sickening feeling in her stomach about it. She opened the other bag and couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. There was a shotgun, three pistols and a revolver. Along with the guns was a fair amount of ammunition. Not a lot but certainly a good amount. Naomi picked up the 9mm pistol. She was tempted to take it but with there being only three pistols in there she was certain it would be noticed if missing so she put it back. She zipped both duffle bags back up and started to leave the office. As she left she noticed a crossbow and and .45 caliber handgun on the bookshelf. She had never noticed the items before and wondered if these were Daryl's. Quietly she left the room, careful to close the door back.

She quickly walked over to the doorway of the kitchen and took a deep breath before entering. She walked in and began preparing a plate for Daryl, acting as if everything was normal.

"Where have you been?" One of the women in the kitchen asked Naomi.

"Oh just getting some air…..I'm going to have Caleb take Daryl his food." Naomi replied.

The woman just looked at Naomi for a moment and went back to what she was doing. Naomi's adrenaline was surging in her body and she did her best not to appear out of breath from it.

"CALEB! Come on now….I'm sure Daryl's hungry…" She called out to her son.

Caleb came running up with a baseball and glove on his hand. "Can I see if Daryl wants to toss the ball around after he eats?"

Naomi did her best to muster up a smile but a million thoughts were racing through her head. "Sure, I don't see why not but if he doesn't want to don't ask him again ok?"

"Alright…" Caleb responded as if disappointed at the thought Daryl would say no.

"But let him eat in peace first….put that down and once he's done eating and IF he says yes you can come back and get it." Naomi told him.

"Good idea mom…" Caleb responded as he rushed back over to their tent, tossing his glove and ball back and he ran back over to her grabbing the plate and cup for Daryl and hurried out towards the shed.

Naomi went over to their tent, crawled inside and laid down. She laid on her back and rested her arm over her eyes. A massive headache struck her quickly as she lay there with her eyes closed trying to sort everything out in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE **

Chapter 15

Naomi sat straight up in the tent. The clanking of forks and plates along with the extra noise from chatter startled her awake. She looked around and noticed Caleb's baseball glove and ball were missing. She wondered how long she had dozed off for.

She exited the tent and noticed the others gathered around the bar and the kitchen. It looked like everyone was through eating just standing around talking.

"Naomi….are you alright? You're looking a little pale…" Naomi heard Alex's voice. She looked to her right and noticed he was sitting near her tent…..waiting.

Naomi brushed a few strands of hair back out of her face. "I just have a little headache that's all." She told him. Naomi tried her best not to appear nervous.

"I wanted to apologize for how rough I was with you before. You know that's not me. Why don't you go into my office and lie down….you may be more comfortable there." Alex offered.

"No really, I'm fine, I think I just may need some fresh air." She told him.

Alex stood up in front of her blocking her walking path. "Go in there anyways, I'd like to talk to you about something." He said sternly.

Naomi's heart began to race and her knees began to shake. She wondered if somehow he knew she had been in his office before. What did he have in store for her? She was almost too afraid to go in but she could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for someone to help her but there was no one there she could trust.

"Naomi….." Alex stated, snapping her back to his attention.

"Just for a minute, then I have to go get Caleb." She told him.

"As you wish…." Alex said as he moved to the side to let her pass.

The closer she got to his office the more she thought she was going to be sick.

Naomi entered Alex's room and walked over to the desk and leaned against it. When she looked down at the map she noticed the addition of another black mark assuming Alex had just added it from where ever they had been earlier.

Alex came in soon after and noticed her looking at the map.

"I was just looking..." Naomi started to speak.

"It's fine...I don't keep secrets from anyone here...I am planning for us to be on the move again soon., as soon as I figure out what to do with our guest." Alex walked over and stepped uncomfortably close to her and caressed her check with his hand. "You look beautiful as usual..." Alex gently smiled at her.

Naomi quickly turned her back to him and stepped away putting some distance between them. "You can only play the grieving widow for so long Naomi. I know it's only been a few months but times have changed. You'll need to move on and allow someone else to turn Caleb into the man he needs to be in this world...the type of man that can survive." Alex told her.

Naomi cringed at the thought...the thought of Caleb becoming anything like him sickened her. Alex may have everyone else fooled but not her any longer. Alex stepped closer behind Naomi. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close by her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She felt the acid in her stomach begin to rise up her throat.

"I know it's hard to hear...but you don't want Caleb to end up like his father..." Naomi felt an uncontrollable rage well up inside her. She turned around quickly and with an open hand slapped Alex across the face with the palm of her hand. The fiery burn from the strike stung her hand but she didn't let the pain show on her face. Naomi tried to slap him a second time with her other hand but Alex caught her in time by the wrist before she could make contact. Alex pushed her back into the wall not hard enough to hurt her but with enough force so that she knew he meant business.

"It's that boldness of yours that's always made me want you...but don't think for a second that I will tolerate something like that again..." Alex stared intensely at Naomi but she wouldn't hold eye contact with him. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and she choked them back because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Alex pressed his body against hers as she turned her face away from him. She froze in fear not knowing what to do. She could feel his lips brush gently against her neck towards her ear. Tears began to stream down her face but she remained silent. Alex stopped and whispered to her. "I think you better go before I lose my temper..."

Naomi quickly walked past him towards the door. She felt as if she couldn't get out of the room fast enough but stopped short when she heard his voice again. "The reason I wanted to speak with you in the first place Naomi...keep Caleb away from our guest...I don't like the amount of time he's been spending with him... from now on you can take over bringing him his food and water. Caleb needs to be spending his time with me. Are we understood?" Naomi looked back over her shoulder at Alex and nodded her head yes.

"And Naomi…..I consider you both my responsibility now that David is gone…and I will NEVER back down from that….._never_….."

She felt more afraid of Alex in that moment than she ever had. She wondered when Alex would pull the plug on Caleb's involvement with Daryl. Naomi had figured the only reason Alex allowed it in the first place was another means to further gain her son's trust which for some reason had now led to his goal of driving a wedge between them. It was something she didn't understand as to why but why also didn't matter to her.

Naomi walked as fast as she could out of the lodge. She ran over to the back of the shed out of the view of the doorway and sat against the wall. The sun was starting to set. Naomi could hear Caleb's voice. It was full of happiness as she could hear them throwing the baseball back and forth as they talked. She even heard Daryl softly laugh a few times but whenever Caleb dropped the ball Daryl would say "You got it next time, little man…..next time…" She sat there and silently cried as she listened to Daryl and Caleb…


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE **

Chapter 16

"But mom…..it's supposed to be my job!" Caleb demanded when Naomi told him the following morning she had already taken Daryl his breakfast. She had just woken him up but let him sleep in while she did it so it would be done before he had the chance to get up.

"I know honey but I think you've been spending too much time with Daryl lately and need to take a break….maybe in a day or two I'll let you start again but for right now I want you to focus on your learning. I've let you slide on a few things since Daryl's been here and things need to get back to normal." Naomi told him.

"It's not fair…..Alex said I could!" Caleb argued, he jumped out of his sleeping bag and started to storm out of the tent when Naomi grabbed his arm and kept him from leaving.

"Don't you dare stomp out of here like that! Alex is not your father!" Naomi said sternly.

Caleb burst into tears. "I hate you! Dad would've let me take care of Daryl….he wouldn't do any take backs!" Caleb sobbed as he gently shoved his mom.

Naomi's heart broke and she couldn't help but cry with him as she pulled him close and hugged him tight. At first Caleb was resistant but then he wrapped his arms around Naomi's neck and squeezed tight.

"I'm sorry Caleb, I don't want to get angry with you…this isn't supposed to be a punishment…..things just aren't the same as before….we have to be extra careful…" Naomi told him.

Caleb pulled away from his mom and looked at her confused. Naomi wiped the tears from his cheeks as he slowly stopped crying.

"Careful about what?" Caleb asked.

Naomi wasn't sure what she should tell him but at the same time didn't feel like she could keep everything hidden from him anymore either.

"If I tell you something Caleb you have to promise not to say a word to anyone…this will have to be our secret, is that understood?" Naomi asked.

Caleb nodded his head yes.

"I'm not sure how much we can trust Alex….I've caught him lying to me and I don't understand why but it makes me worried what else he is lying about. Do you know what I mean when I say that?" Naomi asked him.

Caleb nodded again "What's he lying about?"

"That's not important Caleb the point is I don't know what to do, if this is even where we belong. Please don't be worried or scared, you know I would never let anything bad happen to you right?" Naomi asked him.

"I know mom…..dad told me before…." Caleb stopped short of finishing what he was saying.

"Your dad told you what?" Naomi asked.

"The day he didn't come home….." Caleb started to say and paused.

Naomi's stomach turned. "Go on…."

"He said if something bad happened and he didn't come back that you would protect me no matter what. He said whatever you decide even if I don't like it I have to listen. He made me promise." Caleb told her.

Naomi was silent. She was crushed to hear David had a feeling he wouldn't return that day. _So then why did you go?_ Naomi thought to herself, confused and angry but doing her best not to show it to Caleb. She didn't want him to think she was mad at him. _Why did you leave me here alone then?_

"That's why it's my fault…." Caleb said as he started to cry again.

"What's your fault?" Naomi asked him brushing away his tears.

"It's my fault he died…..I didn't tell him not to go...he would still be alive if he stayed…" Caleb told her.

Naomi pulled him close and he slumped down into her lap. "Don't you dare say that again….it's not your fault your father died. It's not your fault and could never be." Naomi held and gently rocked him for awhile.

.

Daryl was just about to give up on the lock when he heard it click. Quickly he began to work on the one on his other foot now that he had the feel for it, it shouldn't take as long. Daryl worked on the other for about five minutes when he heard the sound that brought a smile to his face….._click…._

Quietly Daryl rose to his feet and crept over to the shed door. He slowly turned the handle, holding his hand against the door as he slowly opened it. He cracked it just enough to see out but saw Alex and Jason outside in the yard talking. Carefully Daryl closed the door back and sat back down on the floor by the shackles. He worried that Alex would come into the shed and without knowing where his things were Daryl wasn't about to get into a struggle with Alex out in the open unarmed. Not yet at least. The timing had to be right. Daryl hesitated as he went to re shackle himself. He hoped it wasn't luck that allowed him to unlock himself and that it would be easier when he tried again. As much as he didn't want to, he locked himself back in. Maybe after everyone went to sleep he could try again and actually get away. Hopefully Naomi would provide the information he needed so he could be on his way back to his group tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

Chapter 17

Naomi had just exited the tent when she saw Alex and Jason come from outside and head towards Alex's office. Naomi needed to find out what they had done with the crossbow and gun of Daryl's if it was no longer in the office or not and if not where were they. As much as she hated the thought of going anywhere near Alex or Jason, she had to figure out a way to get the information from them somehow. She slowly walked up to the office and stopped short of the doorway. The door was shut but slightly cracked open. She could hear both men talking and leaned in closer to listen.

"My patience is wearing thin with both of them…. The boy's been worthless in getting any information from Daryl…" Alex remarked.

"So what do you want me to do boss? Jason asked "You want me to take care of things like before?"

"Like before? You mean like how you handled things with her worthless husband? You couldn't even finish him off….I had to be the one to put the bullet in his head." Alex snapped.

"I just didn't expect him to beg…..he kept sayin he'd forgive me and say it was an accident if I'd just let him live. He kept talkin about the boy and needing to see him grow up and how much he loved Naomi….it's just not so easy, man. I just didn't do it fast enough is all….' Jason whined trying to defend himself.

"I can't risk you bumbling anything else. We'll wait until tomorrow, I'll take the boy down to the creek and drown him there. She'll think it was an accident. I'll get one of the other women to keep her occupied that morning and we'll say he must've gotten out again and wandered off like he did the day he ran into Daryl. She'll think we were with Daryl the whole time and once she notices he's gone we'll go down to the creek acting like we're searching for him and let her stumble upon him herself." Alex instructed.

"What about Daryl? What if he says to her we weren't in the shed?" Jason asked.

"Man you are dumb as a rock….Daryl is going tell me what I want to know by tomorrow morning but whether he does or not….he won't be alive to tell her otherwise. Naomi will be so devastated over Caleb she won't give Daryl a second thought. Then she'll have no choice but to lean on me for comfort, then she'll be mine…." Alex boasted.

Naomi covered her mouth to keep from making a sound as tears steadily streamed down her face. She backed up as quietly as she could so she wouldn't be noticed and once she thought it was safe she turned and ran outside and behind the shed. She leaned up against the back, half slumped over and sobbed uncontrollably. She thought she was going to be sick. She dry heaved a few times between sobs but nothing came out.

"Damn! Naomi is that you? What's wrong with you?" she heard the voice from inside the shed…._ Daryl…._

Naomi couldn't speak at first but did her best to catch her breath and get a hold of herself. She turned towards the shed and pressed her hands and head against the side.

Daryl couldn't tell for sure if it was Naomi on the other side of the wall but from what he could see through the cracks he thought it was her. She had always seemed in control for the most part whenever he had seen her before. He certainly didn't expect her to be having a meltdown behind the shed.

Naomi didn't answer Daryl, she just stood there leaning against the shed with her eyes closed. She took deep breaths trying to steady her breathing and stop crying. Daryl stood against the other side listening to her breathe. He didn't say another word.

Naomi walked around to the other side, wiped her face on her shirt and then entered the shed and closed the door. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust in the darkness and while she waited she could hear Daryl's chains clanking on the ground. She assumed he had turned to face her but he didn't speak.

"I can get you out on one condition…." Naomi said as she looked desperately at Daryl.

Daryl stood there in silence, waiting for her to finish. He had never seen someone look so desperate as he did in that moment. His stomach turned slightly, almost afraid of what she was going to ask him.

"I'll get you out, you'll have your bike and all your things but….." Naomi took a deep breath before she could finish the rest. It pained her to even say but she knew she had no choice. "…..you have to take Caleb with you away from here….somewhere with people he can be safe."

Daryl could hear the shakiness in her voice when she spoke of Daryl taking her son. It was the last thing he expected her to say.

"What the hell?… Why?" was all Daryl could blurt out confused by her request.

Naomi started to pace back and forth. She walked back over to the door and looked outside as if checking to make sure no one else was around.

"Is it Alex? What happened? Did he hurt Caleb?…" Daryl started to get angry at the thought of Alex laying a hand on Caleb but Naomi stepped up close to him and cut him off almost speaking in a whisper.

"I don't have time right now to explain everything, just take my word for it, things aren't what they seem here. I can't protect Caleb now. He's in danger if he stays here and I need to know Caleb is safe and with someone who can help him grow up to be a good man." Naomi took hold of Daryl's hands. Normally he would've pulled away but this time he didn't. "He needs a man in his life that will teach him what is right." Naomi told him as she fought back more tears.

"I ain't lookin to take care of no kids lady…" Daryl said softly, again with her cutting him off.

"Daryl Please just shut up and listen…." Naomi let go of his hands and desperately grabbed his shirt, pleading with him. "I've watched you with Caleb, I know you care about him and he adores you. Everything I've seen about you tells me I can trust you with him. I know it's a lot to ask but he's not safe here. I have no other choice, he will die if he stays here another night….there is no other choice….don't' speak a word of this to anyone…" Naomi let go of Daryl's shirt and backed away and rushed out the door.

Daryl stood there staring at the doorway for a few minutes feeling completely confused. His head was swimming. _**He'll die if he stays here another night… **_Daryl kept hearing over and over in his head. He started to chew on the skin around his nails. At least now he knew he and Naomi were on the same track….he would be leaving tonight…


	18. Chapter 18

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

Chapter 18

Naomi brought Daryl his dinner and sat down on the floor in front of him. He could see she was trembling.

"You're bike is on the other side of the fence. There's still stuff in the saddlebags, a hand axe, a bag of pills, a small book and a few other odds and ends of things…what do you think might be missing?" Naomi asked.

"Sounds like everything is there except the .45 I had on the right side….what about my crossbow?" Daryl asked.

"It's in Alex's office….your gun's there too, I think I saw them both…." Naomi told him.

"How you plan on getting those out?" Daryl asked

"I haven't figured it out yet…but don't worry I will…." Naomi said with confidence.

As much as Daryl was glad to be getting his stuff back and getting out there, many things still troubled him.

"Whatever weapon you can get me….I'll take care of Alex…..whatever he's done to Caleb…I'll make him pay for it…." Daryl told her.

As much as Naomi liked the thought of someone getting even with Alex she knew that would only lead to more trouble. "You planning on killing everyone?"

"What?…." Daryl asked confused.

"Let's say you get to Alex…..then what….the others here will turn on you...you'll be out numbered and if Alex isn't able to then Jason will kill you...you planning on killing everyone first then? Naomi asked sarcastically.

"He's a child beatin' son of a bitch! As far as I'm concerned he's earned a bullet too!" Daryl snapped back at her almost angry that she was trying to justify not harming these men. Daryl only knew a small portion of what they were like….he couldn't help but wonder all the things that Naomi must know to make him hate them more.

"I wish it were that simple….but what about Jon at the gate, what about the other women?….."

Daryl cut her off before she could finish…."Alright I get it….."

"You just going to kill everyone in front of Caleb or have him close his eyes as we walk out around all the dead bodies? These people are devoted to Alex….they don't see him for who he really is….." Naomi started to panic and have doubts. Maybe Daryl wasn't as stable as she thought.

"I said I get it…..you want Caleb out safe….I got it...tonight we'll get you both out and not look back….I'll get you someplace safe." Daryl told her.

Naomi couldn't help but hold her head down because of his words. She wanted to leave with Daryl and Caleb but she couldn't risk that Alex would follow either.

"I said I need you to take Caleb someplace safe…I'm not going with you…." Naomi told him.

"Have you lost your mind?…why would you stay here? Why wouldn't you leave and be with your kid? You're his mother….." Daryl told her.

"I have to make sure Alex doesn't come after you…..you have to take Caleb somewhere safe! If Alex follows you then this has all been for nothing and I can only imagine how much worse the outcome would be." Naomi pleaded for all of us.

Daryl could see by the look in her eyes there was no changing her mind. He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he understood why she was saying the things she was but on the other he felt like he should do more and that her staying was a mistake.

"Fine….I'll get him safe, then I'll come right back here and get you….whatever happens in the cross fire when I return, happens…you got that?" Daryl told her.

Naomi nodded her head yes and started to get up. "Your shackles….I'm not sure where the key is….I think he keeps it in his pocket." Naomi looked worried, she was at a loss.

"Don't worry about the key, I don't need it…." Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled out the nail. "I've got that covered…."

"How is that going to help?" Naomi asked.

Daryl gave her a sly grin "I know it works, I already did it once….I can do it again…."

"And you're still here?…..Why?" Naomi asked, _did he stay for Caleb? _She wondered.

'Don't get too emotional…..I just did it today…figured I'd have to wait until everyone was asleep anyhow…."

"As soon as everything is straight, I'll come get you tonight…..after everyone is asleep….." Naomi told him as she turned and exited the shed.

Daryl felt uneasy. He still didn't like the plan. He didn't like leaving with Caleb and leaving her behind with so much unknown but he could tell she wouldn't settle for anything less than making sure her son was safe first. Daryl couldn't help but go along with it….it was something he had always longed for in his own childhood. Someone willing to sacrifice anything to keep their child safe. It wasn't anything anyone ever did for him but now he had the chance to help someone do it for their own child so how could he say no?…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

Chapter 19

It was about 4am when Daryl finally heard a commotion by the gate. He had undone his shackles hours ago and steadily paced in the shed for some sign from Naomi. He was about to charge into the lodge himself if he hadn't heard the commotion when he did. He slowly cracked the door open and as soon as he saw Naomi dragging the guard away from the gate he opened the door wide and ran out to help her. Startled, she pointed a gun at him not realizing who it was at first.

"What the hell took you so long?" He whispered angrily. Daryl recognized the gun she had as his .45.

Naomi sighed a breath of relief and tucked the gun back in her waist band. "Things weren't as easy as I thought they would be. I used some sleeping pills from your bag on your bike to drug Alex…..it took longer than I thought it would."

"People might wake up soon…..we shouldn't have waited this long…." Daryl whispered in frustration.

"Then hurry and help me drag him to the shed, we'll lock him up where you were…." Naomi whispered back.

Naomi and Daryl dragged the unconscious guard into the shed and shackled him to the floor. Daryl looked around for something to tie him up further.

"Hand me my shirt" Daryl said as he pointed to his old clothes that Naomi had washed for him. He ripped the shirt in half, using half as a gag and the other half to bind his hands behind his back. "Never liked that shirt anyways…." Daryl remarked.

Naomi handed Daryl his gun…"Go get your bike from the back side of the fence and I'll meet you at the gate with Caleb and your crossbow."

Daryl nodded his head and Naomi rushed back over to the lodge.

Naomi crept back towards Alex's office and quietly opened the door. She crept over to the other side of the room and picked up Daryl's crossbow from the bookshelf. She kept one eye on Alex hoping he would stay passed out…he was out cold.

Naomi quietly rushed over to her tent. She picked up the backpack that had belonged to her husband. She had packed all of Caleb's things in there along with her husband's for Caleb to have with him. She also put his school books in. Gently she woke up Caleb. He started to speak but she gently placed her hand over his mouth. "I need you to be very quiet." She whispered. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Caleb nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Now come on quickly…..and very quietly, we're going outside…" She whispered.

Caleb followed obediently and they quietly crept out of the lodge as Naomi carried the backpack and Daryl's crossbow.

They met Daryl at the gate. He hadn't started the engine of his motorcycle yet, afraid the noise might wake someone up.

"Daryl!" Caleb was excited to see him out of the shed but that excitement quickly grew to confusion. "Mom? What's going on?" Caleb asked confused.

Naomi handed Daryl his crossbow and he secured it to his bike while he listened to Naomi talk to Caleb.

Naomi knelt down in front of Caleb and cupped his face her hands. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "You remember what your dad said to you before he left? " Caleb, wide eyed nodded his head yes.

"Daryl is going to take you someplace safe, someplace your dad would want you to be. We're going to have to be separated for a little bit but I promise you it won't be forever. But until I see you again I want you to listen to Daryl like you would your dad and me ok?" Her voice started to trail off and crack as the tears streamed down her face.

"Why can't you just come with us? Don't you want to be with me anymore? I'm sorry I was mean before, I won't do it again. I'll be good." Caleb asked as he too began to cry.

"Baby I want nothing more than to be with you….that's why it has to be this way….I know it's hard but you are strong and everything is going to be alright….I'm going to see you again soon but right now I just need you to trust me that this is right….do you trust me?" Naomi asked him. She felt as if she wanted to vomit.

"Yes…." Caleb managed to whimper out.

"Ok then….." Naomi hugged Caleb as tight as she could without hurting him and as she held him she continued to talk. "I packed all your things in your dad's backpack along with your dad's things for you to have to keep you company until I see you again. And no matter what…..I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much Caleb."

"I love you too mom…" Caleb replied through his tears.

Daryl couldn't stand it anymore…..his heart ached just listening to them.

"Dammit Naomi, you're coming with us….I ain't leavin' you here….." Daryl demanded.

Still holding Caleb in her arms, she looked up at Daryl "We talked about this…..you know why it has to be done this way….please don't make it harder… you've got to go before it gets too late…." Naomi replied.

Daryl clenched his jaw wanting to argue with her more but he knew they were out of time. They should've left hours ago….he didn't have time to argue with her….Caleb looked up at Daryl with his big blue eyes full of tears. Daryl couldn't help but look at him.

"You can stop that cryin'…..I'm coming back for your mom and I'm gonna bring her back to you…..you got that?" Daryl told him.

Caleb just nodded his head and looked back at his mother. She kissed him on the cheek and then helped him put the backpack on and tightened the straps.

Daryl handed her his gun and an extra fully loaded magazine… "Just in case…" Daryl told her. "I'll be back in a few hours to get you…..do whatever you have to do but I will back….."

"Just make sure he's safe Daryl….." Naomi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Daryl. He instantly tensed up but then with one arm wrapped it around her back. "Remember you promised…..Caleb has to be safe first and foremost….you promised…..

She released him and watched as he climbed on his bike and he helped Caleb climb on behind him. Daryl looked back at her again.

"Naomi…this ain't right…you need…." Daryl started to say when Naomi interrupted him. Daryl shook his head in frustration.

"I'm not changing my mind Daryl….this is the only way….." Naomi leaned over and kissed Caleb again on the cheek. "I love you…..just remember that….I love you…"

"I love you too mom…." Caleb didn't take his eyes off his mom as they drove away and didn't turn his head around until she was completely out of site. He buried his face in Daryl's back and held on tight the whole way…..


	20. Chapter 20

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 20**

"Is that him?" Carol asked frantically as she stood up.

The group had just finished breakfast and was starting to clean up camp.

Rick followed Carol as she rushed out from around the others to get a better view. He could see Daryl rolling up on his motorcycle. As he neared the camp, they could tell someone was on the back with him.

"Is that a…?" Carol's voice trailed off not finishing what she had started to say.

"What's Daryl doin with a kid on his bike?" T-Dog asked as Daryl pulled up close to them and shut off the engine.

Daryl felt like a young kid himself at that moment, coming home from being somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and about to get the talking to of his life. He felt stupid for feeling that way because he was grown and could do as he saw fit but at the same time was afraid of the disappointment from the others. He had been gone for days even though it felt much longer. In fact he was surprised they were still there. Daryl tapped Caleb on the knee for him to hop off the back and once he did Daryl got off the bike and slowly approached the group. Caleb stayed close to Daryl, uncertain of what to do surrounded by a group of strangers. He tugged at Daryl's shirt and Daryl looked down at him.

"Do you know these people?" Caleb whispered to him.

"It's alright, it's safe" Daryl responded softly.

"Well…..what do you have to say for yourself Daryl? Last we saw of you, you were just going out to scout the area and be right back. We had an agreement…." Rick said to him sternly.

Daryl could tell all Rick really wanted to do was yell but figured he didn't because of the boy.

"Daryl are you ok? Who is this?" Carol asked as she stepped forward. She started to hug Daryl but his body language discourage her from doing it.

She knelt down in front of Caleb. She could see he was afraid. He was a beautiful boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were fairly clean although they had plenty of rips and stains like a normal ten year old would. Clearly someone had been taking care of him. He had a large blue backpack with the straps secured over both shoulders.

"Caleb this is Carol…." Daryl pointed towards Carol as he spoke. Carol just smiled at Caleb searching his face for the right thing to say at that moment.

"Why don't you go with her for a minute, she'll take care of you for a little bit, I got some stuff I need to handle…..you don't mind do you Carol?" Daryl asked.

Carol looked up at Daryl with tears in her eyes but couldn't contain her smile. "Of course I will!" Carol held out her hand for Caleb to take as she stood back up.

"But I want to stay with you…." Caleb told Daryl

Carol frowned slightly, sad that Caleb looked so worried.

"It's alright, you'll like her, she's real nice…you ain't gotta worry." Daryl reassured him.

Caleb hesitantly took her hand and as Carol started to lead him away he turned back and looked at Daryl for some sort of reassurance. Daryl nodded his head as if to tell him _go on _and waited until he was out of ear shot to address Rick.

"Now start talking…" Rick demanded angrily. T-Dog stood there is silence next to Rick, the change in Rick over the last few days since they were forced off the farm was dramatic. No longer was the even toned man who tried to make everyone happy. They were all quickly learning Rick was making decisions with little care as to what the others thought. Although they weren't too fond of not having any input, they still trusted Rick was just trying to keep them safe which is why no one really questioned the change in him.

"I didn't mean for this…." Daryl started to say "I hadn't realized how far from camp I'd gotten until it was too late."

"Really Daryl….with your tracking skills, you expect me to believe that?" Rick asked.

Rick turned to T-Dog "Go back to the others, finish packing up the camp, we're going today…" he ordered.

T-Dog wanted to hear what all happened with Daryl but with the mood Rick had been in he didn't question it and turned to walk back over to the others. He could see they were all anxiously awaiting to hear the news of what was going on.

"We're taking a walk….." Rick informed Daryl. They walked a short distance away from camp.

"As I said before, this is no longer a democracy. If you want to go off on your own that's your choice but I'm keeping this group together at all costs. You can't come and go as you please leaving everyone wondering what's happened to you.…..the only, ONLY reason why we waited was to see if you'd turn back up because of what you have to offer. I won't lie….your skills are valuable to this group. You've helped out more than some in many occasions but this…never knowing up from down with you…..stops right now. You're either here with us and you listen to what I say or you leave. There's no more in between."

Daryl just stared in silence not knowing what to say. He didn't appreciate being scolded but at the same time was glad Rick thought he had value to the group. Rick had shown him more trust lately and Daryl was beginning to feel as if he let him down by just going off on his own that day.

"Well…?" Rick said

"I got held up by another group….that's why I didn't come back 'til now. I had planned to come back that day things just got messed up….I came back didn't I? Doesn't that speak for somethin'?" Daryl asked defensively.

"And the boy?..." Rick added

Daryl looked down ashamed. He felt guilty for leaving Naomi behind. He kept thinking the whole way back he should turn around and go back and get her. But he knew she was probably right…they wouldn't have gotten far if Alex came after them and bike's aren't made for three people. It would've slowed him down tremendously to try to balance a third person on. The last thing he wanted to do was be slowed down so much it bought Alex time to come after them. He didn't want to risk leading Alex back to his group.

"The boy is Caleb…it's complicated…and that's the part you ain't gonna like…" Daryl told him.

"I'm listening…." Rick said.

Daryl went on to explain what had happened back at the lodge from start to finish, finding Caleb, killing the walkers, being taken back to the lodge and locked in the shed for days.

"I don't know what happened exactly but she was certain Caleb wouldn't live another day if he stayed there. You could see it in her eyes she believed it without a doubt. I promised to keep him safe and that's exactly what I intend to do. But…" Daryl paused.

"…you want to go back for her…." Rick added.

Daryl looked at Rick and nodded his head yes.

Rick stood there with his hands on his hips and looked around the area. Daryl could tell he needed a moment to think and just stood there waiting for his response. Regardless of what Rick said, he was going back and if he had to kill Alex to keep him from following them back then he would. Finally Rick began to speak.

"We found a possible place that's safe but it's hard to say for sure. I need you here to make sure it's secure and help search the property…there's been an increase of walker activity closing in here. We can't stay at this camp another night. We have to move today…." Rick told him.

Daryl felt defeated. He knew if he left without Rick's blessing there would be no coming back this time but at the same time Daryl had to go back for her. He felt torn.

"….how far is their camp?" Rick asked.

"About thirty miles from here." Daryl answered.

Rick hesitated…it was against his better judgment to allow Daryl to leave again but at the same time all he could think about was Caleb being without his mother and how he would feel if the situation was with Carl and Lori.

"You have four hours max!…that will put us into the early afternoon to leave and check out the new place in time before dark. It's a big place so it's going to take some time. Get some extra guns and take T-Dog with you in the truck…it looks like rain. We'll be waiting here so don't waste any time and get back as soon as possible. If for some reason it ends up not being safe here any longer, we'll meet up just outside the new place….T-Dog knows how to find it" Rick instructed.

Daryl nodded and rushed off to get everything he needed. Rick went over and quietly filled in T-Dog on what was happening.

As T-Dog and Daryl were about to leave, Caleb runs over to Daryl.

"You're leaving? I want to come with you!" Caleb said frantically. Carol followed up close behind with a confused look on her face.

"Listen little man…..Remember, I'm going to get your mom…you'll be ok here….you ain't got nothin' to worry about. You got that?" Daryl told him.

Caleb just stared at him in silence. Daryl hated the fear and confusion all over his face and he looked up at Carol. She stepped closer and put her hands on Caleb's shoulders. "You'll take care of him right? No matter what?" He asked her.

"Of course I will, come on Caleb, I'll introduce you to Carl, I think you'll be good friends…." Carol began to lead Caleb away but put her hand on Daryl's shoulder just before she left.

"You will come back soon…." Carol demanded

"Yeah…." Was all Daryl responded as he hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

Carol watched over her shoulder as they drove off and she walked Caleb back up to the camp with the others. Her stomach turned at the thought of Daryl leaving again so soon. She didn't know what was going on or what had even happened to Daryl. All she knew was that she had a terrible feeling about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please Review!**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 21**

Daryl explained everything to T-Dog on the ride back to the lodge so he'd know what to expect. Daryl was tired of talking but he wanted them both to be prepared for whatever they were in for. He knew they were in for a big fight.

They turned down the dirt road that led to the lodge. As they approached the clearing, Daryl could see Alex's truck at the bottom of the hill against a tree. The front hood was bent up and the engine was still smoking. Daryl could see someone was still inside.

"STOP!" Daryl shouted as he opened the door.

T-Dog slammed on the brakes as he tried to stop in time to keep Daryl from jumping out while the truck was still moving.

"Daryl wait!" T-Dog shouted as he watched Daryl jump out and run over to the driver's side of the truck with his shotgun raised.

T-Dog looked around and could see the lodge. The gate on the fence surrounding the building was wide open. He could see a few bodies of walkers lying on the ground near the gate. He was still too far to see beyond the fence. T-Dog raised his shotgun, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area to make sure no one caught them by surprise. He walked over to the wrecked truck and saw Daryl pulling a man out of the driver's side. The man was clearly injured but still alive.

"Daryl man! What are you doin'?" T-Dog asked in shock that Daryl was being so rough with the injured man.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Daryl demanded.

Alex struggled to speak and groaned in pain as Daryl threw him onto the ground.

Daryl stood over top of him grabbing the front of his shirt to lift him up and shoving the shotgun in his face.

"I said where is she?" Daryl shouted again.

Daryl looked Alex up and down and noticed part of the injuries he suffered were from slamming into the tree but he also clearly had a bite wound from a walker. Alex gurgled on his own blood and Daryl could see it was useless trying to get any information from him. He was on his last breath.

"DAMMIT!" Daryl shouted as he stood up for a moment. "He's been bit!"

T-Dog started to speak but before he could get any words out Daryl aimed his shotgun at Alex and pulled the trigger then racked another round into the chamber.

"Come on….." Daryl ordered.

"Man….Daryl…." was the only thing T-Dog was able to stutter out as he ran after him towards the truck. They both jumped back in and drove up to the gate. Once again before T-Dog could even have the truck at a complete stop, Daryl flings the door open and jumps out. T-Dog follows soon after.

They enter the gate stepping over a few bodies of walkers, rolling each over as they go with their shotguns ready and checking to see who they are.

"She's got dark hair…it's real long but she usually has it up some how…" Daryl instructed T-Dog as they looked at all the bodies.

The yard had a few bodies scattered around, mostly walkers and two women from camp.

T-Dog watched as one woman started to reanimate.

"Daryl?..." T-Dog questioned as he watched the woman slowly begin to rise back to her feet.

"Well shoot her dammit! It's a fuckin' walker!...I don't know what the hell you're waitin' for….it ain't like this is somethin' new!" Daryl said in anger as he continued to look around. He walked over to the shed as he heard the blast from T-Dog's shotgun.

Daryl cautiously opened the door half expecting to see the guard as walker food but to his surprise it was empty. It was strange being back there and having things be so dramatically different. He had only been gone a few hours and it looked like a walker bomb had gone off there. After stepping back out Daryl noticed one of the dead outside in the yard was the guard they had tied up in the shed. Someone must've freed him before the walkers came.

Daryl quickly turned around and ran over to the building as T-Dog quickly followed after him. Carefully they both entered ready to shoot if needed. Once in the great room Daryl saw another walker in the middle of the room just wandering around. T-Dog positioned himself to shoot.

"Aw hell no T-Dog….this bitch is mine!" Daryl stopped him. "Hey….." Daryl whistled to get it's attention.. " I want you to look at me you child beatin' sack of shit!"

The walker slowly turned towards Daryl's voice and confirmed what Daryl already knew, that it was Jason. Alex's right hand man.

"You better believe I'm gonna enjoy this one." Daryl said just before he pulled the trigger. The walker Jason dropped to the floor.

Daryl and T-Dog continued to search all the areas of the lodge, only finding a few other walkers.

"NAOMI….." Daryl shouted as they excited back out into the yard. T-Dog followed behind.

They continued to search the area of the entire property and surrounding area, calling out her name but couldn't find any signs of her. Daryl increasingly grew frustrated.

"Daryl man, she ain't here…..we're runnin' out of time, we've got to head back…" T-Dog told him.

Daryl pretended as if he didn't hear him and kept walking around calling for her.

"DARYL!" T-Dog shouted.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at T-Dog.

"WHAT?" Daryl snapped.

"She's gone! One way or another, she ain't here" T-Dog told him.

"Shut up!" Daryl replied.

"I'm serious….it's over, we've got to leave now! She either escaped and ran off to who knows where or she turned and is now a walker stumbling out there somewhere." T-Dog said as he waved his arms around. "I'm leaving, with or without you."

T-Dog turned around and started to walk back towards the truck. Daryl stood in his tracks and looked around one final time.

"God dammit!" Daryl turned and grumbled his whole way back to the truck with T-Dog.

"Let's grab whatever supplies they have and bust ass out of here!" T-Dog told him.

The whole ride back neither one of them said a word. Rain poured down their whole way. Daryl chewed on his fingers and stared out the window and wondered what on earth he was going to tell Caleb. _It was only a few hours….she should've still been here….why did I leave without her…I should've listened to my gut…..I was only gone a few hours….it shouldn't be this way…_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N: I've actually rewritten this chapter. Seeing as it took about 8 months for the group to find the prison and considering the character deaths that have occurred, I decided to rewrite this chapter to follow the tv show more. So be warned THERE ARE SEASON 3 SPOILERS in this story from here on out... Of course there will be some differences but I will be following some of the outline of Season three. If you haven't had a chance to check out some of my other stories, I hope you will take the time to do so! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

Daryl and T-Dog pulled back up to camp just as the rain stopped. Everyone appeared to be waiting on edge for their return. All the cars were packed up and ready to hit the road.

Daryl didn't budge out of the seat of the truck. He just stared at the camp through the windshield.

"Daryl man…..you did all you could…..it ain't your fault she wasn't there…" T-Dog told him.

Daryl just glared over at him not wanting to hear it. He knew he shouldn't have left Naomi there in the first place….he knew it was wrong when he did it and now he was just trying to figure out why he hadn't grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from that place when he had the chance.

Daryl saw Caleb start to approach the truck looking for his mom with Carol following close behind. Daryl knew he couldn't avoid it any longer as he stepped out of the truck.

"Where's my mom?…..You said you were bringing her back." Panic struck Caleb's face as he could see his mom wasn't with them.

Daryl took a deep breath. He didn't even know what to say to Caleb.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Caleb shouted as he ran up to Daryl and shoved him with all his might.

Daryl barely stepped backwards. "Kid….I tried…I couldn't find her….but…" Daryl started to say.

"YOU PROMISED….YOU PROMISED TO BRING HER BACK…YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Caleb screamed at Daryl as he swung at Daryl and beat on his chest with both fists.

Daryl just let Caleb hit him, not trying to make him stop.

Carol ran up behind him and wrapped both arms around Caleb and started to pull him away to keep him from hitting Daryl and to try to comfort him.

Caleb quickly gave up fighting and began to sob as Carol lead him away.

"You're a liar…." Caleb whimpered as he left.

Rick approached Daryl quickly. "What happened?"

Daryl couldn't bring himself to answer….he was devastated by the look on Caleb's face.

"Man Rick…Walkers had invaded the camp…..there weren't any survivors but we didn't find Caleb's mom….she's just gone…." T-Dog replied.

Rick looked over to the other side of the camp and watched Carol kneeling in front of Caleb trying to calm him down as she wiped away the tears from his face. He looked back at Daryl and could see his jaw tightly clenched.

"Put this out of your mind right now Daryl….we've got to get to the new place….I need your full focus for this….we'll worry about all this later…." Rick said as he awkwardly patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"Come on everyone….get in your vehicles and let's roll….." Rick waved everyone to follow.

Daryl turned back to the truck and climbed back in the passenger side as T-Dog drove off following Rick down the road.

.

They drove a few miles down the road and turned off, entering into a small town. They pulled up outside a storage unit and one by one got out of the vehicles.

Carol tried to stop him but Caleb ran up towards Daryl and latched on to his leg.

"Caleb...sweetheart..." Carol reached to pull him away but he clung tighter to Daryl.

Daryl looked down at him somewhat surprised but quickly squatted down next to him, gently resting his hand on his back. His big blue eyes stared at Daryl almost pleading to let him stay without having to say a word.

"Listen up little man...I gotta help make sure we have a safe place so until we do I need ya to stay close to Carol...alright? Can you do that for me?" Daryl couldn't help but feel guilty. They were all strangers to him but he knew he was the most familiar. He couldn't imagine how hard all this was for Caleb, especially since he had promised to bring back his mom and failed.

Carol rested her hands on Caleb's shoulders and he reluctantly went with her but refused to take his eyes off Daryl.

"Daryl? You ready? We need to clear out these storage units...make sure it's safe but the fence around the property will help keep us secure...at least I hope..." Rick instructed.

"Yeah I'm ready..." Daryl replied as he followed Rick along with Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog.

They climbed over the fence and cleared each unit, even the ones that were still locked. They didn't want to be caught off guard. Only a few units hadn't been broken into and there was trash everywhere. Only a few bodies littered the area but the smell from them might as well have made it one hundred.

They cut a hole in the chain link fence to allow the others in and Glenn secured the fence back.

"This place is a dump!" Carl remarked.

They all headed towards one of the larger units, each removing some of the items until they cleared it out. They all piled in...at least for the night and would work on clearing out some more units for extra space the following day. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"I'll take first watch..." Daryl remarked.

Caleb whimpered as Carol put her arm around him but she could tell no matter how hard she tried that he was deflated. He wanted Daryl. He knew Daryl...at least more than anyone else.

"Don't worry...Daryl just likes keeping everyone safe...he won't be far." She tried to reassure him.

"He didn't keep my mom safe...I want to go home..." Caleb whined.

"Come on...why don't you go ahead and lay down...I'll see if Daryl can tuck you in..." Carol walked over to Daryl just out of earshot of Caleb.

"He alright?" Daryl asked.

"Not really...he misses his mom...he misses you...I think maybe it would help if you tucked him in for the night." Carol informed him.

Daryl just nodded and walked over to where Caleb was laying but noticed he was already asleep.

"He must've been exhausted..." Carol whispered as she stared down at him and smiled. Daryl grunted and started to walk back towards the gate and Carol followed behind.

"Daryl..." Carol reached out and touched his arm but instinctually Daryl jerked away.

"Uh...Sorry..." Daryl sheepishly remarked. Out of everyone, the last person he wanted to be mean to was Carol.

"It's alright...you're just on edge...we all are...but I'm especially worried about Caleb..." Carol told him.

"What?...Why?" Daryl turned to her concerned.

"He's just lost so much...his father...now his mother and I think he's afraid he's going to lose you too...I'm concerned he's going to start regressing..." Carol told him.

"Whatcha mean?" Daryl asked.

"I mean?..he's already started whining a lot...I'm not sure how it will manifest but there's many ways it can...I'm just worried about him..." Carol told him.

"What do we do?" Daryl asked.

Carol couldn't help but smile a little to herself by Daryl saying "we". She knew he didn't mean anything by it but she couldn't help but feel happy he said it. "Just make sure you pay him attention...let him know you care...he just wants to feel safe and loved...especially from you."

"I ain't never shoulda left her there...shouldn't be like this...I don't know how to give this kid what he needs..." Daryl remarked as he bowed his head.

Carol gently touched his chin, lifting it up. " You know more than you give yourself credit...this is not your fault...you did what was best for Caleb in the moment and any mother would want that...don't doubt that for a second."

Daryl nodded as he turned away from her and walked back to the gate...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The group spent the next few weeks at the storage unit but the conditions left much to be desired. They had noticed an increase of walker activity around the property making them all uneasy. Caleb had grown silent and barely spoke. Carol had quietly mentioned to Daryl that a few times Caleb had "wet the bed" at night. Afterwards he'd hardly sleep for days. Daryl's hope for finding Caleb's mother was quickly fleeting and clearly so were Caleb's.

Daryl sighed deeply as he stared out beyond the fence at the walkers steadily approaching the fence. Rick approached behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like you have the weight of the world resting on your shoulders..." Rick remarked.

"So do you..." Daryl quipped back at him.

Rick smiled and shook his head. "This is too many to ignore...if we wait any longer they will make their way around to the front, where the vehicles are parked, and we'll be trapped. We can't risk it...I'll have everyone start to pack up...we'll roll out within the hour..."

.

Naomi had been on her own for weeks. There had been no sign of anyone but she didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried. The first few days after Daryl and Caleb left and they got over run, she hoped Daryl would find her. She wanted to double back but without knowing what had happened to Alex and the others she was too afraid to risk it. Plus heading back towards a herd of walkers would be suicide.

Naomi wasn't the best fighter when it came to defending herself from walkers but she was strong and fast and that made up for her lack in fighting skills. Finally she stumbled upon a run down barn just as the sun was setting. She was filthy, dirt streaks on her face, she hadn't eaten in days and had barely slept. Cautiously she entered the barn, making sure it was empty, then made her way up to the hayloft.

_Maybe I can close my eyes for a few minutes...I'm just so tired. ... _Naomi stetched out, resting her head against her arm as she lay on her side. _Just a few minutes..._

Naomi was startled awake. She wasn't sure what time it was but sunlight was streaming in harshly through all the gaps in the boards of the walls. She had a slight crick in her neck as she rubbed it and stretched. At least she had managed to sleep although she knew it was careless and she was fortunate she didn't wake up to a barn full of walkers beneath her.

Slowly she climbed down from the loft and started to head outside when she heard voices. She froze in fear for a moment unsure of what to do. A part of her was tired of fending for herself alone but she didn't want to fall victim to the same type of people as before. But she was starving...and if things didn't change for her soon, she was going to starve to death then she'd definitely never see Caleb again.

She crept to the edge of the doorway. She saw one utility vehicle and a relatively harmless looking man with glasses looking at plants. He had a notepad in his hand as he steadily wrote. _He seems harmless...but who had he been talking to?_

"Well now...What have we here?" She heard a raspy voice behind her say. She quickly whipped around and saw a man standing behind her. He was intimidating even without the aparatus attached to his wrist but as soon as she laid eyes on it, a surge of fear ran through her.

An old rusty pitch fork rested against the wall next to her. Quickly she grabbed it and held it between herself and the man.

"Woah there! I ain't had my recent tetnus shot girlie! You could seriously hurt someone with that..." The man stated as he stepped even closer.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll stab you straight through!" Naomi said sternly.

"Now, now...that ain't bein' very neighborly...but I do like my women fiesty." He grinned at her.

"Merle... I was wondering..." Naomi heard a man approach behind her and quickly turned around shoving the pitch fork at the man with glasses who seemed stunned and afraid when he saw her.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her. A hand clasped around her wrist tightly squeezing hard until she couldn't help but let go of the pitch fork. She refused to drop it completely as she gripped it even tighter in her right hand. The man pulled her closer, she felt his body pressing firmly against her back, the smell of sweat, dirt and musk filled her nose as she felt his warm breath against her neck. He pressed his hand tightly against her stomach and drew back his right arm back, bringing the blood stained knife attached to his aparatus against her other wrist.

"Drop it or I'll cut your hand off as well!" He stated calmly.

Reluctantly she obeyed and as soon as it dropped to the ground, the man jerked her around and pushed her face first against the wall, pressing his body hard against hers again.

"My God Merle! What ...I mean who is this?" Milton asked still somewhat stunned.

"Grab the pitch fork..." Merle ordered.

"Don't you think this is just a misunderstanding..." Milton stated.

"DO IT! AND SHUT IT!...You're lucky ya ain't dead right now..." Merle snapped at him.

Milton picked up the pitch fork and tossed it to the otherside of the old barn. "I really think...I mean she's just one woman...we could at least..." Milton started to speak but Merle interupted him.

"I ain't asking whatcha think...go back to the vehicle...get me the radio...gotta see what the Governor wants to do with her." Merle ordered.

Milton didn't say another word but turned and did as he was told. Merle spun the woman back around now with her back against the wall as he glared at her.  
She refused to cower before him although every bone in her body wanted to. Of all the times she was afraid of Alex, she had never been this afraid. She didn't know what it was that was different about this man, but there was something there about him that haunted her.

"Get on your knees..." He ordered.

Her mouth dropped open in surprised by his orders. "What?"

"What are you? Deaf? I SAID get on your knees..." He repeated.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared deep into his his ice cold blue eyes. Her whole body began to tremble as she slowly dropped to her knees.

Merle smiled and chuckled slightly to himself as her face was inches from his crotch. He stood there for a moment as she closed her eyes and he noticed her chin began to quiver. Merle took a few steps back away from her.

"Don't flatter yerself honey...just cause yer a looker doesn't mean I automatically want to put my dick in yer mouth...just don't want ya runnin' off so quit yer snivelin', ain't nobody gonna touch ya." Merle stated as he watched tears silently stream down her face.

Naomi took a deep breath and quickly wiped the tears from her face as she sat back on her ankles. She looked up at Merle just as the other man re-entered and handed him the radio.

"Gov...ya there?" Merle said as he squeezed the side of the radio. Naomi heard static at first then a deep voice come over the radio.

**"Yes I'm here...what did you find?"**

"Not what but who...there's a woman here but there ain't no sign of nobody else...looks kind rough and beat up...safe to assume she's been on her own, probably ain't eaten in awhile." Merle replied back.

**"Put Milton on..." **

Merle looked annoyed as he passed the radio iff to the other man as Naomi just sat there in silence.

"Yes sir...I'm here..." Milton replied.

**"What do you think? Should you bring her in?" **

"Well she is quite lovely...even underneath all the dirt and grime...maybe a little dehydrated and malnourished but nothing a few days rest won't fix." Milton told him.

**"Alright bring her in...let's meet her..."**

"Alright, we'll be right on our way..." Milton stated as he started to hand the radio back to Merle but Merle just glared at him. Milton clipped the radio to his belt then stepped closer to Naomi.

"Please if you would, put your arms behind your back..." Milton stated politely.

Reluctantly she did so and Milton stepped around behind her and bound her wrist together. Once finished, Merle stepped closer and yanked her up to her feet. He walked her towards the SUV and opened the back door. Reaching in he pulled out a black piece of fabric but Naomi quickly realized it was a hood.

Merle covered her head then shoved her in the backseat. She heard the doors in the front also slam and the engine start. It was all she could do to keep her breathing steady and not freak out as she headed towards the unknown.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm so excited to be picking this story back up. I hope you all like where it's headed and Please Review!**

Chapter 24

Naomi tried to listen to her surroundings as she felt the rough, callused hand grip her right arm tighter as it led her, but her heart was pounding so loudly in her own head, she couldn't focus. Her breathing had become more rapid and she felt as if she might hyper ventilate. The black hood still covering her head as she blindly tried to keep up the walking pace but her body instinctively fought against it, afraid of what each new step might bring.

Suddenly she felt the hood being pulled off her head, she shook her head in attempt to get her long hair out of her face, to see her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a room. A large black woman with glasses stood in the doorway, wearing a white lab coat. There was a doctor's office type exam table in the room and standing in front of her with a stern stare was the man she heard the other refer to as Merle.

"Sit!" He ordered as he gestured toward the table.

Naomi looked back at the bed, reluctantly stepping back, sitting on the edge. Merle came closer and she instantly tensed up, something that didn't go unnoticed by Merle. He shook his head and sighed as he reached around her, cutting the ropes tied around her wrist. He paused and looked at her, his face inches from hers but she held his stare. Merle couldn't help but be impressed since he could see the overwhelming fear in her eyes.

"Relax...ain't nobody gonna do nothin'...the doc's gonna check ya over...make sure yer alright." Merle stated and walked over to the doorway where the doctor stood. He looked back at Naomi then to the doctor. "I'll be right outside..."

"Thank you" The doctor replied and walked towards Naomi. "Sorry for the roughness but they can never be too careful bringing in someone new...I'm Dr. Stevens and I'm just going to check you over, once you're cleared they'll give you something to eat and you can get cleaned up."

Naomi didn't know what to say, she didn't know if this woman was someone to be trusted or if they were just hoping for her to let her guard down. She couldn't help but be glad Caleb wasn't with her at that moment...Daryl had to have gotten him someplace safe and was taking good care of him...better than she could at that moment. Her heart ached just thinking about him. She missed him more than words could express but she had done what was best for him and she knew it no matter how guilty she felt about it.

"Where am I?" Naomi spoke softly when she asked.

"It's not for me to say...but he'll answer your questions soon enough." The doctor replied.

"Who? That man with the thing on his arm? What is that? What happened to him? What's he going to do?" Naomi couldn't help but blurt out her questions from nervousness.

The doctor just smiled as she looked her over, checked her blood pressure and listened to her heart. "Well your blood pressure and heart rate is elevated but of course that's to be expected under the circumstances...Have you been feeling sick at all as of late?"

"No...just tired...and hungry..." Naomi replied.

The doctor nodded and headed towards the door, she whispered something to Merle and then exited as he re-entered the room. He gave Naomi a slight smile as he walked closer towards her. "Come on...we'll get ya cleaned up...show ya yer room and then take ya to meet the Governor...you'll have lunch with him." Merle waved for her to follow.

She hopped off the table and followed Merle but the suspicion remained steady in her eyes. He lead her down a corridor and opened an exterior door. The sunlight streaming in was blinding at first as she shielded her eyes.

"Well...come on..." Merle remarked as he pressed his hand against the small of her back leading her forward.

Naomi stared wide eyed in awe as her mouth dropped open as she looked all around her as they walked. The street was full of people, some standing next to buildings chatting with one another, people waving and smiling at each other as they passed on the street. Naomi heard children as she quickly whipped her head towards the sound and saw children slightly younger than Caleb, chasing each other, laughing. Everything seemed so "normal" she felt for a brief moment almost as if the world hadn't ended and it had all been some awful nightmare. That moment was quickly broken once she laid eyes on the makeshift walls with heavily armed guards. This place...this town was exactly what Alex had envisioned...he just hadn't been able to execute it...but someone clearly had.

"Catchin' flies?" Merle laughed slightly as he led her up some porch steps.

"What?...Oh..." It took Naomi a moment to realize Merle was making fun of her mouth gaping open. Slightly embarrased she quickly closed it and swallowed.

"You'll stay here...Edith runs a tight ship in this roomin' house...won't tolerate no mess of any kind...we're on the second floor..."

"We?" Naomi blurted out in panic, her voice shaking.

"Calm down Darlin' my room's across the hall from yers...God...ya must think every man wants to put his hands on ya...or maybe it's just me..." Merle remarked. "Maybe ya do want me to try somethin'"

"No!" Naomi snapped at him.

"Well don't answer too quick now...think it over a moment..." Merle remarked sarcastically.

Merle led her upstairs to her room and opened the door but he didn't step in, he just motioned for her to enter.

Naomi wanted to cry when she stepped in and saw how quaint the room was and the best part was the bed. She felt like she hadn't slept in a bed in forever. She noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed.

"Fresh clothes there...hot shower too just don't stay in there long...generators can only heat up so much water at a time...don't hog it all...I'll be back for ya in about 45 minutes." Merle closed the door behind her.

Naomi walked into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Fresh towels rested on the edge of the sink. She noticed soap, shampoo and conditioner on the tub and a hairbrush next to the towels. She turned on the water and couldn't help but be surprised to feel the water was in fact warm as the temperature started to rise. She turned the knob to the shower, stripped down then stepped inside.

She closed her eyes as the water steadily washed the dirt and grime from her body. She opened her eyes and watched the blackish brown water circle down the drain. Uncontrollably she burst into tears. Everything she saw of this place so far just made her wish Caleb was with her. She almost hoped it was too good to be true. Just the guilt of being somewhere safe, having old comforts, not knowing what her son was needing was overwhelming. She pulled herself together, washed herself and turned off the water.

.

Merle knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. He started to figit, then knocked again, this time with his wrist guard making a sound loud enough for the whole house to hear. He was relieved when he saw the doorknob turn and the door opened. There she was, her full beauty uncovered from the dirt and Merle suddenly didn't have a smart remark or teasing, offensive line like he normally did around women. She stepped closer and he could smell her freshly clean scent as he took a deep breath.

"Come on..." Merle remarked as he cleared his throat. "Didn't get yer name before..."

"Naomi..." She remarked as she walked down the stairs and outside with him.

"Name's Merle...that was Milton with me earlier...he's the town scientist ya could say..." He told her.

"And you? What are you exactly?" Naomi asked.

"Guess ya could say I'm the Governor's right hand man!...no pun intended!"

Merle chuckled as he waved his wrist guard in the air.

Naomi couldn't help but cringe when she looked at it again and noticing her reaction wiped the smile off Merle's face. He grunted at her as he led her to the Governor's home.

"Why do you call him the Governor?" Naomi asked.

"That's all he's been called since I met him...I didn't ask why...guess cause he's the one that pulled this town together and all..."

Merle opened the door and stepped in. The Governor stood with his back towards them as he spoke with Milton. Milton's eyes lit up when he saw Naomi.  
"Gov...this here's..." Merle started to speak as The Governor turned to face them.

The Governor turned white as a ghost, dropping the cup of tea he was holding causing it to shatter on the floor. His eyes widened and he uttered "Naomi..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Leave us..." The Governor remarked to Milton, not taking his eyes off Naomi. "And take Merle with you..."

Merle smirked already knowing full well that he wasn't joining them for lunch but the fact that he was giving Milton the boot too made him happy. Like Milton though, he was just as intrigued that Naomi was clearly someone The Governor knew but he had no idea how.

Milton looked deflaited as he left and gave a forced smile to Naomi as he passed but her eyes were fixed on the Governor looking as surprised as he did as they stared at each other.

"I can't believe it's you..." The Governor remarked as he stepped closer. Naomi just stood there in silence as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Reluctantly Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist for a moment, still in disbelief. She stepped back away from him as he released her from his embrace.

"You're the one they're calling the Governor?" She asked.

"Yes I am...just a nickname really but it stuck...I think it helps give the people someone to look up to." He replied.

"And you plan on being that person to them...that won't leave when things get rough?..." Naomi remarked still unsure of what to think.

The Governor sighed but gently grabbed her arm and led her to the kitchen. "You must be hungry...please let's talk for a bit...there's much catching up to do.."

Naomi followed him as he led her to the table and she sat down. "Having Merle find you is a miracle...but I'm hesitant to ask as to why he found you alone..." The Governor remarked as he poured her some tea.

Naomi bowed her head, she took a deep breath before she spoke. "David was murdered...by a man who had a vision of a town similar to this...but I suppose if anyone could create something like this it would be you..."

"Now Naomi...I know things were strained between us after Sarah died...but I loved your sister and we were happy together...seeing you, David and Caleb just reminded me of the family I lost and I couldn't deal with all of the feelings that brought and take care of Penny." The Governor stated.

"Caleb cried for weeks wanting to see Penny...I didn't have any answers for him...you just up and left, without a word..." Naomi replied.

"I know and I'm sorry..." The Governor cupped her hands in his as he knelt in front of her. "But this...you...here in Woodbury...it's like I'm slowly piecing my family back together...I'm so glad Merle found you."

"And Penny?" She asked.

A look of sorrow came across his face. "I lost her too...What about Caleb?..."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath."It's more complicated than that...I can only imagine how terrible of a mother you'll think I am..."

The Governor rose to his feet and sat in the chair across from her. "I won't judge you...tell me everything..."

"David and I became a part of a group...long story short the man who led the group was a monster...he only cared about his vision of how he wanted things and anyone who got in the way of that suffered. David questioned him and paid for it with his life...then the man threatened Caleb...in fact he planned to kill him. He had taken a man prisoner...he was good with Caleb...the prisoner I mean...he seemed like a good man...in my heart I believe he is but there was no other choice...I helped him escape one night as long as he promised to take Caleb far away from there...someplace safe...so I let him go..." Tears steadily streamed down her face as The Governor listened, his brow furrowed. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was give up my son but there was no time for anything else...the man promised he'd come back for me..."

"And he didn't..." There was a sense of anger in his voice.

"No...I mean...I don't know...we were over run...people all around me were dying, bit...I ran...as fast and as far as I could...after some time passed I tried to find my way back but couldn't. So he may have come back...I just don't know but I believe he tried...he said he would." She told him.

The Governor stood up with his hands on his hips. He turned his back towards her and walked over to the window staring out.

"Phillip you said you wouldn't judge me...I wake up everyday hating myself for what I did...wondering if he is ok...if he is hungry or hurt...I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and I have to live with that every day. But I do know one thing...at least with him he has a fighting chance...I know I wouldn't have been able to protect him out there, I barely managed to stay alive myself. As much as I hate it...he's better off without me..." Naomi rested her head in her hands as she propped her elbows up on the table.

"Until now..." The Governor remarked as he stared out the window.

"What?" Naomi asked as she looked up at him.

The Governor turned around and walked back to the table. "Until now...you may have struggled until this point but now you are safe...this is a place for Caleb to grow and flourish...return to a sense of normalcy...I'll do whatever I can to find him...but I can only pray you are right about the man you entrusted him to...honestly I'm not sure how I feel about that but there's no undoing it now."  
.

Daryl laid on his side with his arm tucked under his head as he tried to sleep but couldn't. He could hear Caleb crying softly in his sleep so he got up and went over to where he was sleeping nearby.

"Caleb..." Daryl gently shook him as he whispered. "Wake up..."

Caleb rubbed his face as he struggled to open his eyes. "Is it time to get up?"

"No little man...you were havin' a bad dream or somethin'" Daryl told him.

Caleb sat up and thought for a moment. Daryl could tell by the expression on his face that he remembered what he was dreaming about. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Caleb just shook his head no as he fought back tears. "Can I sleep with you?"

Daryl stared at him for a moment before he answered. "Sure buddy...come on."

They both got up and walked back to Daryl's sleeping bag. He got in first and Caleb climbed in after tucking himself in close against Daryl. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Caleb but soon relaxed when Caleb's breathing steadied. Daryl couldn't help but think of all the countless nights as a child that he cried himself to sleep but the fact that he was able to comfort Caleb somehow made him feel good.

"I wish my mom was here..." Caleb said softly. It was the first time in a long time that he had mentioned her.

"I know you do Caleb...I ain't gonna quit lookin' for her...you know that right?" Daryl asked.

He felt Caleb nod his head against his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around him tighter and rested his cheek against the top of his head.

.

"Oh my word...is that not the sweetest thing ya ever seen?" Maggie whispered to Carol as she stood over Caleb nestled against Daryl as they both slept soundly.

"I know...I don't think I've ever known Daryl to sleep this soundly...usually I can't get this close to wake him up. He always hears me coming and is awake by the time I get to him." Carol rested her hand against her chest and smiled.

"Think we should let them sleep a little more? I mean Daryl never sleeps in one bit and Caleb...well poor Caleb..." Maggie said softly.

"I know...you're right, come on let's see what we can find for breakfast..." Carol added.

Carol and Maggie walked a short distance to where the others were around the fire.

"Daryl's still asleep? Did someone slip him one of Merle's blue pills?" T-Dog asked.

"Guess he really needs it but if he's not up soon I'll have to wake him. We need to get on the move again...there must be some place for us...some place safe..." Rick remarked.

Lori gently rested her hand on his knee but he pulled away from her.  
Daryl woke up, propping himself up on his elbow causing Caleb to stir. He looked over and saw everyone else awake.

"Fuck!...I mean...sorry..." Daryl stated as Caleb sat up next to him, rubbing his eyes. "Come on boy...we over slept...I gotta go hunt, see if I can find us some food."

Daryl pushed the sleeping bag open and the blanket off them and quickly stood up as he grabbed his crossbow. He glanced over at the group again, somewhat embarrassed that he was the last one up.

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" Caleb asked.

"Reckon it wouldn't hurt..." Daryl told him. "Go check with Carol though...make sure she ain't got somethin' planned for ya."

Caleb smiled and ran towards Carol as she sat around the fire and Rick got up, heading over to Daryl.

"Sorry...don't know how that happened...nobody has ever beaten me up." Daryl said apologetically.

"No need...you deserve rest just as much as all of us." Rick told him.

"Gonna see if I can find us some grub...Caleb's comin' too." Daryl slung the crossbow over his shoulder.

"As soon as you get back I want to hit the road...I don't like us being out in the open like this..."Rick stated as Daryl nodded.

Caleb ran back towards him smiling. "She said I could..."

"Well come on then.." Daryl told him as he smacked him gently in the back of the head and they headed for the wood line.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Governor walked Naomi outside after they were finished eating. Naomi noticed Merle watching them from a distance.

"Tell me Phillip...that man...I mean Merle...do you trust him?" Naomi asked.

"Absolutely...he's crude and rough around the edges but he's proven himself to be quite valuable...although refereeing between his and Milton's petty arguements gets exhausting after awhile." The Governor told her. "Why do you ask...has he done something to upset you?"

"No...not exactly...I just don't know how to take him...one moment he scares me to death and the next minute he seems almost...nice...it's just unsettling." She told him.

"If he does anything to bother you let me know but he won't hurt you...not unless I want him to..." He stated.

Naomi whipped her head to look at him startled.

"Teasing...I'm just teasing...you know I'd never hurt you..." He reassured her.

Naomi awkwardly laughed. "Of course not..."

"Come, I'll give you the grand tour..." The Governor stated.

"Actually Phillip...if you don't mind I'm really exhausted, I'd like to lay down for a bit." Naomi said.

"Of course...you probably don't remember your last good night's sleep...how insensitive off me. Take as much time as you need..." He walked Naomi to the door of the rooming house but stopped her just before she entered. "But Naomi...when we're in public and in front of others be sure to address me as the Governor..."

Naomi remained silent and watched him leave. She glanced back over and saw Merle walking in her direction. She quickly went inside and up the stairs to her room, shutting and locking the door. Just a short time later she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Merle...gotta talk to ya..." Merle stated.

"I'm tired...I'll speak with you some other time..." Naomi remarked.

There was a long pause but Naomi could feel he was still on the other side of the door.

"Fine...suit yerself..." And she heard him walk away from the door.

She walked back over to the bed and laid on her back. She couldn't help but instantly relax feeling the softness beneath her. Soon she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

.

"When can I use the crossbow?" Caleb asked as he croutched down behind a tree with Daryl.

"Sssshhhh!" Daryl replied softly as he took aim then fired. The bolt pierced into a squirrel and it dropped to the ground.

"When yer big enough to hold it on yer own and not talk when yer supposed to be quiet!" Daryl remarked as he nudged Caleb. "Now go get it..."

Caleb rushed over to it and started to pick it up but heard a low gutteral growl as he looked to his right. Sitting behind a tree had been a walker hidden from view. It reached out and lunged towards Caleb causing him to stumble backwards, falling.

"CALEB!" Daryl didn't have time to reload the crossbow and took off as fast as he could. He swung back the crossbow over his shoulder then swung forward as hard as he could, knocking it back. Daryl dropped the crossbow, pulled the knife from the sheath on his belt and jumped on top of it, stabbing it through the eye socket.

Daryl climbed off, picked his crossbow off the ground and reached for the bolt sticking out of the squirrel nearby.

"Caleb you al..." Daryl looked around but didn't see Caleb anywhere. Panic filled every ounce of his body. "CALEB?!"

Daryl took a few steps forward, frantically scanning the area. He took a deep breath and regained his focus, studying the ground for a sign of his tracks. Soon he picked up his trail and began to follow it. It lead a few feet away towards a large tree. He followed it around and found Caleb curled up in a ball with his knees to his chest.

"Dammit Caleb! Why didn't ya answer when I called?" Daryl couldn't help but be angry as he knelt down and grabbed Caleb by his arms, jerking him close.

"You're hurting me..." Caleb whined but Daryl quickly released his grip, horrified by his own roughness with him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Caleb ya just had me so scared...I thought somethin' happened to ya." Daryl stared at him trying his best to fight back his own tears as Caleb cried.

Caleb flung his arms around Daryl's neck and he wrapped his strong arms around the boy's small frame. His thoughts immediately went to his own father and he remembered the times he had gripped him roughly and then some but there were no hugs or apologies afterwards...only more bruises.

"I'm sorry Caleb" Daryl just kept repeating himself not knowing what else to do. "I was just scared...I didn't mean to hurt ya."

Caleb slowly pulled away from him and wiped his tears away then looked into Daryl's eyes. "Thought you never got scared..."

"Course I do...I get scared all the time." Daryl told him. "Ya can't run off like that...I can't have ya get lost."

"Is that what happened to Carol's daughter?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah...it is..." Daryl stated softly but quickly rose to his feet. "Come on before the others worry...we gotta get back...hit the road."

Caleb nodded to Daryl as he followed him closely back to camp.

.

They headed down the road a few miles and came across an old house. All but Lori, Carol, Beth, Hershel and Caleb went in to clear it and soon they waved the others in. Lori was showing her pregnancy more and more each day and everyone was exhausted and hungry.

T-Dog and Glenn dragged out the bodies of the walkers they killed from the house. Everyone else settled into the large living room, setting up areas for their blankets and sleeping bags.

"I'll take first watch out front...Daryl you take the back..." Rick ordered.

"Wait... Rick can I have a moment with Daryl" Carol asked.

"I can take the back for a bit..." Hershel remarked as he grabbed a rifle and headed towards the back door.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

Carol gently pulled Daryl into the kitchen for some privacy. "It's about Caleb..."

Daryl sighed deeply. "I can't do this...I've been tryin'...I ain't doin' enough for him...he needs someone else to look to...like Rick or even Glenn...Hershel...T-Dog...anybody else would be better for him than me."

"What? What are you talking about? You're wonderful with him and he adores you..." Carol told him somewhat confused.

Daryl started to chew on his thumb. "Didn't he say I hurt him?...Hell I almost got him killed over a damn squirrel...shoulda been more careful..."

"What?...What happened?" Carol asked, Daryl quickly realized Carol wasn't there to talk about what happened in the woods. Daryl explained to her what happened and how rough he had been when he found him.

"Oh Daryl...you're being too hard on yourself...you were frightened...and with what happened to Sophia how could you not be...you didn't do anything wrong." Carol reassured him. "But I wanted to talk to you about something he said to me..."

"What is it?" Daryl was almost reluctant to know.

"He told me...well he asked me since I don't have Sophia anymore and he doesn't have his mom, if I could be his new mom." Carol teared up as she spoke but fought hard to keep from crying.

"But his mom's not dead..." Daryl remarked in shock.

"He thinks she is...but he's afraid if he tells you that you'll be mad at him." Carol explained.

"He said that?" Daryl asked.

"Not in so many words but just the same it was pretty clear...but that's not all he asked...he also asked if I thought you could be his new dad." Carol told him.

Daryl turned his back to Carol. She watched the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed in deeply. He turned his head back to her. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd be whatever he wanted me to be...and so would you..." Carol watched Daryl as he turned back towards him.

"Why the hell did ya do that? I ain't giving up finding her and I can't be nobody's father...why would you do that?" Daryl couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Because Daryl...it's what he needs...some sense of stability...he needs us now...not his mom one day...he can't understand that...he needs here and now. Look at him...he's only a couple years younger than Carl but there is a world of difference between those two. He's digressing...acting more like a younger child than what he is because he can't cope with what's happened...Carl has both his parents and even before Rick came back, he had Shane...there was always consistency with him so when the world fell apart around him he was better equipped to deal with it and he's thriving...adapting... Caleb's father died...his mother abandoned him...he was thrown into a group of strangers, you included and he's not dealing well...can't you see that?" Carol pleaded with him as she started to cry.

"She didn't abandon him...they were gonna kill him, she had no choice..." Daryl snapped at her.

"In his mind she did...she gave him away to a bunch of strangers and when you went back for her she was gone...all he sees is she's gone...to him she is dead...either that or she doesn't want him but right now he's convinced himself that she's dead because he can deal with that more than thinking she didn't want him." Carol told him.

"BUT THAT AIN'T HOW IT IS!" Daryl was angry...he knew her words were untrue.

"You're not listening...I'm not saying I think that...I'm saying Caleb does...he needs reassurance and stability...that's what he's really asking for...not for us to replace his parents but for some sort of reassurance that we will protect him and won't abandoned him...he just wants to feel loved. He is still just a little boy."

"I'm done talkin'..." Daryl turned and walked towards the back door ignoring Carol calling out to him.

He felt sick to his stomach that Caleb lost hope. He knew he should be listening to Carol but he just couldn't...not yet...he looked back and saw Caleb run up to Carol as she exited the kitchen. Caleb took hold of Carol's hand and shoved the thumb of his free hand in his mouth. Carol looked at Caleb and smiled as she gently touched his cheek and then looked back at Daryl sternly.

He had never seen Caleb suck his thumb before. It must be part of what Carol was talking about. Daryl had to do something or Caleb wouldn't be able to survive. His head ached just thinking about it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"She's really beautiful isn't she?" Milton asked Merle as he stood over the sink in his laboratory. Merle was fixing the pipe underneath the sink and grunted as Milton continued to speak.

"I thought for a moment that there had been something between them….like a romance of some sort….then I knew there would be no chance if that were the case but hearing she's his sister in law…..well I can't help but…"

"Would ya shut yer trap? I don't wanna hear about yer puppy love towards Naomi….she's outta yer league anyhow…" Merle snapped at him.

Milton stepped back and laughed a little. "What?...And you think you aren't too?"

Merle crawled out from under the sink and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Shit Milt…..ya wouldn't know what to do with a woman if one threw herself at ya…..least I know how to please a woman…" Merle crawled back under and went back to work. "What the hell ya washin' down this drain anyhow?"

"It's not always about sex Merle…..woman like to be romanced….treated well….some intellectual stimulation...something I'm sure you know nothing about….Naomi is a more sophisticated woman….I can tell…." Milton replied.

"There….fixed…." Merle stated as he crawled back out and stood up, turning on the water to check the drain.

"Well at least you're good for some things." Milton remarked as he looked in the sink next to Merle.

Merle shook his wrench in Milton's face. "Ya better start learnin' to be grateful….and ya better watch how ya talk to me….Gov ain't always gonna be around to bail ya out…." He said sternly.

"Poking the bear again Milton?" The Governor stated as he walked into the laboratory. "Merle's right….I may not always be there to protect you."

"I was trying to pay him a compliment for fixing the sink…is it my fault that he always takes things wrong?" Milton replied.

"Compliment….Shit….I wouldn't wipe my ass with yer "compliments"….besides….he's too busy dreamin' 'bout that sister in law of yers Governor…." Merle smirked as he looked at Milton who seemed displeased by Merle's revelation.

"Just as long as you don't touch….and that goes for you too Merle….I've seen how you've been eyeing her!" The Governor stated.

The smirk quickly left Merle's face just as Milton began to smile again.

"What the hell ya smilin' at….that includes ya too…" Merle remarked softly to him.

"Yes Merle….but I'm sure I can appeal to the Governor's intellectual side at some point as far as she is concerned….you on the other hand have nothing to offer." Milton told him.

"Alright you too….that's enough bickering….stay away from Naomi….she needs time to adjust….if she chooses to pursue any relationships here that will be up to her….but until then just give her some space….you didn't know how she was before….I do…." The Governor remarked.

"What's that mean?" Merle asked.

"Naomi is recently widowed….forced to give up her son….don't let on that you know unless she chooses to tell you but she was very much in love with her husband….I can see how devastated she is….it would take an awfully special person to make her even consider pursuing any sort of relationship and frankly….I don't see that as being either one of you….no offense…." The Governor stated. "Now enough jabbering….Merle I've got an assignment for you if you'd come with me.

Merle nodded and followed the Governor out, just as he was leaving though he glared back at Milton who just smiled and waved.

.

"You've been awfully quiet Daryl…..more so than normal which frankly says a lot….is everything alright?" Rick asked as the two headed into the woods to hunt.

"Just stuff on my mind is all…." Daryl told him.

"Is it about Caleb?" Rick asked.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Rick. "Carol's been talkin' to ya hasn't she?"

Rick rested his hands on his hips and began to smile. "Just no getting anything past you…"

"Dammit….I told that woman I ain't wanna talk 'bout none of that…." Daryl kicked at the pile of leaves at his feet.

"Don't be mad at Carol….besides….she only means well…she's worried about Caleb and you…" Rick tried to calm him.

"Fuck…" Daryl muttered as he started walking again.

"She has some valid points you know….Carol….Caleb isn't adapting…not like Carl is….as much as I hate to see Carl lose some of his childhood innocence I know now that's it's a necessity to survive…." Rick stated.

Daryl turned back around towards Rick. "I AIN'T HIS FATHER….AND I DON'T WANNA BE!...even if I wanted…..I don't know how…..ain't like I had anyone when I was growin' up and I'm survivin' just fine…he'll adjust…"

"You know that's not true….you may not have had any role models Daryl….trust me I saw of enough Merle to be able to imagine what growin' up with that was like but can you honestly say you didn't learn anything from him? Or your father for that matter? Even if it's how not to be?" Rick asked.

"What Rick? Ya want me to open up about my daddy and what a mean bastard he was? How Merle ain't that much better but at least he tried and how he took beatin's for me? FUCK….I ain't gonna sit here and cry 'bout all that shit if that's what yer lookin' for!" Daryl was fuming….he hated talking about his family.

Rick shook his head. "You're missing the point…."

"Hell now ya sound just like Carol…fuck both of y'all." Daryl flung his arm up in the air.

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LISTENING….." Rick didn't often raise his voice to Daryl but when he did it always caught Daryl's attention. As much as he hated to admit it, Rick was one of the few people he didn't get pissed off at and shut completely out when he did.

"Daryl….just listen to me….You don't have to have a good father to be one yourself…I've seen you with Caleb….we all have and you are good for him….you have so much to offer, to teach him about surviving….you'll make mistakes, you'll make wrong choices but we're all here to help you….you don't have to do this alone but we are all realizing that things have to change with Caleb….we are the ones responsible for making him strong and he is far from that right now. This doesn't have to be all on your shoulders but you are who he listens to the most….you and Carol." Rick stepped closer and rested his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"How do I even start?" Daryl asked.

"What did his mom do with him? Do you have any idea how they spent their days together when you were held captive?" Rick asked.

"Yeah….he told me…they both did…she had him doin' a hell of a lot of studying…then she'd do stuff with him…run around the yard, push ups and sit ups and active stuff…she was fit and she wanted to make sure he was too….and chores….she had him do chores…." Daryl told him.

"Well there you go….it's a start….he went from having a lot of structure to none….maybe if we incorporate some of that back in his life it'll help….then maybe he can be more focused for you and the rest of us to teach him some survival skills….maybe it won't seem so overwhelming…" Rick said.

Daryl nodded his head. Everything that Rick was saying sounded like a good idea and not only would it hopefully keep Caleb from being overwhelmed, it helped Daryl feel less overwhelmed himself. Carol could come up with a schedule of sorts for him. Something around Daryl's turns at watch, that way Caleb would have set times of knowing when he'd spend time with Daryl and maybe he wouldn't be so clingy all the time with whoever he's with. "I think that's a good idea….I also think his mom would like it…."

Rick sighed as he nodded. "You know Daryl….it's been weeks going on months with no sign of her….I know you're determined to reunite them but even if she is out there….you may not ever be able to find her…I think that's something you and Caleb need to be prepared to accept.

"I ain't givin' up…" Daryl remarked.

"I'm not asking you too….but both of you need to be moving forward. For both your sakes…"

.

Naomi opened the door to her room after she heard someone knock. Merle stood with his hand against the door frame smiling at her. Even his smile was slightly unsettling, like he was up to no good. Merle could see her eyes were red from crying as he stepped in not waiting for her to invite him.

"Come on….get yer shoes on….it's grub time, I'll take you to our mess hall…." Merle ordered.

"Ok…." Was all Naomi stated as she walked over to the bed and sat down, beginning to pull on her boots.

"What's the matter with ya?" Merle asked.

"What do you mean?" Naomi looked back up at him confused.

"Contrary to some, I ain't stupid ya know…..I can tell ya been cryin'…." Merle told her.

Naomi shook her head. "I certainly think you are far from stupid….anyone who gains Phillip's….I mean the Governor's respect like you have is not stupid…..I just have a lot of things on my mind…I'm sure you understand that."

Merle grunted as he stared at her lacing up her boots. "Ya know…..I ain't as mean as everybody likes to think 'round here…got my weaknesses just like everybody else…."

Naomi actually smiled as she listened to Merle. "Really….and what my I ask is that?"

"My brother…I lost him along the way….he's out there somewhere and I'm determined to find him… ya run into anyone out there missin' a one handed brother?" Merle shook his wrist guard at her and laughed a little.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at Merle. "I think I'd remember that if I had…"

"Yeah….I suppose you would….but all jokin' aside….he's the only family I got….and I need to know what happened to him…..I'm sure you can understand that…" Merle's tone changed towards Naomi and it didn't go unnoticed. The smiled left her face and she just stared at him in silence for a moment.

"Yeah...I suppose I do..." Naomi stated softly.

"Listen...I wanted to talk to ya before 'bout who ya were with...my brother was with a group...mostly people from Atlanta...two blondes, an old man, chinaman, dark haired woman with a kid, a nigger and a bunch of others...and two fuckin' cops...my brother woulda kept to himself mainly...stands out like a sore thumb alone with that bunch...that sound like anyone ya ran into out there?" Merle asked hopeful she could provide some information.

"Do you always describe people so kindly?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

Merle couldn't help but become a little angry but he did his best to contain himself. "Does it sound like anyone or not?" He snapped.

"No...sorry..." She replied.

"Fine...come on then..." Merle instructed as he opened the door and waited for her to follow.

"I'm famished….lead away…" She stated as she stood up and walked over towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Daryl and Rick carried some squirrels and a few rabbits back the house. Daryl laid them on a wooden table just behind the house and walked inside to where Carol was sitting in the living room. She leaned with her back against a wall and Caleb was curled up beside him as she softly read the book to him.

"Suckered ya into readin' that thing to him again? Boy you can read….why do ya keep doing that?" Daryl asked as he gently kicked the bottom of Caleb's foot.

"I just like it…." Caleb remarked as he smirked at Daryl.

"Got us some squirrel….and some rabbit….wanna help me skin 'em up for dinner?" Daryl asked.

Caleb made a face and shook his head. Carol looked up at Daryl apologetically and could see the exasperation on his face. "I think Daryl would like to show you how…..might be good for you to learn." Carol turned her attention to Caleb.

Caleb just shook his head no and Daryl walked away without saying another word. Carl followed after him.

"Hey Daryl….you can teach me…." Carl stated.

Daryl looked back down the hallway towards the living room then looked back at Carl. "Alright….come on then…."

.

"I think it hurt Daryl's feelings a little that you didn't want to help him." Carol told Caleb. "You want to tell me why?"

"I'm tired of dead things….I want things to be like they were before…." Caleb told her.

"I know baby….we all do but that may not happen and we have to be able to live in this world the way it is….find food and take care of each other." Carol told him.

"Is Daryl mad at me?" Caleb asked innocently.

Carol smiled and shook her head. She brushed his hair away from his face and cupped his cheek in her hands. "No….of course not….he just wants to teach you how to be strong….like he is."

Caleb stood up and quietly walked towards the back door. He looked back once at Carol as she nodded her head and waved him forward. She waited until he was out of sight before she got up and quietly followed behind him.

Daryl had finished showing Carl how to do the first squirrel and Carl had started on one by himself when he looked up and saw Caleb leaning against the door frame staring at him. Daryl nodded for him to come over and slowly he walked over, attaching himself to Daryl's pant leg.

"Hey Caleb….you wanna help me?" Carl asked as Caleb nodded his head.

"Well go on….can't hold on to me while ya do it….go on…." Daryl gently pushed him away towards Carl. Caleb just stared at Carl wide eyed and remained silent but listened intensely as Carl explained what he was doing.

Daryl glanced up and saw Carol standing in the doorway smiling as she gave him a small wave. Daryl looked back at the boys and couldn't help but think about Merle. Merle had shown him how to skin his first squirrel, in fact the more he thought of it, Merle had taught him most of his survival skills. Daryl took a deep breath as he reached for the knife in his boot and began working on another squirrel.

.

Almost the whole town was gathered in what Merle referred to as the "mess hall". Naomi looked around at all the faces staring back at her suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"What's this all about?" She whispered to Merle.

"Governor wanted to give ya a proper welcome…." Merle told her as he smirked then stepped away as the Governor and Milton approached.

The Governor smiled and put his arm around her as he turned to address everyone.

"PLEASE….IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION….THIS IS NAOMI, MY SISTER IN LAW….SISTER TO MY LATE WIFE…BY SOME MIRACLE SHE'S BEEN BROUGHT BACK TO ME, TO US ….SO PLEASE…LET'S WELCOME HER IN TO OUR WOODBURY FAMILY!"

Everyone began clapping and one by one each person came up and spoke to her. Naomi tried her best to put on a smile but she would've given anything to be anywhere but there at that moment. Finally things settled down and she was able to sit down with the Governor and eat dinner. She remained quiet through most of the meal.

"So Naomi….I'd be honored if you'd do me the pleasure and accompany me to my laboratory sometime….I'm doing a great deal of research on biters that I think you will find interesting…" Milton told her.

Merle laughed a little to himself then mumbled. "I bet ya want her to do ya…."

"I'm sorry what?" Naomi innocently asked Merle.

Milton's cheeks flushed dreading what would come out of Merle's mouth next.

"Nothin'…..just got a little somethin' caught in my throat is all…" Merle said as he cleared his throat a few times then glared at Milton.

"Thank you Milton….that's very kind of you." Naomi told him as she rested her hands in her lap and sat back in the chair.

Milton puffed out his chest and smiled, pleased in her response.

"Phil…I mean Governor…." Naomi felt strange addressing him by a title but didn't want to cause any issues so she did as she was asked. "I'd like to be excused for the evening….I'm still very tired and would just like some time to myself."

"Of course….please…get some rest and I will see you in the morning." The Governor told her.

Milton started to stand at his place at the table but Merle beat him to his feet. "I'll escort her back Gov….make sure she gets settled in alright…" Merle stated as he smirked at Milton.

The Governor eyed Merle and Milton for a moment then shook his head. "Alright…..but I need your help in a bit for planning tomorrow's run…"

"…Course…" Merle stated as he gently rested his hand against the small of Naomi's back and guided her towards the exit.

Once outside, Naomi took a deep breath of the evening air as dusk approached and closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the road for a moment. Merle stopped with her and just watched her.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked.

"Just taking it all in….this place is amazing…." Her voice started to trail off and her eyes filled with tears. She rested her hand against her cheek for a moment. "I'm sorry….I'm just feeling overwhelmed…."

"Tell me…." Merle stated as they began walking again.

Naomi looked at Merle out of the corner of her eye a moment. She didn't feel like pouring her heart out to a stranger but she didn't feel as if she could talk to the only person in Woodbury she did know. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't strike me as the "nice" type…certainly not when I first met you…"

"Now come on…..what is it that they say? Ya shouldn't judge a book by it's cover…." Merle stated. "Ya scared of this? I see how ya look at…."

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to stare…" Naomi told him.

Merle slipped his wrist guard down just enough to pull his arm out and showed her his mangled wrist. "It ain't pretty….suddenly this contraption, or little Merle as I like to call it…ain't so bad huh?"

Naomi tried not to but she couldn't help but laugh a little. "You named it?"

"What?...Why not?" Merle laughed.

Naomi's eyes widened as she suddenly noticed a walker stumbling out from the alley near them. It hissed and growled as it lunged towards them. Merle instinctively pushed Naomi behind him as he grabbed at the blade on his wrist guard.

"Get back ya piece of shit!" Merle barked at the walker as he kicked it hard in the stomach, knocking it backwards and Naomi started to panic as she saw it fall into another walker, followed by yet another as they began to pour out of the alley.

Merle fumbled with the wrist guard, still trying to keep distance between himself and the walkers as he locked the blade into position and instantly began stabbing each walker as they approached him, barely giving him enough time to retract the blade for the next.

"BREAK IN THE WALL!" Merle yelled as Naomi frantically looked around for someone else or some way to help him. "GET INSIDE!" He yelled at her and Naomi turned started to run towards the mess hall but saw a shovel leaning up against one of the buildings not far from Merle.

She rushed over and grabbed it as a walker charged after her. She swung the shovel as hard as she could at its head knocking it to the ground. It started to rise up again and Naomi beat it again and again until it stopped moving. She looked up at Merle out of breath as the swarm began closing in on him. Steadily he fought each of them but he was losing ground. Naomi took as deep of a breath as she could and ran towards him, shovel in hand and began swinging it at the walkers.

A few men ran up beside them and began shooting the walkers in the head, one by one until they all laid spraulled out on the ground.

Merle looked around until his eyes locked on Naomi and he rushed over to her. She was out of breath and could hardly speak.

"You…." Was all she was able to say as she rested her hand against her chest and dropped the shovel.

"Ya hurt? Are ya bit?" Merle asked as he ran his hand against her, looking for injuries. Not finding any he looked into her eyes and noticed her face quickly become pale. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to collapse like a ragdoll.

"Woah….come on….I got ya…." Merle said as he caught her and quickly picked her up into his arms.

The Governor and a bunch of other people ran out from the mess hall. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He said angrily as he approached Merle and the other men standing around the bodies. "Oh my God….please tell me…."

"She's fine…just fainted…help me get her to her room…." Merle told him as he adjusted his grip on her, careful not to cut her with the knife attached to his wrist guard.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP AND QUICKLY….FIND OUT HOW THEY GOT IN AND FIX IT…..THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" The Governor snapped at everyone standing around as they stared.

Merle carried her back to the rooming house with the Governor following closely next to him trying to speak to Naomi the entire way. He walked up the stairs with her and entered her room, gently laying her against the bed.

"Get Dr. Stevens! Now!" The Governor ordered.

Merle obeyed, leaving to find the doctor.

The Governor sat on the bed next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "Come on Naomi...open your eyes...open your eyes..."

A few minutes passed before Dr. Stevens entered the room with her medical bag. "You sure she isn't bit?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm sure...what's wrong with her?" The Governor asked looking concerned.

Merle stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame, observing everything.

Abruptly Naomi sat up. "CALEB!" She looked around for a moment, confused as to where she was but the Governor gently grabbed her arms.

"You're alright, you're safe here..." He stated.

Naomi brushed her hair away from her face and soon remembered what had happened. "Oh my God...Merle!"

"Right here...if ya think a few biters are gonna get the best of me, ya got a lot to learn here!" Merle smirked as he walked to the foot of the bed.

Dr. Stevens poked and prodded at her for a few minutes then began packing up her things.

"Well?" The Governor asked.

Dr. Stevens patted Naomi on the hand. "You're fine dear...been on your own out there for weeks correct? Not much food or water?"

Naomi nodded her head.

"She's just weak...hunger and dehydration is not something you recover from just because you eat a nice meal with plenty to drink. Combine that with over exerting herself fighting against the biters...she's just exhausted...just take it easy for a few days then start easing into things...don't get involved in everything all at once." Dr. Stevens excused herself and left the room.

"Well you heard the doctor...I'm sorry...tonight was too much for you, I just wanted you to feel welcome...but from here on out, you are to rest...tomorrow you stay here in bed...I'll have someone bring you your meals...only rest for you." The Governor picked up her hand, gently kissing it. "I'll bring you a walkie talkie so you can have a direct line to me at all times. I'm going on a supply run tomorrow but I'll check on you as soon as I get back but if there's anything you need don't hesitate..."

The Governor walked to the door, gripping the doorknob. "Merle..."

Merle remained silent, only giving Naomi a head nod, then turned and walked out. The Governor smiled at her one last time before he closed the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Naomi woke up the next morning, she noticed a walkie talkie on the dresser just left of the door. She showered and dressed then went to head out to find something to eat. She turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She tried again, pulling harder but quickly realized the door was locked. The only way to open it would be with a key.

"Are you serious?" Frustrated Naomi grabbed the walkie talkie and keyed up the mic. "Phillip? Are you there?"

**"Yes Naomi...I take it you are feeling better..."**

"Why am I locked in this room?" Naomi snapped at him.

**"I wanted to make sure you took it easy today...that no one bothered you."**

"By treating me like a prisoner?"

**"It's for your own good...Milton should be bringing you breakfast soon...if there's nothing else I need to get back to my men..."**

Naomi didn't bother replying back. She was angry she didn't know what to say to him. "This is unbelievable..." She remarked to herself.

She walked over to the window and stared out. Children were running along the street laughing and playing. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at them when someone at the door caught her attention. Milton opened the door and walked in with a tray of food.

"Good Morning..." Milton smiled as he walked over and rested the tray on the bed. She watched as he tucked the key in his hand into his pocket.

"You don't bother to knock?" Naomi crossed her arms over her chest irritated.

Milton looked as if she had slapped the smile right off his face. "I...I'm sorry..."

Naomi sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to snap at you...may I have the key to the room please?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Milton told her as he sat opposite of her at the foot of the bed.

"Can't or won't..." She asked.

Milton removed his glasses and began cleaning the lenses with his shirt. "The Governor gave me clear orders...you'll have to discuss it with him later I'm afraid..."

"So you think it's perfectly alright for him to lock me in here for no reason?" Naomi questioned.

"Please...try and understand, he's trying to keep you safe...you've been through quite the ordeal...you must be hungry...please eat up..." Milton reached for the cover on the plate to reveal scrambled eggs and some fruit. "There's even orange juice in the bottle."

"Where did you get all this?" Naomi remarked in shock. "Fresh fruit?"

"We're working very hard to make things normal again...The Governor's been very resourceful in finding supplies." Milton told her.

"I think that's an understatement..." Naomi remarked as she unscrewed the bottle top and took a sip of the orange juice. It was ice cold and probably the best orange juice she had ever drank. She started eating the eggs as Milton began to speak.

"I have to apologize for your subjection to Merle...he's quite vulgar at times and certainly doesn't know how to act around a lady..."

"He may be rough around the edges but I'm starting to see he's not so bad...certainly not like I first thought." Naomi told him as she continued eating.

Milton looked somewhat disappointed in her response. "Oh don't get me wrong...he's good for...certain things...but certainly no one you would want to have to spend any real amount of time with..."

"He has some pretty amazing skills with that knife of his...seems fearless fighting those things out there...I don't know...I've never had to deal with those things one on one like that before until I was on my own...it was frightening and honestly I don't know how I managed to survive out there for as long as I did...might do me some good for Merle's fighting skills to rub off on me..." Naomi smiled at Milton but noticed his face turning red. "Are you alright?"

"Well...you're safe here now...last night was a fluke...you'll be protected here so you don't need to worry about it...besides, if Merle's not busy on guard duty or a supply run, he's busy worrying about finding his brother Daryl...doesn't have time for anything else." Milton told her.

Naomi gasped and began choking on her food.

"Oh dear...are you alright?" Milton moved close to her and gently patted her back.

Naomi leaned away from him, coughing hard then cleared her throat. "Orange juice..." She pointed to the bottle on the tray and Milton handed it to her. She took a few sips. Suddenly she felt very nauseous. "I think I'd like for you to leave now..."

"But you're not finished...I'll stay until you're done." Milton insisted.

Naomi stared at him for a moment then quickly ate the rest of her food and chugged down the juice. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve then pushed the tray towards Milton. "There...now you can go." She said sternly.

Milton looked down at the tray and Naomi could clearly see she had hurt his feelings. She felt a twinge of guilt since he had only tried to be nice to her but all she wanted at that moment was to be left alone.

"Alright then...I'll bring your lunch later...hope you get some more rest..." Milton stood up, grabbed the tray and left the room. Naomi could hear the clicking of the lock behind him.

She clutched her stomach then quickly ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit into the toilet. She leaned over the sink, turning it on to splash cold water on her face.

_Could it be? __Daryl wasn't necessarily an uncommon name...what were the odds of it being the same person?_ There was so much she didn't know about him. She could ask Merle but what if she was wrong? She couldn't imagine getting Merle's hopes up that she had in fact had contact with his brother only to have them deflated if it wasn't the same person. She wouldn't want someone to do that in regards to Caleb. Naomi stared at herself in the mirror debating what to do. The man Merle described didn't sound like the same man that had been so good with her son. He was quiet but anyone in that situation would've been. She had to find out more before she told Merle. But if he was Merle's brother, Merle would have just as much incentive to find him as she would. Maybe working together they could...

.

"After breakfast I want ya readin' in yer books a bit." Daryl told Caleb as he sat next to him as they finished eating.

"What are you gonna do? I want to stay with you." Caleb told him without even waiting for his reply.

"We need to worry 'bout yer schoolin'...we've slacked on that for too long." Daryl told him.

"But..."

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't no buts 'bout it...I ain't askin'...understand?"

Caleb started to pout but nodded his head.

"If ya do good maybe later ya can dig that baseball and glove outta yer backpack..but ya gotta tell me what ya learn." Daryl nudged him with his elbow.

Caleb looked up at Daryl and his eyes lit up. "We haven't done that in a long time...not since you were in the shed."

"Ya think that's a good idea?" Daryl asked him.

Caleb smiled and nodded then got up, running to his book bag and pulled out two of his books.

"What's he so excited about?" Carol asked as she walked up and took their plates.

"I bribed him to study..." Daryl smirked.

Carol laughed a little. "And you said you didn't know the first thing about being a parent."

Daryl got up and relieved Glenn from watch on the backside of the house. "See anything?"

"No but I miss the RV. Not having a high point to watch from puts us at a real disadvantage." Glenn remarked.

"Hell...I can fix that...here give me a boost." Daryl stated as he motioned for Glenn to follow him up against the house.

Glenn interlocked his fingers and bent over. Daryl stepped one foot into his hand. "On three..."

Glenn help hoist Daryl up high enough so he could pull himself up onto the roof. Daryl removed the crossbow strapped to his back and gripped it tightly. "Go get me some binoculars...got a good view from here of both sides of the house.

Glenn nodded and rushed off.

Daryl looked towards the west side of the property and thought it was clear until movement caught his eyes. He saw one walker gaining ground fairly close but then another was revealed and another.

"Shit..." Daryl remarked as he slug the crossbow back around and jumped down off the roof. He ran inside just as Glenn was coming back with binoculars.

"Get the others...we gotta go...herds close..." Daryl ran towards the living room and snatched the book from Caleb's hand and starting shoving his things into his backpack. Soon everyone flooded in and started to rush to grab their things.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked surprised by Daryl.

"Time to go..." Daryl told him and noticed the panic wash over his face. He grabbed his chin pulling his face close to his. "Stay calm...I've got you...we've done this before...ya ain't got to be afraid...ya just gotta do what I tell ya and move fast ok?"

Caleb swallowed hard and nodded his head.

.

"What are you looking for?" Carol asked as they drove down the roadway, she, Caleb and Carl in the backseat of Lori and Rick's car.

Caleb didn't answer and just pulled out a book and started reading.

"Caleb?..." Carol grew a little concerned by his lack of response.

"I gotta study...Daryl told me to...he won't play catch with me later if I don't..." He told her then buried his face into the book.

Carl looked at Caleb. "Caleb he may not be able..."

"Carl..." Carol interrupted him and as he looked up at her she shook her head. She raised a finger to her lips and Carl nodded he understood. Caleb seemed to be tuning everyone else out.

Carol wrapped her arm around Caleb but reached and gently squeezed Carl's shoulder as she smiled at him. She looked back towards the front and noticed Rick glance back towards her as she sighed deeply.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! I've gotten a lot of questions about if Merle and Naomi will get together because people thought there was something between her and Daryl...just keep reading! Time will reveal all but this chapter will help to add to the confusion of it all. Haha! Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm also finding the whole Milton/Merle competition for Naomi's attention quite amusing and childish on both their parts...hope you are enjoying it too! Thanks again to all my faithful readers! It really means a lot to me! And please...REVIEW! :) **

Chapter 30

The group parked just outside an old small church. A small cemetery filled with tombstones was just off the side of the building.

"What if they all wake up?" Caleb asked as he slipped his hand into Carol's.

Carol looked down at him confused. "Who?"

Caleb pointed towards the graveyard. "They'll try to eat us..."

"Oh sweetheart no...it's ok...we'll be safe here." Carol told him.

Carl came running up to them as Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog exited the church and walked around to the back.

"Come on...the inside is clear..." He gently grabbed Caleb by the arm. "Come on...it's actually pretty cool in there."

Caleb worriedly looked up towards Carol and she smiled and shook her head. "I'll get your things...go on..."

Lori stepped up beside Carol as she rested her hand against her stomach and breathed deeply. "The thought of cemeteries never crossed my mind before...great...now one more thing to worry about...do you really think they are safe?"

"Haven't seen any signs otherwise...there was that one when we were looking for Sophia as well, I do think we're safe...but I'm not digging one up to be sure." Carol laughed slightly but noticed Lori rubbing her stomach. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I finally felt the baby move..." Lori told her.

"That's wonderful! Have you told Rick?"

"No...he doesn't seem to want to do much talking with me lately...seems the further along I get in this pregnancy the more strained our relationship becomes...but enough about me...what's going on with you and Daryl?"

Carol could feel her cheeks turning warm and red. "Nothing...nothing...we're just trying to help Caleb adjust...there's nothing more to it than that."

"Uh huh...well things just seem different...that's all I'm saying." Lori raised her hands, looking innocently at Carol then both of them erupted in laughter.

"Stop it...come on let's starts carrying our things inside." Carol ordered.

.

Rick stood inside the church with his hands on his hips looking up towards the back.

Hershel walked inside and sat a few items on one of the pews. "Something wrong?"

"No...sorry...I was just watching the boys..." Rick pointed towards the loft area in the back and Hershel noticed Carl and Caleb smiling as they were whispering to each other. Carl started to pantomime something but Hershel couldn't tell what he was supposed to be acting out.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves..." He remarked as he smiled at Rick.

"It's nice to see...Carl seems so much older these days when he's really not that much older than Caleb...it's good to see remnants of the boy that was. I know everyone's worried about Caleb but if he keeps bringing out this side in Carl, I'm ok with that..." Rick replied.

"Maybe they'll help balance each other out." Hershel and Rick exited the church and headed back towards the vehicles. Daryl and Glenn approached them both.

"The back is pretty clear...we're far enough from the wood line if walkers come we'll see them coming with plenty of time...we're set back enough from the main road here but I think it would be better to move the vehicles around back just to keep a low profile...in case there are others on the road." Daryl informed them.

"I agree...let's finish unloading then we'll move them around before it gets dark...T-Dog, you and Maggie see what you can round up for dinner...Glenn why don't you take first watch...but Daryl you made a promise earlier that you need to follow through with." Rick turned back towards him.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl was confused as he slung a backpack over his shoulder and grabbed a few blankets from the rear of one of the vehicles.

"Soon as we're situated you need to follow through with Caleb...he had his face stuck in a book the whole time we were driving..." Rick told him as they carried an armful of things inside.

"Oh yeah...but there's things we gotta do to make sure this place is safe...it'll have to wait..." Daryl told him but was quickly destracted by the noise from the boys in the loft above as they entered the church.

"You see that? That's the first time we've stopped someplace where Caleb hasn't been glued to either you or Carol the whole time...first thing you learn about parenting is you follow through with what you say because if you don't they'll never let you forget it." Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder as he headed back outside.

Daryl looked up at the boys. "CALEB..." Both boys stopped what they were doing and stared down at Daryl. "Give me a few minutes to finish up then get yer ball and glove outta yer backpack..."

Caleb smiled back at Daryl. "Can Carl come too?"

"Course..." Daryl started to walk outside but noticed Lori smirking at him as he passed by her and Carol. "What?...Why do you two look like yer up to somethin'?"

"No...nothing at all..." Lori smiled at him but glanced over to Carol and they both were trying not to laugh.

Daryl grunted at them both then continued out. "Nevermind...don't even want to know..."

.

"Thought I'd bring you dinner myself." The Governor remarked as he entered the room and smiled at Naomi.

"Why are you treating me like a prisoner?" Naomi asked sternly. The Governor could see how angry she was.

"What? Not even a hello?" He asked as he sat the tray in front of her as she sat with her legs folded on the bed.

"I've been trapped in this room all day... you have no right..."

"Now don't get upset...it was for your own good...have you looked in a mirror recently? You've always been a beautiful woman Naomi...very fit, moreso than most but look at you now...you're practically scrawny...malnurished. Your body needs to recooperate. Like I said this was for your own good." He told her.

"Phillip you can't keep me locked in here..." Naomi could feel herself begin to shake with anger as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"I have no intention to..." He stated as he pointed towards the tray.

Naomi looked down and noticed a brass colored key resting on the tray next to the plate. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment then looked back towards the Governor. "Thank you..."

"I'm not trying to punish you Naomi...I just want you to be safe and healthy." He reassured her.

Naomi started to pick at her food and began to doubt herself, wondering if she had over reacted.

"Now I have made some new rules around here as well as there are some old ones you need to be aware of." He began to speak but she interrupted him.

"Rules?" Naomi was confused but curious to where this was leading.

"You don't think we've managed to build this place and make it strong without any rules did you?" He laughed slightly at her.

"I guess I didn't think about it..."

"Well for starters, I'm implementing a nightly curfew...at dusk everyone needs to be in their homes with the exception of those that have guard duty on the walls...which leads me to another rule of ours ...you don't go over the wall or out the gate without my consent for any reason...and I do mean any...the only people allowed to carry weapons are those on guard duty...if you do need to leave for whatever reason, you must have an escort, assuming you have my permission of course...once you're feeling up to it we'll find a place for you here, assign you a duty, a job of sorts..."

"Phillip...What about Caleb? I want to start looking for him immediately...I don't want to just sit around this town and play house with the others here...I need to find my son..." Naomi couldn't hardly believe how oblivious he seemed to what was most important.

"I told you I'd keep an eye out for him when we did our runs..." He told her.

"An eye out? Phillip, that's not good enough...I want to start searching for him...place by place...maybe start where my old camp was and branch out from there...maybe they left me a message as to where they were going." She stated.

"You really think that man you gave your son to came back for you?" The Governor asked but she could tell by his tone he didn't believe it.

"Yes I do but even if he didn't it's a place to start..." Naomi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she did her best to choke them back.

"You know I will do whatever I can to look for him but I'm not sending my men on a dangerous goose chase...if information comes to light that points us in a specific direction then I'll follow up on it...I'm sorry Naomi...I know it's not what you wanted to hear but it's what's best for everyone...besides, you don't even know if he is still alive...unfortunately this is the consequence of abandoning your son to a perfect stranger...I didn't want to have to say this because I know it hurts you but the Naomi I knew would've never betrayed her own child like that...I'll see you in the morning." The Governor walked over, Naomi's mouth hung open from shock and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

Naomi burst into tears as he shut the door. She didn't even feel like eating at that point. All she felt was hurt and confusion. He practically admitted he wasn't going to help her look for him. Even repeating what he said in her mind, she could hardly believe it.

"What's with all the tears sugarplum?" She heard a raspy voice say.

Naomi looked up, wiping the tears from her face and saw Merle standing in the doorway? She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how deep his loyalties ran with the Governor. Milton had already proven himself to be one to follow the rules when he refused to give her the room key.

"You strike me as someone who likes to bend the rules." Naomi told him.

"Aw honey...hell I break 'em if it's worth it..." He laughed as he walked closer towards her and sat next to her on the bed. Merle leaned in close and bit his bottom lip slightly as he stared at her mouth. His eyes made their way to hers and he grinned. "Ya wanna break some rules with me?"...


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Just to give everyone a heads up I won't be following the storyline of the show very much as far as Woodbury's concerned. There will be many changes to what happens and how Merle and Daryl eventually reunite. I also don't plan on included Andrea or Michonne in this story unless I change my mind because right now I just don't see how it would fit without it seeming forced. It's great hearing everyone's thoughts so far on the story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Happy Holidays! :)**

Chapter 31

"I need your help finding my son." Naomi told him.

Merle leaned away from her a little, looking slightly disappointed by her response. "Help huh?...ain't that something the Governor's gonna do?"

"I tried talking to him about it but he said he needs a solid lead. I understand he doesn't want to put people in jeopardy but how am I supposed to find a lead if I'm not out there looking to begin with?" She replied.

Merle stared at her in silence for a moment. She looked anxious but he could see a hopefulness in her eyes. What she said was something he had heard himself before when it came to wanting to look for his own brother. He understood her frustration more than he cared to. "So...What? Ya want me to go out lookin' for yer kid? Ya know we're pretty thorough when we're out scoutin'..."

"That's not enough...I need to be out searching for him...I want to start at my old camp...see if the man I trusted with Caleb came back for me...maybe he left something there for me that would tell me which way they went..." Naomi couldn't help but get excited, the fact that Merle was listening she hoped was a good sign.

"I don't see how I can help..." Merle told her and watched as her whole body seemed deflated.

"But you could also look for your brother..." She insisted.

Merle shook his head. "I'd be spendin' more time lookin' out for you...besides if he ain't keen on me lookin' for my brother out on my own now what makes ya think he's goin' to want us lookin' for 'em both?"

"We wouldn't have to tell him...we could sneak out somehow... or say we're going someplace he'd be ok with...but you could teach me how to handle myself better out there...I need to learn anyways...I need to be able to defend myself."

Merle smirked at her. "So let me get this straight...ya want me to teach ya how to fight, lie to the Governor and sneak ya out to go look for yer kid?"

Naomi bit her lip realizing how bad it sounded once he said it all together.

"How do I know the Governor ain't puttin' ya up to this? To test my loyalty or somethin'?..." Merle asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"This isn't a trick Merle...I need to be able to handle myself better out there and I need to find my son...please...there's no one else for me to ask..." She pleaded.

"I ain't got a problem teachin' ya how to fight but I ain't gonna go easy on ya...if yer gonna learn yer gonna learn right..." Merle stated.

"And Caleb...my son?..." Naomi felt almost as if she couldn't breathe waiting for his reply.

"I'll think 'bout it...but let me ask ya this...the Governor's yer family...I find it weird yer so quick 'n' willin' to lie to him..." Merle stood up and walked over towards the door.

"He's my sister's husband...after she died he took his daughter and we never saw or heard from him again. Caleb was very hurt by it...he loved his cousin and his uncle...my relationship with Phillip is strained at best...but my loyalty is to my son and I won't let anyone stop me from finding him regardless of who they are." Naomi followed after him and stood by him at the door.

Merle turned back to her with his hand on the doorknob. "We'll start your lessons tomorrow...I'll come get ya when I got some free time...as far as the rest, I'll think about it..."

Merle started to exit when Naomi called out to him again. He stopped and looked back.

"Thank you..." She stated.

They were words Merle didn't hear very often. He grunted at her as he headed to his room. He shut the door and found himself staring back at it. He shook his head and headed towards the bathroom as he took off his clothes. He turned the water on in the shower and as he waited for the bathroom to fill up with steam he gathered his dirty clothes, putting them in the clothes hamper. Merle stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water washed over his body. _You could look for your brother... _Merle couldn't help but think about what Naomi had said. As much as he wanted to look for his brother, he had run into a brick wall with the Governor already. He knew the Governor wouldn't go for it again if he had already told her no. If they did go out, it would have to be for another reason and something the Governor would approve of. But what, was the real question. The whole thing didn't sit easy with him, he didn't buy her excuse of being so willing to deceive the Governor. How did he know this wasn't one of the Governor's tests? It's not like it would be the first time. Or maybe this was something Milton had put her up to so he could ruin his standing with the Governor. Milton would love to see Merle fall flat on his face. It was something he knew he couldn't risk...not if he couldn't trust her and know for sure.

.

Daryl stood guard on the front steps of the church with his crossbow in hand. All around him was silent as everyone slept. He couldn't help but shiver slightly in the cold.

"You cold?" He heard a voice whisper as he turned back towards the door and saw Carol standing there holding his poncho. She had wrapped herself in a blanket and stepped out with him in the darkness. "It's so dark here...you really can't see a thing."

"Yeah but it's quiet...I'll hear 'em comin' if they're out there...Thanks..." He said softly as he took the poncho. He rested his crossbow against the railing and pulled it over his head. "How's Caleb?"

"Exhausted...you and Carl wore him out playing catch! Hopefully he'll sleep through the night from it. We're sleeping up in the loft. I think he feels safer up there...he insisted on your things being up there too...hope you don't mind..." Carol told him.

"Sleepin' up there? Nah it's fine...kinda like it up there myself..." He told her.

They both stood out there in silence for a few minutes. Daryl could feel her eyes on him but he kept his eyes outward towards the darkness.

"Well... goodnight..." She told him.

Daryl looked at her and nodded. Carol rested her hand on his shoulder then leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "You were great with Caleb tonight?" She didn't wait for a response, she turned and went back inside.

Daryl breathed deeply, his breath visible in the air. He started to slowly pace back and forth in attempt to keep warm and stay awake. Tonight was a good night with Caleb. In fact it was probably the best one since he had been away from Naomi. He couldn't help but wonder if thinking Naomi was still alive was just his wishful thinking. He had felt so certain Sophia was still out there somewhere and he couldn't have been more wrong. At least with Sophia there were signs...a direction to search in, with Naomi, he had nothing.

The hours had passed without a sound or sign of anything outside. T-Dog stepped out the door, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he gripped a rifle in the other.. "S'up? Anything?" He said groggily.

"Quiet...cold as shit out here though..." Daryl remarked.

T-Dog wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. Daryl patted his shoulder as he headed inside and up the back stairwell to the loft. He quietly rested his crossbow against the wall and crawled over to his sleeping bag laid out next to Caleb. Carol was sleeping soundly on Caleb's other side but he was snuggled up close to her. He couldn't help but smile a little as he lay there watching them until his eyes became too heavy to keep open...

.

The sound of pages rustling woke Daryl as he squinted to open his eyes. He and Caleb were the only ones in the loft as Caleb lay next to him on his stomach, flipping pages of a book as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"What are ya doin'" Daryl asked in mid yawn.

"Just reading...waiting for you to wake up." Caleb replied. "Carol's making breakfast.

Daryl rolled onto his back and sighed as he closed his eyes again for a moment. When he opened them again Caleb was leaning over top of him.

"Do you think you and Carol will get married?" He asked.

Daryl abruptly sat up. "What? Why would ya ask that?"

"Don't you like her?" Caleb asked innocently.

Daryl scratched his head. "Course I do but just cause ya like someone doesn't mean ya wanna marry them..."

"So you don't want to marry her?" He asked.

"Why ya askin' me this stuff...besides I just woke up, ya can't be askin' fifty million questions when someone first wakes up...I can't hardly think..." Daryl said roughly.

"I just thought cause I want y'all to be my new parents...my mom and dad were married so I just thought..." Caleb's voice trailed off in disappointment.

"Come here..." Daryl motioned for Caleb to come closer. Caleb scooted closer to him and Daryl grabbed him gently by the back of the neck. "Ya know me and Carol are gonna always take care of ya right?"

Caleb nodded his head.

"And so is everybody else in this group...right?" Daryl told him.

Caleb nodded his head again.

"Then quit worryin' 'bout all this other stuff..." Daryl shook him slightly then messed up his hair almost knocking him over. "Now come on...let's see what they're makin' for breakfast..."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Knocking startled Naomi awake. She sat up thinking she had imagined it but then she heard it again. Someone was knocking at her door. She got up, looking out the window before heading to open it, noticing the sun was just beginning to rise. She opened the door to find Merle standing on the other side.

Merle smirked as he looked at her, noticing how disheveled she looked. One strap of her snuggly fit tank top had slid off her shoulder. Her pajama pants were clearly too large, forcing her to roll them down to keep them on her hips, revealing her mid-drift slightly. "Come on...get dressed...first lesson starts now..."

"Now?" Naomi asked trying to force herself to fully wake up.

"Ya wanna do this or not?...Ain't no skin off my back if ya don't...got other things I can be doin' anyhow..." Merle turned and started to walk away when Naomi ran after him.

"No wait, I'm ready..." She said as she wrapped her hair in a bun on top of her head.

Merle laughed at her. "Go get dressed and put some damn shoes on!"

Naomi looked down at her bare feet realizing she was far from ready and rushed back inside her room. "Just give me two minutes..."

.

Merle led Naomi to a building at the far end of town. They walked in and the floor was covered with mats. Around the edges of the room were various gym equipment and weights. Merle stood in the middle of the mat and started stretching.

"Well come on...loosen up..." He ordered and Naomi followed. She stretched her legs and her back as she looked around the room wondering how this first "lesson" was going to go.

Naomi figured it wouldn't be too bad, he'd show her a few things and she was a fast learner, in fairly good shape. Nevermind the muscle mass she lost while being out in the woods on her own, she figured she'd regain that in no time.

The next hour was filled weight lifting and cardio, more than Naomi had done in a long time but she kept up with Merle the entire time, never once complaining no matter how tired she was.

"Alright girlie...let's see what you're really made of..." Merle told her as he led her back to the center of the mat. Merle faced her and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"What?...You can't be serious..." Naomi looked at him in surprise.

"You wanted to learn..." Merle stated.

"You're twice my size! And you want me to try and fight you? How am I supposed..." Merle charged Naomi, grabbing her by the arms and roughly throwing her to the floor. She barely caught herself from falling on her face.

"Come on...if I was a biter ya'd be fucked! Whatcha gonna do when one charges ya? Get up!" Merle snapped at her. She started to push herself off the floor when Merle kicked her in the ass, knocking her back down.

"DAMMIT MERLE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Naomi was fuming as Merle grabbed her by the arm and helped her up, laughing. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" She shoved him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards.

"That's more like it...get angry...come on.." Merle waved his hand, motioning back towards himself but she turned and started to storm towards the door. "Hey...where do ya think you're going?"

"I'm leaving...this is nothing but a joke to you! Well I don't think it's funny! And you're wasting my time...time I don't have! I need to find my son!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to fight them back.

"Now hold up!...I ain't jokin'...I'll admit I am laughin' at ya but what'd ya think? Biters ain't gonna be waitin' for ya to be ready...just tryin' to see what I really got to work with..." Merle told her. "Now come on...don't be like that...let's dry those tears..." Merle walked over towards her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. He stepped closer and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "There...there...ain't that better?" He asked as he hugged her.

Naomi reluctantly hugged him as she pulled herself together. "I guess so..."

Merle slid his hand down to her behind and gently squeezed. Naomi shoved him away from her and slapped him hard across the cheek. Merle just laughed as he rubbed his face. "Ya can't blame me for tryin'...come on sugar tits...we got a lot of work to do with ya!"

.

The next few days at the church were quiet and uneventful which provided a long needed rest for the group. Everyone settled into a daily routine, rotating watch. They had time to wash their clothes, at least the best they could but food was running low.

"We're gonna need to branch out...go scouting for food and other supplies." Glenn remarked.

"I know...why don't you grab Daryl...have T-Dog take watch and the three of us can head down the road a ways and see what we can find." Rick told him as he started to gather up a few weapons.

Glenn nodded and got Daryl. They were heading towards the vehicle when Caleb came running after. "Daryl! Where ya going?"

"Stay here little man...we're just gonna go look for supplies...won't be long." Daryl reassured him.

"But I want to come with you..." Caleb begged.

Daryl knelt down and grabbed hold of both his arms. "Listen...I need ya to stay here...I won't be long...besides who's gonna watch out for Carol if we're both gone?"

"But..." Caleb slightly whined conflicted as to what he wanted.

"Here..." Daryl pulled the knife sheath from his belt and hooked it onto Caleb's belt. He carefully pulled out the knife and showed it to Caleb. "Now this is real sharp...ya know it ain't a toy right?"

Caleb nodded his head.

"Be real careful but ya have it here...in case ya need it to protect the camp..." Daryl put it back in the sheath and stood up. Caleb stared up at him.

"I'll be real careful...gotta be in the head right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah...but hopefully ya ain't gotta worry 'bout that." Daryl reassured him as he rubbed his hair, slightly deliberately shoving him backwards as Caleb laughed a little.

.

Glenn, Daryl and Rick entered a store at the end of a deserted town. They noticed a few walkers off in the distance but since they had gone undetected they left them alone, not wanting to stir the attention of others if they were nearby. They searched the shelves of the store and found a few cans of food but far from the amount they needed to last them any length of time. There was a small hardware section of the store that yielded some extra rope, duct tape and hand tools but that was about it.

"Caleb seems like he's doing better...that's good." Rick commented.

Daryl continued to search through shelves for anything they could use. "Yeah...he's gettin' there...bein' in one place helps but who knows how long that will last...just hope long enough."

"We need to find a place...someplace that can really be secure...food...supplies...Lori will be due in a few months. We can't still be on the road by then...something's got to give." Rick told him.

"We will...we'll find something..." Glenn stated as he joined them. "There's nothing worth taking where I looked..."

The three of them left the store and noticed the increase of walkers outside.

"Come on...there's too many to fight off and search the rest of the town. We can't afford to waste that much ammo...let's head back to camp." Rick told them as they loaded the supplies in the car.

.

Maggie, Carol and Carl went scavenging in the woods leaving Caleb behind in the church with Lori. Beth had fallen asleep on one of the pews. Lori watched Caleb for a moment as he flipped the pages of his book, clearly not reading a word.

"Don't worry, they'll all be back soon, then you won't be so bored." Lori smiled at him as he looked up at her when she started speaking.

"Is this gonna be our new home?" Caleb asked.

"Well...we'll stay as long as it's safe and when it's not we'll find a new place." Lori reassured him.

Caleb sat in silence as Lori folded some of the clean clothes. "Want to help me get the rest of the clothes off the line out back?" She asked.

"Ok" Caleb got up and followed her outside.

"Where are you off to?" Hershel asked as they walked out the front door as he stopped talking to T-Dog, directing his attention to Lori.

"Just to get the rest of the laundry." Lori replied.

"Hold up...I'll come with you." Hershel stated.

Lori patted her hip. "I've got a gun with me...we'll be fine...I'll holler if we need ya."

"Alright but keep your eyes open...and Caleb, I'm countin' on you too!" Hershel told them.

Caleb softly smiled as he rested his hand on the knife handle against his hip and ran to catch up with Lori as she walked ahead.

They rounded the back of the church towards the clothesline. Lori rested her basket on the ground and began pulling clothes off the line. Caleb started to pull down a shirt but it flopped over his head. Lori laughed him and pulled the shirt off him and threw it into the basket. When she looked back at Caleb she noticed a walker stumbling close towards them.

"CALEB! RUN INSIDE!" She cried out to him as she pulled the gun from her waist band, aimed and fired. The bullet grazed the side of the walker's face as it hissed and growled, growing more agitated.

Caleb just stood staring at it as he grabbed his knife in both hands and held it out towards the walker. His thin arms shook as he stared at the walker, frightened.

"CALEB!" Lori screamed as she aimed and tried to fire again but the gun jammed. Lori looked on in horror, as the walker lunged towards Caleb, as she tried to clear the gun.

Daryl, Glenn and Rick had just pulled up to camp when they heard the first shot.

"AROUND BACK!" T-Dog yelled as they all ran towards the back of the church.

As soon as Daryl heard Lori screaming for Caleb his heart leaped into his throat and he ran as fast as he could even passing T-Dog around to the back. He saw a walker laying face down on the ground as Lori reached for it's back, pointing her gun at it. Daryl didn't see Caleb at first but he soon realized he was underneath the walker.

He pulled Lori away and grabbed the walker with both hands jerking it off of the boy.

"THE GUN JAMMED! I COULDN'T IT? OH MY GOD! IS HE BIT?" She cried as T-Dog grabbed hold of her and Rick came up from behind.

Daryl noticed the knife sticking out of the motionless walker's face and he looked back at Caleb, dreading what he might see. Caleb was silent and motionless. His hands in front of his face, tightly together almost as if he was still gripping an imaginary knife. His eyes were pinched shut but his face and neck were covered with blood. Daryl scooped Caleb up in his arms and tried wiping the blood from his face.

"GET ME SOME WATER!" Daryl ordered and T-Dog went running back towards the front of the church.

"Come on Caleb...you're alright...you gotta be alright..." Daryl was frantic.

Maggie, Carol and Carl came running out of the woods. "We heard a shot! What happened?" Maggie asked Glenn as they ran up but they quickly saw Daryl cradling Caleb in his arms. Carol screamed and dropped to her knees as T-Dog rushed back with the water. Daryl grabbed the bottle and began pouring it on Caleb's face and neck as he gently wiped his face with his hand, washing the blood off him. Caleb squinted his eyes and blinked as he slowly opened them. Daryl searched for any wounds but didn't find any. All the blood had belonged to the walker. Daryl smiled in relief as Caleb's piercing blue eyes stared up at him. His little body still tense and rigid.

"Did I do it? Is it dead?" Caleb asked.

Daryl started to cry as he also laughed a little holding Caleb close. "Yeah little man...ya did good..."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next few weeks, not just Daryl, but everyone noticed the difference in Caleb. He seemed less afraid and more confident in everything. Daryl let him keep the knife, partly because he was afraid taking it back would seem to Caleb like he had done something wrong in killing the walker and that was the last message he wanted to send him. Besides, there were plenty of knives floating around camp to go around. There was no more bed wetting or thumb sucking from Caleb but Daryl had also noticed he hadn't mentioned a word about his mother. He would curl up to either Carol or Daryl every night though as he grew tired but otherwise his days were filled with playing with Carl or Beth and everyone noticed he seemed much happier, all things considered.

"Caleb's really coming around..." Rick remarked as he and Daryl watched Carl and Caleb from a distance. "Almost like two brothers lately...thick as thieves...doing everything together."

"Yeah...just hope it lasts once we're on the move again." Daryl remarked.

Rick rested his hands on his hips and paced back and forth for a moment. "That's mainly want I want to talk to you about...Glenn saw a herd not too far from here this morning when he was out looking for supplies. Said they seemed to just be hanging around one place...not motivated much to roam around but we can't stay here and risk being over run again...not like what happened on the farm."

"You think it's time to pick up and go?" Daryl asked.

"Unfortunately I do...and I think it needs to be done today...maybe we can find someplace before it gets dark...get everyone settled again." Rick told him.

"Alright...I'll spread the word...we'll go today..." Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and headed over to Carol hanging wet clothes on the closeline.

"Hey...got something you need washed?" She asked as she smiled at him. Daryl remained silent at first and the smile quickly left her face. "It's time to go isn't it..."

"Yeah...herd's comin'...we got time but not much...we need to hit the road as soon as possible...Rick wanted me to get everybody ready." Daryl told her.

Carol sighed. "I just hope Caleb is ready...he's been doing so well lately...I don't want this to set him back again..."

"We just gotta act like it ain't a big deal...maybe he'll be alright...hell I would've never thought he'd kill a walker on his own but he did it." Daryl replied.

"Only because of the walker's own weight as it fell on him Daryl. He had a bruise on his face for days where the handle of the knife struck him...he's not strong enough to defend himself." Carol stated.

"It's still dead ain't it...we gotta give him some credit...we can't keep babyin' him, he's got to be able to adapt to change...we ain't got no choice." Daryl argued. He couldn't help but get a little irritated with Carol. Part of Carol's need to baby him was because of what happened to Sophia and he knew it so he did his best not to be angry with her.

"Are y'all fighting?" They heard Caleb ask as he walked up.

Carol knelt down, gently brushed the hair away from his face. "No of course not...we were just talking...but there is something we need to talk about." Carol looked up at Daryl.

Caleb stared up at Daryl with his big blue eyes. "Listen little man...it's that time again...we gotta hit the road."

"But I like it here..." Caleb said innocently.

"I do too but maybe the next place will be even better...come on...why don't ya come help me let the others know then we'll go pack up all our stuff." Daryl told him.

Caleb started to walk off with Daryl and grabbed hold of his pants leg. He quickly let go almost as if he wanted to prove to Daryl he was putting on a brave face even though his disapointment was evident. Daryl roughly messed up his hair as he shoved him a little causing Caleb to grin while they headed towards T-Dog and the others.

.

They had been on the road for awhile and Carol had fallen asleep in the back with Carl and Caleb.

"Are you afraid?" Caleb asked Carl.

"You mean right now?" Carl asked as Caleb nodded. "Not really...I mean...my dad and mom are here...we've got everybody around us..."

"Carol and Daryl take good care of me...just like a mom and dad ya know." Caleb told him.

Carl nodded at him. Rick had talked to him a few times about what happened with Caleb's mom and told him to let Caleb lead the conversation and not to ask anything, just to let Caleb bring it up.

"I bet they'd take care of you too if something happened to your mom or dad...don't you think?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah...I do...and so would Hershel...Beth, Maggie...Glenn and T-dog...it's like we're all family now." Carl noticed as his father glanced up in the rear view mirror and gave him a half smile, slightly nodding his head.

Caleb looked at Carol to make sure she was still sleeping then turned back to Carl and whispered. "I really miss my mom..."

"It's ok to miss her you know...Carol really misses her daughter Sophia and I miss her too...she was my best friend...you're supposed to miss the people you love when they are gone." Carl told him.

"Do you think my mom is still out there...that I'll ever see her again?" Caleb asked.

"I hope so..." Carl replied slightly unsure of how to answer. "I'd really like to meet her...she sounds real nice."

Caleb smiled at Carl but his eyes filled with tears. "I hope so too."

.

Merle lunged at Naomi but she quickly locked her arms against his shoulder and stepped slightly sideways, sweeping his legs out from underneath him as he fell hard, flat on his back. She pinned one knee against his arm and the other against his chest. She grabbed the knife from the sheath on her hip and plunged it into the mat next to his head.

"I said pretend...Damn woman! yer gonna leave this mat full of holes if ya keep that up! Ain't nobody gonna be able to use it!" Merle snapped at her as she started to stand up. Both were out of breath but she stood there smiling. "And wipe that fuckin' grin off yer face."

"Come on Merle...say it...you know you want to..." Naomi told him.

Merle bent over and pulled her knife out, handing it back to her. "Now I gotta find some duct tape and fix yer shit...God Dammit."

"Come on Merle..." Naomi smiled as she gently pushed him.

"Alright, alright...it was ok." Merle told her.

"It was more than ok and you know it!" Naomi boasted as she turned and started to walk over towards the chairs lined against the wall. Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her neck. She grabbed the arm and bent forward, rolling Merle over her shoulder as she flung him onto his back against the mat.

Merle laughed as he lay there with his arms outstretched to his side. "Ok...ok...Uncle!...ya did good...I give up!"

Naomi stepped on Merle's chest as she stepped over him and he grunted. She strutted over to the chairs and grabbed two towels off and turned around throwing one on top of Merle. She wiped the sweat off her face and neck as she took a few deep breaths.

"What's going on here?" The Governor asked as he stepped into the gym.

Merle quickly gathered to his feet as he met eyes with Naomi.

"Just teachin' Naomi here some self defense...ya know...just in case..." Merle replied.

"Just in case of what? Naomi...this isn't necessary...you're safe here...there's no need for you to learn how to fight." The Governor told her.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be prepared besides...you said yourself how scrawny I looked when I first got here now look at me." She said as she flexed her biceps. "Working out with Merle has put some meat on my bones..."

"Merle would you excuse us please...I believe it's time for you to take wall duty anyhow..." The Governor stated.

Merle glanced at Naomi then back at the Governor as he quietly left.

"Please don't be upset with Merle, Phillip...I begged him to teach me...this was my idea." Naomi told him.

The Governor began to slightly pace around her. "Oh I don't doubt that one bit...plus Merle will take any excuse to spend time with you...and I hear that's an awful lot lately..."

"You hear?...Do you have someone spying on me?" Naomi asked defensively.

The Governor chuckled. "Of course not...but from day one since you got here both Merle and Milton have be vying for your affection...seems that Merle has won that battle which in turn has Milton jealous and when Milton is jealous he tends to be a bit of a tattle tale."

"There's nothing romantic going on between Merle and I..." Naomi squatted down, noticing her shoelace was loose and retied it.

"Are you sure...I mean I'd hate for Merle to be getting the wrong idea." The Governor stated.

"I doubt that...he knows what this is about..." Naomi replied as she stood back up.

"And what is this about Naomi...you don't think I buy this simple "getting into shape" excuse of yours do you?" The Governor replied sternly.

Naomi's stomach turned but she tried her best to keep a blank face. "I don't know what you mean..."

The Governor stepped closer towards her, leaving little space between the two of them. "What I mean is I hope you aren't getting any bright ideas of going out there on your own in search of Caleb..."

Naomi couldn't help but get angry. "And what if I did...you know Phillip this has bothered me this whole time since we last spoke of it. How can you not want to go look for your own nephew and how on earth do you expect me not to? What would you do if it were Penny out there?"

"Don't bring Penny into this..." He replied.

"Oh I think I should...are you telling me you wouldn't bother looking for your own daughter? That you wouldn't try everything to help her and find her? That you'd just sit on your ass in your perfect little town and just hope she'd magically plop in your lap? What kind of parent would do that?" She snapped.

The Governor's blood boiled as he listened to her words until he could no longer take it. He back handed Naomi hard across the cheek sending her to the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE IMPLY I WOULDN'T DO EVERYTHING TO HELP MY CHILD! DON'T YOU DARE!"

The Governor quickly tried to calm himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and blew it out hard as Naomi, stunned, slowly rose back up to her feet. "Naomi...I'm sorry...it's just..."

"Save it..." She replied coldly as she turned and stomped off towards the door.

"Naomi please...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry..." The Governor pleaded as he followed after her.

Naomi whipped back around and the Governor could see the red whelp beginning to form on her cheek and her eyes were filled with tears. "YOU DON'T OWN ME! AND IF I WANT TO LOOK FOR MY SON, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

She left the gym and ran back towards the rooming house. She slammed the door to her room and pulled a bag from the closet and began packing her clothes. She pulled a map from the drawer of the dresser and looked at it trying to find where her old camp was. She really had no idea, her husband David had always taken care of those things as she looked after Caleb. She didn't even know where to start looking. She balled up the map and threw it across the room in frustration as she flung herself across the bed, burying her face against the blanket. She soon heard a soft knocking at the door.

"GO AWAY!" Naomi didn't want to deal with anyone in that moment, especially her brother in law.

"Naomi it's me...got Martinez to cover for me for a bit..." She heard Merle's voice on the other side of the door but didn't bother to answer him. She heard the door open but refused to look up as she felt the bed sag slightly as Merle sat next to her. Merle slapped her hard on the ass. "Come on girlie...ain't no time for tears..."

Naomi jerked herself up, her hair a mess as she knelt on the bed looking up at Merle. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes Merle..."

The smirk quickly left Merle's face as he reached towards her and brushed her hair back noticing the mark on her cheek. His face quickly hardened as he began to glare at her. "He hit you?"

"It's nothing...I'm fine..." Naomi rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Merle and leaned against the headboard.

"That ain't nothin'...I ain't gonna tolerate him puttin' his hands on you!" Merle stormed off towards the door but Naomi quickly jumped up, ran across the bed and jumped down in front of him, positioning herself between him and the door.

"Don't Merle...I said I'm fine...he apologized anyways...said he didn't mean it." Naomi told him.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Merle started to shove her away from the door but she held on tight to him.

"MERLE I'M SERIOUS...DON'T...I NEED YOUR HELP..." Merle stared at her without saying another word. "You're the only one I trust here...I want to leave...tonight...you have to help me sneak out..."

Merle stared at her. "Ya don't know what yer askin'..."

"I do..." Naomi stepped closer as she rested her hands against his chest. "Please Merle...I know he won't let me leave during the day...you're the only one that can help me...please...I'm begging you...he's just a little boy and he's gone far too long without me..."

Merle slipped his right arm around her waist and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned towards her but she turned her head away before he was able to meet her lips.

"I'm sorry Merle..." She whispered.

Merle jerked away from her, turning his back and slammed his wrist guard against the dresser.

"It's nothing personal Merle...it's just that..."

"I know...yer still hung up on yer husband...I get it..." Merle slowly turned back towards her. "It's fine..." He tried to reassure her but she could still see his frustration.

"It's not that...I mean it is partly but...it's...complicated." Naomi told him. "I need to find that man and my son..."

"But why's that stoppin' ya? I ain't gonna prevent ya from findin' 'em..." Merle looked at her almost pleading.

Naomi pressed her palms against her cheeks and stared down at the floor a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to say anything...not without being sure."

"What are you talking about..." Merle asked.

"I heard you talking to Martinez last week about your motorcycle...and the week before to what's her name...with the bow set...about how good your brother was with a crossbow and how he could teach her a thing or two..." Naomi's stomach turned, afraid of what his response was going to be to what she said next.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Merle asked confused.

"Please don't be angry with me...but I think the man I gave my son to...is your brother..." Naomi told him.

"Why would ya say that?" Merle, still seeming confused stepped within inches of her.

Naomi felt guilty as she stared into his eyes. "How many crossbow weilding, motorcycle riding Daryls are out there?"

Merle was motionless and silent.

"I'm sorry...I would've told you sooner but I didn't want to get your hopes up if I was wrong...I just thought...I mean...I didn't know what to do...but he was different than how you described him...he was amazing with Caleb and kind and there was just...something between us...some kind of connection I can't even explain it...I know it sounds flakey and doesn't make sense but I hadn't even looked at another man since my husband died but there was something about him...I just knew I could trust him...somehow I just knew..." Naomi stared at him looking for some kind of sign or indication to what he was thinking but he just stared blankly at her.

Abruptly Merle grabbed hold of her arms and shoved her backwards as he held on. "AND YOU'RE JUST TELLIN' ME THIS NOW? NOW? AFTER EVERYTHIN' I DONE FOR YA? FUCKIN' CUNT!"

Naomi hadn't been afraid of Merle since that first moment of their meeting but she was afraid of him now. She just looked at him shocked and didn't know what to say.

Merle turned and jerked the door open and slammed it behind him. Naomi quickly went running after him but he slammed his door in her face just as she got close.

"Merle...please...I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to hurt you...or lie to you...please...you have to know that." Naomi pressed her hand against the door and leaned her head against it. "Merle...please...you have to believe me."

She stood in the hallway against his door for about five minutes when Merle jerked his door open and she almost stumbled in but caught herself.

"Give me one day...before you do anything..." Merle stated then slammed the door back in her face.

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head against the door again. "Ok..."

...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day every time Naomi tried to talk to Merle, he'd either avoid her or immediately started speaking to anyone else that was around. Naomi started to worry that he would be no help to her at all. He was angry at her and there was no doubt about that. But he wasn't the only one trying to avoid someone. She had done her best to avoid the Governor. She started to walk back towards the rooming house so she could take another stab at studying the map. If she could figure out where their camp was with Alex, she would start there. She could only hope Daryl had gone back for her and left some kind of clue as to where he would've gone next.

Naomi entered her room and was shocked to see the Governor standing next to the window. The bag of clothes she packed the day before was sitting on the bed.

"Planning a trip?" The Governor asked.

Naomi closed the door and swallowed hard. "It's not what you think..."

"Please don't insult me by lying to me...you know how I hate lying..." He remarked.

"Phillip please...you don't understand...I have to find my son...I can't just sit and wait and hope for the best...I have to try..." She pleaded with him.

"I have been thinking...first off I'm so sorry about yesterday...it's just when you brought up Penny...I just lost control and I'm truly sorry...second, Merle told me how you described the man to him that has Caleb. He seems to be convinced it's his brother Daryl...I must admit at first I thought he was just trying to convince me so he could stay in your good favor but the more he spoke the more I could see he believed it. Small world if it's true. Once he mentioned the supplies and weapons stored at your old camp, with all those things to consider, how can we not at least look." He told her.

Naomi remained silent, afraid she wasn't hearing him right. Plus she wasn't sure of what to say because she never told Merle about there being supplies at her old camp. She wasn't even sure if there were any. Merle had clearly taken some liberties when he spoke to him.

"Well? I thought you'd be more excited than that..." The Governor remarked.

Naomi hugged him awkwardly. "Thank you...I am excited...when do we go?"

"Well initially I thought I'd take Merle and some of the other men but Merle was insistent on you coming too...he says you can handle yourself quite well now. He'll be by in about an hour or so to go over the map with you and try to pinpoint where your camp was..."

.

The group had stopped and set up camp just off the road about ten miles from the church. Everyone was quiet and seemed discouraged. Daryl stood on the edge of one side of the camp as Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog positioned themselves around other points of the camp, taking watch.

Caleb walked up next to Daryl with his knife in his hand and looked out towards the darkness.

Daryl noticed him gripping the knife. "What are ya doin'?"

"Helping you take watch..." Caleb replied as he continued to stare.

"Okay..." Daryl replied.

Caleb had expected Daryl to tell him to go back to Carol around the fire but to his surprise he didn't. "Okay..." He replied back.

Daryl did his best not to smile but Caleb trying to stand big and tall as he held the knife, ready to face the darkness struck Daryl funny. Maybe it was just because of the change in Caleb and a bit of relief that all made it seem funny to him in that moment. But when Caleb spoke it quickly wiped the chance of smile off Daryl's face.

"Do you think my mom is out there alone?" Caleb asked. "What if she doesn't have any food and is scared...I don't want her to be out there alone."

Daryl bowed his head a moment, Caleb wasn't saying anything he hadn't worried about himself but the words still stung. "I hope not too."

"Sometimes I think she died...but sometimes I think she might be out there...I just don't know." Caleb remarked. "If she is out there...I wonder if I'll ever see her again...maybe a long time from now...maybe she won't recognize me anymore."

"I think she will...doesn't matter how long yer apart...I think she'll remember." Daryl told him.

Caleb stepped closer and rested his head against Daryl's arm and leaned against him slightly.

"I bet yer mom worries the same things about you..." Daryl told him.

"But she knows I have you...I'm not as scared with you..." Caleb sighed deeply.

Daryl hated that he worried about his mom and there was nothing he could do about it. He shouldn't have left her...he should have forced her to go with them. If Caleb never saw his mother again, he knew it would be his fault.

"Caleb...go eat some supper...I fixed you a plate over next to Carl by the fire." Carol stated as she walked up behind them.

"But what about Daryl..." Caleb protested.

"I brought him some too...relax...I wouldn't forget him...now go eat!" Carol gently pushed him towards the campsite. Reluctantly Caleb left and Carol handed Daryl his plate. "What were the two of you talking about? You both look awfully serious tonight."

Daryl took the plate from her and quickly ate the small amount of food that was on it.

"Daryl?...Are you alright?" Carol rested her hand against his shoulder concerned.

Daryl nodded as he licked his fingers then handed the plate back to her. "Just talkin' 'bout his mom a little...how worried he is she's out there alone..."

"Is he the one worried or is it you?" She asked.

Daryl stared at her but didn't answer.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Daryl...there's nothing you could've done differently...it isn't your fault." Carol tried to reassure him but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You better get back over to the fire...can't have ya catchin' a cold out here..." He nodded towards the camp hoping she'd leave.

"Daryl...please..." Carol started to step closer to him but he snapped at her.

"Just go...I'm fine..." Daryl didn't want to be mean to her but sometimes Carol didn't know when to just leave things alone.

Daryl stared back into the darkness.

_._

"Thank you..." Naomi told Merle as he studied the map.

"So it was a lodge of some sort?...Not too far from a river or creek? Is that right?" Merle asked not taking his eyes off the map.

"Merle..." Naomi rested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you...I know Phillip wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't convinced him."

"Caleb's his nephew...I'm sure he just came to his senses...family is important to him." Merle still ignored her as his eyes stayed on the map.

Naomi gently touched his cheek and turned his face to hers. "Stop for a second...I'm trying to say thank you...quit coming up with reason for me not to...I know this is because of you...I never said anything to you about there being supplies there..."

Merle pulled away from her slightly. "Well there could be...it's worth checkin' out...besides, it gives me a chance to look for my brother...I ain't just doin' this for you..."

Naomi sighed. "You're still mad at me..."

Merle slapped his hand in frustration on the map then stared back at her. He looked angry at first but his eyes softened when he looked into hers. "I ain't mad...just got a lot of work to do...come on...I think I know where it is...let's go."

Merle got up and walked out of the door with Naomi following close behind. They met the Governor and a few other men near the gate.

"Naomi...stay close to me while we're there...I don't want you running off alone or putting yourself in danger, are we understood?" The Governor asked as they got into the vehicles. Merle rode with Naomi, The Governor and Martinez.

They headed about twenty miles down the road when they turned off onto a side road and soon there after the lodge came into view.

"Oh my God! THAT'S IT!" Naomi leaned forward from the back seat. Her heart raced as they got closer to the lodge. She noticed Alex's truck sitting a ways off from the building. She wasn't certain but it appeared there was a body lying next to the truck. Naomi felt nauseous as they drove closer to the gate and she could see the bodies lying all over the ground just inside.

"This place looks like all hell broke loose...Stay here with the doors locked until I say otherwise..." The Governor and the others stepped out of the car.

Naomi started to follow but Merle put his hand on her shoulder and gently shoved her back in. "Lock the doors...I'll come get ya if it's clear..."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Naomi stood by the shed staring at all the bodies of the dead on the ground. Her hair started to come lose from it's ponytail and the free stray strands were blowing in her face. Merle stood next to her seeming anxious for her to speak.

"Naomi...come on, say somethin'...is anything different? Anything at all?" Merle asked impatiently.

Slowly she looked towards Merle. "You mean besides all the dead bodies?"

"I mean do ya see anythin' he left out of place...any kind of sign?" Merle asked.

"Nothing...maybe he was never even here..." Naomi said discouraged.

"Bullshit...he was...here look..." He said as he pointed at one of the decaying corpses.

Naomi cringed barely able to look. "So...what? A dead person...look around you there's a ton of them!" She snapped at him.

"No dumbass...look...look at the wound..." Merle pointed closer. "See this here in it's head? That ain't no bullet hole or knife wound...it's from a bolt from a crossbow..." Merle instructed.

"How can you even be sure?" Naomi asked.

"Anybody can...well I mean anybody that knows what they're lookin' at would know...Daryl's been using that crossbow since we was kids...he's killed tons of shit with it...I'd know that mark anywhere." Merle insisted.

"I still don't see how you can tell...are you sure?" Naomi asked.

Merle glared at her a moment. "Ya callin' me a liar?"

"No of course not...I just don't want to get my hopes up for nothing." Naomi told him.

"My brother was here...he came back for you..." Merle stated.

Naomi couldn't help herself as she started to cry.

"Cut that out...don't do that..." Merle stated as he awkwardly stepped closer towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder and tapped her with his fingers.

The Governor stepped out of the building with a few other men and started walking towards them. "There's nothing here...it's been cleaned out...it was a waste of time!"

"But Phillip...Merle..." Naomi started to speak but Merle nudged her and shot her a dirty look.

"I mean...It was worth a try for both Caleb and Daryl..." Naomi said but she looked at Merle confused.

"What would've been worth a shot would've been us searching someplace else where we may have found supplies and been able to look out for them...I knew this was a waste of time...you have to learn to trust me Naomi..." The Governor stated. "Come on let's go..."

Naomi and Merle followed the Governor and his men outside the gate as they started to get back in the vehicles. Naomi walked past the vehicles and turned back towards Merle as she continued walking. "I just want to see who it is..." She stated as she walked towards the wrecked truck with the body lying next to it.

"Naomi..." The Governor called out to her but she ignored him.

"I'll get her..." Merle stated as he followed after her.

He caught up with her as she stood staring over the body in silence. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Who is it?" Merle asked. "Friend of yours?"

Naomi remained silent as she wiped the tears from her face. She didn't look at Merle but turned away and started walking back towards the vehicles. "It's the man that murdered my husband..."

Merle stared at him for a moment then quickly followed after her.

.

The group had run out of food and everyone was feeling discouraged being so unsettled. They approached an old abandoned house and carefully went inside, clearing it room by room. Daryl came slowly down the stairs plucking the feathers from an owl as everyone else piled into the living room. No one spoke. Everyone just sat around in a circle, all with long faces staring at one another. Carl came in, carrying two cans of dog food. He sat them in front of him and started to open one with a can opener. Rick grabbed the can from him, seeing what it was and angrily threw it against the fireplace. Caleb jumped slightly by Rick's outburst and curled up against Carol. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the head. Daryl noticed Caleb's reaction and playfully kicked the bottom of his shoe causing Caleb to look up at him. He gestured towards Caleb with the owl but Caleb made a grossed out face and Daryl just winked at him. A few hours had gone by when T-Dog whistled, getting everyone's attention as he nodded out the window. No one needed to look out the window to know what he was motioning at. They all gathered up their belongings and quickly headed towards the cars.

They stopped a few more times along the road until they found a water source to refill their containers. Caleb followed Rick and Daryl along the railroad tracks but ran smack into the back of Daryl since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He looked up and saw Daryl and Rick staring off into the distance and Caleb walked in front of both of them to see what they were looking at.

A large building surrounded by tall fences and barb wire surrounded the property. It was littered with walkers on both sides, in and outside the fence. Neither man spoke as they just stared for a moment then looked at each other.

"Come on...let's tell the other's" Rick stated.

Caleb listened as Rick sold his case on the prison being an ideal spot to set up camp. Listening to Rick talk about killing the walkers scared Caleb with there being so many but he didn't want Daryl to know he was afraid so he put on a brave face.

They headed closer to the prison in the vehicles and Carol put her arm around Caleb.

"It's going to be ok...this is a good thing..." She tried to reassure him, seeing the worried look on his face,

"I know..." Was Caleb's only reply.

.

It took a few hours for them to clear the entire yard but they finally were able to enter and freely roam in the fenced in area. Walkers still lurked in the gated off sections by the building but Rick circled the fenceline numberous times to be sure it was secure before settling down for the evening.

Night fell as they fixed what little food they managed to scrounge up for dinner.

"I'll take Daryl a plate...he won't eat otherwise." Carol stated.

Caleb was busy thumb wrestling with Carl but when he saw Carol stand up he quickly followed after her. "I'll take it..."

"No sweetheart...keep playing with Carl...it's fine...you can relax..." Carol smiled at him.

Caleb nodded and sat back down next to Carl.

Carol walked on towards the overturned bus as Daryl took first watch.

Daryl was grateful for the food she brought him. He was starving but hadn't wanted to act like it because he wanted to make sure everyone else ate first.

"How's Caleb?" He asked as he quickly wolfed down the food.

"On edge...a bit jumpy but he's trying to put on a brave face..." Carol told him as she started to rub her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked as he watched her.

"Oh it's nothing...just aches is all...shooting the rifle today, I'm just not used to it..." Carol told him.

Daryl licked his fingers clean and motioned for her to come closer. "Come 'ere..." He said as she backed closer and he started to rub the kinks out of her shoulder and neck.

Carol closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying Daryl's touch. He was never one to be physically affectionate so any ounce from him, she greatly welcomed. Carol moaned softly and started to turn towards Daryl. Something about the look in her eye suddenly made him uncomfortable so he stopped. He looked back out into the darkness almost afraid to look at her.

"Pretty romantic huh?" Carol remarked and Daryl couldn't help but look at her. He furrowed his brow and his heart started to race for a moment until he saw her smirk and he sighed with relief.

"Want to fool around?" Carol asked as she brushed her hand against his arm.

Daryl grunted and shrugged realizing she was only joking...or at least he hoped so. He couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, especially with Caleb egging them on to get together but it had been so long since he had been with anyone he didn't think he had the nerve to try anything, even just a kiss. He cared about Carol, he might even say he loved her considering all they had been through but it wasn't the romantic love people talked about. He wasn't sure what it was but he certainly felt different about her than he did Lori or Maggie but suddenly his thoughts went to Naomi. He shook his head trying not to think of her but he couldn't help but remember how he felt in the shed when she tripped and fell into his arms. He felt different with her than any woman. Something stirred in him just being close to her but he couldn't explain it or even understand it. He quickly pushed the thoughts of her out of his mind and started to climb down off the bus.

"I'll go down first..." Daryl remarked.

"Even better!" Carol smirked.

"Shut up..." Daryl tried not to laugh at her playfulness. She was clearly in a good mood and he figured it was because they'd probably get the best night of sleep as they'd had in a long time.

They both headed back to the campfire with the others and listened as Maggie and Beth sang a few songs. Caleb had curled up on a ball, his head on Hershel's leg and he was out cold. Daryl couldn't help but stare at him. His mind felt like it was spinning thinking of all three of them, Caleb, Carol and Naomi...He wanted nothing more than to reunite Caleb with his mother but for some reason that was the first night that it struck him what a blow it would be to Carol. She had grown so attached to him and Caleb to her. Her wondered how they would both handle it. Even how would he...seeing her again would be strange but even still, he wanted it...and not just for Caleb. Maybe what he had felt for her was just his imagination because he was held captive with no one to trust. Maybe it was nothing...maybe he should make more of an effort to connect with Carol on another level. His head started to ache from all the thoughts swimming through it. Daryl shook his head and headed back towards the bus to finish his watch shift.

.

Naomi didn't say a word the whole way back to Woodbury. Merle watched her the entire way and the Governor glanced back at both of them periodically the journey back. They got back to town and Naomi started to head back towards the rooming house.

"Naomi...come with me back to my home...I want to discuss a few things with you." The Governor stated.

Merle looked on worried, wondering what he wanted to talk about as he reluctantly walked towards his post as they all went in different directions. Naomi didn't speak she just followed. They entered his home and she sat down in a large brown leather chair and waited for him to speak. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and poured her a small glass, handing it to her.

"I know you used to not drink hard liquor but I figured your nerves may need it." He stated.

Naomi took the glass but remained silent.

"I know how discouraged you must feel. You believed he'd go back for you...leave you a clue or message as to where to find your son...I understand your disappointment..." The Governor stated.

"I want to keep looking..." Naomi remarked as she stared at her glass.

"And we will...we'll keep our eyes open when we go on our supply runs...any sign of him...any sign at all, I promise we will follow up on." The Governor tried to reassure her.

"I want to go on these runs...in fact I insist on it." Naomi told him.

"Now Naomi..." The Governor started to speak but she quickly interupted him."

"I won't take no for an answer...I can handle myself thanks to Merle...just give me some weapons training and I'll be as good as most people in this town you take on the runs." Naomi told him as she stared up from her glass.

The Governor saw the determination in her face. "I'll consider it..."

"NO PHILLIP!... What if this were Penny out there? No one would be able to stop you and it's the same with me...You can't stop me from searching for my son and if that means I leave this town for good then I will...I'll either do it with your help or without!" She stated.

The Governor stared at her silently for a moment. "Alright..." He said softly. "But you have to follow my strict orders to stay safe...do you understand?"

"Yes!" Naomi jumped out of the chair, setting the glass on the table next to it and threw her arms around the Governor. "I knew you'd come to your senses...Caleb's your family too...thank you Phillip...you won't regret this."

The Governor gently pulled her arms away from him and held her at arms length. "I'll have Merle start you on weapons training this evening..."

Naomi nodded and quickly headed out the door. Milton passed by her just as she was exiting.

"Well she certainly seems happy...did you find something out about her son?" Milton asked curiously.

"No...infact she's insisting on going out on the supply runs to look for him." The Governor remarked.

"And you think that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Of course not but she's backing me into a corner...I'll figure a way out in time...meanwhile if she thinks I'm going along with it, it will give me time to think..."The Governor told him.

"May I ask...what's your reservation in finding him?" Mlton asked.

"If I genuinely believed he was still alive, I'd be for it, but for her to give him to a stranger which later turns out to be Merle's brother...I don't believe he survived. I remember how Caleb was. He was a gently boy, not cut out for this cruel world. Pair him with someone with no parenting skills...all the wishful thinking in the world wouldn't keep that boy alive...I mean look at Merle...can you imagine him dragging around a kid behind him?"

Milton scratched his head. "Well you do have a point..."

"I'll figure something out...in the meantime, I need to relieve some tension...send me Lila..." The Governor ordered.

Milton smirked knowing full well whenever the Governor summoned Lila it was for sex and nothing else. He nodded his head and left to comply with the Governor's orders.

...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You gotta learn to relax...I'll give ya credit...yer a natural but ya ain't gotta white knuckle the gun...just gently squeeze. You grip it too tightly yer bound to make yourself jerk when ya squeeze the trigger and that's gonna throw off yer aim." Merle remarked as he gently rested his hand against Naomi's back as she stared down the barrel of the gun, taking aim. "Once yer finger is on the trigger ya need to be ready to fire."

Naomi took a deep breath and tried to relax. She gently squeezed the trigger, firing the weapon, hitting her target. "Just makes me nervous I guess..." She remarked as she lowered the gun.

"Still...ya hit the mark...that's what counts...but yer sure as shit gonna be nervous the first few times yer shootin' at a biter comin' after ya...ya just gotta stay in control." Merle told her. "Come on...it'll be dark soon...that's enough for the night."

Naomi and Merle started to head back when Milton cut them off along the way. "Merle...the Governor wants to see you..."

Merle nodded and headed towards the Governor's home as Milton stood before Naomi smiling. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No Merle and I were just doing some firearms training..." Naomi told him.

Milton extended his elbow to her. "Well come on then, I'd be delighted to fix you something and some of my special tea."

Naomi didn't have any real desire to spend any time with Milton but she didn't want to be rude or hurt his feelings. With it starting to get dark she wouldn't be able to leave Woodbury to search for Caleb anyhow so she decided to grin and bear it. They went back to his home and he led her to the kitchen table then began preparing their food.

"I was hoping to run into you this evening anyhow...we haven't had much time together lately with Merle teaching you in so many things." Milton remarked.

Naomi remained silent. The truth was Milton had given her the creeps from the moment she met him. He seemed quiet and harmless but there was just something about him that didn't sit well with her but she couldn't put her finger on it. He had been nothing but nice to her so she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty feeling ill towards him but still, she did.

"I hope you're hungry and enjoy what I prepared." Milton turned back towards her and smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She forced a smiled.

Milton did most of the talking over dinner. Naomi tried to engage in the conversation in hopes of making the time go faster but every minute seemed to slowly tick by and she was anxious to leave. She and Merle had talked about coming up with a stratedgy for what areas to search leading away from her old camp.

"Dinner was lovely Milton but you really shouldn't have gone to the trouble." She told him.

"Oh it was no trouble. I've been wanting to spend more time with you but Merle seems to always be monopolizing it. It's a shame you have to put up with him so much." Milton told her.

"I happen to like Merle...he's a good man." Naomi told him.

Milton laughed slightly to himself. "A good man? Is that what you think? Clearly you haven't seen Merle's true side."

Milton got up and fixed them both a cup of tea.

"I really think I should be going..." Naomi said.

"Have some tea first...please I insist...I brewed this batch especially for you...you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?" Milton smiled.

Naomi paused for a moment as she stared at the tea cup. "Fine...but please don't bad mouth Merle anymore...I know the two of you don't get along but he doesn't speak ill of you so don't do it of him."

"Oh I find that hard to believe..." Milton replied.

"I'm serious Milton...Merle's helping me find my son...granted he's hoping to find his brother in the process but that is what we spend our time worrying about...not you or anyone else." She said sharply.

"Of course...I didn't mean anything by it...please...drink up." He insisted.

.

Merle headed towards the rooming house after leaving the Governor's and knocked on Naomi's door. He was surprised when she didn't immediately answer and knocked again. He walked into his room across the hall to make sure she wasn't waiting for him there but when he discovered she wasn't he went back to her door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Shit..." He mumbled as he pulled the knife from his pocket and slid the blade between the door frame and the door, forcing the lock.

He entered her room only to discover it empty. He thought it was strange at first but then remembered Milton lingering around her when he left her earlier. He laughed a little to himself thinking that Milton probably weaseled his way into spending time with her and nothing would entertain him more than interupting it. He closed her door back and headed towards Milton's place.

"I really should go...I need to meet up with Merle to go over a few things..." She told him as she started to stand but as she rose to her feet she immediately felt light headed. Naomi paused as she rested one hand against the table to steady herself and the other against her head.

"Are you alright?" Milton rose to his feet and quickly rushed to her side of the table.

"I guess I stood up too quickly." She remarked.

Milton slipped one arm around her waist and gripped her arm with the other hand. "Maybe you should sit back down."

"No I'm sure I'm fine..." Naomi started to take a step forward but the room started to spin as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"You're exhausted...probably just pushing yourself too hard...please...let me lead you over to the couch before you hurt yourself. Milton stated as he guided her across the room to the couch. She stumbled along the way but he held on tightly to her to keep her from falling.

She tried to sit on the couch but just ended up slumped over almost as if she couldn't control her own body. She tried to speak but couldn't form the words. Milton lifted her legs and rolled her onto her back as she lay on the couch. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Milton sat on the edge of the couch next to her and patiently waited for her to fully pass out. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"You'll understand soon that this is for the best...the Governor just wants to keep you safe...I want to keep you safe." He told her even though he knew she couldn't hear a word of it.

He lifted her limp hand and kissed the back of it. "I can't imagine how awful it must be having to spend so much time with that neanderthal...you deserve more..."

Milton ran his hand down her neck towards her shoulder. He couldn't help but admire her as she lay there. He ran his hand down the length of her arm and rested it against her hip. He felt his heart race as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He started to lean closer when a loud banging at his door made him jump.

Frustrated, he got up and walked over to the door but only opened it a crack.

Merle smirked at Milton as he peeked out the door. "I need to speak with Naomi...we got business to take care of..."

"I'm afraid I can't help you..." Milton remarked as he started to shut the door but Merle stuck his foot in preventing him from closing it and pressed his left hand against the door.

"Oh I think ya can...Come on Milt...I ain't dickin' around with ya...where is she...ya had to have brought her back here...she ain't in her room and she ain't at the Governor's." Merle couldn't help but love the irritated look on Milton's face.

"I'm sorry Merle...but she's not here..." Milton told him.

"NAOMI! COME ON GIRL...GOT SOME PLANNIN' TO DO FOR TOMORROW..." Merle shouted as he grinned at Milton. He knew she was there and she'd come if she heard him.

Merle waited for a moment but didn't hear any sound. Milton looked at him almost pleased as if he had proved him wrong somehow. The smiled quickly left Merle's face as he stared harshly at Milton. Without warning Merle pushed his handless arm against his chest and forced his way in the door.

"You're lyin'...where is she? NAOMI?" Merle said as he busted into the apartment. With the door no longer blocking his view he noticed Naomi lying on the couch seeming asleep. Merle stomped over to the couch and shook her but she didn't wake up. "Naomi?...what the..."

Milton started to panic as Merle turned back towards him looking like a rabid animal. Before he had a chance to explain, Merle had rushed back over towards him and grabbed hold of his shirt. He shoved him hard against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YA DO TO HER? YA LITTLE FUCKIN' PERVERT! I OUTTA RIP OFF YER SORRY LITTLE DICK! WHAT DID YA GIVE HER?" Merle's face was inches from Milton's as he trembled trying to force out words of explanation.

"It wasn't my idea...I swear...I didn't do anything to her! The Governor told me to...I was just doing what I was told." Milton frantically spoke.

"What are ya blabberin' about?" Merle asked confused.

"He asked me to drug her...just knock her out for the night so she wouldn't wake up in time for the run, you could be gone in the morning without her...it's for her own safety..." Milton told him.

"BULLSHIT!" Merle snapped at him. He pressed his wrist guard against his throat and drew back his fist.

Milton raised his hands defensively, trying to shield his face. "I swear Merle...it was the Governor...I was just doing what I was told...please...please don't...don't hurt me!"

Merle watched silently as Milton trembled and groveled, looking as if he was about to cry. "Yer nothin' but a pussy!" Merle snarled as he shoved Milton to the floor. He turned back around and scooped Naomi up into his arms and carried her back towards the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" He ordered and Milton scrambled over and opened it. As Merle headed out, Milton quickly followed out after.

.

Merle carefully laid Naomi onto her bed and covered her with a blanket. He mumbled, cursing to himself, pissed he hadn't beat the living daylights out of Milton but he had the suspicion that what he was saying was true and his priority was to get Naomi out of there...he'd get Milton back for what he did but when the time was right.

"He was telling you the truth...I told him to do it..." The Governor stated as Merle turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"That's bullshit...ya ain't got no right to do that!" Merle remarked.

"Just hear me out before you blow a gasket Merle...I don't doubt that she has worked hard to learn to defend herself...to try and be prepared as she can out there...but you know as well as I do that she is safer here." The Governor told him.

"Ain't that up to her? Whether she goes out there or not?" Merle asked doing his best to contain his own anger.

"She's my family Merle...I'd think you of all people would understand the importance of wanting to keep your family safe..." The Governor stepped into the room and towards the opposite side of the bed as Merle.

"Even more reason to help her find her son...ain't he yer family too?" Merle snapped back.

"Tell me Merle...deep down do you really believe if it is in fact your brother she gave him to that he would've kept him alive all this time? I'm not saying he wouldn't have wanted to but do you really think it was possible?" The Governor asked.

"Don't underestimate a Dixon..." Merle said without hesitation.

"Think about it Merle...don't just give me an impulsive answer...Caleb's always been a gently boy...not tough and a boy growing up without a father...what if you find Daryl and Caleb isn't with him or God forbid we discover he is dead? Do you really want her to learn that out there? Do you really want to watch her devastation while you're having a joyous reunion with your long lost brother? Don't you think she will resent you just as much as him for it? She may be fond of you now but she won't forgive you if something has happened to Caleb...it'll be guilt by association."

Merle glared at him in silence. He had never thought of it that way. He looked back at Naomi on the bed.

"You know what I'm saying is true Merle...we'll go out...you, me and some of the other men...we'll scavenge the area near her camp for supplies...if we find your brother and he has Caleb then you'll be the hero bringing him back to her...if he doesn't and your brother wants to come join us here in Woodbury then it would give us time to come up with a way to break it to her gently..." The Governor remarked.

Merle glared back at him not knowing what to do. He did know what he was saying was true and he hated every word of it.

.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Naomi woke to the sensation of someone slapping her face. She jerked away as she opened her eyes.

"Wake up! Come on...wake up..." Merle stated as he leaned over her smacking her cheek.

Naomi groggily lifted her arms and shoved Merle's hand away. "Stop!...Why are you slapping me?" All she wanted to do was go back to sleep but Merle was relentless.

"Come on...sit up...NOW!" He raised his voice.

Naomi's head throbbed as she struggled to sit up. "God I feel terrible...I don't even remember coming in last night...wait...why are you in here? What time is it?"

"I brought ya some coffee and water...drink up" Merle told her.

Naomi rubbed her eyes then realized she was still in her clothes from the day before. "What's going on?"

"LISTEN..." Merle breathed deeply as he tried not to get frustrated with her. "Drink the coffee and the water then get ready..."

Naomi remembered they were going to look for Caleb but couldn't understand why she felt like she was in such a fog.

"Just remember...when ya come to the gate don't let on I woke ya up, ya here? Just act like it's the first time seein' me." Merle instructed.

Naomi looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I still don't understand what happened last night..."

"JUST DO WHAT I TELL YA!" Merle snapped at her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Naomi watched him as he headed towards the door.

"I ain't got time to explain it all now...just do it..." He snapped and left the room.

Naomi scratched her head as she tried to remembered the night before but the last thing she could was eating dinner with Milton. Everything else was just a blank. She struggled to get herself up as she made her way to the shower.

.

Naomi headed towards the gate feeling like she was dragging herself the whole way. When she approached the group of men gathered around the vehicles, the Governor was the first to notice her.

"Naomi!" He remarked as he shot a look over to Milton.

"Good morning..." She replied. She couldn't help but notice the sudden awkwardness he had towards her, making her even more confused than before.

"Do you feel alright? You are looking a bit pale..." The Governor remarked.

Merle came out from behind one of the vehicles. "He's right...ya look like shit..."

"I'm fine...I just...I mean I wouldn't miss this for anything...you know how important it is to me." Naomi told him.

Milton rushed over and gently grabbed hold of Naomi's arm. "Please...you don't look well...why don't ya come with me?"

Naomi glanced over towards Merle who was steadily watching. She didn't understand why he wasn't taking up for her and why he had been acting so strangely that morning. She jerked her arm away from him. "I'm going and that's final!"

The Governor shot a dirty look at Milton then looked back at Naomi. "Alright...Milton it appears you're staying here after all then...there's not enough room for the both of you...just as well I supposed since I know you have some serious work to do in your lab...right?"

Milton stammered a bit when he spoke but agreed with the Governor.

.

They headed off down the road towards her old camp and stopped when they reached an abandoned gas station. Everyone got out of the vehicles and began searching around the building.

"Naomi stay close to either me or Merle...no exceptions..." The Governor ordered.

Naomi followed behind Merle as he started to enter the garage. They made their way through the vehicle bay and headed back towards the store room.

"What's with you this morning?" Naomi whispered.

"Nothin'...just keep quiet...the less ya know the better..." Merle snapped at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? What is going on? I don't remember how I even got home last night, my head's killing me...I woke up in the clothes I was wearing yesterday...what the hell is going on?" Naomi snapped back.

Merle stopped and turned back towards her. "Let it go...ya have to trust me..."

"I'm starting to wonder if I should be trusting anyone..." Naomi glared at him.

Merle turned away and kicked a bucket across the room that was next to him. "Fuck it...do what the fuck ya want then but don't ask me for my help..."

Merle stomped off towards the back office. Naomi just stood in the bay feeling deflated. Her head throbbed from the raging headache and she was starting to feel like she could vomit. Suddenly she heard a commotion from where Merle had gone. Naomi started to head down the hallway and drew the weapon from her waist band. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw Merle in the back room, fighting off two walkers. He had pierced through the neck of one with his knife on his wrist guard. He gripped it's shirt, holding it away from him as it still struggled for him and Merle pushed against the other to ward off the second walker but was unable to draw back his arm to get the better of both.

"SHOOT IT!" He yelled at her.

Naomi raised her gun, took aim and pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire. Panic washed over her as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Merle was steadily struggling and cursing at the two walkers attacking him as he fended them off. He shoved against them both as hard as he could, drawing up his leg and kicking the one off his knife. It immediately lunged back towards him and Merle was able to pierce it's skull as it ubruptly stopped and then he shoved it off onto the floor. Meanwhile, the other walker had noticed Naomi and started to charge towards her. She struggled to pull back the slide of the gun and raised the gun again, not having time to aim but fired. The walker stumbled backwards slightly from the impact to it's chest but lunged at her again. This time Naomi aimed as it stood a few feet in front of her and shot it in the face. The walker lifelessly dropped to the floor. Naomi's whole body trembled as she stared wide eyed. Merle rushed over towards her, raising his hand to gently push the gun away that she still had aimed.

"You alright?" Merle asked. She just nodded her head in silence.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" The Governor asked as he came rushing in.

Merle struggled to catch his breath. "Yeah...just had a close one is all..."

The Governor grabbed hold of Naomi's arm and pulled her closer towards him. "See...this is exactly what I want to avoid with you! You could've been killed...who'd be there to take care of Caleb then?"

Naomi, still somewhat in shock, just remained silent.

"Let's go...clear the shelves of any automotive supplies and let's head back to town..." The Governor ordered as he led Naomi outside back towards the vehicles.

Martinez approached Merle in the shop, glancing back outside. "She seems freaked...maybe he's right...maybe she ain't cut out for this..."

"It's my fault...I shoulda made sure she racked one in the chamber before we even got here...she tried to fire and when it didn't she freaked...but she still managed to pull through...that's what counts...she just needs more practice. Besides...she ain't feelin' too hot this mornin'..." Merle remarked.

"Why you so interested in her Merle? It ain't like you...I know she'd be nice to have some fun with but ya seem to be going to more trouble than it's worth."

Merle glared at Martinez then headed over towards the shelves and started gathering supplies. "I'm only interested in findin' my brother...so get it straight..."

Naomi was quiet most of the way back to Woodbury. She and Merle sat in the back seat of the vehicle and Merle stared at her as she kept her eyes out the window.

"You alright?" Merle nudged her.

She looked over at Merle expressionless. "I could've gotten you killed...it was stupid...how could I have not made sure the gun was ready to fire?" She said softly.

"Happens to everyone...ya got it to didn't ya? It ain't like ya completely froze..." He remarked.

"But still...I panicked...you could be dead right now because of me." She turned her gaze back towards the window.

Merle sat there silent for a moment not knowing what else he should say. He looked up front and noticed the Governor appeared to be listening to them and that he had a smirk on his face. The Governor hadn't wanted her to come in the first place. Merle could only imagine that he was pleased with himself that things went badly. He knew he'd use it against her the next time she asked to go on a run.

Merle looked back at Naomi. "Well I ain't...that's all that matters..."

.

The next few weeks were rough at the prison. Besides the exhaustion everyone suffered from initially clearing one block of the prison, the run in with the prisoners had taken more of an emotional toll on everyone. Suffering through the loss of two of their group had been almost too much for most of them to handle. Daryl was devastated at first when he thought they had also lost Carol but he did his best to hide it from Caleb. He couldn't help but feel guilty but finding her again as they searched the prison gave everyone a little hope. Caleb had been glued to her side ever since. Not wanting to leave her for a moment, not even with Daryl.

"Come on little man...Carol needs her rest..." Daryl told him as he stood in the doorway of the cell.

Caleb sat next to Carol on the lower bunk, leaning into her as she wrapped her arm around him.

"It's ok Daryl...he just needs a little more time...he'll be ok in a day or so...right Caleb?" Carol nudged him gently.

Caleb didn't respond, he just looked up at her with a world of fear in his face. She gently caressed his cheek then hugged him. "He'll be fine...he's gonna take good care of me until I get my strength back..."

"Carol..." Daryl stared at her but she knew exactly what he was thinking without him saying anything else. Daryl was afraid of him resorting back to his old behavior after doing so well before all hell broke lose.

"It's ok Daryl...we've all lost a lot lately...don't worry..." She tried to reassure him.

Frustrated, Daryl left and walked outside.

"You alright?" Glenn asked as he passed by him.

"Everything is goin' to shit...fallin' apart all around us...no it ain't alright..." Daryl snapped.

"Daryl wait..." Glenn followed after him and Daryl stopped in his tracks, keeping his back to Glenn. "You're doin' a good job...great even..."

Daryl turned around, looking at him confused. "Job with what?"

"Holding everything together...taking charge...you've really helped keep us all from fallin' apart...it hasn't gone unnoticed." Glenn told him.

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't doin' nothin' nobody else ain't doin'."

"That's not true...you run around here worrying about everyone else but yourself...you saved Carol, that's a miracle in itself, you found formula for Judith...you take watch more than anyone else to make sure everyone gets enough sleep...and on top of it all you're taking care of someone else's kid like he's your own...you can't possibly do any more than you are." Glenn told him.

"Always feels like there's somethin' else I need to be doin'...it ain't enough...Rick is fallin' to pieces...haven't stopped that...we runnin' through that formula and will be out in no time...Caleb's...I don't think he's ever gonna leave Carol's side again..." Daryl started to go on but Glenn interupted him.

"You need to rest Daryl...at least for a bit...where are you off to now?" Glenn asked.

"Gonna relieve Oscar from the tower for a bit..." Daryl told him.

"No you're not...I'm not busy...I'll do it...you go inside and try to sleep for at least a little bit..." Glenn told him.

"It's the middle of the day...I ain't gonna do no sleepin'...there's too much to do..." Daryl snapped at him.

"Maggie and I will take care of things...I don't care if you sleep or not...at least go rest but go...for a little bit Daryl...you're going to run yourself into the ground if you don't...now go!" Glenn ordered.

Daryl could see he wouldn't take no for an answer but just the thought of lounging around during the day annoyed him. He didn't want to seem lazy. Daryl shook his head and headed back into the cell block. He walked up the stairs to his area on the landing and leaned his crossbow against the railing. He squatted down then laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Sleepin' in the middle of the day...this is stupid...don't know why I even listened to him." Daryl grumbled but his body welcomed the sudden stillness. He struggled to keep his eyes open when he heard footsteps.

"Daryl? You feeling ok?" Carol asked as she stepped out of her cell with Caleb.

Daryl rubbed his eyes for a moment and propped himself up on his elbows. "Glenn sent me to my room." He sarcastically smirked. "Said I needed a break..."

"And you're taking one?" Carol asked surprised.

"You're right...this is stupid." Daryl leaned forward as if he was going to get up but Carol knelt beside him and gently pushed him back on his back.

"Oh no you don't...you're not going anywhere...this is exactly what you need." Carol insisted.

"We can all take a nap." Caleb remarked as he made his way between the two of them. Carol smiled as she lay on her side next to Daryl with Caleb curled up with his back towards her, both staring at Daryl. Daryl rested his hands behind his head again and glanced at both of them for a moment.

"I'm feelin' kind out numbered here..." He remarked.

"You are..." Carol smiled as she watched Daryl sigh. They all became quiet and Carol watched as both Daryl and Caleb soon fell asleep. There had been so much loss but for the first time in a long time she felt like she was gaining something. Maybe there was still a chance for happiness for her in this world.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and input! I'm glad everyone is so excited by this story. Keep them coming! We've had a lot of turns in this story and we're about to have another but I think everyone will be excited for it. I hope everyone is also reading my other new story "Rebirth". Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 38

Naomi entered the Governor's home and he led her over to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I can fix us something to eat..." The Governor told her.

Naomi sat at the table and shook her head. "I'm not hungry but thanks..."

The Governor grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and sat them on the table, sitting next to her. "Well at least a drink then..."

Naomi forced a smile as she watched him pour them each a glass.

"I'm assuming from today you now understand why I don't want you outside the walls of the town..." The Governor remarked.

"I never thought it wouldn't be dangerous but I won't stop looking for my son...I thought maybe tomorrow if we start earlier that we could cover more ground..."

The Governor slammed his glass on the table. "You can't be serious! You almost cost Merle his life! Do you know how devastating it would be to Woodbury if we lost him? But I guess his life means nothing to you."

"How can you say that? Of course it does!" Naomi insisted.

"I told you before we'd look for Caleb on our runs but you insisted on coming, even when I asked you not to. Merle almost died today but you don't seem phased by that one bit. All you can think about is what you want to do next!" The Governor started to raise his voice.

Naomi stood up angry. "I JUST WANT TO FIND MY SON! OF COURSE I FEEL AWFUL ABOUT MERLE BUT I APOLOGIZED TO HIM. CALEB IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!"

The Governor stood up and walked over towards the door, opening it. "You need to leave...I'll have to think about all of this..."

Naomi glared at him as she fought back tears.

"If you don't mind, go by Milton's lab and send him to see me.." The Governor stated.

"Fine..." Naomi said softly as she exited.

.

Naomi shivered slightly from the cool night air as she walked towards Milton's laboratory. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knew if Milton was inside the lab itself it was hard for him to hear so she tried the door and it was unlocked. Naomi entered and headed for the basement stairs. She heard voices coming from below as she entered. She was about halfway down the stairs when she could see Merle pinning Milton against the wall.

"I was just following the Governor's orders...you would've done the same..." Milton pleaded with him.

Merle snarled, the anger almost spilling out of him since he kept it pent up from the day before. "What else were ya gonna do ya little pervert? Ya think I don't know? There she was, passed out on your couch, she'd never know now would she?"

"You make it sound so vulgar! I swear I wasn't going to do anything...she was just supposed to be knocked out through the morning so she'd miss the run! That's all!" Milton insisted.

"WHAT?" Naomi was shocked as she rushed the rest of the way down the steps and over next to Merle. He released Milton and turned his back to both of them.

"I...I...I..." Milton only managed to stutter.

"You drugged me? That's why I couldn't remember anything and felt like shit all day isn't it?" Everything was suddenly making sense. How strangely everyone acted when she had approached them, Merle's odd behavior, her feeling in a fog. "And Phillip ordered this? Did you know about all of this yesterday?" Naomi turned to Merle and he turned back around to face her.

"No...not 'til after it was done..." Merle told her.

"I don't believe this..." Naomi walked away from both of them.

Milton started to follow after her. "You have to know it was for your own good...just to keep you safe..."

Naomi quickly turned back around. "For my own good? Are you kidding me? You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?...And you...were you ever going to tell me?" She directed her attention to Merle.

He didn't answer as he just stared at her.

"I can't believe it...why is everyone so against me finding my son?" Naomi asked. "All of you...you do nothing but try to trick me and lie to me! I don't want to be around any of you!" Naomi turned and rushed out of the lab.

"This is bad... I have to tell the Governor..." Milton started to rush after her but Merle followed him.

.

"Let me do the talking or you're liable to get us both in even more trouble..." Milton told him as they approached the Governor's home.

"Fuck that! Yer gonna throw me under the bus if ya get a chance." Merle remarked as he pounded on the door.

The Governor opened the door and looked surprised to see them both. "I only asked for Milton..."

"Merle told Naomi you had me drug her!" Milton blurted out.

"Fuckin' weasel! I did not!...she overheard us arguin' in the lab..." Merle countered.

The Governor stepped back allowing them room to enter. "Both of you idiots get in here and tell me everything..."

.

Naomi walked towards the North wall and hid her backpack just out of view. She rounded the corner and caught the attention of the guard.

"You're Smith right?" Naomi asked.

The man turned around and looked at her. "Yeah...Why?"

"The Governor wants to see you...told me to take watch for you until you get back." She told him.

"Really? What about?" Smith asked.

"How should I know? Just doing what he asked." Naomi told him.

Smith hopped down off the wall and handed her his rifle. She watched as he walked towards the Governor's home and as soon as he was far enough away not to notice, she ran back to where she hid her backpack and grabbed it. Quickly she slipped her arms through the straps and slung the rifle on her shoulder. She ran back to the wall and climbed up. She took a deep breath, knowing she only had a short time before they'd know she was gone so she had to put as much distance between herself and Woodbury as possible. Naomi knew she was taking a huge risk, especially at night, but with Phillip and Milton trying to sabotage her search for Caleb, she didn't see any other choice. Merle was the only one she felt bad about leaving but at the same time he wasn't being completely honest with her either. She knew he was just trying to protect her but she couldn't risk him caving under pressure from Phillip.

Naomi jumped off the wall onto the other side and felt a combination of freedom and terror. She was worried being out there on her own but Caleb could be by himself if something had happened to Daryl. She had to find him, no matter what the risk.

.

The Governor was yelling at both men when Smith opened the door. Suddenly The Governor became quiet and they all looked at him.

"I knocked but ya didn't hear me I guess...um...you wanted to see me?" Smith stared.

"I didn't ask to see you...aren't you supposed to be on wall duty?" The Governor asked.

Smith started to squirm unsure of what to think. "Yeah but that woman...what's her name? Naomi? She said she'd take watch because you wanted to see me."

The Governor looked back at Milton and Merle.

"You don't think she..." Merle started to speak but he knew the answer to his own question before he even finished asking. "Fuck!"

They all rushed out towards the North wall. As they approached they could see it was unguarded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Governor remarked as he climbed up on the wall followed by Merle. "Turn on the spotlight..."

Merle grabbed the spotlight and flipped it on, shining it out towards the woods. "She couldn't have gotten far...if we head out now we can probably catch her." Merle climbed down then stared up at the Governor as he looked blankly out towards the woods.

"Gov?" Merle asked as they all stared up at him.

"We'll go at first light..." He stated as he turned around and climbed off the wall.

"First light? But that's over eight hours from now! If we go now we can catch her before she gets too far!" Merle insisted.

"You know we don't open the gates after dark...she wants to risk her life in the dark then that's on her...I'm not risking lives by going out now...you know Merle, you're partly to blame teaching her how to defend herself...if you hadn't she might not have felt confident enough to go off on her own..."

.

Daryl jerked himself awake but noticed how dark and quiet the prison was. Daryl carefully sat up to not disturb Carol or Caleb. He grabbed his crossbow and headed down the stairs and out the cell block. He entered the base of the guard tower and climbed up the stairs. Maggie sat at the top of the platform, staring off into the night with a rifle by her side.

"Daryl...you're awake..." Maggie remarked as she smiled.

"How could y'all let me sleep that long?" Daryl asked irritated.

Maggie smirked as she shook her head. "Because you needed it...and y'all looked so cute all cuddled up together!"

Daryl could feel his cheeks flush. "Where's Glenn?"

"He's sleeping..." She told him. "Can I ask you about something?"

Daryl shrugged as he waited for her to continue.

"What's going on with you and Carol?" She asked.

Daryl looked at her strangely. "What do ya mean?"

"Well...seems like lately you guys are getting closer...I mean I know you're both trying to take care of Caleb but it just seems like maybe something more might be brewing?" Maggie smiled as she tried not to seem too eager.

Daryl heavily sighed.

"I'm sorry...please don't be embarrassed...you know...just forget I asked...it doesn't matter." Maggie suddenly felt guilty for asking. Making Daryl uncomfortable was not what she intended but she guessed she should've known better. "I'm going to go to sleep...Oscar will come relieve you before sunrise..."

Maggie headed down the stairs but rested her hand against his shoulder as she passed.

.

Daryl paced back and forth trying to keep himself warm as the sun slowly started to rise. Oscar rushed up the stairwell onto the platform.

"Sorry man...I over slept." Oscar told him.

"No problem..." Daryl headed down the stairs and back to the cell block. When he entered he saw Beth in tears, kneeling on the floor brushing up a white powder with her hands and Hershel standing over her.

"It was an accident Beth...it could've been any of us." Hershel remarked.

"But this was the last of the formula...she can't eat this now...not off this floor! I ruined it...it's my fault." Beth cried.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked as he walked up to them.

"Beth had just made Judith's bottle but as she was putting the can of formula away she dropped it...someone will need to make a run." Hershel told him.

Beth continued to cry harder. "I shouldn't have been so clumsy...I'm so sorry."

Daryl rested his hand on her shoulder. "It was an accident...don't worry...I'll go...I'll find some more..."

"Take Glenn or Maggie with you...you shouldn't go alone." Hershel stated.

"Any sign from Rick?" Daryl asked.

"He stopped by briefly earlier...but I don't think he's improved much." Hershel remarked.

"Glenn should stay then...I think Maggie would be better off here for Beth ...Caleb won't let Carol out of his sight...I'll go alone...I won't take long." Daryl told him as he turned and started to head back out of the cell block.

Hershel followed after him on his crutches. "Daryl wait...I don't think that's a good idea..."

Daryl turned back around. "We don't got a choice...I'll be alright..."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I didn't intend on taking this long of a break between chapters but between work and being sick, time has just gotten away from me! Sorry guys! Thanks for your continued support and reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 39**

Naomi kept moving throughout the night. Adrenaline surged through her body causing her to jump at the slightest sound. She had managed to kill two walkers along the way, thankfully not having to do it at the same time. She used a small hand axe and plunged it into one of it's skulls but struggled to get it back out. If she had encountered them together she wouldn't have known what to do. She killed the next one with a little more ease but she still wasn't confident on handling more on her own at once but she knew she needed to get over it and fast. There was no time to be scared anymore. No one was going to help her.

The sun was just beginning to rise when she came upon the outskirts of a deserted town. She removed the gun she stole from Merle's room before she left, from her backpack. _He'll understand why you took it...no sense in feeling guilty now. He'd want you to protect yourself. _

Naomi had been afraid to run with it. Concerned if she tripped and fell that it would either get lost in the leaves or worse, discharge and alert every walker to where she was. She was lucky to have avoided them for this long but she knew her luck was bound to run out soon. Naomi was out of breath and exhausted. She just needed a safe place to rest for a bit.

There was an eerie silence in the town. Trash littered the ground, broken glass covered the sidewalk in front of the stores. She peered into the first one she came upon. It had been previously raided, shelves over turned. Naomi stepped in through the window, the glass crunching underneath her feet. Looking around she couldn't help but notice there wasn't a shred of anything left. _Phillip... _It would be like Phillip to take everything in sight. Not leave anything for anyone else, all in the name of preserving his perfect town. Perfect as long as you do what you're told and don't ask too many questions.

Naomi made her way cautiously through the store and into the back room. There was a small office off on the right hand side. The computer screen was busted, not that it really mattered. She shut the door behind her, slipped off her backpack and sat on the floor. _Guess this is as good a place as any. _Naomi laid down, resting her head on the backpack and soon dozed off to sleep.

.

Daryl headed down the roadway on his bike. Even though he didn't like the idea of being out of formula, he welcomed the chance to have some time alone. He needed to clear his head. So much had happened lately. Before everything went to hell, Daryl spent most of his time alone. If he wasn't alone he was with Merle. These days, having time alone was rare. He rolled into an abandoned town. All the towns they came upon were starting to look the same. Broken down cars along the road, decaying corpses sporadically through out, clear signs of previous looting. Daryl parked and slipped his crossbow off his back as he stepped off the bike. The town seemed quiet but things were rarely as they seem these days. He engaged the crossbow so he was ready and carefully began searching the buildings one by one.

.

Merle paced back and forth by the gate as he waited anxiously for the Governor and the rest of his men. Finally they approached.

"Merle! I see you're ready..." The Governor remarked.

Irritated by the Governor's lack of concern for Naomi, Merle couldn't help but snap back at him. "I've been ready! What the hell's takin' ya so long?"

Instantly the Governor looked irritated. "I'd advise you watch your tone there Merle."

"She's out there alone...that girl ain't no match out there on her own. No matter how determined she is. We shoulda left last night!" Merle continued on, ignoring the Governor's warning.

The Governor stepped closer, resting his hand on Merle's shoulder but quickly dug his thumb into the joint. Merle cringed slightly but clenched his jaw as he did his best to ignore the pain. "When she first arrived here I thought it was a miracle, a part of my family had returned to me. But her inability to think of anyone but herself is wearing thin. She's lucky we're willing to look for her at all!"

"And her kid?" Merle asked.

"Where was all this concern of hers when she left him with a complete stranger? Where was this concern when she was on her own after fleeing her last group? Why didn't she search for him then? Sorry Merle but I believe she's fooled the lot of us...she doesn't care about me, you or Woodbury and frankly, we don't need her." The Governor turned away and headed towards one of the vehicles as Merle stared at him blankly. Just before getting in he turned back to Merle. "Well, you're coming aren't you?"

.

Naomi jerked as her body startled her awake. She knew she hadn't slept for very long but the restlessness she felt was greater than her desire for sleep. Her carefree nights of sleeping in Woodbury were now gone. What if she did find Caleb? Would the Governor welcome her back? There were many things about Woodbury that didn't set right with her but the bottom line was that it was safe. At least the safest place she had seen in a long time. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and cautiously opened the office door, peering out to make sure it was safe.

Naomi made her way back outside and began searching the town. For anything and everything, but most of all some sign to tell her if Caleb had been there. If she had to search every town, abandoned house or building to find him, she would. She didn't care how long it would take. Naomi looked down the road and saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Her heart raced at the sight of it. _It can't be... _She quickly walked closer to get a better look. A motorcycle parked next to one of the buildings. Just sitting there. _There's bound to be thousands of these around...just like all the abandoned cars...not every motorcycle you see will be his, get a grip. _She stood next to it and just stared at it. What were the odds she'd stumble upon him so soon after leaving Woodbury? Slim? None? She knew she was only kidding herself but she had to believe there was a chance.

The crunching of glass behind her caused her to whip around as she raised her gun. She could feel herself shake as she pointed the gun at the figure in the building.

Daryl startled the person standing by his bike as much as they startled him. His crossbow slung over his shoulder as he carried two cans of formula out of the small grocery store. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman pointing her gun at him.

"Daryl?" Naomi uttered in disbelief.

He stepped closer towards her, silent, somewhat in shock himself. "Would ya quit pointin' that thing at me!" He ordered.

Naomi laughed a little and smiled at him in relief. "Where's Caleb? Is he still in there?" Naomi quickly rushed passed him into the store and began calling his name.

Daryl opened both of the saddlebags on the sides of his bike and shoved the cans in each, then he looked back at Naomi, still hardly believing his own eyes and ears. She looked healthy, well taken care of. Not like they all did at the prison. "Quit hollerin'...you'll attract walkers, besides, he ain't in there."

Naomi turned around as her smile quickly faded and she stepped back out of the building, close to Daryl. "What do you mean? Where is he? He's supposed to be with you! You were supposed to keep him safe."

Daryl was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. He couldn't get over the fact that she was just standing there. Where had she come from? Where had she been?

"WHERE'S MY SON? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" Her voice was frantic and she started to pound on Daryl's chest with her fist from fear that the reason Daryl was there alone was because her son was dead.

"Stop...he's...JUST STOP!" He shouted at her as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest.

Naomi grew silent and stared desperately into his eyes.

"He's fine...he's safe...but that ain't here." Daryl told her as he gently released her and took a step back. His chest grew tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe deeply enough, like he did the time in the shed when he caught her from falling. Being so close to her made him uneasy. Daryl looked around, worried they wouldn't find themselves alone much longer.

"He's ok?" Naomi asked softly.

Daryl looked down the street and noticed a few walkers stumbling down the road towards them. "Yeah but we won't be if we stick around, come on..." Daryl hopped on his bike and looked back at her. Quickly she got on, grabbing around his waist as best she could with the crossbow pressed against her chest between them. She gripped tightly as he tore off down the road.

The miles felt like hundreds of miles to Naomi as they traveled down the road. She had so many questions but the motorcycle was too loud but she didn't want Daryl to stop for her to ask them either. She just wanted to get to her son. They pulled up outside a prison gate as Naomi looked on in disbelief just as someone was opening the gate. They didn't stop until they pulled up to the building and Naomi quickly got off. She just stood there with her mouth open staring at the building. _Here? In this shit hole? A prison? _Naomi couldn't help but feel more disgusted with herself for having the comforts of Woodbury now that she was staring at the place her son was now calling home.

"Listen...he's had a hard time but he's ok...just...I mean...he ain't expectin' ya..." Daryl told her. In fact, he knew Caleb wasn't even sure she was still alive and he couldn't help but be worried of how he'd handle the shock. He didn't even know how.

Naomi turned to Daryl. "Please...just take me to him...where do we go in?"

.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Carol sat on one of the stairs close to the bottom, holding Judith. Caleb leaned against her and they both quietly stared at the new baby. She couldn't believe how perfect she was but it was bittersweet. She missed Lori and still couldn't believe she was gone. It just hadn't sunk in for her yet.

"You sure you don't want to see what Carl's up to? I promise I won't move from this spot." Carol told him but when he didn't respond she turned her head to look at him and noticed he began to shake. His face turned pale and he just stared straight ahead.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" Carol asked as she noticed him beginning to breath harder. "Beth, can you ta..." Carol stopped speaking as soon as she saw what Caleb was looking at. Daryl and a woman with long dark hair entered into the cellblock.

"CALEB!" The woman rushed towards Caleb but stopped short when he didn't move. She knelt down a few feet in front of him and Carol watched, stunned as the woman's eyes filled with tears. "Come here baby...you recognize me, don't you?" The woman asked as she held her arms out towards him.

Caleb just stood next to Carol and began to cry. He didn't move or say a word. Just stared at the woman as tears flowed down his cheeks. Every time he tried to breathe in, a pathetic sound came from his throat. Slowly he began to move forward towards her and as soon as he was within reach, she grabbed him and pulled him close.

Carol watched as Caleb wrapped his arms around her neck and they both were overcome by their tears. Her heart sank as she watched. Partly because it made her long for Sophia. She had prayed for the same moment with her own daughter but it never came. And partly because now she knew things would never be the same with Caleb. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help but feel the loss.

Daryl stood a few feet behind them, just watching the two of them. Soon the others came in and slowly started to fall in behind Daryl. Carol stood up from the step, unable to watch any more as she handed the baby off to Beth and went out into the prison yard. Daryl was distracted from Naomi and Caleb when he noticed Carol leave. He turned around and started to follow after her but seeing everyone else gathered around stopped him.

"Daryl? I guess we don't have to ask who that is...where did you find her?" Hershel asked.

Everyone else just stared in silence.

"I found her...well...I guess we found each other in an abandoned town 'bout five miles from here. She was just...there..." Daryl still seemed as if he didn't believe his own eyes. He felt as if he was dreaming.

"That's amazing..." Maggie uttered as she stepped forward.

"Well I hate to put a damper on this miracle but also as important, did you find any formula?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah...sorry...it's in the saddlebags...I'll get it..." Daryl headed outside. He shook his head as he walked trying to make sense of it all. He always thought when he found her again, their reunion would be different. He wasn't sure how but... different.

Daryl turned the corner and found Carol squatting with her back against the wall but as soon as she noticed Daryl she stood up and wiped the tears from her face.

"That's a wonderful thing you did...giving him back his mom..." Carol remarked as she tried to fake a smile.

Daryl looked at her silently for a moment before he spoke. "Can't be easy for you..."

"It's not about me, it's about Caleb and what's best for him." Carol told him.

They both stood there awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Daryl kept thinking he should say more but he was at a loss for words.

"Well...I gotta get the formula..." Daryl stated as he headed towards his motorcycle.

"Of course...I think I'll relieve Axel from the tower for bit, I'd rather just be alone right now anyways."

.

The search for Naomi had been unsuccessful but as far as The Governor was concerned he had more important things to worry about now. In the process, they stumbled upon a helicopter crash and not only were they bringing back the pilot but two women that were hiding in the woods. Merle seemed particularly intrigued with the blonde and The Governor was glad for it. He hoped that it would get his mind off of Naomi. More importantly, with the pilot dressed in military garb, The Governor could only hope that they were on the verge of a jackpot.

"What's on your mind Merle? I see the wheels are turning." The Governor stated.

Merle took his eyes off Andrea as he directed his attention to the Governor. "I'd like to be the one to talk to them...once Dr. Stevens works her magic."

"Really? You think you can have a delicate enough touch to get information out of these two?" The Governor remarked.

"I ain't never had a woman complain 'bout my touch!" Merle laughed. "I can handle it...trust me."

"That I can do Merle...that I can do."

.

"Let me look at you..." Naomi gently pushed Caleb away from her and cupped his face in her hands as she wiped the tears from his face. He just stared at her and his breathing was hitched as he unsuccessfully struggled to speak. "It's ok...look how much you've grown! I missed you so much." Naomi's voice cracked as she spoke, just as overwhelmed as he was. She pulled him back close, kissing his cheek. Caleb buried his face in her neck and squeezed as tightly as he could.

"I don't mean to interupt..." She heard a man's voice.

Naomi stood up, lifting Caleb with her and he instantly wrapped his legs around her waist. He was almost too big for her to carry him like that but she didn't care. An older man with a white beard and crutches stood next to her.

"You must be Naomi...we've heard a lot about you...I'm Hershel...we can do introductions with the others later. I don't know what your plans are but Caleb usually sleeps upstairs. He feels safer when he's close to Daryl and Carol. I'm sure there's an empty cell you can use for yourself up there...might help Caleb adjust to the change a little more smoothly if everything doesn't change all at once."

"Ok...thank you...I'm sure you're right." Naomi remarked but felt awkward taking advice about her own son from someone she knew nothing about.

Maggie stepped forward when she noticed her father speaking to Naomi. "Daddy...may I speak with you?...we're happy you're here Naomi, we all love Caleb but things haven't been easy for him."

Naomi was glad to see that all these people loved Caleb but something in the tone of the woman's voice made her feel like not everyone was glad she was there.

"Excuse us...but please...make yourself comfortable, at least as comfortable as you can in a prison." Hershel laughed a little as he walked away with Maggie.

Maggie forced a smile as she looked back at Naomi but soon Naomi turned and carried her son up the stairs.

"Something wrong?" Hershel asked.

Maggie looked sternly at her father. "Do you really think sending her upstairs where Carol and Daryl stay is really a good idea?"

"I think it would be best for Caleb." Hershel remarked. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about Carol. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Caleb has his mother again but this has got to be difficult for her...I can't imagine how she's feeling right now and I wonder if it would be easier if Naomi stayed down here." Maggie told him.

"I'm sure it will be difficult but I don't know if things will ever not be difficult anymore...Carol's stronger than you're giving her credit...she'll be alright."

.

The sun had set and the cell block was dark. The glow of a few lanterns and the moonlight illuminated pockets of the cell block. Caleb had fallen asleep with Naomi on one of the bunks on the upper level but no matter how tired she was, all she could do was just stare at him, sleeping in her arms. She heard a slight noise and looked over her shoulder and could see Daryl's silhouette illuminated from the moonlight that streamed in through the windows.

"Sorry...didn't mean to wake you."Daryl whispered.

Naomi slipped away from Caleb and rose to her feet. "I wasn't sleeping...just watching him." She stated as she stepped towards the doorway. She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, then wrapped her arms around him. Instantly she felt his body tense but she held tightly against him trying her best not to cry. "I don't know how to thank you... I owe you everything."

Daryl gently pressed his hand against the small of her back unsure of what he should do. He wanted to wrap both arms around her but at the same time he had conflicting feelings of her being there. She pulled away from him and as she did, she kissed him on the cheek. Daryl could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and was thankful the cell block was dark, knowing she wouldn't notice how embarrassed he was.

"He doin' ok?" Daryl spoke softly.

"I don't know...he hasn't said a word. So much has happened. I know he's overwhelmed. I want to know everything that's happened but there's something I need to tell you first." Naomi started to speak but Daryl interrupted her.

"Tomorrow...just go back to your boy...he needs you more right now...everything else can wait." Daryl told her as he started to head back towards the stairs.

"But Daryl...you don't understand...this shouldn't wait...I have to tell you..." Naomi started to follow him but stopped short of being out of view from Caleb's bunk. She didn't want to risk him waking and missing her for a second.

"No..." Daryl said harshly but quickly felt guilty for how it sounded. The truth was all he felt around her was confused and uncomfortable. He needed time to think. "Tomorrow won't make a difference..." He turned his back at walked back down the stairs.

Naomi walked back over to the bunk and slipped in next to Caleb. He stirred a little but wrapped his arm around her. Daryl seemed different to her somehow and she couldn't help but wonder all they had been through. She had so much she needed to sort out herself now that she knew Caleb was safe. _Maybe he's right...maybe it would be better to wait until tomorrow to tell him about Merle..._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Glenn headed up into the guard tower and saw Daryl leaning on his arms on the railing at the top just staring off into the woods.

"Hey...I checked on Naomi and Caleb for ya, Caleb was still sleeping but Naomi asked about you. I told her I was just about to relieve you from watch...Beth and Maggie made breakfast..."

Daryl rolled his eyes when Glenn mentioned Naomi. "That's alright... I don't mind stayin' here longer...you seen Rick?"

"Briefly...he came by to check on Carl and we told him about Naomi although he didn't say much. Then he headed back towards the lower levels...you think we should go after him today?" Glenn asked.

"Naw...if he wants more time we'll give it to him. He can handle himself." Daryl replied.

"What's with the look when I mentioned Naomi? Thought you were glad to find her..."

Daryl looked at Glenn then stood up straight, resting his hands on his hips. "I am...for Caleb's sake..."

"Is that it?" Glenn asked.

Daryl glared at him, getting defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... me and Maggie have been talking...we know how close you and Carol have gotten with Caleb lately..." Glenn knew Daryl wasn't one to speak about his feelings but he knew this had to be a big change for all of them.

"So...this was bound to happen sooner or later...told all y'all I'd find her one way or another." Daryl snapped back at him.

"I'm just saying... I think it's normal to be worried about what might happen next." Glenn stated.

"Why's that?" Daryl looked at him confused. He never told anyone about how he felt about Naomi when he was held captive, he wasn't even sure how he felt himself.

"Where has she been? Does she have a camp somewhere she wants to take Caleb back to? Does she want to stay and join our group? Either way, things are about to change."

Daryl stared silently at Glenn for a moment. As confused as he was about his feelings for Naomi and Carol and how to handle the whole situation, it never occurred to him Naomi would want to take Caleb away from them. Without saying another word, he rushed out of the tower and towards the cell block.

.

Caleb opened his eyes and noticed his mom laying next to him just staring. She smiled softly at him as he rubbed his eyes and then he reached towards her, gently touching her cheek. "You're really here?"

"I am...and I won't ever leave you again." Naomi reassured him.

Caleb snuggled closer into her as she kissed his head.

"Where's Carol?" Caleb asked.

"Carol? Which one is she?" Naomi asked.

Caleb pulled away slightly to look at her. "Carol...she's my mom too now...and Daryl's my new dad."

Naomi didn't know how to respond. Hearing Caleb refer to someone else as his mom made her stomach turn. "I'm your mom Caleb... I know it's been hard being apart but it was the only way to keep you safe and it doesn't mean I quit being your mom. I'm glad they took such good care of you and I'm grateful for it but just because your dad died doesn't make him any less your dad either."

Caleb sat up and pulled away from her. "But you left...and Daryl went back and you were gone. I was scared and you weren't there!"

Naomi sat up with him and tried to put her arm around him but he jerked away. "Baby I'm sorry...I won't ever leave again, I promise." She tried reassuring him.

"I don't care what you say...I don't believe you...you were supposed to wait for Daryl and you didn't. He stayed with me...him and Carol...they took care of me." Caleb started to raise his voice and Naomi could see the anger and confusion in his face. "And I'm not a baby anymore...I even killed one of the walkers...all by myself."

"What?" Naomi felt like her heart stopped.

Carol appeared in the doorway of the cell, carrying a bowl in each hand. "I thought you both might be hungry..." She did her best to force a smile but she was exhausted. It was the first night in a long time that Caleb hadn't wanted to sleep with her so she barely got any sleep herself.

"CAROL!" Caleb yelled as he hopped off the bunk and ran over to her wrapping his arms around her.

She did her best not to lose her balance or drop the bowls as she awkwardly tried to wrap her arm around him without a free hand. Naomi just stared at him in silence but Carol could see the anguish on her face.

"Will you have breakfast with me?" Caleb asked her as he pulled away and took one of the bowls.

Carol looked at Naomi confused. The last thing she expected was for Caleb to want to spend time with her with his mom there but a part of her couldn't help but be happy about it. "Sweetheart I only brought up enough for you and your mom."

"It's alright...I'm not hungry...Caleb I need to talk to Daryl, would it be ok if I left you here with Carol for a bit?...Assuming you don't mind..." Naomi directed the last comment to Carol.

"Of course I don't..." Carol smiled but this time she didn't have to fake it.

Naomi looked back at Caleb and his lack of response made her want to cry. She gently grabbed hold of his chin, tilting his face up towards her and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back soon...ok?"

"Ok..." Caleb replied softly.

Naomi looked at Carol as she started to leave the cell. "I do appreciate all you've done for my son..."

"Of course...he's a wonderful boy..." Carol replied.

Naomi left the cell but stopped and listened just out of view.

"So...did you sleep ok?" Carol asked him.

Caleb eagerly ate but spoke between mouthfuls. "Yeah..."

"You must be glad your mom is back, I know you've missed her." Carol stated.

"Yeah...but..." Caleb stopped without continuing his thought.

Carol rested her hand on his shoulder. "What is it? You can tell me."

"What if she leaves again?" Caleb stopped eating and looked up at Carol as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetheart I don't think you need to worry about that...I'm sure she won't leave you ever again." Carol tried to reassure him. The look on his face about broke her heart.

"That's what she said before...when my dad died...she said she'd never leave me but she did...you won't ever leave me would you? Or Daryl?" Caleb asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Carol wiped the tear from his face. "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried. We love you..."

"I love you too..." Caleb told her.

Naomi leaned against the wall as she listened with her hand over her mouth trying her best to stay silent as she cried. She knew Caleb didn't mean to hurt her but hearing him talk like that did. He was hurt, insecure and angry with her. Her mind understood that but it didn't make it hurt any less. He was still a child. A child that watched helplessly as the world ended, ripped away from his home and friends. His father died in the middle of it all, during the time when he needed him most and just as things got worse his mother disappeared out of his life and thrust him into a life with strangers. It didn't matter her good intentions. All Caleb understood was she was gone and he didn't know where she was. She couldn't be surprised he was angry but she was still hurt by it.

Naomi turned and went down the stairs. She heard the voices of the others but she couldn't focus on what anyone was saying. She headed outside and just as she reached the exit, Daryl came barreling in, practically knocking her down.

"Sorry..." Daryl looked startled as he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling but quickly noticed she was crying. "What is it? Caleb ok?"

Naomi saw how worried he was and quickly wiped her face. "Yes...I just need some air..." She brushed past him and stepped outside shielding her eyes from the sun. Daryl followed after her.

.

Daryl followed Naomi up the stairs of one of the empty guard towers and once he got to the top, her back was towards him as she stared out over the prison yard. She looked over her shoulder at him when she heard him behind her.

"I'm sorry... I just...I don't know, I shouldn't be surprised that Caleb is upset with me...he's hurting and all he knows is I wasn't there." Naomi remarked as she looked back towards the yard.

"He with Carol?" Daryl asked as he approached beside her.

"Yes...I guess I shouldn't be surprised you knew that...it's clear how much he loves both of you..." Naomi stated.

Daryl stared at her a moment. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Everything had just happened so fast the day before he hadn't a chance to really stop and look at her. He was confused why she seemed so upset. "Ain't like it means he loves you less..."

"I know...I just hate seeing him hurt like this, knowing I caused it. I know it's been hard on him." Naomi turned towards Daryl. He looked thinner than she remembered but his arms were more defined. "Caleb told me he killed a walker by himself?..."

Daryl remembered pulling the motionless walker off of Caleb's small body. Seeing him covered in gore was something he never wanted to see again and remembering it gave him the chills. "Yeah...took us a long time to find some place safe but even now we still have to watch our backs...no place is completely safe."

Naomi felt nauseous just thinking of Caleb fighting one of those things. She wasn't even sure she wanted the details. "I hate he was in that situation in the first place..."

"It ain't my fault...I protected him as best I could...he's here ain't he?" Daryl snapped defensively.

"I just meant I hate he had to protect himself like that, he's still a little boy and he's lost so much already, I don't want him to completely lose his childhood because of this." Somehow Naomi knew what she said wasn't coming out right but Daryl tried to let it go.

"I gave him one of my knives...he can't handle himself as well as Carl yet but he's doin' better." Daryl told her.

"You gave him a knife?" Naomi didn't mean for it to come out so judgemental but she could easily see how angry it made Daryl before he even spoke.

"I had to help him protect himself somehow! Maybe if ya hadn't babied him so much he wouldn't be havin' such a hard time." Daryl snapped back at her.

"That's not fair and that's not what I meant...all I'm saying is he shouldn't have to worry about protecting himself, that's what the adults around him are supposed to do." No matter how hard she tried to explain, everything she said just sounded worse.

"You think I didn't protect him with every ounce I had? Who do you think lost countless nights of sleep watchin' over him? Who do you think held him until he fell asleep when he cried for his mom all those nights? Who do you think cleaned him up when he pissed himself in his sleep? Huh?...And if it wasn't me, it was Carol! We took care of him like he was our own!" Daryl didn't mean to imply he thought of Caleb as his son with Carol, he just wanted her to know that they didn't make him feel like a burden and they did take good care of him but that was exactly how she took it.

"He's my son! Not Carol's and you're not his father!" Naomi snapped but quickly felt guilty. It was the twinge of jealousy speaking, not meant to be a jab at Daryl. Not after all he had done for her. Daryl never mentioned being involved with anyone when he was captive in her camp and now she was wondering if the connection she felt with him had only been her imagination.

Daryl felt the anger in him boiling over. "WELL THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN? YA SURE AS HELL AIN'T BEEN ROUGHIN' IT LIKE THE REST OF US AND YA SURE AS SHIT AIN'T SKIN AND BONES. DID YA EVEN NOTICE HOW SKINNY YER BOY IS?"

"OF COURSE I DID! I'M HIS MOTHER!" Naomi tried her best to fight back her tears.

Daryl couldn't contain himself at that point even if he wanted to. "ALL YA HAD TO DO WAS WAIT! I CAME BACK FOR YA! WE SEARCHED YOUR CAMP AND THE WOODS FOR HOURS BUT YOU WERE LONG GONE! RAN OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE BUT WITH YER NICE CLEAN CLOTHES IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'VE HAD IT GOOD BUT WE'VE BEEN ON THE ROAD FOR MONTHS! FIGHTIN' TO STAY ALIVE, TO KEEP YOUR SON ALIVE AND WE'VE BEEN MORE OF A PARENT TO YOUR BOY THAN YOU HAVE!"

Naomi slapped Daryl hard across the cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE I DON'T LOVE MY SON! IT WAS TORTURE NOT KNOWING HE WAS OK ALL THIS TIME!" She burst into tears and ran down the steps of the tower.

Daryl didn't bother going after her or seeing where she went. He was stunned by her striking him and by his own words. He didn't know why he was so angry at her. He knew she only did what she did to protect Caleb. He didn't know why he was being so cruel. Daryl kicked the wall then slumped down on the floor with his back against it. He swallowed hard as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to hold it all together.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Daryl avoided Naomi for days. Having her there was awkward for him and Carol both. He couldn't help but feel guilty every time he looked at her. Caleb and Naomi's relationship was clearly strained, one minute he was glued to her and the next he was lashing out but Daryl noticed it always seemed to be when he or Carol came around him. Almost as if he was doing it out of a sense of loyalty to him and Carol.

Daryl was heading in from the guard tower after Oscar relieved him from watch when he noticed Naomi approaching. His stomach turned. He still wasn't ready to talk to her again. He didn't have a clue what to say. He felt guilty for how mean he had been but mainly he was afraid she'd come tell him she was taking Caleb away and he wasn't ready to hear it. It was partly why he hadn't tried to find out anymore about where she had been and no one else had asked. They seemed to all be waiting for Daryl to ask.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Naomi asked. Daryl just stared at her as she wrung her hands out of her own nervousness. When Daryl didn't answer she just started talking. "I owe you an apology..."

"You don't owe me nothin'..." Daryl remarked coldly and started to walk past her.

"Daryl...please...just let me finish..." Naomi started to follow after him.

"Ya got somethin' to say 'bout Caleb?" Daryl turned around and snapped at her.

Naomi seemed startled by his harshness. "Uh...not exactly...I just wanted to say..."

"Well then we got nothin' to talk 'bout..." Daryl turned away and headed back in the cell block but Hershel blocked the entrance way. Daryl waited for him to move but he could see from the expression on Hershel's face he had no intention to. "Get outta my way old man..."

Hersel turned and headed back inside with Daryl following behind. He rolled his eyes knowing he was in for a lecture from Hershel and he almost dreaded it than more than talking to Naomi.

"Please sit down...I want to talk to you...I can't help but notice how angry you've been the last few days...I don't care if you lash out at me...I can handle it but do you really think that's how you should be treating Naomi?" Hershel asked as they walked towards one of the tables.

Daryl plopped himself down in the chair like a child sitting in the corner on a "time out" and folded his arms across his chest. He glared at Hershel as he sat down beside him. "What do you know about it?...Ya didn't hear what she said to me...ungrateful bitch..."

"Just now?" Hershel looked confused.

"No..." Daryl snapped. "The other day...in the tower...suddenly I ain't good enough to look after her boy, well I don't give a fuck what she thinks."

"Are you sure it's not a misunderstanding? I don't know what she said to you out there just now but I know she's been pacing around in here for the last 45 minutes trying to work up the nerve to come talk to you...and by the looks of it you didn't give her a chance to say hardly anything." Hershel remarked.

Daryl just stared at him in silence.

"You don't have to take on the weight of the world Daryl...I know you feel like you have to hold this group together until Rick sorts things out...you really have stepped up, become a leader for us all and it's very much appreciated. But who do you lean on Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"I don't need nobody..." Daryl snapped.

Hershel laughed a little to himself. "I swear you're as stubborn as a mule! I know if you had to choose someone to talk to you'd probably talk to Rick but knowing you, you probably feel like it would be selfish to dump your problems on him with what he's dealing with. You feel like yours pale in comparison. Just because they are different doesn't make them any less of a problem...you know you can talk to me..."

Daryl unfolded his arms and rested his hands on his knees. He just stared at the floor and didn't utter a word.

"One thing about missing part of your leg and being on crutches all day, it gives you a lot of time to just sit around and watch what's going on around you...and frankly I've noticed quite a bit since Naomi appeared." Hershel stated.

Daryl looked up at Hershel and the hardness that was initially in his face was now gone. "Yeah...like what?" He asked softly.

"I know how much you and Carol care about Caleb...we're all wondering what's going to happen next...where Naomi was, is it someplace safe? Is it somewhere for all of us or is she planning just to take Caleb away from all of us? It's scary not knowing...especially after you've grown to love him like you have...the fear she'll take him away and you'll never see him again. Carol's doing her best to put on a brave face herself but I know she's thinking the same thing. Feeling the same way you are..." Hershel told him.

"You think she will?...Take him away I mean?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know...that's why you need to give her a chance to talk to you...I don't know what she said to make you angry with her but you can't avoid her forever..."

"Ain't her I'm mad at...not really..." Daryl bowed his head. Hershel could see the anguish on his face.

"I know you're conflicted Daryl...you aren't betraying Carol by bringing Caleb back his mother. She more than anyone understands. You can't keep what you're feeling bottled up...it'll eat away at you..." Hershel rested his hand on his shoulder and instinctively Daryl jerked away although he seemed embarrassed after he did it.

"Sorry..." Daryl started to figit and chew on his nails.

"You know...I was one of the lucky few in life that found love not once but twice...first with Maggie's mother then Beth's...it's especially harder in times like these. Maggie, bless her heart, she just wants everyone to be as happy as she is with Glenn but she told me about you and Carol, how you've become closer." Hershel could see Daryl's face become flushed. "But let me give you some advise Daryl...it's understandable in this world now with all that we've been through to form special bonds with people. I know you care about Carol, probably a little differently than you care about the rest of us and that's ok. What you've shared with her is different, it's brought you together unlike it has with anyone else but don't mistake that sense of duty you feel for love...Carol deserves more than that and so do you..."

Daryl looked at Hershel confused. He never had anyone be in his head like that before and didn't know how to take it so he remained silent.

"I see how you look at Naomi...and how she looks at you...don't push her away before things even get started. You may not get another chance." Hershel stood up with the aid of his crutches and headed back in the cell block but turned around just before losing sight of Daryl. "Just think about what I said...I'm here if you ever want to talk...I hope you know that."

.

Naomi walked with Caleb to the grave site of Lori and T-Dog. She stood there quietly as Caleb sat on the ground next to them.

"I wish I had a spot like this for dad..." Caleb remarked.

Naomi couldn't help but turn her face away to keep Caleb from seeing the tears she choked back. Caleb didn't have to see her face to know she was upset.

"Everyone takes care of everyone here...I liked Carl's mom...she was nice...now Carl and Judith won't ever see her again...I used to think I'd never see you again." Caleb remarked.

Naomi looked back at her son. She hated he had experienced so much loss already in his life. "I'm sorry Caleb...I don't know what to do to make any of this easier on you. All I can do is tell you everyday how sorry I am and I love you. Everything I've ever done is because I love you."

"I'm sorry I was mean before...sometimes I just get mad at you..." Caleb told her.

"I understand...sometimes I get mad at me too." Naomi mustered up a smile for him.

"I love you mom...I'm glad you're not dead..." Caleb looked away from her and she could see the look of shame on his face. "I thought you were sometimes...I thought I'd never see you again but Daryl didn't...he never gave up."

Naomi couldn't help but feel like she was the one that should feel ashamed, not Caleb. She hated what she said to Daryl...all she wanted to do was apologize to him but he wouldn't give her the chance. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever would.

"Do you like it here Caleb? Do you feel safe?" Naomi asked.

"Sometimes...but sometimes I don't..." He remarked.

"Do you remember your Uncle Phillip?" She asked.

Caleb stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants then looked up at his mom. "Penny's dad?"

"Yeah...Penny's dad..." Naomi suddenly wished she hadn't asked, now she knew she would have to explain to him that Penny was dead. She felt like kicking herself.

"Well...before I came here I was in a town...Uncle Phillip was there, he took care of me...how would you feel if we went back there and stayed with him?" She asked.

"Can everyone come with us?" Caleb asked.

Naomi wondered if she was doing the right thing even bringing it up. The truth was she didn't know if it was really safer with Phillip or not. Granted Woodbury was far more comfortable than the prison. There was more food and a sense of normalcy that was lacking everywhere else. But things had happened, she saw a side of him she hadn't expected and it scared her a little. She wondered what else she wasn't seeing. She didn't know how Phillip would feel about the others or if he'd even welcome her back. "I don't know Caleb..."

"Well then I don't want to go...I don't want to leave Daryl or Carol...can't we just stay here?" Naomi could see his concern all over his face.

She pulled him close, hugging him tight. "Don't worry about it...I was just asking...we'll figure things out..."

.

Merle stared at Andrea intensely as he listened to her talk about the old group. This was the first time he had anything solid on Daryl since they abandoned him in Atlanta. He had been anxious to speak with Andrea about it since he first saw her. Now that he was listening, he kept hoping for more but she seemed just as uncertain if he was still alive as he was. Merle did his best not to show the disappointment on his face. He didn't like the looks of her mute friend. He could tell she'd be nothing but trouble.

The Governor entered and Merle walked over to meet him.

"Go wait for me in Milton's lab..." The Governor whispered and Merle nodded his head. He looked back at Andrea one last time before he left.

He walked down the street towards Milton's but felt anxious the entire way. Was this the chance he had been waiting for? Would he finally be able to find his brother? Woodbury would be different with Daryl. He knew he had it good there. He hated doing the Governor's dirty work but it was the price he paid if he wanted to have a decent place to sleep, food and pretty much an unlimited supply of vehicles and weapons. Daryl would be surprised if he saw him taking orders but Merle knew the Governor was just using him. He was ok with it since he was using the Governor right back. He knew how to play the game and that's all this really was. Once Daryl was there he'd have it made. Him and Daryl both.

"What are you doing here?" Milton asked as Merle entered his laboratory.

"Just following orders four eyes..." Merle smirked.

Milton rolled his eyes at Merle and went back to examining the two headless walkers they brought back with him.

"Mmmm...those are some ugly sons of bitches...why don't you just let me pierce this sucker right on through and put it out of its pityful existence?" Merle held up his bayonet and tapped on one of the heads.

"STOP!" Milton fussed as he smacked Merle's wrist away.

Merle glared at Milton, turning his full attention towards him and started to step closer. Milton back away in fear but quickly began talking. "You're interferring with my experiments...the Governor won't be happy to hear it."

"Ya better watch puttin' yer pathetic hands on me...you're liable to hurt my feelin's..." Merle laughed as he turned away and walked over to the corner and began rifling through cabinet drawers.

"Why don't you just wait for the Governor someplace else?" Milton asked.

"Because Milton...I told him to wait here..." The Governor walked in and smiled at both of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Naomi and Caleb started to walk back towards the prison but as they got to the roadway Naomi stopped, holding her hand out in front of Caleb to stop him from walking further. Fear washed over her when she noticed the main gate was open. Wandering near the tower closest to the gate were two walkers not far from them.

"Mom..." Caleb remarked and grabbed hold of her hand as he noticed them.

Naomi frantically looked around not seeing any others.

Caleb took a deep breath and pulled the knife Daryl gave him from the sheath on his belt. "I can do this mom...don't be scared..." but his voice trembled as he spoke.

One of the walkers sniffed the air then looked in their direction. It hissed and growled as it started to make it's way towards them.

Naomi grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him behind her. "Give me your knife Caleb..."

"But mom..." Caleb looked at her in fear as Naomi jerked the knife from his hand. She pushed him away from her towards the prison just as the walker charged her.

"RUN!" Naomi screamed as she grabbed its wrist as it reached for her and jerked it forward twisting herself sideways. She drove her knee into its stomach, causing it to fold as she swung the knife across her body and slammed the blade into the back of it's skull.

Daryl and Glenn had just come out of the cell block when they heard the scream. They both started running towards the gate and they saw Caleb running full speed towards them as Naomi fought a walker, another one a short distance from her.

"DARYL! DARYL!" Caleb frantically called out to him when he saw him.

Daryl felt a burst of adrenaline shoot through his body as he gripped his crossbow tighter and sprinted towards Naomi. He stopped halfway there and took aim with his crossbow but didn't have a clear shot. He was afraid he'd hit Naomi.

"FUCK!" Daryl charged off again towards her just as she kicked the other walker away from her as she struggled to pull the blade out of the other's head. Daryl stopped again and took aim, firing this time striking the walker in the head. It stilled for a moment and then dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

Axel stood at the entrance of the main gate with an armful of wood but quickly dropped it when he saw what was happening. He slammed the gate shut and rushed over to Naomi just as Daryl caught up with her. Caleb and Glenn followed close behind.

"I swear it was clear when I went to grab some wood, I was just gone for a second...I thought it'd be ok." Axel told them.

"You stupid fuck! Ya coulda got us all killed! What the hell were you thinkin'?" Daryl charged towards him.

Naomi struggled to catch her breath as she reached for Daryl's arm. He turned towards her, looking panicked. He rested the crossbow on the ground then grabbed hold of both her arms. His eyes frantically scanned her body as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Ya hurt? Ya ain't bit are ya?" Daryl asked.

"MOM! WHERE'D YA LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?" Caleb shouted with excitement.

"Axel you were supposed to be on watch duty...why would you open the gate? What's wrong with you?" Glenn barked.

"I just...I remembered we were low on wood and I meant to get some earlier...ain't nothin' goin' on and there weren't any walkers in sight so I thought it'd be ok...I swear it was only a second...if I had known I wouldn't have gone..." Axel looked pathetically at them all.

"I'll get the wood...just go back up the tower and finish your watch...and don't do something this stupid again." Glenn remarked as he double checked the gate was secure then gathered up the wood and headed back towards the prison.

Daryl cupped Naomi's face in his hands and pulled her closer "Answer me...are ya bit?"

She gently grabbed his wrist with one hand. "I'm ok...I'm not hurt..."

Daryl felt his cheeks grow warm and he quickly released her, stepping back, embarrased by the way he grabbed her. He picked up his crossbow but kept his eyes on her.

"Where did ya learn to fight like that?" Daryl asked. There was something about the way she moved that was familiar to him.

Naomi looked at her son who was in awe of her at the moment. She wiped the knife on her pants and handed the it back to him. "Take your knife Caleb and go with Glenn back inside."

"But mom..." Caleb started to argue but Naomi cut him off.

"Don't but mom me...just do as I ask...I'll be there in a minute...I need to talk to Daryl...alone..." Naomi told him as he reluctantly took back the knife and headed after Glenn. Naomi looked back at Daryl as he stared at her confused.

"I REALLY AM SORRY..." Axel shouted down from the top of the tower above them.

Naomi glanced up at him for a moment then her eyes met Daryl's again. "Come on...let's take a walk..."

.

Daryl leaned against the wall in shock. The last thing he expected from Naomi was that she had spent the last few months with Merle. It was something that would've never crossed his mind in a million years. Suddenly her fighting style made sense. He just remained silent, trying to process all that she had told him about Woodbury, Merle and her brother in law Phillip.

"Daryl...please say something..." Naomi pleaded.

Daryl looked at her and started to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and looked back out towards the prison yard. Merle was alive...his brother was alive. All he wanted to do at that moment was find Woodbury and his brother but looking around the prison he knew he wasn't able. At least not yet. Too much was wrong, Rick still hadn't recovered from losing Lori. There were still areas of the prison that were unsafe. The group needed him here. Merle didn't need him, he never had, in Daryl's mind.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but..." Naomi started to speak but Daryl cut her off.

"I know...ain't like I really gave ya a chance." Daryl said softly still trying to take it all in. "You tell anyone else about Merle?"

"No...I wanted you to know first...and I know about Atlanta...I wasn't sure how everyone would feel about it." Naomi told him.

"How did he look? He alright?" Daryl looked at her worried.

Naomi smiled. Seeing how worried Daryl was about his brother was touching and she couldn't help but feel for him. "He's great...even one handed!"

Daryl didn't crack a smile or look relieved in the least.

"I'm sorry...bad joke...but really...he's doing well...he's as strong as an ox and he's well respected there." Naomi told him.

Daryl looked at her confused as he furrowed his brow. "Merle?"

"Yes...why does that surprise you?" Naomi asked.

"Ya did meet Merle right? He ain't known for playin' well with others." Daryl told her.

"I guess this world has changed all of us a bit...don't get me wrong, part of why people respect Merle is because they're afraid of him." Naomi replied.

Daryl laughed a little to himself. "That sounds more like him...weren't you afraid of him?"

"I was at first...but then I got to know him...he helped me a lot...out of everyone there I think I trusted him the most...he was the only one that seemed genuinely concerned about me." Naomi told him. "After what happened I don't know if there is really anyone else in that town I do trust."

"Because he drugged you? Your brother in law?" Daryl asked.

"Him and Milton...everyone else in the town seemed to just go along with whatever Phillip said about anything...he even had everyone address him as the Governor, including me if others were around. Merle was the only one that seemed to really think for himself but he went along with a lot too."

"Ya think it's safe there? Is that where you're planning on taking Caleb?" Daryl asked. He felt all the air escape from his lungs. He didn't want her to take Caleb away and he didn't want her to leave.

"I don't know..." Naomi replied.

Daryl looked back at the ground and started to chew on his nails.

"I have to do what's best for Caleb...but figuring out what that is, is the hard part. There are things about Woodbury that are wonderful and there are other kids there too. The town seems safe for the most part. They've erected a wall around the town and have guards posted throughout. But there are also things that seem very wrong..." Naomi couldn't explain why besides the extreme Phillip was willing to go to to keep her from searching for Caleb but that in itself was enough for her to be concerned.

"He didn't want to look for Caleb?" Daryl asked.

"He said he did...but all his actions said differently...I don't know what to think but please don't ever tell Caleb that."

"Course I wouldn't...I'm not sayin' we should but do you think he'd be open to letting us all come to Woodbury? Would he welcome new people?" Daryl asked.

Naomi just stared at Daryl in silence but Daryl didn't really need an answer. He could see in her face how worried she was.

"You really don't trust him do you?" Daryl remarked.

"If I thought all of you would be safe I'd at least try...I just don't know if it's worth the risk...I'm afraid he'd be threatened some how...is it crazy for me to feel that way, am I just being paranoid?" She asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't nothin' crazy these days...sometimes it hard to know who your friends are and who aren't...These days we spend just as much time fighting the dead as we do fearing the living."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The sun was just beginning to set as Carol walked outside, meeting Daryl as he came back from a perimeter check before dark.

"Everything secure?" Carol asked as he approached.

Daryl looked up at her and she could see how stressed and tired he looked. "For now at least..."

"You look exhausted...when was the last time you got some sleep?" Carol asked.

"That yer way of tellin' me I look like shit?" Daryl cracked a playful smile at her.

"You're the only person I know that can still look good no matter how covered in dirt you are..." Carol smiled.

Daryl couldn't help but blush a little. "Shut up..." He said softly but still with a smile.

"Caleb's been glued to his mom ever since y'all had that scare earlier...although he's been talking a mile a minute about how she took down that walker. Seems she really impressed him." Carol told him.

"I think she's gotten a lot stronger than she was before...back when I was at her camp." Daryl told her.

"Do you know where she's been all this time?" Carol asked.

Daryl looked at her hesistantly for a moment. He didn't want to lie to her but he wasn't ready for the whole group to know about Merle yet, especially Rick. "If I tell ya somethin' ya have to promise it stays between us."

"You know you can trust me..." Carol looked at him surprised.

"I'm serious Carol...nobody else here can know! Not yet at least...I need time to sort everything out...promise me.." Daryl insisted.

Carol nodded her head. "Of course...I promise."

"She was with Merle..." Daryl told her.

"WHAT?" Carol quickly covered her mouth and looked around making sure no one else was around to hear. "I'm sorry...I just didn't expect that..."

"Yeah well me neither...seems Merle found her, brought her back to this town he's stayin' in. It ain't too far from here neither...Maybe ten miles...maybe a little less." Daryl told her.

"I can't believe he's that close...and all this time?" Carol remarked.

"I know...but he ain't alone...it's a whole community...Naomi's brother in law...her sister's husband runs things." Daryl started to say when she interupted.

"Runs things?...Is it safe?..Do you think we would all be able to go there?...to start over?" Carol asked.

"I don't know..." Daryl dragged his foot in the dirt that rested on the concrete, as he stared at the ground.

"Do you think she'll want to go back without us?...and take Caleb?" She stared into his eyes.

Daryl looked at her and paused for a moment before he spoke. "I hope not..."

Carol leaned close and cupped his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes as tears formed in hers. "Please...you have to stop her...you can't let her just take him away from us..."

Daryl rested his hands on her shoulders. He could feel his heart begin to race. Out of everyone he certainly felt the most comfortable with Carol but something about that moment with her made him uneasy and he didn't like feeling that way with her. "She ain't doin' nothin' yet...I asked her about all of us...if we could all go but it's complicated. She's not sure it's safe...not even for her and Caleb."

"So she's not leaving?" Carol seemed to relax a little but she stayed close to Daryl. One hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other ran down his chest as her eyes followed her own hand then looked back up into his eyes. Daryl's hands still planted firmly against her shoulders but she could feel his heart pounding against her hand. She smiled softly at him but Daryl just look petrified.

"I...I don't know...not yet at least..." Daryl replied as he swallowed hard. He felt his stomach twist in knots. He cared about Carol and didn't want to hurt her feelings but Hershel's words from before rang loudly in his head. "Carol..."

Carol ran her fingers through the back of his hair and leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against his but he was unresponsive. She pulled away and looked at him confused. She thought maybe she had just caught him by surprise so she started to kiss him again but he turned his head away and couldn't make eye contact with her.

She stared at him waiting for him to look at her but he wouldn't. She could see his face was flushed. Slowly she began to back away. As soon as there was distance between them, Daryl brought his hand to his mouth and began chewing on the skin around his thumbnail. He was still unable to look at her. Embarrassed that he couldn't kiss her back, embarrassed that he couldn't offer an explanation as to why he couldn't. He didn't have to look at her to know how humiliated and hurt she was. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Carol turned away from him and walked back inside. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. All this time they had been growing closer, she just couldn't believe it had all been in her mind. She could've sworn he had feelings for her. As she turned the corner she almost ran into Naomi.

"Sorry..." Naomi remarked as she stopped abruptly.

Carol just stared at her in silence. Things had been going so well with Daryl before she came. Daryl barely knew her. How could her presence cause such a big change in him. She couldn't help but glare at her as she passed by her.

"Carol?... Are you alright?" Naomi asked, surprised by her stern look.

"I was better before you came along...what kind of mother abandons her child?...you just pop back in his life like the last few months didn't happen...you don't know how hurt he was...you don't deserve him..." Carol wiped the tear away from her face as it ran down her cheek.

"Excuse me?" Naomi was stunned by her harshness.

"There is no excuse...and stay away from Daryl...he's had a difficult life...don't you dare use his brother to confuse him." Carol walked back into the cell block leaving Naomi just standing there dumbfounded. Slowly she walked out into the prison yard where she saw Daryl pacing back and forth.

Daryl stopped for a moment when he noticed her but quickly resumed his pacing.

"I take it you told Carol about Merle? I thought you didn't want anyone to know..." Naomi stepped closer towards him but Daryl jumped slightly and jerked himself away from her. Naomi couldn't help but look at him confused. The way he jerked, if she didn't know better, she would've sworn he was in physical pain.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE THE SUDDEN NEED TO CROWD ME? I CAN'T FUCKIN' BREATHE!" Daryl ran his hands through his hair as he turned his back towards her.

"Sorry...I didn't mean...I...I'll just go back inside..." Naomi waited for a moment, hoping Daryl would respond, but he didn't he just kept his back towards her.

Naomi walked back in the cell block. She felt restless. Caleb had fallen asleep early, she assumed from the excitement and stress from earlier. She rubbed the back of her neck and shoulder, the stress was getting to her too.

"Feeling sore? I heard about your fancy moves earlier..." Hershel smiled as he crutched his way over towards her.

Naomi forced a smile. "I guess so..."

"Well Axel was able to fix the generator that's hooked up to the hot water heater...I'm sure it's built up enough hot water by now...why don't you be the first to check it out? Just head down the hallway, take a left at the end and the shower room is a short distance down on the right...don't worry...that whole area is secure...there should be a towel closet just as you enter." Hershel told her.

"Really?...that actually sounds wonderful..."

.

Daryl sat on the concrete with his back against the brick wall. His head was pounding. He drew his knees into his chest and rested his elbow against his knees, burying his face in his hands for a moment.

He had thought about Carol before...wondering if that would be the next logical step in their relationship but once that moment was there, he just couldn't bring himself to act. Not because he didn't care about her but Hershel had been right. He didn't care in the way she really wanted and it wouldn't be fair to pretend otherwise. Daryl had never been good with women anyways. It was for the best. Carol would just have to understand. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. And Naomi...she was...different. He couldn't think about her. He couldn't let himself. What if she did decide to take Caleb away from them. What if the reason she seemed unsure of them all going to Woodbury was because she didn't want them to. She had spent months with Merle and others he knew nothing about. What if there was someone in Woodbury she wanted to go back to. He couldn't make a fool of himself. It didn't matter what Hershel thought he saw, there was nothing between them and there never would be.

"What are you doing out here?" Glenn asked as he walked up.

Daryl looked up at him and just shook his head.

"You haven't eaten either have you? Ya gotta take care of yourself Daryl...it's bad enough worrying about Rick. We can't worry about you too." Glenn told him.

"Ain't nobody need to be worryin'...I'll get somethin'...just got a lot on my mind is all...nothin' I can't work out on my own." Daryl told him.

Glenn sat down next to him, leaning against the wall, mimicking Daryl. Daryl stared at him for a moment and Glenn kept a stern look on his face as he stared out into the darkness. He started to smirk knowing Daryl was watching him as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Daryl smiled and laughed a little as he shook his head. "Yer stupid..." He said softly.

"Come on...I'll have Beth fix ya up something...why don't ya hit the showers in the meantime...you keep running around here covered in all that dirt, we'll have to start calling you Pig Pen...soon you'll have your own dirt cloud following behind you." Glenn remarked.

"Axel get the water heater fixed?" Daryl asked.

"Yep...figured Maggie and I might take a shower a little later ourselves...if ya know what I mean..." Glenn smiled as he elbowed Daryl in the side.

"Ain't nobody wanna hear all that..." Daryl made a face as if he was grossed out but a shower did sound good. "Think I just might do that..."

Both Daryl and Glenn got up and headed back in the cell block. Daryl headed upstairs and grabbed the only pair of clean clothes he had. He had been saving them for awhile in hopes of a proper shower. He noticed Carol laying in her cot in her cell with her back towards the doorway. A part of him thought he should say something but he didn't know what to say. He walked a few cells down and peeked in on Caleb, who was sleeping soundly. Daryl couldn't help but smile at him a little then headed down the stairs and towards the shower.

.

"Hey Beth...do you mind fixing Daryl something to eat?" Glenn asked.

"Sure...I thought he was just here though...where did he go?" Beth asked.

"Heading to the shower...I figured since he was the dirtiest that he deserved the first shower." Glenn told her.

Beth couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You did what?" Hershel asked as he made his way next to Glenn.

"Axel got the hot water heater working for the showers so Daryl's gonna break it in first." Glenn told him.

"I know that...but I sent Naomi there just a bit ago..." Hershel told him.

Glenn and Beth's eyes widened then Glenn couldn't help but laugh. "Well...that should be interesting!"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from Season 3 of TWD and not mine, I claim no rights to it nor infringement, just borrowing it to propel my story. I'm glad everyone is giving so much feedback! PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND REVIEW! All comments are appreciated. Season 3 is about to puck back up again! I can't wait!**

Chapter 45

Daryl pushed open the door to the showers, walking into the large, tile covered floor room. He stopped abruptly in his tracks as his jaw dropped open. There on the other side of the room, was a wall lined with shower heads. Steam started to steadily fill the room from the water streaming out of the shower head on the far right and underneath it stood Naomi.

Daryl's eyes widened, unable to look away as she stood facing the back wall, her hands pushing the soap from her hair. His eyes followed the steady stream of suds that hugged every curve of her backside. He felt a lump in his throat as he struggled to catch his breath. He clutched his clean clothes tighter. His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest as she slowly turned towards him, her eyes closed as she wiped the soap suds from her face, tilting her head back. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he saw a woman naked. He subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes wandered slowly up and down her body, then back again. Soon he became aware of just how constricting were his pants. Daryl finally broke his eyes away, looking down at himself, embarrassed by his raging erection. He turned and quickly rushed out of the shower room, backing himself hard against the wall next to the door. Trying to take deep breaths, he cupped his crotch with his right hand adjusted himself as he cringed. Closing his eyes he tried to force himself to think of something, anything else but it was like the image of her was burned into his brain. He swallowed hard as his breathing began to steady. He didn't know what to do, if he should wait for her to be done to take his own or just go back to the cell block and try again later. If he had been able to kick himself in that moment, he would have, thinking he should've made sure he knew where everyone was before he headed there.

The shower door opened and Naomi stepped out, a towel wrapping her hair on top of her head, fresh clean clothes now covering the body he had just ogled. She jumped when she saw him, startled by the fact anyone was there. Her heart began to race, taking a moment to register it was Daryl and not a hungry walker there waiting. Daryl quickly shoved his folded pile of clothes over his groin to block her view.

"I heard the water running...I didn't go in..." Daryl blurted out.

Naomi smiled softly, still surprised to see him.

"I've been out here the whole time...didn't see nothin'..." He insisted, knowing if he didn't get away from her fast, he was bound to blurt out something even more stupid. He rushed past her, pushing the door open, stepping back into the shower room not giving her a chance to say a word.

Daryl reluctantly stripped off his filthy clothing, dropping them in a pile on the floor. He started to walk towards the side of the shower Naomi had been but stopped himself and walked over to the shower head on the opposite side. He turned on the water and waited a few minutes for it to run clear from rust in the pipes before stepping under it. He flinched slightly as the warm water hit his face and chest as he stepped forward, allowing the water to run down his back. He stood with his feet slightly apart and braced his hands against the tiles in front of him as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Daryl stood still and silent as the water washed away the first of many layers of dirt. He opened his eyes and stared down towards the floor, unable to avoid staring at his own cock still standing at attention, betraying his own mind by it's refusal to go away.

"Dammit..." Daryl mumbled to himself as he bent over, grabbing the shampoo bottle he found in the towel closet, off the floor. Squirting a blob of soap into his hand he quickly washed his hair and scrubbed the dirt stains from his body. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes again, resting his left hand against the tile wall and his right hand on his hip. He took a deep breath from frustration, wrapped his right hand around his shaft and slowly began stroking himself.

Her image still vivid in his mind, he couldn't help but think of the fullness of her breasts as he watched the water flow down her body. At that moment he wished his mouth was tracing every inch of her, envious of the water. He gripped himself tighter, picking up the speed of his rhythm as he thrust his hips forward until he couldn't contain himself any longer. Daryl turned his head, pressing his mouth against his bicep to muffle his moan as if someone might hear him, even though he knew they couldn't. He had been able to go a long time without thinking about sex, the world had left him little time to think at all. Now it was all he could think about and if he didn't push it out of his mind soon, his hard on would return in no time. Raising both arms above his head, he rested his forearms against the tile for a moment as he leaned in, catching his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and shamefully looked around, fearing someone had seen him no matter how much he knew better. His own paranoia had taken hold. Quickly he turned off the hot water, jerking as the water turned cold against his body. He forced himself to stand there until he couldn't take it any longer.

.

All eyes were on Naomi as she reemerged in the cell block. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Glenn and Beth shot each other a look and both did their best not to laugh. "Did you have a nice shower?" Glenn asked.

"Very much so..." She replied.

Maggie walked up next to Glenn and elbowed him in the ribs as he began to snicker. "Did you run into Daryl?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Naomi thought Maggie seemed irritated but didn't understand why. At that point, she didn't really care, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "I saw him as I left, I'm sure he'll be back soon...I think I'll turn in though, goodnight."

Maggie watched Naomi the whole way as she passed by then headed up the stairs. Then she turned back to Glenn, glaring at him.

"What?" Glenn asked still trying to keep from laughing.

"This isn't funny...and I don't think Carol would've found that funny either..." She snapped at him.

"Come on Maggie...it's got nothing to do with Carol...can you imagine how awkward Daryl would be walking in on her? That would've been hilarious!"

"Glenn I'm serious! Carol would be hurt to think of them at the showers...together...alone...I just don't want to see her hurt. Look at all we've been through together. Carol and Daryl deserve happiness."

"Maggie, there's nothing going on between them...of course they care about each other but come on...you can't ignore the looks Naomi and Daryl give each other when they think the other isn't looking...the only people that don't realize it are Daryl, Carol and Naomi!"

Maggie just stared at him in silence for a moment. She rolled her eyes then she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"She's just lost so much...her own family, her best friend, now Caleb...I just don't want her to lose Daryl too...it's just not fair..." Maggie replied softly.

"Caleb was never hers to lose...we've all lost people we care about but we can't force two people together...it has to happen on it's own, with whoever it's supposed to happen with." Glenn wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her.

.

"God you two... can't ya get a room or somethin'?" Daryl remarked as he walked back into the cell block.

"I almost don't recognize clean Daryl!" Beth smiled as she handed Daryl a bowl of food.

Daryl nodded at her as he took it and headed up towards the stairs and sat down on his sleeping bag at the perch. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started to eat.

"Work up an appetite?" Naomi asked as she walked towards him then leaned against the railing just a few feet from him.

Daryl coughed as he choked slightly on his food. He could feel his face turn red with the sudden fear she knew everything even though there was no way she could. "Thought you'd be asleep by now..."

"I was just about to until I heard you." Naomi told him.

"Sorry" Daryl couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok...I mean, finding out about your brother I'm sure was a surprise and I..." Naomi spoke but Daryl interrupted her.

"It's fine...I'm glad he's alright...he's the toughest son of a bitch I know...it ain't like it's that big of a surprise he's still alive." Daryl told her.

An awkward silence hovered between them for a moment.

"It's been a long day...I'm tired." Daryl remarked.

Naomi stood up straight and started to head back to her cell. "Goodnight Daryl."

Daryl sighed deeply as he settled into his sleeping back on his back. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and instantly saw Naomi in the shower again and felt his dick jerk. _Fuckin' shit! Don't start that again..._

_._

"Why are you doin' this?" Merle asked Andrea as he began to fold the map she had given him.

"Because it's what I would want if I had family out there..." She replied as she softly smiled at him. "Merle...the Governor's a good man?"

Merle stared at her for a moment. _Depends yer definition of good... _He thought to himself. Andrea's eyes were filled with hope and Merle knew the Governor had done a lot for the people of Woodbury, and for him. _Got to look at the big picture...she don't need to know everything... _"Let me put it this way... I wasn't in the best shape when he found me. He should've just kept on goin'...yeah he's a good man." He didn't lie to her...he'd be dead if it wasn't for the Governor and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. The only person who he owed the complete truth to was Daryl and he didn't care what lengths he had to go to find him.

He turned away not waiting for her response and went searching for the Governor in Woodbury. He had a real lead, a real place to start, real hope to find Daryl. Not just a blinding desire with no clue which direction to go. He wondered if Daryl was still with the group and he worried a little how much brainwashing they'd done to him. Daryl had always been a follower. Merle was concerned with how easily influenced he was. If they pulled on his heartstrings just right, Daryl would be putty in their hands. Daryl had always been a pussy like that. Bottom line though, he was a Dixon and with Dixons, blood is thicker than water. Daryl just needed to be reminded...he'd come back around, he just knew it.

Merle found the Governor practicing his golf swing on one of the walls. He climbed up, catching his attention.

"Pretty good!" He commented.

The Governor paused for a moment then directed his attention back to the golf club he gripped in his hands. "We should visit Augusta, take only the women and just let them play...It would be historic!" He swung, driving the ball out towards a lone approaching walker, clocking it in the head.

"And break decades of tradition?" Merle asked.

"Absolutely!"

Merle kept his eyes firmly on the Governor. "I don't know...some things are worth holding onto..."

The Governor glanced back up Merle realizing he was no longer speaking of golf.

"I was thinking...of takin' Tim and Martinez out on a scouting mission later on this week."

The Governor sighed deeply, knowing where this conversation might be going. "For what?"

"Blondie...she said my brother's still alive..." Merle told him.

The Governor laughed a little to himself. "Eight months ago...you can track with the best of them but it's like a needle in a haystack...it's the same with Naomi...it's too big of a risk without something more concrete."

Merle couldn't help but get defensive. "We barely looked for her...besides...we find Daryl we might just find her too...it'd be a double win..."

"For you or me?" The Governor smirked. "Merle...he's blood...I understand but I'm not asking you to do anything I wouldn't do myself. You're too valuable to this town. We'd fall apart without you. I'll tell you what...if you come up with a better lead, I'll even help you look myself..."

Merle stared at him in silence. His words cut Merle deeply because he knew good and well the Governor would never willingly let him look for his brother...and he knew he didn't really care about Naomi a bit, he was just using her to pretend to know how Merle felt. He'd have to figure out something else, but one way or another, he'd look for his brother. With or without anyone's help or approval.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Naomi woke up and was surprised that Caleb wasn't curled up next to her. She got up, pulled her hair back in a pony tail and stepped out of her cell. She heard voices below and slightly leaned over the railing to see who it was. Carol and Maggie were below talking as Maggie fed Judith.

"What happened?" Maggie asked Carol as she gently swayed with Judith in her arms.

Carol sighed deeply. "I made a complete fool of myself...I just felt so humiliated and even a little angry. I don't understand how I could've misread things so much."

Maggie looked sympathetically at Carol. "How? Maybe you're over reacting..."

"Maggie I kissed Daryl and I might as well have been kissing a wall!...I probably would've gotten more of a response."

"Well...maybe you just caught him off guard...He wasn't expecting it and maybe he just froze...Daryl's not known for being affectionate."

Carol shook her head. "No...there was no question...I thought that at first myself but when I tried again, he stopped me..."

"Oh Carol I'm so sorry...maybe it was just too soon...maybe he just wasn't ready..."

"I wish I could believe that was all it is but there was something in his voice that told me it was more than that..." Carol bowed her head and choked back her tears.

"What did he say to you?" Maggie asked.

Carol looked up at her and Maggie couldn't help but be sad for her. "He just said _I can't._..."

"I wish I knew what to say...I'm so sorry...I know how much you care for him." Maggie sat down the empty bottle and lifted Judith to her shoulder to burp her.

"Do you think he has feelings for Naomi?" Carol asked.

Maggie looked at her and remained silent for a moment. She knew Glenn and her father thought that but she had hoped they were wrong but now, after hearing Carol she thought maybe they were right after all. "I know my dad and Glenn do...I didn't want to believe it...I am sorry Carol, I truly am."

Carol's heart sank. Somehow deep down she knew it too. "As soon as she returned I knew things would be different...I just didn't realize how different until now. I feel like she's taking everything I care about away from me. I know I shouldn't feel that way but I do."

"Maybe she doesn't feel the same...maybe Daryl's just uncomfortable with her here and doesn't know how to act..." Maggie tried to reassure her but she wondered if she was doing more harm than good.

"Maybe she'll leave by herself and leave Daryl and Caleb alone..." Carol laughed a little. "I know that's terrible and not realistic but it would be nice..."

Naomi couldn't help but feel a little offended. She hadn't done anything to these people and they all treated her like she had the plague. She assumed at first it was just because she was new and they were a tight knit group but actually hearing Carol verbalize it hurt her feelings. She was surprised to hear they thought Daryl had feelings for her. He was always so hot and cold, she didn't think he did.

Naomi made a point of walking loudly down the stairs to make sure they knew she was close. They both looked at her seeming surprised to see her.

"We didn't know you were still in here..." Maggie looked a little panic stricken and Naomi knew she was afraid she had heard them talking.

Naomi forced a smile. "I slept in...I just woke up...do you know where Caleb is?"

"He's outside with Daryl...they were up early together..." Carol told her.

Naomi nodded her head and headed outside. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she did her best to fight them back and wiped her eyes. She looked around for a moment and noticed Daryl and Caleb in the far guard tower.

Naomi took deep breaths as she started to go up the stairs of the tower. She couldn't help but replay everything Maggie and Carol said as she walked up. She entered the platform and saw Daryl and Caleb smiling. Caleb was practicing punching the palm of Daryl's hand as he held it out towards him. Naomi watched for a moment before they noticed her.

"Mom!..." Caleb ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Daryl taught me how to throw a good punch!"

Naomi hugged him and brushed the hair back from his face as he gently pulled back away. "I can see that!"

Naomi looked back up at Daryl and smiled. "You two must've been up early...I didn't even hear you leave!"

"I snuck out to help Daryl...he said I could as long as I didn't wake you...is that ok?" Caleb asked.

"It's ok with me as long as Daryl doesn't mind...and you listen to whatever he tells you." She told him.

Daryl didn't say a word but Naomi noticed how he stared at Caleb with pride...just like his father would. She couldn't help but get a little choked up and she turned her back quickly towards both of them, afraid they might notice.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Caleb's voice changed and Naomi could hear the concern as she tried hard to fight back the tears.

"Caleb why don't you go get your mom some water or somethin'..." Daryl told him.

Caleb nodded and rushed out of the tower towards the cell block. Daryl stepped closer towards her, unsure of what to do. Gently he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

Naomi turned towards him as she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry...you must think I'm stupid, I'm just feeling a little emotional this morning."

"I don't think yer stupid..." Daryl told her as he awkwardly touched her shoulder. He wanted to pull her close but didn't have the nerve to.

"Just seeing you with Caleb..." Naomi tried to take a deep breath. "It just reminded me of my husband."

Daryl pulled his hand back away from her. He wasn't sure how to take that.

"I'm sorry...that came out wrong...I mean you just look at Caleb like a proud father...I can't even express how much that means to me...everything you've done for him." Naomi stepped closer towards Daryl half expecting him to step away but he didn't. Suddenly it occurred to Naomi what else Carol had said to Maggie. There wasn't anything between her and Daryl like she originally thought.

Daryl just stared intensely at her. Normally he'd back away from someone standing so close but he literally felt frozen in place. Before he could realize what was happening, Naomi was pressed against him with her arms wrapped around him. Daryl immediately tensed up. _Put yer arms around her you idiot! _Daryl told himself as he awkwardly held her in his arms. His heart was racing, so much so that he began to feel embarrassed, afraid that she would notice how hard it was pounding in his chest.

"I know I've said it before but thank you for all you've done for my son...and me...you were right, I should've stayed close to camp. I should've trusted you'd come back but I was just so afraid. I panicked. All I knew to do was run...I'm so sorry..." Naomi told him.

As much as he wanted to continue holding her he gently pushed her away to face him but she stayed close. "Don't say that...ya did what ya had to...to stay alive...I shouldn't have said what I did to ya before..."

Daryl couldn't help but stare out of her mouth. She was so close and all he wanted to do was kiss her but he was too afraid. Too afraid he was misreading her, afraid she'd pull away or worse, slap him offended he even tried. He never knew how to read women. Daryl started to breath harder just thinking about it.

"Daryl..." Naomi said softly as her eyes were locked on his. Her husband had been the only man she had ever been with or wanted to be with. She never found herself attracted to anyone after him just blinded by her love for him but Daryl was different. Her desire for him was overwhelming and she knew he felt something something too. She could feel his hands tremble as they rested against her back. Naomi figured she didn't have anything to lose so she leaned in, kissing him.

Daryl jumped slightly when Naomi leaned in, pressing her mouth against his. He closed his eyes and gripped her tighter but felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He kissed her back but was unsure of every movement or if he should do more but felt lost, afraid of disappointing her somehow.

"Mom...I..." Caleb rushed in carrying a bottle of water but stopped abruptly as he saw his mom in an embrace with Daryl.

Daryl jerked away from her and looked at Caleb horrified then turned his back, looking out towards the woods as he leaned against the railing. He could feel his whole body shake slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you Caleb..." Naomi took the water from him unsure what else to say feeling equally as embarrassed as Daryl and she could feel her face turn red.

Caleb looked back and forth at both of them confused.

Naomi messed with her ponytail, trying to appear like everything was normal. "I was just thanking Daryl for taking such good care of you."

"You and Daryl were kissing..." Caleb blurted out.

Naomi felt as if she must be beet red and she glanced over at Daryl who was silent and motionless as he gripped the railing so hard, his knuckles were white. "Yes...well...sometimes people kiss as a way to say thank you...come on...you haven't showered yet and they'll be turning the generator off to the hot water heater to preserve power...so...come on..."

Naomi looked back at Daryl as she shooed Caleb back towards the stairs but he still didn't move or look at them. He just stared out towards the woods. Naomi followed Caleb down the stairs and back towards the cell block.

"Mom?" Caleb asked as they were walking.

"Yes Caleb..." Naomi almost dreaded what might come out of his mouth.

"Nevermind..." Caleb bowed his head as he walked.

Naomi gently touched his shoulder and stopped him, kneeling down beside him. "Caleb sweetheart...I know what you saw was confusing...I wish I knew exactly what to tell you...all I know to say is that I'm very grateful to Daryl for taking care of you and...I..." Naomi really didn't know what else to tell him.

"I guess...I just thought it was gonna be me, Daryl and Carol but then you came back. Everything is so different now..." Caleb looked up towards the tower then back to his mom. "Do you love Daryl like you love Daddy?"

"Oh Caleb...it's...I care about Daryl...but...it's too soon to say something like that. It takes more than liking or caring about someone to say you love them. I don't know how I feel or how he feels but most importantly I don't want to hurt anyone...especially you."

"Why would it hurt me?" Caleb asked.

"I think we were both embarrassed that you saw us because we don't know how we feel and we wanted to sort it out before involving you. Does that make sense?"

Caleb nodded his head. "And Carol...you don't want to hurt Carol's feelings because she loves Daryl."

Naomi felt sick to her stomach, things were so complicated. "You know that huh?"

"She looks at Daryl like you used to look at Daddy..." Caleb told her.

"I don't want to hurt Carol either Caleb." Naomi told him.

Caleb turned and slowly started to walk back inside. "I don't feel like talking anymore..."

Naomi stood up and followed him but felt completely deflated.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Merle down played the Governor's refusal to let him search for his brother but it ate at him every minute of the day. To top things off Andrea spent most of her day making "goo goo eyes" at the Governor quickly confirming he wasn't getting any action from her and he wouldn't touch her friend with a ten foot pole. Things were not going as well as he had hoped. He found himself missing Naomi although he would never admit that out loud. Merle would never give a woman that kind of power over him. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her after she left. If she was still alive or if by some miracle did she find his brother and her son again. A part of him wished she had clued him in on her plan, maybe he would've gone with her.

The Governor had mentioned having another arena fight and for Merle it couldn't come soon enough. He was eager to blow off some steam and there's was no better adrenaline rush than that these days.

Merle headed down the main street of Woodbury as the Governor called out to him from the doorway of his home.

"Merle...a word please..." He ordered.

Merle bit the inside of his cheek still doing his best to contain his own anger.

"There's something I want you to do...it wouldn't surprise me if at any moment, Andrea and Michonne will attempt to make an exit. I believe Andrea wants to stay but her friend...well I'm beginning to realize she's more trouble than she is worth...Keep an eye out for it...if they want to leave, open the gate and let them out." The Governor told him.

"Yer just gonna let them leave?" Merle looked at him confused.

"I won't have to...Michonne doesn't like it here...she doesn't appreciate all we've done...all we've built...Andrea on the other hand does. Michonne wants to fill her head with conspiracy theories and if Andrea sees our willingness to let them both leave I believe it will backfire on Michonne...Andrea will stay...she'll see we have nothing to hide." The Governor remarked.

"And Michonne? You think she'll leave without her? After all they've been through?" Merle asked.

"I know she will...it will drive a wedge between them...Andrea will think Michonne has lost it and Michonne is too prideful to admit she might be wrong...She'll leave but I believe Andrea will stay...she wants a normal life again."

"So...yer just gonna let her walk out...be on her way?" Merle still didn't understand what the Governor was thinking.

The Governor laughed a little. "Now Merle...you know me better than that. Let her go...then the next morning go after her...take a few other men..."

"And if I find her?" Merle asked.

The Governor smirked. "You know what to do.."

Merle couldn't help but grin...he couldn't stand Michonne and looked forward to it.

"When they come to you...act like you're doing them a favor...letting them out...play it whatever angle you want but make it look good...like you didn't expect it."

"Got it..." Merle nodded and headed back outside.

.

Daryl stayed in the guard tower all day. Even when Oscar came to relieve him, he sent him away and just stayed up there. It was just starting to get dark when he heard someone coming up the steps. He couldn't help but get nervous. If it was Naomi, what would he say to her? Would she want to kiss him again or had she come to the conclusion it was a mistake?

The door opened and Carol entered. Daryl couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but he did his best not to show it.

"Thought I'd bring you something to eat...you going to stay up here forever?" Carol asked as she tried her best to smile.

Daryl took the plate from her hands and thanked her. He leaned against the railing as he started to eat. He noticed Carol just waiting there, like she wanted to say something else but she remained silent. Daryl hated how awkward things were between them now.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked her.

Carol took a deep breath, she felt like there was so much she wanted to say to Daryl but she didn't know where to begin.

"I talked to Rick today...briefly...he asked about Naomi. He was wondering if she intended on staying with us and what we thought of that." Carol told him.

Daryl looked at Carol wondering if he should be concerned where this conversation was going. He didn't say a word as he just let her finish.

"I told him you might be the better person to answer that." She said.

"I ain't the only one around here with an opinion...besides...if she leaves she ain't goin' nowhere without Caleb." Daryl told her.

Carol folded her arms across her chest. She started to slowly pace back and forth in the tower. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Daryl asked confused.

"Would you leave with her?" Carol asked. "Seems everyone thinks there's something between the two of you..." Carol couldn't bring herself to look at him when she said it.

Daryl suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. He couldn't help but feel confused and a little angry. Why was everyone talking about him and Naomi? Did Naomi go and tell everyone what happened?

"I ain't plannin' on goin' nowhere..." He remarked.

"Is that why you reacted the way you did when we kissed? Is it her you really want?" Carol asked him.

Daryl looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I...I don't understand where this is comin' from..."

"Really? So it's just everyone's imagination that everyone sees you two staring at each other? I know nothing has happened but...the only people who are blind to it are you, me and Naomi herself apparently..." Carol told him.

A wave a relief washed over Daryl. She didn't know what had happened earlier with Naomi. "What do ya want from me? It ain't like I'm sittin' up here dreamin' of white pickett fences! I'm trying to keep this group safe..."

"I want things to be like they were before...before Naomi came back. You and I had grown close...you can't tell me you felt nothing...you can't tell me you weren't wanting the three of us to be a family...you...me...Caleb..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"Caleb belongs with Naomi and I know you know that." Daryl knew if he admitted feeling anything for Naomi, that all it would do would be to hurt her more. He couldn't let on, even if he wanted to. "Carol..." Daryl shook his head and turned his back towards as he started chewing on his thumb.

Carol stepped closer to him and rested her hands against his shoulders. Daryl couldn't help but flinch as she leaned against him. "I know I could make you happy if you'd just give me a chance..."

Daryl closed his eyes wishing he was anywhere but there in that moment. Slowly he turned towards her and she slipped her arms around his waist. Daryl couldn't help but shake a little from the uncomfortableness of it. Gently he took hold of her wrists and pulled her arms away from him as he stepped away from her.

"I'd do anything for ya Carol...but I can't give ya what ya want...and I don't want to hurt ya neither." Daryl told her, fearing the whole time his voice would crack. He didn't know if he was saying the right thing or enough to make her understand. He had never been in this position before.

"So...you don't feel anything?" Carol asked as tears silently streamed down her face.

Daryl hated he was the cause of her pain. "I...I don't know what else to say."

Carol stared down at her feet for a moment then turned away from Daryl and headed down the stairs of the tower.

Daryl sat down, running his hands through his hair. All he could do was hope that Carol would understand and not hate him for it. He heard footsteps on the stairs again and immediately stood up. If it was Carol again he didn't know what he would say. The door opened and in walked the last person he expected.

.

Rick stared out towards the dark woods as he and Daryl stood side by side. Neither one of them spoke at first but after awhile he felt Daryl's eyes on him.

"I'm sure your wanting an explanation..." Rick stated.

Daryl stood up straight turning his back towards the woods as he leaned against the railing. "I'm the last person ya need to answer to."

"That's where you're wrong...I know you've stepped up...looked out for everyone as I...try to sort everything out. I just feel like everything is falling apart... and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to hold it together." Rick told him.

Daryl couldn't help but smirk a little, he knew what he was dealing with was far from the same but he still felt that sence of not having control.

"I saw Carol..." Rick told him.

Daryl tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he loudly sighed. Rick couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Welcome to the world of women Daryl...Hershel filled me in a bit on what's going on..." Rick rested his hand on Daryl's shoulder for a moment,

"What the hell? Is Hershel talkin' to everyone? Seems like everyone else knows what's goin' on more than I do!" Daryl couldn't help but be defensive. He didn't like everyone being up in his business.

Rick rested his hands on his hips. "It's not like that Daryl...everyone is just trying to look out for you...don't be angry, they mean well even if it doesn't feel that way sometimes..."

"Just don't like everyone talkin' 'bout what's goin' on when I don't even know what the hell is goin' on..." Daryl began chewing on his fingers again.

"Damn I've been married for years and I still don't know what's going on!" Rick laughed but quickly became serious as he turned his head away. His breathing was hitched as he choked back his own tears and rubbed his face with his hand.

Daryl looked at Rick noticing how visibly upset he was. "I'm sorry brother..." Daryl rested his hand against his back.

Rick nodded his head as he took a moment to pull himself together. He stood up straight and walked back towards the stairs, turning back before he left.

"Do you think she'll want to stay? Naomi I mean?" Rick asked.

Daryl just shrugged.

"I'm not really one in a position to give good relationship advice...I'm not even sure what all has happened but I will say this...time is short...don't waste a second of it...and don't let your own fear of being hurt stop you...you may not get another chance..."

.

It was late by the time Daryl finally let Axel relieve him from guard duty. Everyone had fallen asleep already but Daryl noticed that Caleb was sleeping alone in his cell. He looked around the cell block but didn't see Naomi anywhere and he couldn't help but immediately become worried. He gripped his crossbow tightly as he headed out of the cell block and down one of the corridors. First he checked the showers although he was reluctant to even enter the shower room. He checked the cafeteria but there was no sign of her there either. Daryl's heart began to race as he rushed towards the infirmary. He rushed in with his crossbow raised, startling Naomi as she dropped a few medical supplies on the floor as she reached for the machete on the counter next to her.

"God Daryl!... You about gave me a heart attack!" She relaxed as she began picking the supplies up off the floor.

"What the hell are ya doin' down here alone? It ain't safe to be wanderin' around..." Daryl snapped at her.

"I'm not wandering...I couldn't sleep...just thought I'd take an inventory of what we have...beats counting sheep." She tried to smile but he didn't look amused. Naomi sighed deeply as she stared at Daryl. "Listen...I'm sorry if I was out of line before...but..."

Daryl rested his crossbow on the hospital bed to his left and rushed over to Naomi. Before she could finished her sentence, he slipped both arms around her back and planted his mouth firmly against hers. His heart raced and he was short of breath, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. Quickly her body responded to his as she ran her hands through his hair but Daryl broke their embrace as he pressed his forehead against hers, bringing his hand up, cupping her face. He breathed hard as he stood so close to her with his eyes closed.

Naomi didn't say a word as she stood, holding onto him tightly. Daryl's breathing calmed and he pressed his lips softly against hers. He did his best to put all the doubts about what he was doing out of his mind and just focus on how good she felt against him. His lips parted and hers responded the same as Daryl's tongue slipped into her mouth as if it had a mind of it's own. Her tongue eagerly greeted his as he pressed his body firmly against hers. An intense warmth spread throughout his body and he didn't realize what she was doing at first as she ran her hands down his chest and began unbuttoning his sleeveless shirt. _Your scars...you're a freak...she'll think you're discusting..._

Immediately Daryl jerked away from her as they both gasped for air.

"Daryl...did I do something wrong?" She stared at him hurt and confused.

Daryl felt even worse than before. _What were you thinking you stupid idiot! _He rushed out of the infirmary but stopped just outside the doorway. _FUCK! The crossbow...FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! _He also knew he couldn't leave her there by herself. They had cleared the area but it didn't mean they were safe. Daryl walked back in, grabbed his crossbow. He tried to look at her but felt too humiliated to make eye contact.

"Ya done here or what?" Daryl asked.

Daryl could feel her eyes staring intensely at him as he started to chew on the skin around his fingernails.

"I guess so..." She replied. Slowly she walked towards the doorway as Daryl watched her pass by him out of the corner of his eye.

"I ain't good at this..."Daryl spoke softly.

Naomi stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "Aren't good at what?"

Daryl finally forced himself to look her in the eyes but quickly bowed his head again then pointed back and forth at both of him. He felt even more stupid that he was too afraid to say it.

Naomi was silent and just stared at him. He wished he hadn't said anything, afraid of what she would say when she finally did respond. Daryl's heart began to race when she started walking towards him again. He closed his eyes and could feel his whole body shake and he knew his face was turning red. He could hear Merle's voice laughing at him.

Naomi gently slipped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. She didn't say anything or try to do anything else. She just stood there with her arms wrapped fully around him. She pulled away slightly and kissed him on the cheek as Daryl stared at her confused.

"It's ok..." She remarked. "I'm not very good at this either." She pulled away from him, turned around and started to walk back to the cell block. Daryl followed behind her and they didn't speak the whole way but somehow, he felt a little better.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Carol headed up the stairs to hang the laundry over the railing when she noticed Daryl leaning in the doorway of Naomi and Caleb's cell. She had never seen him smile like that towards anyone and it made her stomach turn. She knew she should be happy for him. Happy that he was happy but she couldn't help but feel resentful. She didn't know how she was going to deal with watching the two of them together.

Daryl stood up straight when he saw Carol and nodded at Naomi as he heading towards the stairs. Carol forced a smile as he passed by her but turned, watching him go down the stairs. She turned back towards the cell, Naomi was folding Caleb's clothes.

"Where's Caleb?" Carol asked her and Naomi picked up on the disapproving tone in her voice.

"He's with Beth playing with the baby." Naomi replied.

Carol shook her head. "The baby is barely a week old...he can't play with her...you haven't been here that long...you shouldn't be sending him away from you so much so soon, he's not ready."

Naomi sighed in frustration, stopped folding clothes and stood up in front of Carol. "You know what I mean about the baby but I'll decide what my son does and doesn't need and right now I want to encourage his independence...you don't know what kind of boy he was before...he was always affectionate but never this clingy...why don't you say whatever it is you really want to?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Carol turned from her and started to walk away but Naomi grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Her yelling startled Naomi who released her, stepping slightly away. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I don't care how sorry you are...you've got no right...you shouldn't even be here! If it weren't for Caleb no one would even want you here...not even Daryl." Carol snapped.

Naomi was speechless. She just stared at Carol but by the look on her face Carol might as well have slapped her across the face.

"You don't know him...not like we do...just like you think about us not knowing Caleb...what?...you spent at most, a week with him before you left your son...if you really knew him you'd know that all he's trying to do is give Caleb the family he always wanted...it's really got nothing to do with you." Carol glared at her as she fought back her own tears.

"I don't have to listen to this..." Naomi snapped back at her.

Carol stepped to the side, waving towards the stairs. "Then feel free to leave anytime."

Naomi rushed passed her and went outside. _This is so ridiculous! I'm so sick of this place!" _She saw Daryl walking towards her but he seemed distracted as he looked everywhere but at her. She wanted to talk to him about Carol but at the same time was worried if she did it would just put a wedge between them and since he had just started to warm up to her she didn't want to risk it.

Daryl stepped closer to her still looking all around when suddenly he jerked her off to the side, backing her against a wall. Before she had a chance to speak, he covered her mouth with his. He was firm but still gentle with her as his tongue wandered into hers. All the anger and worry she felt seemed to melt away as she got lost in his touch. His hands slipped around her waist as she wrapped hers around him.

"Daryl?...You out here?" They heard a voice call out.

Abruptly Daryl pulled away from her. "Yeah hang on..." Daryl kissed her again quickly then walked off towards the voice, never once saying a word to her but softly smiled to himself as he left.

Naomi couldn't help but smile herself. She didn't care what Carol said. Daryl wasn't faking that and she knew it.

.

"Need some help?" Axel asked Carol as she hung the clothing she had just washed over the upstairs railing.

"I'm almost done...but thanks..." She replied.

"I don't mind...plus I thought maybe ya could use the company..." Axel slowly walked next to her, grabbing a wet garment and hung it over the railing. She stared at him suspiciously.

"I'm sure there's something else you'd rather do." She remarked.

"Nope...I'm just fine right here...with you..." Axel told her as he hung more clothes.

"What do you really want Axel?" Carol stared at him as she waited for a reply.

"Well...just thought ya could use a friend...besides...I know ya got eyes for Daryl but if ya ask my opinion, he's a fool fer not havin' eyes for you..." Axel continued to hang clothing, not bothering to make eye contact with her but he could see her staring at him from the corner of his eye. Slowly she went back to the laundry but couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't know if I want to slap you...or hug you..." Carol remarked softly.

Axel looked up at her and smiled. "Well I know which gets my vote!"

Carol couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head.

.

"Michonne walked right into yer plan...just like ya thought she would...hook, line and sinker! Threw a big fit! Made herself look like a crazy fool in front on Andrea...found it pretty funny myself!" Merle remarked.

"Good! At first light, take a few men...take care of her...we can't risk her convincing outsiders that there is something wrong with this town just because she wants Andrea to go with her. God only knows what she'd fill strangers heads with...it's too much a risk, I won't let her endanger this town." The Governor instructed as he took a sip from his glass of whiskey. "I'll find Andrea in a bit...see if I can comfort her...I'm sure she's upset but she made the right decision staying."

Merle smirked. "I bet you'll comfort her alright..."

"What was that?" The Governor turned around towards him.

"Nothin' Gov...I'll head out at sunrise...don't worry...I'll find her..." Merle reassured him.

"I know...but one more thing Merle...be sure to bring me back that sword...and her head for my collection." The Governor walked over towards the room he kept locked in his apartment and started to open the door. "You can go now..."

Merle walked out of the Governor's apartment. The fact that he kept his biter daughter chained up in a closet creeped him out. Only a few men closest to him knew about her and it was something he rarely spoke of. That on top of his fish tanks full of heads was something Merle preferred knowing as little about as possible.

Milton caught up with Merle as he walked towards the gate. "Merle...wait a second...I need to talk to you..."

Merle rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"I'm serious Merle! This is important!" Milton continued to follow after him.

Merle whipped around to face him. "Quit naggin' me four eyes! I swear yer worse than a woman!"

"Michonne left...I wasn't done with her...I had hoped to speak with her more..." Milton told him.

"And?" Merle stared at him blankly.

"And it's important for my research to get as much information as possible..." Milton spoke.

"And?..." Merle sighed, impatiently waiting for Milton's point.

"And...I...just...what did the Governor say? Did you try to stop her? Is she coming back?" Milton hated having any conversations with Merle and this one was proving just as frustrating.

"Ya wanna know...go ask him yerself but if I were you I wouldn't hold my breath." Merle turned around and headed back towards the wall. Milton didn't follow after him again and he was glad. He looked forward to going after Michonne. It would be a piece of cake. They'd take care of her first thing then have the rest of the day to look for his brother. The Governor wouldn't know any better. He'd make up some excuse for the others about supplies and if they found him then it would just be a happy coincidence. Things were about to change, Merle could feel it.

.

"Caleb?" Naomi noticed Caleb sitting next to Beth, holding baby Judith and feeding her.

Beth watched him closely and smiled. "Hold the bottle a little higher so she doesn't get gassy...that's right...just like that!"

Caleb looked up at his mom and smiled then quickly brought his attention back to Judith.

"I hope it's alright...he wanted to help..." Beth told her.

"It's fine with me...Caleb always wanted a baby sister or brother...his father and I had talked about it before...well before everything happened. We just thought there would always be more time."

"She likes me too..." Caleb remarked. "Glenn and Maggie are gonna go look for more stuff for the baby tomorrow...can I go too?"

"Caleb that's not a good idea...it's not safe." Naomi told him.

"But mom!" Caleb whined. "I have my knife and maybe Daryl can go too then you wouldn't be scared."

"Caleb I said no...this isn't up for debate." Naomi felt bad seeing him look so disappointed. "Sweetheart I'm glad you want to help take care of Judith but you're better off staying here..."

"Carl gets to do whatever he wants..." Caleb mumbled.

"And Carl is older than you...there's plenty you can do around here to help out...Beth I thought maybe I could fix everyone dinner tonight if you think that's ok."

Beth looked up at her and smiled. "I'm sure that'll be just fine!"

Naomi walked into the next room where the food supply was and started looking through the cans.

"Hey..." Daryl remarked as he entered from outside.

Naomi looked up at him and smiled. He started to step closer towards her but stopped himself and looked around. Hershel entered from the cell block and Daryl started to awkwardly pace, like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Caleb asked me if he could go on the run tomorrow with Glenn and Maggie..." She told him.

Daryl looked at her surprised. "What?...what did ya tell him?"

"No of course...it's too dangerous...he's really taken an interest with Judith the last couple of days. I think too with seeing how independent Carl is, he wants to do more." Naomi began pulling cans of items for dinner.

"He's gettin' comfortable again...that's good though...I mean he doesn't need to go on a run but it's good to see he ain't glued to nobody's hip no more." Daryl told her but he kept his eyes on Hershel as he sat at a nearby table.

"Well...he has you to thank for that...I know he was needy when I first got here but he's slowly beginning to act like his old self. He feels safe...that has a lot to do with you." Naomi told him.

Daryl finally took his eyes off Hershel and looked at Naomi. He wanted to kiss her again but was too embarrassed with others around. "I told Glenn I'd take watch after dinner since he's gettin' up early with Maggie for the run..." He started to smile but fought against it. "Ain't no rule I gotta be up there alone."

Before she had a chance to respond, Daryl walked away and into the main cell block.

Naomi couldn't help but smile to herself, eager to quickly be done with dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Darkness had fallen over the prison when Naomi slipped out to head towards the tower. When she made her way to the top Daryl seemed on edge when she saw him.

"Thought ya weren't coming..." He remarked.

Naomi couldn't help but smile at him. She felt like a teenager sneaking out to see her boyfriend. "You didn't really think I'd leave you up here alone all night did you?"

Daryl chewed on the skin around his nails, slightly pacing in front of her.

"Oh my God! You did!" Naomi realized he wasn't just teasing as she covered her hands over her mouth.

Daryl turned sideways to her, unable to keep himself from blushing. "Nah...I mean...whatever..."

Naomi rushed over to him, slipping one arm around his waist and cupping his face with one hand, turning him towards her. Daryl stared into her eyes as his heart raced. "I had to help clean up and then put Caleb to bed...I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Daryl's face warmed under her palm as he tried his best not to smile. Naomi pressed her lips against his and he eagerly responded. Even with his eagerness, Naomi could tell he was still holding back. His body would flinch when she ran her hands against his chest and back. She didn't understand why but soon became distracted by the thought of Carol saying she didn't really know him. Suddenly she couldn't help but agree with her.

"What? What is it?" Daryl asked, worried he was doing something wrong. His experience with women had always been lacking.

"No...it's fine...I guess I just have some things on my mind." She told him.

Daryl pulled away from her slightly, feeling self conscious. "Hell...I'm tryin' to kiss ya and yer thinkin' 'bout other stuff? Guess I ain't doin' it right then..."

"What? No Daryl...that's not it at all...I swear..." Daryl looked out past the gate but she turned his face back towards her. "I love kissing you...that's not it at all..."

Daryl bowed his head as he smirked a little, embarrassed.

"There's so much I don't know about you...and I want to know everything." She told him.

Daryl's stomach turned with the thought of it. "Ain't much to tell..."

"Tell me something about your life before all of this..." Naomi pulled him in close and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Daryl sighed deeply. He had never been in this type of situation before and wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Ya know...yer a good mom...the way ya are with Caleb...I even knew it back at yer camp...how ya were willin' to do whatever ya needed to make sure he was safe..." Daryl started to speak when she pulled away just enough to look at him and she smiled.

"Are you trying to butter me up to avoid talking about yourself?" She teased.

Daryl's face remained serious and soon hers became the same. Daryl gently pulled away from her, turning his back to stare out into the woods. "My mom was there when Merle and me were little but at the same time she weren't...she woulda never done what ya did. Didn't have time for neither of us really...all she cared about was drinkin' but considerin' what my dad was like, can't say I blame her..."

Naomi just remained silent and listened. She realized this was what Carol had meant before about Daryl wanting Caleb to have the family he didn't.

"Merle and me did for ourselves...that's how it always was..." Daryl stopped and didn't say anything else.

Naomi moved beside Daryl then slipped in front of him, slightly brushing her lips against his then kissed his cheek. Daryl looked at her slightly confused.

"Don't need ya feelin' sorry for me..." He remarked.

"I don't feel sorry for you..." Naomi now wished she had just remained quiet. She didn't mean to upset him.

"Me and Merle did just fine...just the two of us..." Daryl stepped away. He could feel himself getting angry and it was the last thing he wanted. The truth was talking was the furthest from what he wanted to be doing.

"I'm sorry Daryl...please don't get angry...just forget I said anything..." Naomi reached for him but he only folded his arms across his chest.

"Bet yer wondering now why I ain't gone to Woodbury for him yet..." Daryl looked at her almost ashamed at himself.

"I wasn't thinking that...I know a lot has happened but I figured once things settled down here you would. Actually I was hoping the three of us could go...we could stay there." Naomi told him.

Daryl looked at her surprised. "What?...Just leave everyone here?...What the hell?"

"I could talk to Phillip...see if he'd be willing to accept the rest of the group..." Naomi tried to explain but Daryl cut her off.

"And what if he don't...just leave 'em here to fend for themselves? Besides...ya already said ya don't trust him...now all of a sudden ya do?" Daryl's anger began to overwhelm him and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain it much longer.

"But Merle's your brother...It would be safe with both of you there...Phillip understands the importance of family...don't you want to be with your own?" Naomi asked.

"COURSE I DO...IT AIN'T THAT SIMPLE...THERE'S GOTTA BE A WAY WHERE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE...I JUST HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T GONE FOR HIM." Daryl turned away from her. All he wanted in that moment was for her to leave the tower. He feared if she didn't he'd say something he'd really regret.

Naomi paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make things worse.

Daryl turned back towards her and glared at her. "How long ya been wantin' to go back?...And when were ya gonna say somethin'?"

"I've been thinking about it the whole time I've been here...I know you care about these people and I'm grateful for what they've done for my son but let's face it...they don't want me here...not really...they only tolerate me because of Caleb..."

"That ain't true...just takes time...ya really wanna go back to a man that didn't even want to help ya find yer son and drugs ya to keep ya under his thumb? What kinda fucked up thinkin' is that?" Daryl flung his arm in the air out of frustration.

"I'm thinking of Caleb...there are other kids there...it's safe...safer than here at least and he could have a normal life there...we all could...if I just had some time to talk to Phillip, especially if he knew about Carl and the baby I'm sure he'd be willing to take everyone in. He just needs convincing." Naomi tried to make him understand the logic of it all.

"Sounds like a fucked up place if ya ask me...people druggin' people...telling ya what ya can and can't do for yer kid...hell Merle's gettin' on there fine accordin' to you and he's always startin' shit with somebody...Just go back inside...I'm done talkin'..." Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the floor and stared off into the darkness.

Naomi wanted to cry. The night hadn't gone at all how she hoped. Now she had to figure out a way to fix it.

.

The sound of voices woke Naomi the next morning and she noticed Caleb had beat her up. She walked downstairs and noticed Axel and Carol talking while Carol swayed with the baby. Naomi looked around but didn't see any sign of Caleb.

She walked outside and saw Daryl and Oscar heading up to the prison with firewood. Daryl barely looked at her when she approached. "Have you seen Caleb?"

"We haven't seen him all morning...maybe he's up in the watch tower with Carl?" Oscar replied.

Naomi headed towards the tower but looked back at Daryl on her way. He still wouldn't look at her and she knew he was still angry. She headed up the tower steps and opened the door out to the platform. Carl turned to look at her as she entered.

"Caleb's not up here?" A sense of dread washed over her as she did her best not to panic.

"No..." Carl answered.

"Have you seen him at all?" Naomi asked.

"Not since Glenn and Maggie went on the run. Maybe he's helping Beth with Judith." Carl looked back out towards the yard. "He's definitely not out here...I would've seen him." Carl turned back towards her but she was already gone.

Naomi ran back towards the cell block.

"DARYL! CALEB'S MISSING!...I CAN'T FIND HIM...NO ONE'S SEEN HIM." Naomi was frantic as she entered into the cell block.

"You sure he's not outside?" Hershel asked as everyone started to gather around.

"No...I already checked and Carl hasn't seen him since Glenn and Maggie left." Naomi struggled to stay calm and catch her breath.

"He ain't wandered in the tombs by himself has he?" Axel asked.

"He wouldn't do that...not by himself..." Daryl remarked.

"Oh my God...he told me yesterday he wanted to go with Glenn and Maggie...you don't think they took him with them, do you?" Naomi couldn't help but wring her hands together. Daryl stepped forward and gently grabbed hold of her arms.

"Of course they wouldn't..." Carol added.

"Maybe he snuck off with them...I'm sure he's fine if he's with them but he'll be in a heap of trouble when they get back...try not to worry, he's ok...but in the meantime...just to be sure...Oscar... let's you and me search the tombs to be sure." Daryl walked over to where he rested his crossbow against the wall and picked it up. Oscar followed behind him.

Carol walked over, still holding Judith. "Daryl's right...He'll be fine...he's got to be with them...they'll take good care of him."

Naomi felt sick to her stomach but she looked up at Carol and nodded her head.

.

"Let her go Merle!" Glenn ordered as he kept his eyes firmly on Merle while his arm was wrapped firmly against her neck, pressing his gun against her head.

Merle was furious...not only had Michonne gotten away, leaving him bleeding in the process but now Glenn wouldn't cooperate. After everything, they all owed him. Glenn had brought this on himself. All he had to do was give up Daryl but he wanted to play hardball. If that was what he wanted, that's what he'd get. Suddenly he noticed Glenn's eyes dart past him and Glenn tried to subtly shake his head. Merle quickly struggled with Maggie to his feet then turned sideways to keep an eye on Glenn and whatever he had noticed behind him.

There was a young boy, staring wide eyed a few feet behind him, desperately clutching a knife in his hand. He held it towards Merle but his hand was shaking so badly he had to grip it with both, barely able to hold it steady.

"Who's this little shit?" Merle asked Glenn. "Don't do anything stupid Glenn...that goes for yer little brat here too!"

"Caleb what are you doing here? Run!" Maggie cried out.

"Oh no little man...ain't nobody leavin' unless ya want me to blow this pretty little thang's brains out." Merle ordered.

Caleb stood still in fear. He knew he shouldn't have snuck into their car but he wanted to do more to help. His legs began to shake.

"We're all gonna take us a little ride..." Merle smirked.

"I'm not taking you back there!" Glenn told him.

"That's alright...I got somethin' else in mind now for y'all anyhow." Merle nodded his head towards Caleb. "Now come on...get yer little ass in the car too."

Caleb did as he ordered and he climbed into the front with Glenn in the driver's seat. Merle and Maggie climbed into the rear seat.

"Now...head straight that way...won't take us too long now..." Merle ordered.

Glenn looked over at a scared Caleb. "Everything's gonna be ok Caleb..."

"Ya shouldn't make promises ya can't keep!" Merle barked.

Caleb reluctantly looked over his shoulder at Merle then back at Glenn. "Did you say Daryl when he asked about where you had his brother?" He whispered.

"Yeah Caleb...I'm afraid so...and he's nothing like Daryl...just be quiet...don't say anything to anyone...no matter what they say." Glenn told him.

"Quit yappin' and start driving." Merle barked.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry folks! I know some of you are a little disappointed by the lack of "action" in the last chapter but believe me. There is purpose behind it. Thanks for all your feedback and reviews! I really appreciate it! Portions of this chapter are taken from episode 6 season 3.**

Chapter 50

"Company?" Merle asked as he stood in the hallway just outside the Governor's apartment.

The Governor seemed annoyed Merle was interupting as he stood there in his robe. He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Yeah..."

"We lost all three guys...Tim...Crawley...the other one..." Merle remarked.

"Garguilio..." The Governor corrected him. "Jesus"

"Yeah she cut Tim down...put a sword through him...then biters got in the middle of it and I got her." Merle told him.

The Governor seemed genuinely upset. "We'll dress it up...give them a heroes funeral...tell the story of a supply run gone sideways...Do you have 'em?"

Merle looked at him confused.

"Her head...the sword..." The Governor's tone quickly became irritated.

Merle sighed deeply. "We got caught in a crowd...kid had the head...Crawley had the sword...they both got all tore up. I got something else for ya...guy I used to know from the Atlanta camp and his pretty little girlfriend."

"They know Andrea?"

Merle grunted and nodded.

"Anyone else?" The Governor asked.

Merle laughed a little to himself. "Some snot nosed kid with 'em...even pulled a knife on me but I swear he looked like he was about to piss his pants the whole time...not sure who he belongs to though...I found them on the return trip, from the looks of 'em they gotta be set up pretty good...I'll find out where."

Merle walked away as the Governor entered back into his apartment.

.

They all gathered around the mysterious woman Rick brought in from outside. She was covered in blood but it seemed like most it was someone or something else's.

"Who are you?" Rick asked as he poured water on her to help cool her off and clean her up a bit.

Instinctively she reached for her sword but Rick kicked it away from her. He pinned her arms back down. "Now we're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, alright?"

"Rick...who the hell is this?" Daryl asked as he stepped from the cell block with Naomi following behind. Rick looked back at her as she slowly sat up. "You want to tell us your name?...We can tend to that wound for you...give you some food and water and send you on your way...but you're going to have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with a pretty girl and a young boy." She told him.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

Hershel stepped towards them. "Were they attacked?"

"They were taken..." The woman told them.

"Oh God!" Naomi covered her mouth with her hand feeling as if she would vomit.

"By who?" Rick asked.

"The same son of a bitch that shot me." She said angrily.

Rick leaned closer towards her. "Hey...these are our people, you tell us what happened now!" He roughly grabbed her but she pushed him off.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She shoved her finger in Rick's face as Daryl aimed his crossbow at her.

"You best start talkin' or ya gonna have a bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl ordered.

"Find them yourself." She replied coldly.

"You came here for a reason..." Rick told her.

Reluctantly she started to speak but every word seemed to pain her. "There's a town...Woodbury..."

Daryl and Naomi immediately looked at one another. Naomi closed her eyes and shook her head, turning her back towards them but still listened.

"About 75 survivors...I think they were taken there." The woman continued. "It's run by this guy that calls himself the Governor, pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type..."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked knowing full well he had at least a little since Merle was there.

"Paramilitary wanna be's...They got guards stationed on every wall." She told them.

"Do you know a way in?" Rick asked.

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through. "

Rick stared at her blankly for a moment. "How did you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison...said which direction it was in and a straight shot." She replied.

"This is Hershel...father of the girl who was taken..."Rick stated as he pointed towards Hershel. "He'll take care of your wound."

Naomi marched out of the cell block and Daryl followed after her.

"Where are ya goin'?" He asked once they got outside.

Naomi stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm going to Woodbury...Phillip will listen to me...he has to."

Daryl grabbed her arm to keep her from walking off. "Just wait...Didn't you hear her? They shot her...ya still think ya can trust your brother in law after hearin' that?...I'll go...talk to Merle and see if I can work something out?"

"Merle's there?" Rick stated as he approached them.

Daryl and Naomi turned their attention towards him.

"Yeah...Naomi told me...he's in Woodbury..." Daryl stated reluctantly.

"This is where you were before you came here?" Rick looked away from Naomi and turned his attention towards Daryl. "And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me about until now?" Rick started to raise his voice.

"Ain't like that...just with everythin'...I..." Daryl wasn't sure how to answer.

"Did you know this was how they operated? Shooting people...kidnapping others? And you didn't warn us? Maybe this was your plan all along...did their leader, this Governor, send you here to spy on us?" Rick snapped at Naomi.

Daryl stood inbetween Rick and Naomi. "It ain't like that...she's with us..." Daryl defended.

"No Daryl...she's with you...and her primary goal was to get her son back...seems awfully convenient that Caleb just happened to get the nerve to sneak out on a run with two of our people and be picked up by someone from this town...her town!" Rick started to pace.

"I swear to you Rick...I knew nothing of this and there is no way I would allow my son to be a part of some kind of scheme...I would never do anything to hurt anyone in this group...please...let me go talk to Phillip...he's who that woman is calling the Governor...I know I can convince him that you are all good people. It could be safe there for all of us." Naomi insisted.

"Doesn't sound very safe to me at all...I think I'd rather we take our chances here...but we have to find a way to get Glenn and Maggie back..." Rick remarked.

"What about Caleb?" Naomi snapped back at him.

Rick glared at her for a moment. "You want to go to Woodbury...you can go...but you're not coming back here...not even with Caleb...I'm sorry Daryl...it's too much of a risk."

"Ya don't mean that...Ya ain't thinkin' straight Rick...I swear she's got nothin' to do with this...and Caleb...he's..." Daryl started to argue but Rick cut him off.

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON!" Rick barked. "I'm sorry Daryl...I think it's time you let go...of both of them..."

Daryl looked back at Naomi with a lost, hurt look on his face. She knew he was struggling with what to do, not wanting to disappoint or betray anyone.

"Rick I know you're angry...but I know I can find a way to work this all out...you just have to give me a chance." Naomi tried to reassure him and take the pressure off Daryl.

"Like I said...you're free to go there..." Rick stated.

"I'm goin' with her...and we're all comin' back...it'll work out...I get you don't trust her right now...but trust me..." Daryl pleaded.

"What if they don't listen to either of you? Then not only have we lost Glenn and Maggie, we've lost all of you. We can't trust this to reason...we have to go and get them ourselves." Rick told them.

"You can't go in guns blazing! It puts everyone at risk! Why can't you just give me a chance to talk Phillip? If I don't come back then go in and get them...but at least give me that chance!" Naomi pleaded.

Rick looked at Daryl who seemed to be waiting anxiously for his response. He turned and looked behind him as Hershel approached on his crutches. "Alright..."

"Come on then...let's go." Daryl started to turn when Rick stopped him.

"Daryl...I don't mean you...just Naomi." Rick told him.

Daryl looked at him stunned. "But...Merle's my brother...I can work something out."

Naomi could hear Daryl's own desperation in his voice and it made her heart break even more but it all confirmed what she already knew of how the group viewed her.

"Let me talk to you for a second..." Rick led Daryl away from everyone else. "I know this is your brother but this is quickly spiraling out of control...I can't risk losing all of you...I need you Daryl...with us...Naomi isn't a part of our group...she was here because of Caleb. If she can convince him to let them go then great...but if she can't...I can't go in and get them without you!"

Daryl just stared at Rick. He knew on one hand he was right, he would need him if they had to force their way in to get them out but on the other he hated letting her go by herself.

"If she goes...can we really trust her if things don't work out? How do we know she won't just give up everything about this prison?" Rick asked sternly.

"I know she won't...she wouldn't betray us..." Daryl insisted.

"I don't like any of this..." Rick glared back at Naomi. "Are you sure your mind isn't clouded by how you feel...you really trust her?" Rick asked.

"I swear to you Rick she ain't lyin'." Daryl replied.

"And if Maggie and Glenn do come back...what do you plan to do about Merle?" Rick asked.

Daryl looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "I gotta see him..."

Naomi paced anxiously as she watched Daryl and Rick talk. After a little while Hershel approached and joined in their conversation. She felt like they were talking forever when Daryl finally turned back to her but looking completely deflated. Daryl walked towards her as Rick and Hershel headed back in the cell block.

"They don't want you coming with me do they?" Naomi asked.

"It's only cause if it don't work, they need me to get you all out..." Daryl told her.

"You mean they need you to get Glenn and Maggie...I don't belong here...they've all made that clear...Rick won't allow me to come back even if I want to...but I'm not even sure I do." Naomi hated feeling like she might never see Daryl again.

Daryl cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. After he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't say that..." He whispered.

Tears started to stream down her face as she pulled completely away from him. "What do I tell Merle?"

Daryl fought back his own tears. "Rick doesn't want ya tellin' anyone where we are...tell Merle I'll work it out...just tell him to wait...not to do nothin'... Don't you forget that neither...I'll figure out a way to work this out..."

Naomi nodded and headed towards one of the vehicles.

"Naomi...if he doesn't let Glenn and Maggie go...I'm comin' for all y'all...And I do mean all..." Daryl headed towards the gate and opened it for her. He watched her pass through as dust kicked up around him. Even after he secured the gate back, he couldn't bring himself to go back in the cell block. His chest tightened as he tried to take a deep breath. No matter how much he tried to reassure himself...he didn't have a good feeling about any of it.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: There are references and insinuations to the events of season three throughout this story so if you are not caught up on the current season you may be lost or confused. I'm trying not to focus on the actual scenes too much in my story but the inbetween moments we don't see. I also don't want to "spoil" things for anyone either. If you have any questions please feel free to private message me. Thanks for reading and be sure to REVIEW! When people give feedback to the things they like/dislike I do try to incorporate that into the story.**

Chapter 51

Daryl headed back into the cell block and noticed Rick getting weapons and supplies together. As soon as Carol saw him, she rushed over to him but her eyes were filled with tears.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked.

"Rick said Naomi went to the town and she's not welcome back...but what about Caleb? We can't just leave him there." Carol cried.

Rick sighed heavily and looked up at both of them. "I care for Caleb...I do...I know we all do...but he belongs with his mother and we don't know that we can trust her."

"I'll go with you...to get the others..." Axel remarked.

"Me too..." Oscar stepped up next to him.

"Wait...ya said ya'd give her a chance to get them released..." Daryl stated.

"And if she does before we get there then good...but we can't just sit here and wait...they may not have that long...and if she betrays us we need to have all our people here to defend this place." Rick remarked as he went back to packing up supplies.

Daryl stepped closer towards him, trying his best not to get angry. "I told ya...we can trust her..."

"You willing to bet Maggie and Glenn's life on it?" Rick stared him in the eye.

Daryl remained silent.

"That's what I thought...like I said...if she's able before we get there then great...but the more time they are held captive in the town, the more risk there is that they won't come out alive..." Rick remained firm in his decision.

"Caleb could be in danger...we can't just leave him there." Carol pleaded with Rick again.

"Carol please...try and understand where I'm coming from...Naomi has known all about this town the whole time she's been here and not said a word to us...except Daryl. For all we know she could've been sent here to scope out the place and she's reporting back to their Governor how many people there are...how many weapons we have...where the building is breeched...There are supplies in this town...supplies she could've shared with us...if it's such a wonderful place then why didn't she tell us about it immediately...take us all there? What's she hiding?" Rick returned his attention to Daryl. "And you should've told us too...you should've told us about Merle..."

"Who's Merle?" Beth asked.

"He's my brother..." Daryl told her. Daryl just looked down at the floor ashamed. He thought keeping Merle and the town to himself was a good idea until he could figure things out. "Naomi didn't know if the Governor would welcome us...she wasn't even sure if she should go back with Caleb herself..."

"But suddenly she's changed her mind? That doesn't make sense...I think she's lying to you...she lied to all of us." Rick remarked.

"He's her brother in law... that's why she thinks she'll be safe...she just wasn't sure the rest of us would be." Daryl told him.

"Then that's even more reason why we need to get in there and get Glenn and Maggie out..." Rick grabbed.

"This still doesn't solve anything with Caleb...he's innocent in all of this..." Carol grabbed Rick's arm as he started to walk away.

Rick looked back at Daryl then directed his attention to her. "Do you really want me to tear that boy away from his mother again? If she's safe there then so is he...if she's not...well..."

Daryl and Carol both stared at Rick anxiously. He ran his hand through his hair then rubbed his eyes. "Alright...if it's necessary then bring her and Caleb back...but she stays locked in a cell until we can sort it all out...is that understood?"

Carol sighed with relief and Daryl nodded his head. He gently rested his hand against Carol's shoulder briefly as he passed by her, following Rick to the area he had locked up the woman.

"You'll take us there...help us get them out?" Rick asked her.

"Yes..." Michonne replied.

"Alright...Oscar...Daryl...let's go then...we need to make it there by nightfall."

.

"Anything from the girl?" The Governor asked.

"Nah...I ain't talked to her yet." Merle remarked. He touched the bridge of his nose and cringed...his previous wound from Michonne had reopened from Glenn.

"I'll talk to her...what about the boy?" He asked.

"He hasn't uttered a word since we got here..." Merle told him.

"Let me see him...maybe a gentler tone will help...get him something to eat...let him see the other kids...maybe he'll come around." The Governor followed Merle to the room they were keeping Caleb and they both entered.

Once they stepped closer, Merle noticed the Governor's body language change. His steps slowed and he quietly walked over and knelt before the boy. The boy's eyes were filled with tears when he looked up at the Governor.

"What's the matter?" Merle asked.

The Governor gently brushed his hand against his cheek, wiping away a few tears. "Oh my...Caleb..." He whispered.

"Uncle Phillip?" Caleb uttered softly as he looked at him wide eyed.

"As in Naomi's kid?" Merle looked stunned. He stepped towards him and grabbed at his arm. "Hey kid...ya know Daryl? Ya know where he is? If ya tell me, I'll get him and bring him here..."

"MERLE!" The Governor pushed Merle's hand away from Caleb as he stood back up and shoved Merle backwards.

"Ya best settle down there Governor..." Merle gritted his teeth.

"Or what?...have you suddenly forgotten who's in charge here? That's no way to treat a child..." The Governor turned and walked back over towards Caleb and gently touched his arm. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you...I'm sorry if this man scared you but you're safe now...you're with me...come on...take my hand...let's go get you something to eat."

Reluctantly Caleb got up and took the Governor's hand as he led him from the room.

"What about my friends?" Caleb asked him.

"We'll talk about them soon they are fine though, don't you worry...first let's get you some food then you and I can have a nice long chat..." The Governor looked over his shoulder back at Merle..."I'll be back soon..."

.

The Governor sat at his kitchen table next to Caleb and smiled at him as he watched him eat. "I have something extra special for you." The Governor got up and walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box. He opened it and reached inside...pulling out two cookies. He turned towards Caleb and laughed a little as he saw the shock on his face.

"Where did you get those?" Caleb asked.

"It's my secret stash...I have it hidden here for special occasions...and I think finding you is a special occassion...so here you go." He handed him both the cookies then sat back down.

Caleb eagerly shoved one of the cookies in his mouth.

"About the people you were with...I know you think they are your friends but I've been looking for you for a long time...they were keeping you from me." The Governor told him.

Caleb reached for his glass of water and washed down the cookie. He wiped his mouth on his arm and looked up at the Governor. "But they took good care of me...even found mom..."

The Governor's eyes widened. "Your mother...she's with you?"

"Not here...back at the...nevermind." Caleb remembered what Glenn had told him.

The Governor gently rested his hand on his shoulder. "Now you know you can trust me Caleb...we're family...if you tell me where your mother is I promise I'll go get her, bring her back here to you. We can all live here like one big happy family. It's safe here..."

"Even Daryl and the others too?" Caleb asked.

The Governor smiled at him.

The front door flew open and Milton rushed in out of breath. "You won't believe who's outside the gate...who's this?"

"You have no right barging in here like that..." The Governor replied sternly. "And this...is my nephew Caleb...but step outside...we'll discuss this..." The Governor leaned in and kissed Caleb on top of the head. "I'll be right back...why don't you eat your other cookie?"

The Governor grabbed Milton by the arm and led him outside into the hallway.

"You mean Naomi's Caleb?"

"Don't you ever barge into my home like that again..." The Governor snapped at him.

Milton's voice became shakey as he tried to speak. "I'm terr...terribly sorry...but you'll definitely want to come see this..."

The Governor followed Milton to the front gate and Shupert approached them.

"We weren't sure what to do...we haven't brought her in yet...thought you'd want to talk to her first."

The Governor looked at Milton confused then followed Shupert just outside the gate. The Governor's jaw dropped open when he saw Naomi standing next a vehicle with Martinez pointing his weapon at her.

"Pulled two knives and a gun from her waistband...she's demanding to see you..." Martinez told him.

Naomi's stomach turned when she saw how blank the expression was on Phillip's face but she guessed no expression was better than one of anger.

The Governor stepped closer and gently pushed Martinez's gun away from Naomi. "Well...well...you've returned...mighty bold move from you...after you abandoned us all."

"I had to look for my son...that's all it was Phillip..." Naomi replied as her eyes darted to all of the men standing around staring at her.

"But now you're back...but without your son? I don't think I understand...did you give up?" The Governor asked.

Naomi was stunned at first, unsure of what to say. "There was a man and a woman...they were brought here along with Caleb...they have to be here!" Naomi started to rush towards the gate in a panic.

The Governor grabbed her around the waist and prevented her from passing him. "Now hold up...you chose to leave...you can't expect me just to let you back in...but more importantly...Why do you think Caleb would've been brought here? What people are you talking about?"

Naomi fought the urge to cry. "Please Phillip...they have to be here..."

The Governor cupped her face in his hand then pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Sssshhh! It's alright...we'll find them and get to the bottom of this...together, I promise..."

The Governor gently pulled away from her, guiding her towards the gate in front of him. He reached around his back and pulled the gun from his waistband, striking her against the back of the head.

Naomi dropped like a ragdoll to the ground, unconscious.

"Take her to Milton's laboratory but don't let anyone see her. Make sure she's gagged and restrained. I'll deal with her later."

Martinez nodded his head and scouped her up, placing her into the backseat of her car. He then climbed into the driver's seat as Shupert opened the gate for him to pull in.

.

Naomi's head was pounding as she struggled to open her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath but realized tape covered her mouth. She tried to sit up but felt the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"You're awake...sorry about all this but the Governor wants to be sure things are clear before he lets you reunite with Caleb. Milton saw her eyes widen and fill with tears. She tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"I don't know why you have to make things so difficult...you had a good life here before...you are very fortunate that the Governor is willing to forgive you." He told her.

"Milton...you can leave us..." The Governor stated as he entered the room. "I'll let you know if I need anything else."

The Governor stared at Naomi and smiled. "I'm sure you want me to release you..."

Naomi nodded her head.

"First I want you to listen to me...and pay close attention." The Governor began to walk around the bed she was strapped to. "You have two options really...First...I'm willing to forgive and forget...Caleb is quite the young man, I respect his loyalty to this group you've been with...but he's eager to please, I could see it in his eyes...it took some work but he finally told me where you've been. But I'm getting away from my point...you and Caleb will stay here...become a productive part of Woodbury...Caleb will go to school, make friends with the other children here. He'll have a normal life, the life he deserves. Simple don't you think? I'm not asking for much...your second option is you take Caleb back to this group...that's assuming of course you manage to sneak out of here with him in the first place. But just for argument, let's say you do...I will find you...Daryl...and all the others tucked away in that dank prison. When I find you, I'll kill every last one of them...I'll even let Caleb watch as I kill Daryl, the man that he speaks so highly of...the man he looks up to...can you imagine the look of pain and terror on his face watching him die?" The Governor leaned close to her. "Then I'll gut your son in front of you like a fish...and let you watch him turn...Those are your choices...You stay here and Caleb lives a long happy carefree life or you go and cause the deaths of all your friends and beloved Caleb...their blood will be on your hands."

The Governor stood up straight then ripped the tape from her mouth. She gasped for air and began to cry. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY SON! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Governor laughed and shook his head as he rested his hands on his hips. "It's a simple choice Naomi"

She glared at him as she struggled against the restraints. "What about Glenn and Maggie? What have you done with them?"

"They're here...they're safe...for now." He replied.

"How do I know if I stay that you won't kill them all anyhow? Or hurt me and Caleb?" She asked.

The Governor looked at her, seeming hurt and surprised. "Why would I do that? They have nothing I want without you and Caleb...they can return to their prison and as long as they don't pose a threat to Woodbury, I'll leave them alone...as far as you and Caleb...I want you here, you're my family...I give you my word."

The Governor began to release her restraints. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. Both of them stared silently at one another. Naomi wiped the tears from her face. "Alright..." She said softly.

"Alright what?..." The Governor asked.

"We'll stay...just don't hurt Caleb...or anyone else." She glared at him.

The Governor stepped close to her and gently brushed his hand against her hair. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're doing what's best for Caleb...he'll be very happy here...come on, I'll take you to him."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"MOM!" Caleb ran towards Naomi, flinging his arms around her neck. "Uncle Phillip promised he'd bring you here."

Naomi forced a smile as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Caleb asked.

"I was worried about you...don't you ever sneak off like that again, you hear me? I'd be angry with you if I wasn't so relieved to see you. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Naomi held Caleb away from her to look at him.

"I'm ok...Uncle Phillip's been real nice but where's Daryl? And Carol and everybody else?" Caleb asked.

Naomi looked back at Phillip unsure of what to say.

"I offered for them to come with us but they said they'd rather stay at the prison, that there was no reason for them to come here." Phillip told him.

"But Daryl...He...and Carol?...They don't want to be with us?" Naomi could see the hurt and confusion on his face. She stood up, angry to face the Governor but he spoke before she could say anything.

"Do you know how to gut a fish Caleb?" Phillip kept his eyes firmly on her and smirked.

Naomi could feel the color drain from her face.

"Don't worry Caleb...there's lots of fun things you and I are going to do...you don't need those other people...if they don't want to be with you and your mother anymore then we don't want to be with them either...right?" The Governor squatted next to him. "I love you Caleb...and your mother...you'll make new friends here, go to school...it will be like it was before...your father would want that for you here." Phillip looked up at Naomi and smiled again. "Right Naomi?"

Naomi looked into Caleb's eyes. She could see he needed reassurance from her and it physically pained her to do it but she knew there was no choice. Phillip knew about Daryl and the others...there was nowhere to go that was safe...nowhere to hide...he would find them and kill them all if she didn't do what he wanted. "It's ok Caleb..."

.

Glenn slipped his shirt around Maggie's shoulders. "Did he?"

"No...no it wasn't like that...I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have told them about the prison but I couldn't help it...I..." Maggie cried as she looked into Glenn's eyes. His face was swollen and bruised, Merle had clearly beaten him to a pulp.

"It's not your fault. Did you see the Governor's face? He just smiled, like he already knew...we were just confirming it for him...Caleb probably told him...he's just a kid for God's sake...they better not have laid a finger on him." Glenn bowed his head, gently caressing her arm with his hand.

Maggie began buttoning the shirt as she tried her best to stop crying. "Poor Caleb...he must be so scared...what do you think they will do with him?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to figure a way out of this...for all of us." Glenn wasn't sure he even believed his own words but he needed for her to believe.

"Do you think the others have realized we're missing? Do you think they'll come for us?" Maggie asked.

Glenn leaned against the wall and shut his eyes for a brief moment. "Probably...only problem is they won't even know where to begin...we don't even know where we are..."

Maggie couldn't help but begin to cry again. "Why did Caleb hide in the car? Why did he come with us? He shouldn't have been there in the first place...if we do get out of this...what if we can't find him...what if something has already happened to him?"

"There's no point in trying to answer those questions now and you can't think that way! If we're still alive then he has to be too. Maybe they're taking good care of him. We have to stay focused..." Glenn glanced over at the walker he had killed and soon rose to his feet.

Maggie watched anxiously as he walked across the room towards it.

.

Merle knocked on the door of the Governor's apartment.

"Good timing...I need to take care of a few things...do you mind keeping an eye on Naomi for me?" The Governor said after he opened the door.

Merle slowly stepped in, silent with his mouth hung open. He stared at Naomi as she squatted next to Caleb with her arms wrapped around him. Merle looked back at the Governor with a bewildered look on his face. "Uh yeah...sure..."

The Governor left as Naomi slowly rose to her feet. She wiped the tears from her face and folded her arms across her chest. He could see the fear in her eyes and it pained him.

"Caleb...why don't ya go in the kitchen for a minute...let me talk to yer mom...I'm sure ya know where the Governor stashes those cookies of his...he thinks he's sly about that but I know..." Merle winked at Caleb.

Caleb looked up at Naomi and she nodded her head. Reluctantly he left the room.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" Merle snapped.

"Have you seen Glenn and Maggie?" Naomi stepped closer towards him.

Merle scratched at his chin with his hand and chuckled a little to himself. "Shit...So you **were** with them...well ain't that interestin'...ya seen my brother?"

Naomi couldn't help but notice the redness from the dried blood on his knucles. It made her stomach turn. "Is that their blood...what have you done Merle?" Naomi fought back her tears.

Merle roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "I'm gettin' sick and tired of all y'all playin' games...TELL ME WHERE DARYL IS!"

Naomi struggled away from him. "YOU GOING TO BEAT ME UP TOO?"

A softness washed over Merle's face she wasn't expecting. "I'm...I ain't tryin' to hurt ya...I just want my brother...it's all I've wanted...you of all people should know what that's like."

Naomi took a few deep breaths as she stared at Merle. "He's at the prison...I told him you were here...he wanted to come for you."

"Why didn't he?" Merle furrowed his brow, confused.

"Things are complicated..." She told him.

"You can't leave here again...ya know that right?" Merle stepped closer to her and gently brushed his hand against the area of arm he grabbed.

"Phillip made that clear...he'd kill everyone at the prison if we left, including Caleb. " Naomi couldn't help but burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and contain herself.

Merle pulled her hand away from her mouth, lifted her chin then wiped the tears roughly from her face."Ain't nobody killin' Daryl...I sure as shit know that...come on...pull yerself together...yer boy will be back any minute."

Naomi breathed deeply as she wiped her eyes.

"Ya ain't forgot what I taught ya have ya? Can't have ya acting like some weak woman that can't take care of herself..." Merle didn't like hearing from her that the Governor threatened his brother. He assured him Daryl was safe. He didn't know if the Governor was bluffing just to scare her into submission or if he meant it. Either way, he didn't like the sound of it.

"I remember..." Naomi replied. She turned as soon as she heard Caleb re-enter the room. Immediately he rushed to her side and just glared up and Merle.

"Uh oh...looks like somebody's a tough guy...huh kid?" Merle knelt down in front of Caleb. Caleb reached and took Naomi's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's ok sweetheart...he's not as mean as he seems." Naomi tried to reassure him.

Merle glanced up at her and grunted. He looked back at Caleb and noticed him staring at his wrist guard. "You like that? Made it myself...even fastened the knife on the end...anyone gets in my way then **ppphhbbbtt**!" Merle made a stabbing motion in the air causing Caleb to flinch.

"Merle..." Naomi glared at him.

Merle cut his eyes back at her then rolled them as he shook his head. "I mean walkers...if a walker gets in my way, I'll just cut him down...pretty neat huh?" Merle smiled at him.

"What happened to your hand?" Caleb softly spoke.

The smile quickly faded from Merle's face. "Well...that's a story for some other time..."

"Daryl gave me a knife..." Caleb remarked. "But you took it..."

Merle laughed a little to himself and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Well...maybe if ya act real good I'll see about gettin' it back to ya...how about that?"

Caleb nodded his head.

"You know...Daryl's my brother..." Merle told him.

Caleb remained silent and just stared at him.

Merle rose back to his feet then looked at Naomi. "Keep him close...I'll look out for ya as best I can...but my priority is gettin' my brother back...just so we're clear..."

The Governor entered the apartment and smiled at all of them. "Well...I see we're all getting reacquainted...Naomi, you and Caleb can come with me. There's a place I've prepared for you to stay for the night until I can work out more permanent arrangements to accomodate you both."

Naomi remained silent and walked to the door with Caleb.

"As soon as she's settled, I'll meet you back there..." The Governor said softly to him.

Merle nodded his head and headed back to where they were holding Glenn and Maggie.

.

"It's not much further..." Michonne remarked as Oscar, Rick and Daryl followed after her. Rick and Daryl hung back slightly.

"How do ya know we can even trust **her**?...Maybe she's walkin' us into a trap..." Daryl spoke softly.

Rick could hear the irritation in his voice. "I don't trust her but we don't have much of a choice...listen...about Naomi..."

"Ain't nothin' to talk about now...ya made yerself clear...she comes back she stays locked in cell...I got it." Daryl told him.

"I need this to not be a wedge between us...believe me...I wish I did trust her...but there's so much we don't know about her...so much you don't know." Rick was beginning to regret how harsh he had been before.

Daryl briefly made eye contact with Rick. He didn't like feeling like he was in the middle but he also knew Rick's only motivation was to keep the group safe. He couldn't blame him for not taking the time to get to know Naomi with all he had going on himself. It was all just bad timing. "She didn't know much about me when she trusted me with her son...don't think I don't know it was out of desperation but still...she took a chance on me too...just think we need to do the same for her...there's just no way she'd stab us in the back after what we did for her kid...no way."

"I hope you're right Daryl...I really do...but even if she is being honest and we can trust her...we can't trust the Governor to just release them from her say so...she may not have any pull with him at all...that's why we can't wait." Rick pushed on with the others until they started to see the outline of the walls of Woodbury through the trees. The sun was just beginning to set. "Once we're inside, we need to stay close...we'll only get one shot at this..."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The Governor led Naomi and Caleb to a building on the far side of town near the warehouse. He opened the front door and the three of them walked in. Naomi was confused as she looked around the old, abandoned store. It was musty smelling and there were two cots set up near the back of the room with pillows and blankets sitting on top.

"I know this probably isn't what you had in mind but I want to prepare someplace extra special for you and Caleb and just thought a night here would help you be more appreciative of it. I know you're still feeling some animosity towards me..." The Governor remarked.

Caleb slowly wandered around the room, looking at some of the items on the shelves. He coughed from the layer of dust stirred up whenever he picked something up. He made his way and sat on one of the cots, looking miserable up at Naomi.

"You can't really expect us to stay in here..." Naomi glared at him.

"I can and I do...like I said...I'm preparing someplace much better for you both...this is just one night...I'm sure it's still better than a prison with rotting corpses so I don't see where you really have room to complain. But as a symbol of my good faith in our new arrangement, I won't be locking you in here...I won't post a guard at the door and you're free to come and go around the town as you please...after sunrise of course and the curfew is no longer in affect."

Naomi remained silent continuing to glare at him.

"Now that's settled...I have other business to tend to...I'll see you in the morning." The Governor exited the store and Naomi turned back towards Caleb.

"I don't like it here..." Caleb remarked. "Why do we have to stay in here...this place stinks!"

Naomi walked over and sat on the cot next to his. "I know it does but it's just for one night...we can handle that can't we? As long as we're together, right?"

Caleb sighed and nodded his head.

"Here...I'll make up your bed so whenever you get tired it will be ready for you." Naomi reached for the folded blanket as Caleb hopped off the cot. He started to wander around the room again.

"Do you think that man will give me back my knife?" Caleb asked.

"You mean Merle?...yes actually I do...he tends to mean what he says...most of the time." Naomi smoothed out the blanket over the cot then turned to face him. "I know you miss Daryl...I miss him too but sometimes things have to be different from what we want...this is a nice town Caleb...there are other kids here...you'll get to go back to school...hopefully things will feel normal again soon."

The sound of gunshots startled both Naomi and Caleb. Naomi's heart started to race as she lunged towards Caleb, grabbing him as she pulled him to the floor.

"Get down...stay down..." Naomi ordered as she shielded him with her body.

"What's going on?" Caleb's voice was shakey and he sounded panicked.

"I don't know...just stay down until it's quiet again..." She hated lying to her son but she knew exactly what was going on. She didn't have to see who was out there to know. She had failed to help Glenn and Maggie. They had come for them. She closed her eyes, hoping nothing happened to Daryl and the others from the prison. The gunfire let up for a few minutes and Naomi and Caleb slowly rose back to their feet.

Naomi heard voices and a commotion outside the door as she held on to Caleb. The door opened and she could see a few dark figures in the doorway. She pushed Caleb behind her as they backed against the corner of the room as the figures stormed in.

"DARYL!" Naomi reached for Caleb as he rushed passed her. She quickly realized it was Rick, Oscar, Glenn and Maggie that came in behind him. Daryl looked equally surprised to see her but he quickly directed his attention as Caleb ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ya alright? You or your mom hurt? What are ya doin' in here?" Daryl asked.

"No...but he said you didn't want to come here..." Caleb told him.

Daryl looked at him confused. "What? What are ya talkin' about?"

"Where's that woman?" Maggie looked around and Daryl stood up doing the same before his eyes locked back on Naomi.

"I don't know...she disappeared so she's on her own...we aren't waiting for her." Rick replied.

"Oh my God! Glenn!" Naomi rushed over towards them. "What happened?...How did y'all know we were in here?"

"We didn't..." Rick remarked.

Glenn struggled to sit down and tried to catch his breath. "Merle did this..."

"Maybe I should talk to him...see if I can work something out..." Daryl pleaded with Rick.

"You aren't thinking straight...he's your brother...I get that, but Glenn can hardly walk...I need your help to Glenn and Maggie out of here safe! We've got to get back to the prison and make sure it's secure..." Rick told him.

"But..." Daryl felt a tightness in his chest. He just wanted a chance to talk to Merle...maybe there was still hope.

"I NEED you Daryl...are you with us?" Rick grabbed hold of his shoulder and stared him in the eyes.

Daryl nodded his head.

"Alright...come on...Glenn can you walk?" Rick asked at Glenn and he nodded his head. "We've got to get out of here...Oscar, help me with him."

The three of them started to head towards the door, both of them on either side of Glenn when Rick looked back at Naomi and Caleb. He then looked at Daryl. "It's up to you..."

Daryl nodded then stepped towards Caleb and Naomi. "Come on, let's go!" Daryl reached for Caleb but Naomi pulled Caleb back against her, wrapping her arms around him. Daryl looked at her stunned.

"Mom? Aren't we going with them?" Caleb looked up at her.

"No Caleb...we're staying here..." Naomi replied as she stared at Daryl.

"You gotta be kiddin' me...quit fuckin' around, LET'S GO!" Daryl snapped at her.

"I'm sorry..." Naomi fought back the tears as she shook her head.

"Daryl come on! We've got to go...we're out of time..." Rick ordered as they struggled to help Glenn towards the door.

"NAOMI! YOU AND CALEB ARE COMING WITH US!" Daryl barked.

"No Daryl we're not...now go on...get out of here!" Caleb started to pull away but she held on tightly to him.

"Mom I want to go with them...let's go..." Caleb looked at her confused.

"Please Daryl...don't make this any harder...just go!" Naomi pleaded.

Daryl's anger quickly turned to hurt and confusion. "Why are ya doin' this?...It ain't safe here...ya need us!"

"DARYL!" Rick snapped again as they started out the door.

"I don't need you Daryl...we have a life here so go...far from here and far from the prison...find someplace safe...please..." Naomi told him.

Daryl started to back up towards the door.

"She made her choice Daryl...come on...we're out of time...we have to go **now**!" Rick left out of view and Daryl followed after him but looked back at Caleb and Naomi one last time as he shook his head before he disappeared.

"DARYL!" Caleb cried but Naomi squatted down, turned him to face her and pulled him in close.

"I'm sorry...I know this doesn't make sense...I'm so sorry..."Naomi cried with him.

Tears rolled down Caleb's cheeks. "He did come here for us...I hate you!"

Soon the eruption of gunfire started again. Naomi felt like it would never end and she prayed they'd all make it out safe. When it did stop, she helped Caleb up from the floor and headed over to the cots. Caleb crawled on top of it as Naomi pulled back the blanket. His face was stained with tears but he didn't say a word. He looked exhausted as Naomi tucked him in.

"Were they shooting at Daryl?" He asked softly.

Naomi wiped his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure he's fine, he can take good care of himself and the others...now just go to sleep."

"Why would they shoot at them? I don't understand...why can't we all just stay together?" Caleb whined as his eyes began to get heavy.

Naomi bit her lip to keep from crying. "I don't know Caleb...I don't have an answer...all I can tell you is that I'm sorry..." Caleb sighed then closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he was sound asleep. Naomi knew the stress of the day had taken it's toll on him then adding everything else on top of it made it that much worse.

She sat on the cot next to his and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Caleb." She whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

Naomi heard another commotion outside and rushed over to the door. She glanced back at Caleb to make sure he was still asleep before opening the door. She cracked it just wide enough at first to look out but then opened it wider once she saw other members of the town heading towards the warehouse. A thin, blonde woman started to pass by her but stopped when she noticed her.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine...what's going on? Where is everyone going?" Naomi asked.

"Another group attacked the town...they've gone...Phillip...I mean the Governor has called for a town meeting at the arena pit...I'm sorry...but I don't think I've seen you before." The woman looked at her confused.

"Phillip is my brother in law...my name's Naomi...do you know what happened with the group?" Naomi asked.

"I know one was killed but I don't know about anymore...you should know Phillip's been hurt...badly...he was attacked...I mean he'll be fine but his eye is damaged, he may even lose it." She told her. "Come on...come with me and maybe Phillip can provide some more answers." The woman told her.

Naomi felt like she was going to pass out. One of the group was dead. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know who. "I'm sorry I can't...my son is inside asleep."

The blonde woman looked up at the building and furrowed her brow. "Why are you staying in here?"

"It's a long story..." Naomi told her.

The woman nodded her head and started to walk away but stopped short, turning back towards her. "I take it you knew his daughter?"

"Yes of course...why?"

The woman paused then shook her head. "I'm sorry...it's nothing...My name's Andrea...once I know what's going on, I'll come back and tell you."

"Thank you..." Naomi replied as she watched Andrea run towards the warehouse.

Naomi shut the door back and immediately her legs gave out from underneath her. She caught herself as she fell then sat with her back against the door. She covered her face as she tried her best to remain silent to not wake Caleb as the tears steadily came.

.

Light knocking on the door startled Naomi awake. She hadn't meant to doze off but she stood up quickly, only opening the door a little. The same blonde woman was standing at the doorway. She looked upset.

Naomi backed away from the door enough to open it wider and let her in. As soon as Andrea came in, Naomi peered out into the street before closing the door.

"Where's Phillip?" Naomi asked her.

"Back in his apartment..." Andrea took a deep breath then shook her head. "This is bad...I can hardly believe what's happening myself..."

Naomi closed her eyes as she fought back her tears. She could hear Merle's voice in her heard telling her to get ahold of herself.

Andrea looked over towards the other side of the room, noticing Caleb and she quietly walked over beside his cot. She looked at Naomi, smiled and spoke softly. "He's beautiful...since your his sister in law, naturally this makes him his nephew?"

Naomi nodded and sat on the other cot, soon Andrea stepped over and sat next to her. She sighed deeply before she began to speak.

"I asked you about Penny before...I wasn't sure how to tell you...thought it would be better to wait when I had more time to speak to you." Andrea remarked.

"Tell me what?" Naomi was intrigued.

"He's been keeping her chained up...in a small room in his apartment...a woman...someone I knew actually, broke in and killed her..." Andrea bowed her head, ashamed almost as if she was the one who should feel guilty.

"What? No...Penny's already dead...that makes no..." Naomi stopped when Andrea looked back up at her and the realization came over her. "Oh my God...no he wasn't..."

"I'm afraid so..." Andrea stated. "He was convinced that Milton would find a way to restore her somehow to the person she was...I don't know how you feel about it, but I know...that's never going to happen."

"He kept his own daughter...as a walker?" Naomi asked.

"Yes...it's disturbing but at the same time I kind of understand why...I don't agree with it...but still..." Andrea told her.

Naomi covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick..." She mumbled as she glanced up at Caleb. She couldn't imagine keeping him in that state. The thought of it made her even more discusted with Phillip than she already was.

Andrea glanced around the store. "Why on earth are you staying in here? And how long have you been here?"

"I was here before...I left Woodbury to find my son...we just got back today...it's only for tonight...then we'll be somewhere else..." Naomi wasn't sure how much she could trust this woman. Clearly she seemed to be closer to Phillip than most since he was allowing her to call him Phillip.

"What was Phillip's grand announcement?" Naomi almost didn't want to ask. Afraid of what she might say.

Andrea ran her hands through her hair and Naomi quickly released how upset she was. Her eyes began to fill with tears but she seemed to remain strong as she spoke. "Merle...do you know Merle?"

"Yes..." Naomi replied.

"This is so complicated...I'm not even sure where to begin...when I first came here...it was with another woman, Michonne...from the moment we got here, she didn't want to be here. She didn't trust Phillip and felt like something was wrong with this place...I still don't understand what made her feel that way but she left. I don't know where but she came back here tonight...she was who attacked Phillip...she was the one who killed Penny...but...I let her go...as much as I don't like what she's done I refuse to do something rash without knowing exactly what's going on here." Andrea told her.

Naomi couldn't help but relax a little. Maybe this was someone she could trust even if she was close to Phillip. Naomi knew how charming Phillip could be so she wasn't surprised Andrea seemed fond of him.

"Somehow Merle...I don't know...none of this makes sense but Phillip is convinced that Merle brought this group back to town somehow to attack us...that Merle betrayed us all...the group...that attacked the town...was the group I was with over seven months ago. We got separated...but I know they are not vicious people. Something has happened...something to explain all of this but I just don't know what it is yet. Merle's brother Daryl was with the group and he was caught...Phillip pitted them against each other...he wanted a fight to the death."

Naomi frantically grabbed Andrea by her arms. "No...please tell me he's not dead...he can't be..."

Andrea gently pushed Naomi away, looking at her almost as if she were crazy. "No...and why?...I mean...do you know Daryl?" She looked even more confused.

"So he's still alive?" Naomi asked.

"Yes...he and Merle escaped...fled from the town but people were killed in the process. "I need to know where they went...I need to talk to them, find out what's really going on."

Naomi sighed with relief knowing Daryl had made it out. She couldn't help but be glad for Merle that they were finally now together. They would keep each other safe...they had to.

"How do you know Daryl?" Andrea asked but there was a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"It's a really long story..." Naomi told her.

"Try me..." Andrea's compasion seemed to suddenly be wearing thin.

"I don't know that I can..." Naomi wanted to tell her everything. It had been a long time since she felt like there was someone she could really talk to but she didn't know what Phillip would tolerate her telling Andrea.

"What does that even mean?" Andrea asked annoyed.

"You don't know me...you have no reason to trust me or even believe a word out of my mouth...I don't mean to add to your confusion but things are very complicated. You'll have to ask Phillip where I came from...please don't let on that we've talked tonight...it's just...he's...very protective..." Naomi was trying to choose her words wisely. "I don't want him angry with me or Caleb so please. Just pretend like we didn't have this conversation at all...don't let on that you know I know Daryl..."

"I don't like the sound of this." Andrea remarked. "I want to know what's going on here.."

"Please Andrea..." Naomi felt like she had said too much already. She should've never reacted to her speaking of Daryl but she couldn't help herself. Now all she could do is hope Andrea wouldn't go running back to Phillip and tell him. "I know you owe me nothing but I have to ask this from you...just don't tell Phillip...no matter what."

Andrea could see the panic and fear on her face. It made her weary but she could see Naomi was desperate. "Alright...it's against my better judgement, I don't like secrets but I'll stay quiet for now...you need to know though I'm not letting this go." Andrea stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Get some rest...I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

Naomi nodded her head and followed her to the door.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Again if you aren't caught up with Season 3 this chapter will be completely confusing! I just don't see a point in writing out exactly what's happening on the show because then it makes it less my story so I try to do that as little as possible. This does however have a small exert of the exchange between Daryl and Merle from episode ten. And WOW! You guys had some strong feelings about Naomi's choice to stay and not leave with Daryl! Keep up the feedback and review at the end of the chapter. Thanks for all your support.**

Chapter 54

Daryl stood at the back of the hatchback staring at Rick, hoping he'd say something else...change his mind about Merle somehow. "Take care of yer boy...and little ass kicker..."

Rick only nodded.

Daryl waited again for a moment, still waiting for him to say something else...anything...but he didn't...he just looked at Daryl as if he were at a loss but then again so was Daryl. He wanted to get mad...he wanted to not care at all but walking away from Rick and the others felt like one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to them. He wasn't ready to let go and not know what would happen to them, but they left him no choice. Merle was blood. He might be an asshole but what made up Merle also made up him. Even if they were different. Merle helped them out of Woodbury and he didn't fight Rick in the process. Daryl couldn't understand why that hadn't meant anything to any of them. He knew how much he hated Rick but no one seemed to even recognize what a big deal that was for Merle. And Merle didn't ask him to choose between the group and him...but Rick did...and because of it, there was no choice.

"Come on little brother..." Merle smiled and wrapped his arm around Daryl's shoulder and gave Rick the finger, unbeknownst to Daryl as they walked off. Merle even laughed a little.

"Shut up Merle..." Daryl uttered, not in the mood for Merle's gloating laughter.

"Come on...we'll hunt for food for a bit then find us a place to hold up in...we'll have plenty of time before nightfall." Merle stated as they headed further into the woods.

.

Naomi barely slept. Her head was killing her from Phillip knocking her out. As soon as the sun rose she woke Caleb. "Come on sweetheart...let's see if we can find something to eat and get settled into a new place."

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he struggled to wake up.

They stepped outside the store and Naomi could hear noise coming from the front gate. She headed with Caleb in that direction as a vehicle passed by them. The rear was packed full of belongings.

"Where are they going?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know...but I think we're about to find out." As they approached the main gate they noticed a crowd of people as well as the guards yelling at one another. Everyone was frantic but Naomi noticed Andrea headed towards the gate, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Mom...I don't want to stay here..." Caleb told her.

"I know you don't baby...just..." Naomi was distracted by something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see three walkers reaching for a couple heading towards the gate. Both the man and woman screamed as one of the walkers bit into the man's shoulder.

"CALEB..." Naomi grabbed her son and ran to the other side of the street to the grassy area.

"MOM WE DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS!" Caleb held tightly onto her wrist.

"I know..." Naomi frantically looked around for anything to use to defend them. She rushed over to a small wooden post sticking out of the ground and kicked it as hard as she could until it gave slightly. She dropped to her knees and dug at the dirt around the base with her hands until she was able to pull it from the ground. One of the walkers started to stumble towards them as Naomi stood up, slinging the post over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Watch yourself Caleb...stay behind me..." Naomi stared sternly at the walker as it approached and as soon as it was close enough she swung the post, cracking it in the head. It dropped to the ground but started to get back up. Naomi stood over it and beat in the head until it stopped moving. Hearing two gunshots, she looked up and saw Andrea standing over two walkers and the man that had been bit, pleading for help. Naomi dropped the post and turned around to look at Caleb.

"You alright?" Naomi asked out of breath.

Caleb nodded his head, looking wide eyed. She squatted down in front of him and took hold of his arms. "I know it seems like it isn't safe here but it is...but that doesn't mean we won't see them or have to be cautious...ok? We'll get your knife back...I won't let anything happen to you here."

Naomi and Caleb were both startled by another gunshot as they looked back towards Andrea. Phillip was standing over the man, now silent and motionless. The smoke from the barrel still present. Phillip didn't say a word but coldly turned and went back inside his apartment.

"He lied mom..." Caleb started to get upset but tried his best not to cry.

"What?..." Naomi looked back at Caleb.

The way he looked at her broke her heart. Her son didn't feel safe and it was evident. But she didn't either.

"He lied...Uncle Phillip...he said Daryl didn't want us but he did! He came to get us...Can't we just go back to the prison?" Caleb begged.

"Now you listen to me Caleb..." Naomi cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me real good...I will try to fix this somehow...I promise but you need to give me some time...alright?"

Caleb nodded his head.

"But in the meantime...I want you to promise me something...promise me you won't talk to Uncle Phillip anymore about the prison or Daryl...it's important...not a peep...he'll get mad at us if he thinks we don't want to stay here so we have to pretend like we do...we have to pretend like we like it here...you and me both...do you understand?"

"Yes mom..." Caleb said softly.

Naomi kissed his face then hugged him tightly.

.

"What's eatin' at ya little brother? Have your buddies at the prison pussified ya so much that yer gonna mope all day long cause ya miss 'em?"

Daryl had tried to focus on hunting but his mind was racing. "Shut up Merle..."

"Man...look at ya...yer loosin' yer skills man...come on now!"

"I said Shut Up!...Besides...it ain't just that...just shut yer trap!"

"Ain't just that huh?...What? Yer cross with me for kickin' yer ass? Hell ya should be used to that by now...we done that since we was kids...ya landed some good ones yerself ya know."

"Ain't that...but if ya keep yer yappin' you'll scare away any chance of gettin' any squirrels..."

Daryl continued to walk ahead in the woods but quickly stopped and turned around once Merle grew silent and he no longer heard his footsteps. Merle was standing completely still just staring at him.

"What?...What's the matter?" Daryl asked.

Merle slowly started to grin and began to laugh. "Awwww no! Don't tell me...let me guess...yer all broken hearted over that woman..."

Daryl scrunched up his face at Merle. "What woman?...What the hell ya talkin' about?"

"Oh you know the one I'm talkin' about...don't try actin' like ya don't...pretty little thing...long dark hair..." Merle started to walk towards Daryl. "And a body..."

"Shut up...ya don't know what yer talkin' about..." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Naomi...she is somethin' ain't she...I figured out pretty quick the first time she was in Woodbury that she was sweet on you...tell me...what was she like? Hmmm? She a wild screamer or all quiet and rigid?"

Daryl just shook his head and turned away from him. He started walking through the woods trying his best to ignore Merle.

"Come on...tell me...did ya get a little jerk and tug action with that one? She wet yer whistle?...Man I bet she felt goooooood!"

Daryl turned around and stomped towards Merle then shoved his palms hard against his chest. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Merle's smile quickly turned into a snarl as he stumbled back a few steps. "Don't get yer panties in a bunch there baby brother...that's right...I had forgotten what a pussy ya were with women...betcha didn't even have the nerve to kiss her...hell at least I managed that!"

Daryl glared at Merle, breathing hard. Anger, hurt and resentment coarsed through his veins but he chewed on his bottom lip in attempt to keep from having another outburts.

"Ya don't know what yer talkin' 'bout...besides...it don't matter...she done chose that asshole back there anyhow...said she don't need me or nobody else...well that's just fine cause I sure as hell don't need her or that kid of hers!" Daryl started to walk away from Merle.

"She tell ya that? Ya saw her?" Merle asked.

"Yeah I saw her...just before the shootin' got real bad...tried to get her to come with us but she wouldn't have it..." Daryl didn't bother to look back. "Ain't like it matters now anyhow..."

"Ya know why she said that right?" Merle called out to him.

"I don't really give a shit..." Daryl uttered and walked on.

Merle followed after his brother again but Daryl had gotten a good distance away. "SHE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE..."

Daryl stopped and turned around again, waiting for Merle to catch up. "She had every choice...she just chose that psycho..." Daryl told him.

"Yeah...she did...tryin' to protect you...and Officer Friendly and his gang of merry men." Merle told him as Daryl stared coldly at him.

Merle laughed to himself. "Don't get me wrong...she was tryin' to protect that boy and herself too but she didn't see there bein' another way for you or those other assholes yer callin' yer friends."

Daryl began chewing on the skin around his thumbnail. "What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Governor...he threatened to kill every last one of ya...you...Rick and all yer other buddies...and Caleb... She knew he had been told 'bout the prison...I don't know exactly what he said to her but whatever it was...she believes he'll follow through and she's right...he won't let her go again...he'd do anything for her to stay, promise her whatever he thinks she wants to hear, although I imagine she's gonna discover there are more strings attached to her stayin' than she expects...or wants...and he'll hold her boy and anyone else over her head to get what he wants."

Daryl's heart sank. Why didn't he figure it out himself? He kept thinking about what she had said over and over. He knew something seemed strange but he was so pissed at her he couldn't figure out what. Now it made sense...she told him to go far away from the prison, to find someplace safe. She was trying to warn him. "Shit..."

"Jokes on her though...cause he's gonna kill every last one of 'em at that prison anyways...if they ain't already dead."

"God Merle! Don't ya give a shit 'bout nobody? We fuckin' left her there!" Daryl shook his head, not knowing if he was more angry at himself or Merle.

"Hey...HEY!...YOU LOOK AT ME!" Merle grabbed him by the collar. "Only person I need to care 'bout is you...you're my family...everyone else can just go to hell..." Merle told him. "Ain't none of 'em done shit for me...why the hell should I lift a finger for them? Huh?"

Daryl jerked away from Merle. "It ain't always 'bout gettin' somethin' Merle! It's about doin' what's right..."

"Ain't no point in tryin' to go and get her...if that's what yer thinkin'...yer out numbered and out gunned. Besides...whether ya believe me or not...if she's there...does what she's told...he won't kill her or her boy...they're safe...for now at least..."

A noise off in the distance caught both their attention.

"Ya hear that?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah...Wild animals gettin' wild..." Merle remarked.

"That's a baby!" Daryl looked around and listened again. Focusing more on the sound this time to be sure.

Merle shook his head. "Oh come on...why don't ya just piss in my ear and tell me it's rainin' too... that there's the sound of couple 'coons making love sweet love, know what I mean?" Merle laughed.

Daryl rushed off ahead of him but Merle followed quickly behind. They came up to a clearing at the edge of a river. Looking downstream they could see a bridge and the sound of a baby crying was now as plain as day.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked as she approached Naomi and Caleb after addressing the group. Slowly people began dispursing and heading back to their homes.

"We're fine...thank you...that was pretty incredible how you calmed those people...they needed that." Naomi told her as she wrapped her arm around Caleb.

"You don't seem very calm, you handled yourself well though...So this is your son!" Andrea remarked as she looked down at Caleb and smiled.

"I'm Caleb..." He told her then began chewing on the skin around his thumbnail.

Andrea laughed a little. "I had a friend that used to do that a lot...nervous habit I guess..." She directed her attention back up Naomi. "You look exhausted...did you even sleep?"

"Not really..." Naomi replied as she subconsciously rubbed the back of her head.

"Well come on...this is ridiculous...I know Phillip's been through a lot and is struggling but there has to be a place better for you...come on..." Andrea nodded her head towards Phillip's apartment and they started to walking.

Andrea knocked on the door and smiled at Naomi as they waited for it to open. There was an awkward silence between them and Naomi knew Andrea was dying to ask her questions. Phillip opened the door and just stared at them blankly. He opened the door wider and turned his back to them, walking back further into the room.

Naomi was taken back by the bandage over his eye. She had noticed it outside but seeing it up close was even more shocking. She wasn't sure what to say or how to feel.

"I met your sister in law..." Andrea remarked as they entered.

"Clearly" Phillip uttered as he poured himself a drink.

"I know this isn't a good time but they need a place to stay...they can't stay in that run down store...I don't understand why you would even put them there in the first place." Andrea told him.

Phillip turned back towards Andrea and remained silent for a moment. He looked at Naomi then Caleb before bringing his attention back to Andrea. "It's being taken care of...Milton is seeing to it."

"Alright...I'll take her to find him." Andrea replied.

Andrea started to walk out with Caleb and Naomi but Phillip stopped her.

"Wait...Andrea...please..." Andrea turned back towards him but his eyes went to Naomi. "You remember the way to Milton's...don't you." Phillip asked her.

Naomi nodded and left the apartment with Caleb.

Andrea folded her arms across her chest, obviously annoyed but waited for him to speak.

Phillip stepped closer towards her. "That was quite the speech you gave out there..."

.

"I'm sure you'll find these arrangements quite lovely..." Milton told her as he walked her back towards the Governor's apartment.

"Why are we going back here?" Naomi asked suspiciously.

"Oh...did he not tell you? You'll be in the apartment above his...he wanted to keep you close but also giving you your own space." Milton opened the door and led her down the hallway towards the stairwell.

They passed by the Governor's door and Naomi could hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying to Andrea.

"Why didn't he just tell me this before?" Naomi asked.

Milton smiled at her. "He wanted it to be a surprise...and he wanted me to stay with you a bit this morning, get to know Caleb, make sure you're comfortable."

"That's not necessary..." Naomi had no desire to spend any time with Milton. They entered the apartment which was a world of difference compare to the musty store. It was fully furnished. The walls were painted a pale yellow making the room feel warm and cheery but Naomi wasn't feeling cheerful at all.

"Caleb's bedroom is right down here and yours is across from it. I'm afraid there's only one bathroom but I think you'll find it comfortable just the same.

Naomi glanced around the apartment, slowly following Caleb to his room.

"Naomi...I wanted to apologize also." Milton added.

Naomi looked at him confused. "For what?"

"Everything that happened before...I'm sure you don't think too highly of me at the moment but I hope you can forgive me and maybe...in time we could at least...become friends?" Milton seemed sincere but it meant very little to Naomi. She knew though she needed to play along.

"It's already forgotten." She said as she forced herself to smile.

A look of relief fell upon Milton's face. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up? I'll keep an eye on Caleb, maybe see what may be missing from his room that he'd like to have.

Naomi wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Caleb with Milton but she really did need to get cleaned up from the walker blood that had spattered onto her shirt and skin.

"Caleb?..." Naomi peared in the doorway of his room. "Do you think you'll be alright if I took a quick shower? Milton is staying here for a bit."

Caleb seemed to like his room but she could tell he didn't want to admit it. "Ok." He replied.

"I'll be fast...I promise." Naomi headed to the bathroom and noticed on the shelf inside a stack of fluffy towels. There was also a robe hanging on the back of the door. All the items looked new and she couldn't help but wonder where Phillip got them.

Naomi undressed and turned on the shower. The hot water hitting her as she stepped in, made her realize just how much her whole body ached. Her head was throbbing from the blow she took from Phillip the day before. As much as she liked the comforts around Woodbury, she couldn't help but worry about Daryl and the others. Phillip had told her he'd leave them alone but that of course was before someone poked his eye out and broke into the town causing all the chaos the night before. She doubted Phillip would leave it alone. No matter what he said. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold tiles. There was only one real way out of all this to insure everyone would be safe. The only question was would she had the nerve to do it.

.

"Do you like to read Caleb?" Milton asked as he stood in the doorway of Caleb's room as he was staring at the bookshelf.

Caleb looked over his shoulder at him. "Yeah..."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Milton asked and Caleb shrugged. "What about science? Do you like science?"

"Yeah..." Caleb replied as he sat on the floor and pulled one of the books off the shelf.

Milton walked over and sat on the floor near him with his back against the bookcase. "You know I have a laboratory here...I'm working on all sorts of experiments...maybe you can help me out there sometime...would you like that?"

Caleb just shrugged but didn't bother to look at him as flipped through the pages of the book.

"I know you and your mother have been through a lot but I really think once things calm down that you will really like it here."

.

Daryl tried his best to sling his torn shirt back into place as he jerked his backpack on. Everything out of Merle's mouth was an excuse and he didn't want to hear any of it anymore. He didn't want to leave Merle behind but he couldn't leave the group at the prison to fend for themselves. If Merle really cared about him, he'd follow behind...regardless of whether he thought they'd welcome him or not.

The guilt Merle felt was almost overwhelming. Seeing Daryl's scars caused an ache in him he wasn't prepared for. He shouldn't have left...he should've protected him somehow. He didn't mean for Daryl to take the beatings in place of him but he knew that's exactly what had happened. He hated that sheriff and all the rest of them...he hated that Daryl wanted to go back but he owed his brother...as much as he didn't want to go to the prison with him, he knew he had to. Merle jogged to catch up with Daryl. Neither one of them said another word to each other as they walked on but Merle noticed Daryl glance over at him with a look of relief on his face. For once, Merle had run out of jokes and smart remarks.

The eruption of gunfire caused them both to pick up the pace. They didn't have to see what was going on to know. Daryl knew they were still a good distance away and prayed they'd make it there in time. He didn't want to lose a single person from the group. He'd never forgive himself if they got there and found them all dead. Even once they heard the gunfire stop, they kept running.

.

Naomi walked into Caleb's room, dressed in a fresh set of clothes as she towel dried her hair. Milton quickly stood up to greet her.

"I take it you found everything you needed?" He asked.

"Yes...thank you...where did all the clothes in my room come from?" Naomi asked.

"Various members of Woodbury, some left overs from supply runs...same goes for everything here. Phillip wanted to make sure you have everything you need." Milton told her.

Naomi sat on the edge of Caleb's bed, resting her head in her hands as she dropped the wet towel in her lap. "Well I really could use some aspirin or something...my head is killing me."

"I think there's some in the kitchen...why don't I get it for you and make you some tea...that should make you feel better." Before Naomi could even answer Milton left and headed down the hallway.

Naomi watched Caleb as he sat on the floor engrossed in his book. "Caleb..."

Caleb looked over his shoulder at her then turned to get up. He walked over towards her on the bed as she tossed the towel into floor and motioned for him to come closer as she laid on her side.

"You're not supposed to put wet towels on the floor mom..." Caleb told her as he climbed up and curled up next to her.

Naomi laughed a little as she wrapped her arm around him and tucked the other under her head. "I think it will be ok this one time."

"Mom? You ok?" Caleb asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine...don't worry...I'm just not feeling very well right now...I think I'm just tired..." She tried to reassure him.

Caleb looked behind him to make sure Milton wasn't coming back in the room then turned back to her and began to whisper. "What do you think Daryl's doing? Do you think he misses us?"

"Well I know he must miss you..." She brushed the hair away from his eyes. "You really need a haircut you know that?"

"Don't change the subject mom...do you think Daryl is ok? Do you think they made it back to the prison? Why was everyone fighting? Why can't we all just live together? It's nice here...why can't we share it with them too?" The look of disappointment on Caleb's face made Naomi feel guilty. She wished there was a way to explain things to him in a way he would understand and not be scared but she was at a loss.

"Remember when those two walkers got in the prison yard? Do you remember how I fought them off?" Caleb nodded his head. "Well it was Merle that taught me how to do that...he and Daryl are brothers and I think if anyone can survive out there it's the two of them so I bet you have nothing to worry about."

Caleb sighed deeply. "He taught ya that stuff? How come Daryl never mentioned him?"

"Maybe it was too hard for him...not knowing where he was but now they're together...they'll take care of each other." Naomi could feel fatigue about to take over but she did her best to stay awake.

"Like we will..." Caleb stated as he tucked himself closer to her.

"That's right baby...we will..." Naomi kissed the top of his head then rested her cheek against it and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Rick never dreamed he'd be relieved to see Merle but he was. None of them said a word to each other, Rick just looked at Daryl and nodded. Daryl knew they both just saved his neck, he only hoped it was enough to make him tolerate Merle's presence. The next step would be convincing the others.

They followed Rick towards the prison yard. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Michonne, Carl, Beth and Carol all stared in shock and silence as they approached. Daryl noticed Glenn step off to the side with Rick, whispering something angrily to him. He didn't have to hear what he said, his imagination was enough.

"Just try Merle...I beggin' ya..." Daryl said softly to his brother.

Merle only grunted as his eyes scanned the group. Carol couldn't help but get emotional seeing Daryl again. She was afraid he had left them for good.

Daryl didn't utter a word to anyone as Glenn stormed off inside and the others soon slowly followed behind. Rick stepped back closer to him, rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back." Rick told him. "But Merle stays out of the cell block...he can stay in the same area with Michonne."

"Well now...that should be interestin'" Merle remarked overhearing him.

Daryl glared at Merle but Merle only shrugged his shoulders. They entered the building and Rick quickly turned his attention back to Merle.

"Thank you...for what you did out there..." Rick looked him in the eye.

Merle laughed a little to himself. "Don't get too excited...I didn't do it fer you!"

"It doesn't mean I trust you...and keep your distance from Glenn..." Rick walked into the cellblock leaving only Michonne, Carol, Daryl and Merle in the room.

Michonne seemed bound and determined to burn a hole into Merle. Merle only smiled at her as he found a place to sit and relax for a moment.

Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl. "I'm so glad you're back...this is where you belong...with us."

"Everyone alright?" Daryl asked.

"Axel didn't make it..." Carol's eyes filled with tears.

Daryl couldn't help but slightly feel bad for not noticing Axel was missing through the chaos.

"What happened with Caleb and Naomi? Is Caleb alright?" Carol felt obligated to ask about Naomi but Caleb was really the only one she cared about.

Daryl bowed his head and began chewing on his lip.

"Oh my God...no!" Carol covered her mouth with her hand.

Daryl grabbed hold of her upper arm. "It ain't that! I'm sorry...no he's ok...they both are..."

Carol sighed deeply in relief. "Thank God!...but why aren't they with you?"

"Cause she made a deal with the devil!" Merle jumped in.

Carol glanced at Merle for a moment then directed her attention back to Daryl. "What does he mean?"

"She stayed in Woodbury...I don't know exactly...didn't really get a chance to talk about it and she only told Merle a little...but whatever it is she thinks she's protectin' us by stayin'..." Daryl walked over to where Merle was sitting. "Can I leave ya for a bit and not worry what yer doin' while I'm gone?"

Merle just smirked at Daryl then waved him away. Daryl looked back at Carol for a moment. "Gonna talk to the others..."

Carol nodded but stayed out of the cell block with Merle and Michonne sitting on opposite sides of the room having a staring contest. She walked over and sat next to Merle.

"Heard about yer girl...Sorry to hear it..." Merle told her.

Carol seemed surprised Merle was capable of saying anything nice. "Thank you...Daryl did a lot for her...for us both..."

"That when ya started dreamin' 'bout hoppin' on my baby brother's pogo stick?" Merle smirked as Carol looked at him discusted.

"You're a pig...just when I thought there might be hope of a human being in there you remind me how wrong I am!" Carol rolled her eyes.

"Ya sayin' ya don't but I'm only callin' like I see it...you makin' goo goo eyes at him and all..." Merle laughed.

"Let me remind you you're treading on thin ice here...Daryl's grown so much being out of your shadow...he doesn't need you...you're the one that needs him but none of us are going to let you bring him down..."

The smile quickly left Merle's face as he tried his best for Daryl to bite his tongue. "Well...seems Daryl needs me at least to get his girlfriend back! Funny thing...she has a soft spot for me...guess she just has good taste in us Dixon men!"

Merle could tell that got under Carol's skin as she got up and marched herself into the cell block. Merle's gaze landed back on Michonne, her eyes had never left him as she coldly stared.

.

Naomi woke up to find herself alone in the bed in Caleb's room. Her head was still throbbing but she noticed a mug and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand next to her. Slowly she sat up, grabbing the bottle and dumping two pills in her hand. She washed them down with the now cold tea Milton had brought her. She got up and started to walk towards the living room.

"Caleb?" She called out but the apartment was eerily quiet. As she walked into the living room she noticed Phillip sitting on the couch. He smiled as he noticed her walk into the room but a sense of panic filled her. "Where's my son?"

"Don't worry...he's fine...Milton took him to his laboratory to look around...I wanted to speak with you alone." Phillip replied.

"How long have they been gone? I don't like him being away from me..." Naomi started to head towards the door but Phillip stopped her.

"They'll be fine...if this is going to work you have to learn to trust me again...and you'll also have to let Caleb have some independence. He needs to be strong in this world...but right now I want to talk to you about Andrea..."

"What about her?" Naomi asked.

"I want to know what you told her..." Phillip stepped closer towards her.

Naomi quickly grew more uncomfortable. "I didn't tell her anything."

Phillip gently brushed her hair away from her face. "You clearly told her something...she knew who you were."

"Yes but that was it...what was I suppose to say?" Naomi turned her back towards him.

"Let's make sure it stays that way...Andrea is very...special to me." Phillip grabbed her arm and roughly turned her around. "Any discussions you have with her will be about how much you love it here and how grateful you are we were able to reconnect. If she engages any discussion about the prison group the less you say the better...am I clear?"

Naomi nodded her head, feeling sick to her stomach again.

"Is your head still hurting?" Phillip asked as Naomi realized she was rubbing the back of her head again.

"Yes...no thanks to you." Naomi remarked.

Phillip laughed a little and turned away, heading towards the door. "I must've hit you harder than I thought...why don't you go get yourself checked out by Dr. Stevens before going to get Caleb...tell her you fell and hit your head. She'll make sure you're alright."

.

"And how did this happen again?" Dr. Stevens asked suspiciously.

"I slipped in the bath...is there something to be concerned about?" Naomi asked as she got off the exam table.

"No but you may have a mild concussion...just try to take it easy the next few days...if your headaches get worse or you start vomiting please come see me immediately." The doctor informed her.

"Am I free to go?" Naomi asked.

"Of course...and Naomi...we're glad you're back...you and your son." She smiled at her.

Naomi only nodded then quickly headed towards Milton's laboratory. She didn't bother knocking, she just walked in and was surprised to see Caleb enjoying himself as he and Milton stood around a microscope.

"That's so cool!" Caleb proclaimed.

Milton smiled at him. "See...I told you." He looked up, noticing Naomi. "How are you feeling? We didn't want to wake you so I brought him here...hope that's alright...The Governor said he'd let you know."

"He did...it's fine but next time check with me before you take my son somewhere...please." She knew there was no sense getting angry with Milton. He was only following orders.

.

"You done kissin' and makin' up with yer buddies?" Merle asked as Daryl approached and sat down beside him. "I even kept to myself this whole time...'cept for my little chat with yer old lady in there but for the record she started it!"

"She ain't my old lady..." Daryl remarked.

"Yeah...shoulda known ya can barely handle one woman let alone juggle two!"

"Enough Merle...we got more important things to talk about...like how to handle that prick you were with...I don't buy that's it from him...question is what are we gonna do to put an end to it before we lose anyone else..." Daryl bent his knees into his chest and rested his arms against them as he sat on the floor.

"And how we gonna save Naomi?" Merle looked at him and smiled.

Daryl stared straight ahead, not bothering to answer him. Merle sighed deeply.

"Ya sure ya want to?" He asked.

Daryl looked at Merle confused. "Sure I want to what?"

"Hitch yerself to a woman with a kid?" Merle asked.

"She ain't safe there...you know that...that's all I'm worried 'bout right now...just makin' sure they're both safe." Daryl told him.

Merle and Daryl just sat there in silence for a few minutes. There were many things Merle wanted to say to him. After being apart for so long he thought it would be easier but he found himself unable to say what he really wanted. "So did ya really take care of her kid all those months or did ya pawn the brat off on one of these other losers here?"

"He ain't a brat! Don't ever call him that! And yeah I took care of him!...just like you shoulda..." Daryl stopped himself realizing he was saying more than he meant to.

Merle looked like Daryl had punched him in the stomach. "Like I shoulda done you...that's what ya mean to say ain't it?"

Daryl couldn't help but be surprised at how hurt Merle looked.

"Well fine...I'll just take my sorry ass outside since I'm such a shitty ass brother!" Merle got up and started to walk out but stopped and stomped back over towards Daryl just as he was standing up. "I did plenty for ya! I did take care of ya! Ain't my fault ya don't want to remember..." Merle acted as if he was going to say more but he stopped, turned away from him and walked outside.

"You should be proud of yourself." Daryl heard Carol say. He looked towards the doorway of the cell block and walked over towards her. "You don't need him Daryl...you don't owe him anything...he's not good for you."

"What do you know about it?" Daryl snapped at her as he started to walk past her.

Carol gently grabbed his arm to stop him. "I know how much you've changed and grown...you would've never been able to become the person you really are if he had been with you this whole time trying to control you."

"STOP!...Just...stop...I'm so sick of y'all puttin' down my brother...he's MY brother! And I ain't never turning my back on him...no matter what...IS THAT CLEAR?...TO ALL Y'ALL?" Daryl looked around at all the others listening but everyone just remained quiet, staring at him.

Hershel pulled himself up to standing on his crutches. "No one's asking you to Daryl..."

Daryl felt embarrassed by his little outburst. He left without saying another word.

"Well he's going to have to choose!" Glenn snapped.

Rick stepped next to Glenn. "I don't blame you for being angry..."

"ANGRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Glenn interrupted. "THIS IS ALL MERLE'S FAULT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"GLENN!...Get ahold of yourself! No matter what we decide about Merle...and we will decide together...we can't alienate Daryl in the process..." Hershel walked over to him. "We can't afford for him not to come back next time."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Caleb walked out of his room to discover his mom laying on the floor listening in the vent.

"Mom?" Caleb started to walk over to see what exactly she was doing but Naomi quickly got up and met him halfway.

"Sweetheart go back in your room for a bit...I'll come in soon ok?" Naomi leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Naomi debated with what to tell him. "I'm listening to what your uncle is saying...now go on."

"But I want to listen too." Caleb tried to insist.

"I'll let you know if he says anything you need to know about, ok?"

Caleb looked disappointed but obediently went back to his room and Naomi rushed back over to the vent pressing her ear against it.

Naomi could only hope she heard wrong but deep down she knew she didn't. Phillip had opened fire on the prison and she had no idea who he managed to kill in the process. She heard him claim to Andrea they fired first but she knew that wasn't true. She knew the group well enough to know they wouldn't have done that, at least not unless he forced them to. She sat up and leaned against the wall, fighting back her tears, not wanting Caleb to have any idea something was wrong. She over heard Andrea state she wanted to go see them even though Phillip wouldn't hear of it. Naomi prayed Andrea wouldn't listen.

Naomi got up and walked into the kitchen. She began opening drawers and cabinets, slamming the last one in frustration. Phillip made sure the apartment had everything...except knives. He didn't trust her but with good reason because at that moment she had no doubt that she could do what needed to be done. She'd find a way to catch him off guard and kill him herself. It was the only way for everyone to be safe.

.

"You're not good for him..." Carol stood at the top of the guard tower as Merle stared out towards the woods.

Merle turned around to look at her and smiled. "Guess now yer out of the shadow of that asshole husband of yours, ya got all sorts of nerve now."

"Well you would certainly know asshole." Carol remarked.

Merle laughed out loud. " I wonder if ya would be so bold if ya weren't totin' around that rifle..."

"Daryl has grown so much since you've been gone...he's become his own person. If you really cared about him, you would let him go...leave...and not look back."

Merle walked closer and stood uncomfortably close to her. "You know what I think...I think ya just want me gone because he needs me to get Naomi out of the Governor's clutches...and ya can't stand the thought of that now can ya?

Carol bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes began to well up as she stared back at Merle. "From what I hear, Naomi made her choice...she's where she belongs and so is Daryl...the only person who isn't is you...I understand why Daryl came back but why did you?"

"I ain't gotta explain myself to some crusty ass bitch like you...ever think maybe Daryl wanted me to come back here with him? Hell...he practically begged me! Knew ya needed my help to stay alive." Merle remarked.

"I doubt that..." Carol glared back at him.

"I see how ya look at my brother. That longing gaze when ya think he ain't lookin'...betcha give anything for him to be rubbin' up on ya...but it ain't you that he wants to be rubbin' on...it's that hot woman in Woodbury..." Merle bit his lip as he stared at her. "Nice firm tits...that long dark hair...betcha he'll ruin his fingers through it, grippin' tightly against the back of her head while he pulls her close...shoving his tongue into her warm wet mouth..."

"You're a pig!" Carol snapped.

Merle smiled, laughing as he turned and walked back to the railing. "Yer just dyin' for that to be you...but hey...if ya want to ride on a Dixon honey, all ya gotta do is say so...Daryl may not want ya but I'll do ya the favor...release some of that uppity tension..." Merle opened his arms wide as he turned back towards her and blew her a kiss.

Carol stormed off while Merle laughed, leaning against his arms on the railing. "Stupid bitch..." Once he knew she was gone he stopped laughing. He hated how they all thought so highly of Daryl. Daryl was his brother...his family...they had no right to try and stake claim to him. Merle heard footsteps on the stairs and turned back around.

"Change yer mind sweet cheeks?" Merle remarked.

"Not quite" Daryl stepped onto the platform just as the sun was starting to set. "Wanna talk to ya."

"Think ya said plenty earlier when ya told me what a shitty brother I am..." Merle glared at him.

Daryl stepped closer and leaned forward on the railing. "I get why ya left..."

Merle's face softened. "Just forget it...ya made yer point...I left when ya needed me the most and ya ain't never gonna forgive me...especially now...I'd do it over if I could but I can't so I guess yer just gonna always hate me for it. Ya don't need me no more anyhow...now yer back with yer buddies..."

"That what ya really think?" Daryl turned towards him.

"Ain't it? Ya got all these people fawnin' all over ya..." Merle quipped. He couldn't help but be jealous. It had always been just the two of them and that's how he preferred it. He didn't want to share Daryl with them.

"Dammit Merle...ya piss me off...but yer still my brother...I'll always need ya...ya ain't got no idea how hard that was...walkin' out on that roof and only findin' yer hand up there...that was fucked up..."

Merle stared at his wrist. He laughed a little to himself. Daryl was right, it was really fucked up.

"I need yer help Merle...and only you..." Daryl told him.

"Ya want me to get ya back into Woodbury so ya can slay the dragon and save the princess don't ya?" Merle kept his eyes on his wrist.

"It ain't just about her...he's gonna hit us again if we don't do something..." Daryl replied.

Merle sighed and looked up at Daryl. "He's only just begun brother..."

"So you'll help me?" Daryl asked.

Merle looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What do you think?"

.

The next morning Naomi woke up when she felt someone climb on her bed. She opened her eyes and saw Caleb snuggling up to her.

"Did you sleep well baby?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Her head still ached but she did her best to ignore it.

"I had a dream about Daryl...will I ever see him and Carol again?...And the others?" He asked.

Naomi sighed. She did miss Daryl. Things were just beginning to change between them and she ruined it. "I hope so...I miss them too...if I go talk to Uncle Phillip for a bit would you be ok here by yourself?"

"Why can't I come too?" Caleb looked up at her.

"Just grown up stuff...I won't be long..." Naomi reassured him.

"Ok..." Caleb replied.

Naomi kissed him then got up and got dressed while Caleb stayed curled up in her bed. He soon drifted back off to sleep just as she was about to leave.

Naomi walked down to Phillip's apartment and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Today would be the beginning. She knew she couldn't physically over power him but if she could regain his trust maybe she could catch him off guard.

Phillip opened the door, seeming surprised to see her. "Well this is a pleasant surprise...please...come in..."

Naomi gave him a small smile and walked in.

"Would you like some tea?...Where's Caleb?" He asked.

"He's upstairs sleeping...I thought it would be a good time to speak with you alone."

Phillip looked at her suspiciously at first but soon seemed to relax as Naomi sat at his kitchen table and he started the tea.

"Well...you definitely have me curious...thought you'd still be angry with me..." Phillip told her.

Naomi tried her best to hide how she really felt. "Well...as much as I hate to admit I was wrong, it really is better for Caleb here...and me. I can't remember the last time I slept so well. I really took this place for granted before...now I see how important Woodbury is."

"I'm glad to hear you say that but what about the prison group?" He asked as he sat a cup of tea in front of her and sat down beside her.

Naomi paused and her face grew serious. Gently she rested her hand on top of his as he stared at her. "I'm so sorry for what they did to Penny...it was cruel...they had no right and I can't believe how they hurt you." She brushed his hair away from his face near his injured eye.

Phillip quickly became angry and gripped her wrist tightly, jerking her up to her feet as he stood. "You expect me to believe you?"

Naomi ignored her impulse to pull away and instead moved closer, wrapping her free arm around him and resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Please Phillip...I know it's hard to forgive me but please try...you didn't deserve this...no matter how I may have disagreed with you I'd never want you hurt...and especially not Penny..."

She felt Phillip release her wrist and she quickly slipped her arm around his back. He started to relax. "But you know Penny...she had..."

"I know...I understand...I would've done the same with Caleb if I were in your shoes...hoping one day there would be a cure." Naomi told him as she hugged him tightly.

Phillip slowly began to wrap his arms around her and he sighed deeply.

Naomi knew he wanted to believe her. "Besides Caleb...you're the only family I have left."

Phillip pulled slightly away from her and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes stared into hers almost as if he was searching to see if she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Phillip...I know that doesn't make up for what I've done...I can only hope one day you'll forgive me." Naomi knew she had to be careful not to lay it on too thick. She was walking a fine line.

Phillip remained silent just staring at her. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Suddenly he pulled away, turning his back to her. "You better go before Caleb wakes and realizes you're gone."

Naomi waited for him to face her again but he didn't. She had no idea what he was thinking or if he believed anything she said. She turned around and headed towards the door but heard Phillip walk up behind her. Naomi tried her best to keep from panicking, afraid he was about to call her bluff. He reached around her, opening the door.

"We'll speak again soon..." Phillip told her.

Naomi looked at him, nodding and walked out heading back to her apartment. As soon as she heard his door close, she looked behind her to be sure. She leaned against the wall for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

.

Naomi slipped quietly back into her apartment. Upon entering her room, she noticed Caleb was still asleep. Her eyes welled up with tears just watching him. Naomi knew she had to be careful. One wrong move and this whole plan would blow up in her face. Things had become so complicated.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Out of the question! It's a suicide run!" Rick remarked as he listened to Daryl and Merle's plan to sneak their way back into Woodbury. Rick tried to keep his voice down as those starting to wake up wouldn't hear.

"We can't all go...it will draw to much attention...Merle knows the town like the back of his hand...we can get in, do what needs to be done and get back out." Daryl told him.

Rick shook his head. "It's too dangerous...I need you here if he strikes again..."

"So ya just want to sit here and wait? Hell the Governor can do that! He'll sit and wait until ya starve if he has to. Daryl and I can get to Woodbury undetected...everyone goes and we're riskin' his men seein' us leave the prison. Daryl and me will go tonight...once it gets dark again...the town will be quiet...Governor won't even realize we're there until it's too late."

Rick stared at both of them in silence.

"You can't let them do this..." Carol remarked as she stood in the doorway.

Rick looked over his shoulder at her but still remained silent. Merle rolled his eyes and laughed a little to himself.

"Yeah we already know why ya don't want Daryl goin'!" Merle quipped.

Daryl stood up and walked over towards Carol but glanced back at Merle. "Shut up...that ain't helpin'..."

Merle continued to laugh until his eyes met Rick's. "Maybe you'll luck out and I won't survive the run...then ya can have Daryl all to yourself again."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt..." Rick replied.

Merle grunted and watched Daryl head outside with a teary eyed Carol.

"Besides... Daryl once told me only Merle could kill Merle." Rick tried his best to lighten the mood. Merle in a good mood was difficult enough to deal with let alone Merle in a bad mood.

"Did he now?..." Merle directed his attention back to Rick. "Y'all may not believe it but I'd die before I let the Governor or anyone else hurt Daryl...and he sure as shit won't get killed on my watch!"

"I do believe that Merle...I just don't want this to blow up in our faces...just getting to Woodbury in the dark will be hard enough."

.

"Why can't ya understand why I gotta do this?...Thought ya'd be happy to see Caleb again." Daryl tried his best not to be too short with her. He could see the hurt written all over her face.

"Of course I do...but it's too dangerous...besides, how do you even know when all is said and done that she'll even let us be a part of his life? She chose to stay there Daryl! She chose a life there...not here...not with us and not with you." Carol looked into his eyes desperately.

"She thought she was protectin' us...and it ain't like many made her feel welcome here...I can't just leave her there and even if I could, that doesn't change things as far as the Governor's concerned...he's still a danger to all of us and Merle thinks he won't stop...no matter what." Daryl told her.

Carol stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Daryl could feel his cheeks flush. He turned away from her, embarrassed. "I told ya...it ain't about her...it ain't like that anyhow..."

"Isn't it?" Carol walked around in front of him to force him to look at her. Daryl began chewing on the skin around his nails, only briefly making eye contact with her. "Tell me you're not then..."

"I DON'T!...THERE!...YA HAPPY?!" Daryl snapped at her then stomped off back towards the cell block.

"DARYL!" She called after him but he didn't turn around. "DARYL STOP! SOMEONE'S AT THE FENCE!"

Daryl turned around and saw Carol shielding her eyes from the sun as she stared towards the gate. Carl had rushed down to open it.

Daryl began to run towards him. "CARL WAIT!...CAROL GET RICK AND THE OTHERS...GET READY IT MIGHT BE A TRICK!"

"Is that...Andrea?" Carol remarked to herself then rushed inside for the others.

.

"Mom? Do we have to?" Caleb whined.

"You wanted to come with me to talk to him earlier...why the change of heart?" Naomi asked as she handed Caleb his shoes from the closet.

"But ya said I have to pretend I like him...that I like bein' here..." Caleb reluctantly grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"That shouldn't be too hard...you used to like Uncle Phillip...and I know you like your new room...I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Caleb."

"I know mom..."

"Good..." Naomi kissed him on the head and walked with him out the door and downstairs. Phillip was just coming out of his apartment.

"Where are you two off to?" He smiled.

Caleb quickly reached for his mom's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Hope this doesn't scare you Caleb." Phillip remarked as he pointed to his eye patch.

"I'm not scared!" Caleb told him.

"I thought Caleb and I would explore Woodbury for a little bit before lunch...actually I was going to see if you wanted to join us." Naomi smiled and hoped it was convincing.

"Well I must say...you are really surprising me with this change of attitude but pleasantly I might add." Phillip started to walk with them out of the building.

They walked out into the street but the town was quiet.

"Most people are staying in their homes...afraid to let their children wander because of what happened with..." The Governor stopped when he noticed Caleb staring up at him. Gently he rubbed his head with his hand and smiled down at him. "well...from the other night...people are shook up."

"I think everyone is...again I'm so sorry for what happened to you...how are you feeling? Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Naomi looked at him concerned.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." He replied.

"I wish you wouldn't joke like that." Naomi told him.

They walked through Woodbury, the few people that were out shot Naomi strange looks. It reminded her of the looks she got from the others at the prison. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd really ever fit in anywhere.

Suddenly Phillip stopped walking so Naomi and Caleb stopped and turned towards him. "Something wrong?" Naomi asked.

Phillip knelt down in front of Caleb, gently grabbing his arms and pulling him closer. "Listen...Caleb...I know this last year has been difficult...losing your dad, being separated from your mom...having strangers take care of you. I know they don't feel like strangers anymore and I'm sure you miss them...if I could convince them to live here too I would...I even tried, yesterday...but they refused to come. But Caleb, I want you to know, I will always take care of you. You're the only family I have left...you and your mother...I promise I'll take good care of both of you..." Phillip looked up at Naomi. "I promise..."

.

"You can tell your friend...next time I see him I'll pluck out his other eye!" Daryl remarked to Andrea inside the cell block.

Andrea stared at them, exasperated. She felt caught in the middle between all of them. "There's room in Woodbury for everyone! We don't need to be fighting! There has to be a way to end this."

"Oh there's a way!" Merle muttered.

Andrea couldn't help but become angry. "And you... you used to be his right hand man...you even told me he was a good man! Now suddenly you've changed your tune?"

"Just told ya what ya wanted to hear sugartits!...Ya can't tell me ya don't get why when you yerself saw him pit me against my brother...to the death no less...or did ya forget about that already while yer rollin' around in the sheets with him." Merle barked at her.

"He wasn't in his right mind...I know there has to be a way to resolve this." Andrea insisted.

Merle tapped Daryl on the arm and motioned for him to follow him. They both walked out into the prison yard.

"We can't breathe a word of our plan to her...not one bit..." Merle remarked.

"Ya really think she'd betray us?...I can't believe that...not after everthing we've been through." Daryl told him.

Merle shook his head. "Come on...stop with all this warm and fuzzy shit...she betrayed that ninja wannabe bitch in there after it was just the two of 'em for months...out there keepin' each other warm...ya don't think she'll do the same for us yer kiddin' yerself."

Daryl began to pace back and forth. "This gotta go smooth...she's better off not knowin' for her own safety anyways. Now let's go over it again..."

Merle knelt down and began drawing in the dirt with his fingers. "We creep up to the side of town where his apartment is. We'll have to watch goin' over the wall...there are guards posted nearby...here and here..." Merle pointed towards his make shift map. "Once we're over, we'll need to lay low...make sure nobody saw us plus they do walk throughs every hour...it was a contingency plan he made if Woodbury ever was attacked. Once we're sure it's clear we can climb up to the second story window on the backside...there's a fire escape on the back. Besides...ain't nobody in the apartment above him. We can hear if anybody else is in the apartment with him from up there. Once we know he's alone, we can slip in...do our thang and be out of Woodbury before everyone is awake. He won't even see us coming."

"Ya sure nobody is in that apartment?" Daryl asked.

"Hell, he never wanted another soul in that buildin' ain't no reason for it to change." Merle reassured him.

"Not even Naomi?" Daryl asked.

Merle looked blankly at him. "Ya still ain't figured it out huh?"

Daryl looked at Merle confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just forget it..." Merle remarked and started to walk back into the cell block but Daryl grabbed hold of his arm and jerked him back around.

"What are ya not tellin' me? WHAT." Daryl snapped at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he moves Andrea out of that bed of his and moves her in...if he moves her into that building that's where she'll be I bet...then he's got his instant family...'specially now that thing he called a daughter is gone..." Merle told him.

Daryl grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "THAT'S SICK! DON'T FUCKIN' JOKE LIKE THAT!"

Merle shoved him hard away from him. "I ain't ya little prick!...You weren't there before when she was there the first time. The way he looked at her...creepy as shit but he thought about it then too...but now...now that he's completely off the deep end, I bet he'd go through with it...Now get ahold of yerself!"

Daryl ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ya can't stand the thought on him touchin' her can ya? Man you do got it bad." Merle quipped.

Daryl glared at Merle. "We just left her there with that sick fuck! We gotta go...we gotta go now and do this!"

Merle firmly grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Shut it brother! Don't lose all yer sense now...if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right!"


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: This story is soon approaching its end! Probably only one more chapter after this one but I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for hanging in there. For those that have followed my other stories you know I prefer to post often- daily even when I can but because of work I haven't been able to write as often as I would like. As soon as I finish this story I plan to go back and finish "Rebirth" for those of you reading it. Be sure to add me as a favorite author so you will get alerts that I've posted a new story once both of those are complete. I have one already in the works but plan on finishing it before I start posting so I won't run into this problem of sporatic posting because life has gotten busy. Again thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback and for those of you silent readers please take a moment to say a few words, I'd love to hear what you are thinking! And don't worry! I WILL post the next chapter SOON!**

Chapter 59

Andrea smiled softly at Daryl as she waited for Glenn to bring around the car for her to send her back to Woodbury. She could tell he was anxious about something.

"Something on your mind Daryl?" Andrea stepped closer towards him in the prison yard.

Daryl looked around almost as if he was making sure no one was listening. "There's someone in Woodbury...I need ya to check on for me..."

Andrea seemed intrigued. "Of course...who is it?"

"It's a woman and her boy...actually she's..." Daryl started to explain but Andrea interupted.

"Naomi and Caleb?" Andrea knew something didn't feel right about that whole situation. When she asked her if she knew Daryl, she wouldn't elaborate and she had been dying to find out what the whole story was with her. Phillip had been equally vague.

"Ya know 'em? Are they alright?" Daryl asked.

"Yes...they're settling in...how do you know them? What's going on? No one seems to want to explain anything." Andrea grew agitated. "I'm trying to fix this mess we're all in...there has to be a solution for all of us...no one else needs to die here...we should all be working together."

"I ain't got time to explain...just watch out for her...I know ya trust yer boyfriend and all but there's a lot ya don't know..." Daryl quipped.

"Then why won't someone tell me? If he's so horrible then speak up! I just don't understand what all this secrecy is about." Andrea shook her head.

Glenn pulled up with the car and Rick walked up beside her.

"Are you sure you can spare it?" Andrea asked.

"For you...yes..." He replied.

"Alright then...thank you...and please...just give me some time to try to sort everything out. We can find a way to work together...I know we can." Andrea turned back to Daryl. "I'll look out for her...but Phillip is taking care of her...good care. She's even in the apartment with her son above his...there's nothing for you to worry about but someday when there's more time...I hope you'll fill me in."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek. Knowing she was that close to him infuriated him but he didn't want to let on to Andrea. She was blinded to how the Governor really was. If she wouldn't believe Michonne or Rick, then why would she believe him. Even after all she already knew, she was still under the delusion things could be worked out.

Merle stepped up beside him as they watched her drive off. "Headin' back to Woodbury huh?...Barbie just ain't never gonna let it go will she?"

Daryl looked at Merle but ignored his comment. "We have a slight problem with yer plan..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Merle asked.

Daryl looked back out towards the road. "Caleb and Naomi..."

.

"I'll walk him back in a bit...I don't mind...you don't have to stay glued to him if this is boring for you..." Milton remarked to Naomi as she sat in the lab with Caleb and Milton. Milton had been going over different plants and their medicinal purposes with Caleb. Naomi couldn't have been more bored but Caleb seemed intrigued.

"I'm fine Milton...thanks..." Naomi replied as she figited in the chair slightly.

"It's ok mom...I don't mind...this is boy stuff..." Caleb told her.

Naomi smiled and gently popped him on the behind. "Science is not just for boys you rotten thing..."

Caleb smiled as he jerked away from her. "Mom, quit!"

Naomi couldn't help but stare at him. It was the first genuine smile she had seen from him in Woodbury.

"Kind of reminds me of all the science projects dad and me would do?" Caleb remarked.

"Dad and who?" Naomi asked as she shot him a look.

"Dad and I..." Caleb rolled his eyes.

Naomi turned her head as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Caleb had lost so much. First his home, then his father, then Daryl...as much as she wasn't fond of Milton, Caleb was beginning to enjoy spending time with him and Milton was certainly knowledgable. If Caleb enjoyed his company then she would tolerate him because of it.

"Caleb why don't you run upstairs for a minute and get the blue tin from the kitchen counter for me?" Milton asked.

"Ok..." Caleb remarked and obediently did as he was asked.

Milton watched until Caleb disappeared then directed his attention back to Naomi. "I know you don't trust me and honestly I don't blame you...I should've never done what I did before..."

"You've already apologized...it's fine." Naomi rubbed her eyes.

"No...it's not...you are right to be angry...and you are certainly right to be worried here..." Milton told her as his voice began to trail off.

That immediately got her attention. "What does that mean?"

Milton sighed deeply. "It was just little things before...they all seemed harmless...for the greater good...you know, to protect Woodbury...but now..."

Naomi got up and stepped closer to him. "What?...What do you know?"

"Please...you can't tell a soul if I tell you...certainly not the Governor..." Milton told her.

"I won't...I swear Milton...please just tell me." Naomi pleaded.

Milton looked over his shoulder again to make sure Caleb wasn't returning or in ear shot. "I don't believe in violence...against other people I mean...even walkers really if it can be avoided. I'm not a bad person...I just can't in good conscience keep this to myself any longer...He's going to kill all those people in that prison...Andrea is there now...she's trying to reason with them and she'll try with the Governor but his mind is made up."

"What?...What do you mean? No...he promised!" Naomi felt a surge of fear corse through her veins. She wanted to burst into tears. Phillip was in fact lying all along, she had suspected it but now she knew...he never had any intention of leaving Daryl and the others alone.

"I'm beginning to realize myself how things aren't what they seem here...he won't stop...he'll do whatever he wants regardless of what anyone else thinks...once his mind is made up, there's no changing it." Milton told her.

"We have to put a stop to this! He'll kill everyone! He'll even destroy this town if we let him!" Naomi couldn't help but slam her fist down on the the table next to them.

"How?" Milton asked.

Naomi took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Can I really trust you Milton?...Or is this some kind of trick?"

"I swear Naomi...it's no trick...I'm not a violent man...I want what's best for this town and everyone in it." Milton tried to reassure her.

"I need a knife..." Naomi told him.

Milton looked shocked and pale. "A knife?...What are you going to do?"

Caleb rushed back into the room carrying the tin. "Here ya go!"

Milton seemed startled as he tried to force a smile at Caleb and he took the tin. He glanced back up at Naomi and she could see the worry in his face but neither one of them said anything else to each other about it.

"I think I need some air...I'll be back in a moment..." Naomi walked out of the lab and exited Milton's apartment.

.

The sun was just beginning to set as Naomi sat on the front porch at Milton's. She buried her face in her hands trying to figure out what to do next. She was running out of time. There was no telling how soon he'd attack Daryl and the others but the more time that passed the more at risk they all were.

"Naomi?" Andrea approached her on the porch. "I was just on my way to see Phillip...seems he's not too happy with me at the moment..."

Naomi didn't say anything in response, she just looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I went to the prison...talked to Rick...and Daryl." Andrea stated.

Naomi sighed deeply as Andrea sat on the step next to her.

"Would someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?" Andrea grew more exasperated.

"You don't know what you're asking." Naomi told her.

"Oh I think I do...listen...I don't know what's going on with you and Phillip, what the issue is...but I know the people here in Woodbury...they are good people and I also know the people at the prison...I know they are good people too...there is a solution to all of this...we just have to find it but we won't if everyone keeps secrets from each other." Andrea told her.

Naomi could see Andrea was desperate to understand what was going on. She couldn't risk telling her though...Things were fragile enough as they were and Phillip had been clear as far as Andrea was concerned.

"You won't tell me will you..." Andrea remarked. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised..." She got up and started to walk towards Phillip's apartment but stopped and turned back towards her. "Daryl asked about you and your son...he's concerned about you...I don't understand why or even how you know each other but he is..." She turned away not waiting for a response and walked away.

Naomi's heart ached just thinking about Daryl. Milton had to come through for her. Naomi could only assume Andrea would stay with Phillip that night but hopefully in the morning she would be gone. Then she'd do what she had to.

.

"Even better then...we won't have to break in..." Merle told Daryl after he filled him in on what Andrea had told him.

"What if he has someone guardin' them or something...what if he's up there with her...I wouldn't put it past him to use them to protect himself." Daryl began chewing on his thumb.

"We'll just have to figure it out when we get there...we'll just have to be smart about it." Merle remarked.

Rick walked up as they were speaking. At first he just stared at Merle but then directed his attention to Daryl. "Watch out for Andrea when you go...she wants to see the good in him...I don't want her hurt in this...but I don't want her getting in the way either."

"Maybe blondie will come to her senses...she gotta know somethin' ain't right with him..." Merle remarked.

"She does..." They heard Carol speak behind them. "She has a lot of doubts...she just didn't want to come out and say it. We talked...I think she may be more helpful than you think."

Carol stepped closer to Daryl and gently touched his arm. "I know I can't talk you out of this...but I'm hoping Andrea may have a solution to all this by the time you get there."

"Do you know something we don't?" Rick asked.

Carol shook her head. She didn't feel the need of telling them her plan with Andrea. She wasn't even sure Andrea would go through with it so there was no sense in telling the others. "No...but if anyone can make a change in that town I do believe it's Andrea...and if she can't...I have no doubt that she will help you however she can."

"Well then...sounds like it's settled." Rick remarked. "I still don't like this...but we may not get another chance before he attacks us...Merle...ya better bring him back to us in one piece."

Merle looked at Daryl and softly nodded his head. "Once it's dark then..."

.

Milton stepped out with Caleb onto the porch just as it was beginning to get dark. Naomi was still sitting on the steps.

"I thought you'd left...I was just about to walk Caleb home." Milton told her.

"I just needed some fresh air for awhile...to clear my head..." Naomi told him.

"The Govenor really doesn't like people out after curfew...I'm sorry but we lost track of time...I'll walk you both then." Milton told her as he started to walk with them towards the apartment.

Naomi took hold of Caleb's hand as he looked up at her and smiled. "You don't have to Milton..."

"No I do!" Milton said sternly.

Naomi couldn't help but wonder if his insistence was because he was going to help her. Neither one of them said much on the walk back but once they got to her apartment door, she opened it and started to walk in.

"Naomi wait..." Milton said frantically.

Naomi turned back towards him as Caleb stood a few feet from her looking confused. "Go on and get ready for bed Caleb...let me speak with Milton alone for a moment."

Naomi stepped into the hallway, pulling the door closed.

"Everything in my being thinks this is a bad idea..." Milton stated.

"So you won't help me?" Naomi asked.

Milton pulled out a shealthed knife from his pocket. It was small but big enough to do the trick. "I didn't say that." He remarked as he held it out to her. "Please don't ever tell where you got it."

"I won't Milton...I swear..." Naomi told him.

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?" He asked.

"No..." Naomi took the knife from him, opened the door behind her and started to go inside.

Milton began walking down the hallway when he heard Naomi call out to him.

She leaned out the doorway as he turned back around towards her. "Thank you Milton...you're doing what's right..."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Ok so one MORE chapter after this...I thought I could end it in one but I couldn't so you'll get one more! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 60

Daryl felt like they were walking through the woods forever. There was no trouble getting out of the prison on the sly but he felt like the longer they walked, the further away Woodbury was getting.

"Ya sure we're headin' the right way?" Daryl whispered.

Merle glared back at him. "Are ya shittin' me?...Don't let that woman get yer panties in a bunch! Ya got more important things to focus on right now!" He whispered back.

Daryl hated that Merle was right. All he could do was worry about Naomi and Caleb when he should be focusing on the mission at hand. He did his best to clear his head and pay attention to the area around them.

"Ya alright?" Merle asked.

"Just keep movin' Merle..."

"I taught her how to fight...don't ya forget that...she can handle herself just fine...hell...she did survive all that time without ya...ya know?"

"Merle..." Daryl pointed off to his left. They both froze in place for a moment. Daryl slung the crossbow over his shoulder and pulled the knife from his waist band. He looked at Merle and nodded as Merle gestured at the three figures that stumbled their way.

As soon as the first one was close enough, Merle stepped around the tree in front of him and shoved his blade straight into the walker's forehead. The second walker closed in behind Merle but Daryl charged up behind it , jabbing his knife into the base of it's skull. Merle yanked his blade out of one and quickly shoved it into another.

"Fuck!...Merle!" Daryl noticed more walkers heading their way. One after another, Daryl's stomach turned as he realized not just a few walkers were coming their way...but a herd.

"Get down behind a tree...pull one on top of ya." Merle ordered as he grabbed the one he just killed, laying on the ground, shielding himself next to a tree with the walker on top of him. Daryl did the same and within minutes the herd was upon them.

Merle kept his eyes fixed on Daryl. He didn't have to speak for him to know what was on his mind. This was the last thing they needed. They needed to get to Woodbury and get beyond the gates before sunrise to be undetected and he had no idea how long they would be pinned down by the herd.

.

Naomi tossed and turned most of the night. Overly anxious about the morning although she knew she needed some rest. She couldn't risk being sleepy to dull her reflexes. If she didn't catch Phillip at just the right moment, it wasn't just her life on the line. Naomi got out of bed and quietly walked into Caleb's room. He stirred as she crawled next to him in the bed.

"Mom?" He whimpered.

"Sshhhh baby...nothing's wrong...I just missed you...go back to sleep." Naomi told him as she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He curled up close to her as she wrapped her arm around him.

She knew if she didn't succeed, it would be the last night with her son.

.

Andrea stood over Phillip as he slept with the knife in her hand. Everything Carol said sounded like it made sense but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had killed walkers before but not a person. All she could think was that maybe with time, after the rawness of everything that happened faded, maybe Phillip would come to his senses.

She put the knife away and crawled back into bed with him. She could hear someone walking in the apartment above and assumed it to be Naomi. She laid wide awake in bed and wondered what it was with her and Daryl...why everyone, Phillip included, had been so evasive about her. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake with him.

.

Daryl and Merle picked up the pace. There was a slight golden glow trying to peak above the trees...the sun was about to rise, they were running out of time. His heart raced as they noticed a clearing ahead. Merle stuck his arm out to slow them both down.

"We're almost there...be quiet." Merle whispered.

As they got to the opening, Daryl could see one man posted on the wall. He was pacing back and forth but didn't seem to be paying too close attention.

"This way...there's a weakness in the wall...doubt anyone fixed it and it's near the apartment...we can get in that way." Merle instructed.

Getting into Woodbury wasn't as easy as Daryl hoped. There were far more people out earlier than they expected. They had to stop and hide far more often than they could afford and by the time they made it to the rear of the Governor's apartment building the sun was up.

"This ain't good..." Merle snarled.

"We can't turn back now!" Daryl told him as he began climbing up the fire escape. He got to the platform just at the second story window as Merle followed him up.

Daryl peered into the window and could see a small figure lying in the bed but he couldn't see their face. "What if it ain't Caleb?" Daryl whispered to Merle.

"Yer just gonna have to risk it...we ain't got no more time." Merle climbed onto the platform with him and tapped on the glass.

Daryl held his breath as the person stirred and turned towards the window.

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he struggled to wake up. At first he thought he was dreaming when he saw Daryl.

"DARYL!?" Excitedly Caleb jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window. Daryl raised his finger to his lips for Caleb to be quiet. Caleb quickly opened the window and Daryl and Merle climbed in.

Daryl dropped down to his knees as Caleb wrapped his arms around him. "Where's yer mom buddy?"

Caleb pulled away from him looking confused. "I don't know..." Caleb turned and started to walk to the bedroom door. "MOM?"

"Kid be quiet...yer gonna get us killed!" Merle snapped at him.

"Just...quietly go out there and see where yer mom is...if she ain't by herself don't tell her we're here." Daryl instructed. Caleb nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well this just keeps gettin' better and better don't it! The kid might as well get on a bull horn and announce us!"

"He's just a kid Merle!" Daryl snapped back at him.

Caleb walked into the room, looking even more confused. "She's not here..."

.

Naomi waited on the staircase, just out of site of Phillips door until Andrea left. She heard the door open and watched as Phillip and Andrea stood in the doorway. She kissed him goodbye and left the building. Even after he closed the door back, she waited for a few minutes. She stood in front of his door and took a few deep breaths. This was it...this was her only chance. She couldn't screw up.

She knocked on the door and waited nervously. Phillip opened the door but was clearly surprised to see her standing there.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Indeed it is...please come in." Phillip opened the door wider and walked further inside. Naomi pressed her hand against her side. She had clipped the sheath to the knife inside of her pants so as not to be seen by him.

"Caleb still sleeping I take it?" He asked.

Naomi tried her best to hide how nervous she was. "He's sleeping quite soundly actually...How have you been sleeping? I know the last few days have been difficult for you."

"I'm touched that you're so concerned...you don't know how much that means to me...maybe there is hope of us truly being a family again. Your effort isn't going unnoticed." Phillip smiled at her. "Tea?"

"Sure..." She smiled back at him and followed him into the kitchen.

He turned his back to her and began to fill the teapot over the sink. Naomi walked closer behind him. Her heart was racing as she pulled the knife from her waistband. She gripped the handle as tightly as she could and she felt like she could hardly breathe.

"What are your and Caleb's plans for the day?" Phillip started to turn around with the teapot in his hand.

Quickly Naomi plunged the knife towards him, causing Phillip to drop the teapot in shock. The loud metal pot clanking against the floor with the sound of spilling water rang through her ears. Phillip grabbed hold of her wrist tightly as the blade stopped inches from his face. They both looked at each other stunned but Phillip quickly wrapped his fingers on his free hand around her neck.

"NO" He screamed at her as his eyes filled with rage. He pulled her body closer to him, still holding her wrist and neck tightly as he slowly squeezed. "You didn't honestly think I was buying this charade of yours did you?...DID YOU!?"

Naomi's eyes widened as she struggled to breath. She grabbed his forearm, trying to push him away but he wouldn't let go. Immediately her thoughts went to Caleb and her eyes filled with tears.

"I never expected you to have the nerve for this though!" Phillip snapped as he started to push her back into the living room. Naomi stumbled backwards as he held onto her.

"Stop..." She barely managed to utter.

"Stop?...You have the nerve to ask me to stop? YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!...I'll stop alright...once you're dead!" Phillip slammed her hard into the floor. Pain radiated through the back of her head as she couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and saw small flashes of light. Unable to control herself, her hand holding the knife opened and she heard it drop to the floor.

Phillip brushed the knife across the floor away from her and gripped her neck with both hands. Desperately her hands clung to his arms as she tried to get him away from her but her attempts were fruitless. Phillip slammed her head repeatedly against the floor and soon Naomi's eyes rolled back in her head and her body grew limp.

.

"Do you know where she might've gone?" Daryl asked.

"Are ya gonna stay now? Or take us back to the prison? Please Daryl...I want us all together..." Caleb pleaded with him.

Daryl gently grabbed Caleb by the back of the neck and led him out of his room. They walked down the hallway to the living room. "It's real important I find yer mom first then we'll figure it all out alright."

They could hear shouting from the apartment below but couldn't make out what was said. Immediately Daryl looked at Merle wide eyed then they both ran towards the door.

"Stay here kid...we'll come back for ya!" Merle ordered as he followed Daryl out the door.

Daryl skipped steps as he ran...he could hear more shouting and noise of a scuffle followed by loud banging.

"Over there..." Merle pointed, hot on his heels, towards the Governor's apartment.

Daryl didn't even think about it, he slammed his shoulder into the door and it swung open wide.

All the air felt like it escaped from Daryl's lungs as he saw the Governor straddling over top a motionless Naomi. The Governor looked up at him with a look of horror on his face for what he had just done but as soon as his eyes met Daryl's he immediately saw red.

Daryl dropped his crossbow to the floor and lunged towards the Governor, knocking him off Naomi. Both men wrestled one another across the floor, arms swinging, punches thrown from both. Merle rushed over to Naomi and rested his hand on her shoulder but quickly he was distracted by Daryl and the Governor.

"I'll kill you all if I have to!" The Governor snarled at Daryl. He had managed to pin Daryl on his back then yanked the knife from Daryl's waist band. He drew back his left arm and was about to plunge it into Daryl's chest when Merle grabbed his wrist. The Governor froze as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Looking down at his own chest he saw the tip of Merle's knife piercing through.

Daryl scooted himself out from underneath the Governor and stared at Merle for a moment. Merle nodded back towards Naomi then glared back at the Governor.

"Nobody...and I mean nobody tries to pit me against my brother..." He remarked as he slowly drew his blade out his body. The Governor dropped to the floor, clutching his chest. He coughed out blood as he rolled onto his back.

Merle leaned over the Governor as they stared at one another. "Blood is thicker than water Gov...but I'm sure ya already knew that." Merle drew back his arm and slammed his blade into his eye. The Governor stilled and the room became eerily quiet.

"MOM!" Caleb screamed as he rushed in from the hallway.

Merle turned to see him drop onto his knees next to his mother with Daryl hovering on her other side. Merle's stomach turned as he listened to Caleb repeatedly cry for his lifeless mother. As he stood up to step closer he saw a shocked Andrea standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God! What have you done?" Andrea said in horror as she stepped into the apartment.

Daryl rose to his feet. Merle could see he was fighting back tears but the anger was much stronger than his sorrow. "LOOK WHAT HE DID! YER BOYFRIEND DID THIS AND YA COULDA STOPPED IT! HE KILLED HER!

Andrea looked as if Daryl had slapped her in the face. Immediately she rushed towards Naomi, gently pushing Caleb to the side. "No...this can't be happening." She glanced over to Merle standing next to the Governor's body and she felt as if she could throw up. She directed her attention back to Naomi.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Andrea leaned forward and rested her head against her chest and listened.

Daryl knelt down beside Caleb and wrapped his arms around him. Caleb was silent, his breathing hitched as his eyes were glued to his mother, tears streaming down his face.

"I can hear her heartbeat...it's not too late...Daryl help me with her...we'll take her to Dr. Stevens...hurry!" Andrea ordered.

"Get out of my way...I got her..." Daryl stated as he rushed over, slipping his arms underneath her and lifted her up.

"Caleb sweetheart...come on...it will be ok..." Andrea grabbed his hand and started to follow Daryl out the door. "Merle...close the door and lock it but stay put...we'll deal with this in a bit but in the meantime make sure no one sees him..."

.

Daryl stood, impatiently waiting for the doctor to say something as she examined Naomi. He chewed on the skin around his nails as Andrea sat in a chair nearby, holding Caleb as he rested his head on her shoulder but his eyes stayed on Naomi. Andrea gently rocked him as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"What happened here?...And who is this man?" The doctor looked over her shoulder at Andrea.

"Is she gonna be ok or not?" Daryl barked.

"Who he is can wait...but as far as Naomi I'm not entirely sure..." Andrea remarked.

"What about you?...Do you know?" The doctor asked Daryl.

He looked back at Andrea and she looked at a loss. "I don't know..."

Dr Stevens sighed deeply. Well there's what looks like bruising forming around her neck like someone choked her. I could feel a bump on the back of her head...do you think she fell?"

"Phillip attacked her..." Andrea stated reluctantly as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Dr. Stevens looked at her stunned.

"What's it matter how it happened? Her boy's right there! Is she gonna be ok?" Daryl begged for an answer.

Dr. Stevens turned around to face them both. "It's hard to say...she came in before with a mild concussion...told me she fell. She didn't have that lump then so for her to have another head injury this soon...is concerning."

"So what does that mean?" Andrea asked.

"It means only time will tell..." Dr. Stevens told them. "There's nothing more I can do right now...Can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Of course..." Andrea leaned forward as Caleb slid off and walked over to his mother's bedside.

Daryl gently brushed his hand against his hair as Caleb climbed up on the bed, curling up against Naomi.

"I take it you'll want to stay with them?" Andrea asked Daryl and he nodded his head. "Alright... I'll talk to Dr. Stevens...then figure out the rest..."

.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Ok So I had two more chapters instead of one! But this really is the last one! Hopefully you'll see it as a treat that I'm posting two at the same time for the end. I hope you enjoyed it and now that it's complete I'm going to finish my other fanfic "Rebirth". I also have another story in the works, Daryl centered that I think is going to be far different than any other story I've written and I have yet to see anything similar on fanfic so I'm really excited to post it soon for everyone to read. THEN I plan to start Part 3 for "Hand for a Hand" so there will be lots more writing in my future. If you haven't done it already be sure to add me as a favorite author so you'll get notifications of new stories. Thank you all once again for reading and all your feedback. I'd love to hear your final thoughts.**

Chapter 61

"What's going on? What happened to Naomi?" Milton rushed to catch up to Andrea as she was walking back to the Governor's apartment. She noticed others beginning to gathering around, whispering to one another.

Andrea was at a loss for words for a moment. People had seen Daryl carry Naomi to see Dr. Stevens. She had to figure out away to explain everything.

"Andrea!...And was that Daryl?" Milton persisted.

Andrea stopped and turned to face him. "I need your support here no matter what..."

"Of course...just tell me what's going on..." Milton stated.

"Yeah...why don't you tell us what's going on..." Andrea turned around and saw Martinez with a small crowd of towns people approaching.

Andrea scanned all of their faces.

"Was that Merle's brother? What's he doing here? What did he do to Naomi?" Someone asked.

Others grumbled as they gathered closer to Andrea.

"Give me a moment and I'll explain everything..." Andrea took a deep breath and did her best to get her thoughts straight. "Do you remember what it was like before Woodbury? Being out there? Struggling and desperate...not knowing where your next meal would come from or if you even get any sleep? Thinking you're safe one minute only to discover you weren't safe at all..."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Someone blurted out.

"Just listen...please...Don't you all remember what it was like?" Andrea noticed many nodding and a few audible yeses. "And what about the children? Constantly in fear...any possibility of a normal childhood ripped away from them...well I remember that time well and there are people that are still out there...just like the people at the prison."

"They tried to kill us!...they attacked our town...they want to take what we have!" She heard people speak out.

"No...they aren't...yes they attacked us but only because they thought they had to defend themselves...and they had to rescue two of their own group...taken...brought here in secret as prisoners...they only wanted their people back...that is all but they are good people...caring people...I know because I spent months with them!" Andrea insisted.

People grumbled to one another, unsure of what to think. "Where's the Governor? We'll ask him about this ourselves!" Someone demanded.

"I..." Andrea didn't know how to tell them.

"Well that ain't gonna be happenin' anytime soon!" Merle remarked at he cut through the people and stood next to Andrea. He stared at her a moment then turned towards the people. "She's tellin' ya the truth...I took those people...brought 'em back here...there's a lot you folks don't know about."

"You've got some nerve showing back up here...you betrayed us!..." One woman snapped at him.

"Ya don't have to believe me or Andrea...just ask Martinez...right?" Merle stared at him.

Martinez looked around at the crowd as it steadily grew. He looked down at his feet for a moment as if he were ashamed. People waited eagerly for his response.

"They're telling the truth..." Martinez stated.

Audible gasps from the crowd could be heard followed by whispers.

"Phillip...the Governor...kept his dead walker of a daughter chained up in his apartment...he tried to kill Michonne...sent Merle and some others after her. He tried killing the people at the prison...one of which is an older man, missing half his leg! There's a 16 year old girl and a 13 year old boy there...and now a newborn...does that sound like a vicious group to you? The Governor was willing to send some of your own kids...into battle as he called it under the pretense of protecting this town knowing full well these people at the prison are not a danger." Andrea insisted.

"How can we believe that after all that's happened?" An older man asked. "Where's the Governor? Why don't we hear what he has to say about it?"

"The Gov tried to kill Naomi...ya don't believe me, ask that sobbin' boy of hers...he ain't got no reason to lie...then he tried to kill my brother so I did what I had to do. The Governor had me do a lot of things I ain't proud of but I sure as hell ain't ashamed of that!" Merle told them.

"Are you saying you killed him?" A woman asked as she covered her mouth with her hand. Merle didn't answer but just stared at the woman.

"Everyone please...I know some horrible things have happened but there's room here for everyone." Andrea wished Merle had stayed in the apartment like she told him to.

"Merle kidnaps those people...tried to kill your friend...suddenly he's back and Naomi is hurt and now the Governor? Sounds like our problem isn't the Governor but Merle!" The old man stated. Other grumbled in agreement with him.

Merle laughed a little to himself. He wasn't surprised they were turning on him. He was used to it.

"He's tellin' the truth...we've all done things we aren't proud of...things that if most of ya knew about you wouldn't sleep so well in this town...and ya certainly wouldn't shed many tears at his loss." Martinez remarked.

"So we've all been living a lie?...In some warped charade of the Governor's?" The woman asked.

"No...you've all made this town what it is! The wonderful place that it is. I know this is a shock but we need to stick together...and we need to not be afraid to allow in new people that need our help...Please...I'm asking you just to give them a chance and I promise...you'll know what good people they are." Andrea told them.

The crowd whispered back and forth for a bit. Finally the older man stepped forward. "You're asking us to welcome these strangers here?"

"Yes...I am...and if Naomi were conscious she'd ask you too...you were out there before...afraid...fighting to survive...and Woodbury welcomed you in...now it's your turn to return the favor." Andrea tried to reassure them.

.

Daryl sat in a chair next to Naomi's bed. Caleb was still quiet but he was wide awake, just staring off into space, curled up against her. He knew what it was like to lose his mother. His may not have been the type of mother Naomi was but that didn't make it hurt any less. He wished he knew what to say to Caleb but he remained silent. Gently he held onto her hand hoping she'd open her eyes. He wished he had tried harder when they were at the prison. Harder to help her to connect with the others and even himself. He let his own fear hold him back and now there might not be another chance. He should've never let her go back to Woodbury or he should've insisted she leave with them. If she didn't pull through, he'd never forgive himself.

"Any change?" Merle asked as he walked in with Andrea and Milton following behind.

Daryl looked up at them and was surprised by Andrea's hopeful look. "Nothin'..."

Andrea stepped closer and gently rubbed Caleb's shoulder. "We need to go Daryl...to the prison for the others..."

"I ain't leavin' her...not again...or Caleb. Besides...once these people know what happened I don't see them openin' their arms to us." Daryl remarked.

"They already know...think they were about ready to string me up at first though..." Merle quipped.

"The towns people are willing to try...they won't necessarily welcome you but they won't turn you away..." Milton added.

Daryl looked surprised as his eyes went from Merle to Andrea. "Then take Merle...but I'm stayin' here."

"They ain't gonna believe just me and Blondie here...but they'll believe it from you." Merle told him.

"Caleb and I have become friends...I can stay with him until you get back." Milton reassured him.

"If you and Merle go then I can stay here and find a place for everyone. Later...once it gets dark we'll take care of Phillip so as not to upset anyone." Andrea told him.

Daryl shook his head. " Not upset anyone? Fuck those people...they done already drank the Kool-Aid...we're supposed to just trust them now and we're all gonna be one big happy family? That's bullshit! They ain't gonna trust us and we ain't gonna be able to trust them! Hell they were cheerin' for mine and Merle's blood not too long ago!"

"Daryl...please...we have to try...think of Judith and Carl...and even Beth. They're all so young! This will be good for them...for all of us! You know Naomi would want this for Caleb too." Andrea told him.

Daryl glared at her.

"Come on Daryl...let's get while the gettin's good...might as well take advantage of it before the town changes their mind." Merle stated.

Daryl looked back at Caleb and Naomi. He didn't want to leave them but he knew Merle was right. Rick wouldn't believe a word out of his mouth. He had to go so Rick would know Merle wasn't lying. It pained him to go but he didn't see any other choice. Daryl looked up at Milton. "Ya better not leave them for a minute..."

.

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So we're supposed to believe they're gonna welcome us in? How do we know it's not a big trap?"

"I was there when Andrea talked to 'em. They were surprised to hear everything but they didn't buck at it all either...think deep down many knew things weren't right there." Merle replied.

"I don't know..." Rick remarked as he turned his back on both Daryl and Merle. Hershel walked over, soon followed by the others.

"Maybe we should try...Andrea is there...the Governor is dead... Andrea wouldn't lure us there under false pretenses. She's not like that...she'd never want us hurt." Hershel told him.

Rick looked around at everyone's face. Woodbury was a strong place and he knew with some time they could make it even stronger. Carol held Judith in her arms. just staring back at him. How could he deny his daughter a chance of a better life...Carl too before all his innocence was lost for good. "Alright...but we won't give up our weapons...be alert...don't let your guards down. We'll be walking on thin ice."

.

Daryl hopped on his bike as they all lined up in their vehicles and headed for Woodbury. It took most of the day for them to pack up their things and secure the cellblock in case they needed to return. They brought some food but also left some behind. Feeling the wind against his face helped calm him. He'd been anxious to leave all day and get back but he couldn't abandon the prison group either so he stayed...did all he could and now they were finally on the road.

They pulled up to the gates of Woodbury just as the sun was setting. Andrea was at the gate, smiling proudly as she and Martinez opened it wide for all their cars. Daryl drove straight to the clinic while the others lagged behind.

Rick stepped out of his car and looked around at the people gathered around. Some whispered to each other and stared while others forced smiles. Rick gave them an awkward head nod as he walked over to Andrea.

"I've got places for everyone to get settled...it's good to see you all here on good terms...and this will be good for everyone...it'll just take time for everyone to get used to each other...

.

Milton was sitting next to Naomi but was distracted by Daryl as he stepped into the doorway. Daryl practically held his breathe the whole way in...afraid he'd come back to bad news. Milton glanced to Naomi and smiled then back to Daryl.

"I'll leave you all then...the others get settled alright?" Milton asked.

"Tryin' to...wasn't the warmest welcome with some of the looks people were givin' but I guess it's to be expected." Daryl replied.

"All in good time I'm sure..." Milton stated as he left.

Daryl stepped further into the room and reluctantly looked over at Naomi. He didn't expect to see her awake. She smiled softly at him and her face was pale. Caleb had shifted positions, now laying more on her than next to her and he looked up at Daryl. A rush of emotion filled him as he stepped closer and rested his hand against Caleb's back.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I feel like I've been hit in the head with a baseball bat and kicked in the throat!" Her voice was raspy and soft.

Daryl cupped her face with one hand and softly pressed his lips against hers.

After he started to pull away Naomi spoke. "You don't hate me?"

Daryl smiled a little and shook his head. He kissed her briefly again then leaned towards Caleb and kissed him on the head. "Don't hate ya...but I have half a mind to kick yer ass once ya feelin' better..."

Naomi couldn't help but smile. "Am I dreaming?...Are we really safe? Is this really over?"

Daryl pulled the chair next to the bed closer and sat down. He sighed with relief as he took hold of her hand. "I was thinkin' it was more a beginning..."


End file.
